La Leyenda De Las Siete Estrellas
by Dulce Kagome Lady
Summary: Al escapar de su casa por una noticia, se extravio en un bosque y conocio a un tosco y bruto hombre, que esconde un profundo secreto. ¿Podra confiar en él y volver a su hogar? INU&KAG. CAP 33: FIN DE UNA LEYENDA, COMIENZO DE OTRA ¡NUEVO! FiNaL!
1. Huyendo Del Destino

"**La Leyenda De Las Siete Estrellas"**

**Capitulo 1:**** "Huyendo Del Destino."**

_**A veces, huir de los problemas, trae más problemas…  
Pero sé que tu, me salvaras…  
Aun que caiga de una cascada…**_

Solo sentía sus propios pasos y los latidos de su asustado corazón, corría de noche tratando de vislumbrar por donde se dirigía, sentía que los follajes de los arbustos crujían detrás de ella anunciando que pronto llegarían sus atacantes: unos lobos rabiosos, que querían comerla. Su respiración era rápida y se confundía con los sollozos que soltaba cada dos por tres, tenía un gran nudo en su pequeña garganta y los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor frio que sentía al correr desde ya un buen rato. Salto con agilidad un tronco que yacía en el suelo obstruyendo su paso y por el amplio vestido que llevaba se engancho en una rama y cayó al suelo con fuerza gimiendo de dolor, se detuvo a llorar mientras que trataba de erguirse pero por desgracia su tobillo se había doblado. Lo observo por sobre su hombro e hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse. De pronto escucho un aullido salvaje a lo lejos y más que le seguían a ese, su corazón dio un respingo tan alto que juraría podría salir volando, sí, solo eso no fuera posible. Poso con resolución sus manos en el suelo frio y húmedo tratando de levantarse pero rápidamente sintió la punzada de dolor que llegaba desde su tobillo y cayó nuevamente al suelo de rodillas. Miro su vestido que estaba lleno de lodo y tierra por haber corrido tanto, tenia pequeñas ramitas enganchas en las puntas y una que otra hoja… vio borroso a causa de las lagrimas y lloro con fuerza sabiendo que no podría escapar, no tenia escapatoria, no podía tenerla. Se encontraba en un bosque en plena noche de invierno, arrodillada en el suelo y con su tobillo lastimado, sucia y con un gran miedo provocando que su corazón y sus manos no dejaran de temblar. Cerró sus ojos y espero lo peor. Solo tenía diez años de edad y su vida terminaría esa de invierno noche.

Un lobo salto por encima del tronco en donde se encontraba la niña y se planto enfrente de ella decidido a destrozarla en cualquier momento. Ella se tapo la boca para ahoga en su garganta un grito de terror al ver esos ojos tan penetrantes que tenía enfrente y que demostraban estar sedientos por ver sangre correr. Se echó para atrás y grito sin importarle nada ya que sintió el dolor de su tobillo y al mismo tiempo aterrizo con su trasero en el suelo duro. Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y con el mayor de los esfuerzos retrocedió a medida que el lobo daba un paso hacia ella, pero no fue muy lejos, ya que, su espalda toco el tronco y en ese momento sintió el fin de su corta vida. Más lobos saltaron ese vendito tronco y la encararon. El que estaba primero los miro por el rabillo de sus ojos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalándola a ella, mientras que levantaba una pata hacia el frene apuntándola.

- Obsérvenla muchachos… – dijo el animal dejando boquiabierta a la niña. – tenemos una doncella enfrente nuestro… y no es cualquier doncella… sino, tenemos enfrente nuestro a la única hija de lord Higurashi amo y señor de todas estas tierras.

- ¡Ohhh…! entonces tenemos que rendirle tributos a su majestad ¿no, Shiro? – respondió el otro que se encontraba a la izquierda del primero.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamo el de la derecha y mostro todos sus dientes, después de decir –: y yo conozco uno que es el mejor… para todos…

- ¿Así? – Pregunto el de la izquierda – ¿Y cuál es?

- Yo, lo conozco – asevero el primero acercándose a la niña. – ¿quieres que te enseñe?

La niña abrió sus ojos con asombros y movió su cabeza a los lados con rapidez, rogando en sus pensamientos que pronto apareciera alguien para que la ayudara… pero parecía estar sola en ese inmenso bosque. El lobo sonrió y roso su hocico con la pequeña nariz de la niña haciendo que se estremeciera por completo.

- Lastima… porque lo aremos de todos modos… – afirmo ronco, retrocediendo para tomar carrera hacia la niña. Los otros dos se miraron y se sentaron, viendo como su líder comenzaba a tomar carera hacia ella. Se empujo con su única pierna, sana, pero lo que más hizo fue chocharse con el tronco, en vez de poder escapar. Afirmo sus manos al pasto que los rodeaba y por un segundo desvió su mirada al cielo ennegrecido para ver a lo lejos una estrella fugaz que desapareció en la inmensidad del firmamento. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al ver que el lobo se abalanzaba encima de ella y lo más rápido que pudo pidió su único deseo de salvación: ayuda. Que alguien la rescatara y la ayudara para salir de ese gran aprieto en que se metió. ¡Y todo por salir a cabalgar sin permiso! Su padre le advirtió una y mil veces que no podía hacer aquello, pero ella, la muy testaruda, no le hizo caso y se escapo con su pequeño potro… y ahora se encontraba con tres lobos ¡que hablaban! Dios… esto era sorprendente. Lástima que no viviría para contarlo.

El lobo corrió a toda su velocidad hacia ella y la pequeña sintió que su corazón se detenía, abrió sus ojos con asombro al ver que el lobo abría su boca para devorarla. Apretó con más fuerza el pasto que tenia agarrado con su pequeña mano y sin pensarlo grito mientras cerraba sus ojos con toda su fuerza ¡que alguien la salvara pero ya!

- ¡¡KIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – grito irguiéndose en su mullida cama. Estaba bañada en sudor con su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par y desorbitados. Trato de tranquilizarse y mentalizarse que todo fue una enorme pesadilla… casi real. Se estremeció al recordar su sueño y trago saliva con dureza, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la garganta. Bajo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos lentamente. Su habitación se encontraba en completa penumbra, casi no se podía ver nada sino fuera por los rayos de la enorme luna que se encontraba en el firmamento de estrellas. Aun debería ser muy tarde para andar despierta, pero con esa pesadilla no podría conciliar el sueño por un buen rato. Corrió las colchas y sabanas que la cubrían y tomo su capa de abrigo para cubrirse. Camino pocos pasos y poso una mano en el frio vidrio de la ventana clavando su vista hacia afuera, vio el inmenso bosque que se perdía hasta el horizonte mostrando sombras tenebrosas y diabólicas. Volvió a estremecerse y cambio su mirada hacia la luna que alumbrara todo aquel bosque. Para estas fechas había ocurrido aquel accidente, ya habrían pasado siete años desde que eso sucedió y aun no podía borrárselo de su cabeza… – como quisiera… que ya dejaran de atormentarme… – susurró posando su frente en el frio cristal.

&

Volvía de dar su matutino paseo por el jardín de su madre, ya era tarde y el sol se ocultaba detrás del horizonte de las montañas de las tierras de su padre. Llevaba un hermoso vestido turquesa que tenía uno que otro bordado en las puntas y en el suave escote que llevaba. De mangas largas y costuras con hilo plateado, una verdadera belleza de vestido. Hecho y creado pura y exclusivamente para ella. Se acomodo su capa azul brillante, desde los hombros para que la abrigara bien, ya que una repentina brisa le había quitado su capucha. Claro que no le importo, ya que cuando sintió que esa brisa helada quitaba su capucha, estiro sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y extendiendo sus dedos gozando el exquisito aire de invierno. Con una delicada sonrisa adornando su rostro observo el cielo de color naranja con toques de violeta en las nubes. Pronto oscurecería y eso no le gustaba. Su semblante se volvió serio y su sonrisa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En pocos días se cumplirían siete años desde que sucedió ese incidente en el bosque. Vio la primera estrella asomarse frente a ella y se estremeció. Recordando involuntariamente que esa noche había revivido ese terrible momento del pasado. Trago con fuerza. Era igual a la estrella que había visto aquella noche de invierno, sintió como un repentino escalofrió recorrió su espalda y volteo hacia el bosque que no se encontraba muy lejos del ella, se veía sombrío y con sombras tenebrosas a causa de la poca iluminación. Cabizbaja se encamino hacia su castillo… no quería estar allí y volver a recordar los fantasmas que la atormentaban. No, no quería…

Hace siete años había sucedido aquella horrenda noche y aun podía sentir el dolor y miedo que vivió de pequeña. Lady Kagome Higurashi una joven de diecisiete años de edad vivió su más grande aventura, ella una joven bondadosa y bien educada había sufrido lo que era sentir el peligro de la muerte cerca de uno. Apresuro su paso y tomo la perrilla de la puerta para adentrarse a su enorme castillo pero antes de abrirla, observo una vez más el cielo ennegrecido. Abrió sus ojos con asombro sintiendo como una brisa mecía sus mechones ondulados, ese no era buen augurio, hace tiempo había dejado de creer en las estrellas fugaces y esa no era acepción. Trago con fuerza y observo con recelo la estrella que había desaparecido en el firmamento.

"_No lograras… que pida un deseo."_

Y entro cerrando la enorme puerta de madera con fuerza.

Ya había pedido uno cuando niña y de los errores se aprende. Pues ella no tropezaría con la misma piedra.

Con furia camino por los pacillos del castillo, aun no se quitaba su capa pues se encontraba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. Ya no le gustaban las estrellas como los casamientos arreglados, que hacían casarse a jóvenes de su edad con hombres de quien sabe qué edad. Una muy buen, amiga suya, se había casado con un hombre que era mucho más mayor que ella, tanto que se podría decir, sería su padre. Bueno, detestaba con igual intensidad a ambas cosas: estrellas y casamientos. Aun no sabía, cómo, aria pero ella, NO, se casaría nunca, con NADIE, sabía que hasta una edad determinada podía permanecer con sus padres y aprovecharía todo ese tiempo a su máximo, no lo desperdiciaría.

Paso por un lado del gran salón en donde sus padres y los consejeros o sus hombres, discutían siempre algo. Sin prestarle un poco de atención siguió caminando hasta que escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

- ¿… es necesario hacerlo? – la voz de su madre sonaba angustiosa y preocupante. Eso hizo que se detuviera, sabía muy bien que escuchar detrás de las paredes no era de una señorita, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba escuchar el porqué su madre tenía ese tono de voz. Apoyo su oreja contra la puerta y trato de escuchar lo mejor que pudo.

- Si… no queda de otra… – respondió la voz de un hombre, se notaba ronca y raspante al hablar. – hay que hacerlo por el pueblo… sabemos que ella aceptara.

«¿Aceptar, aceptar que? Y ¿Quién?»

Frunció su ceño confundida ante las palabras del hombre ¿su pueblo se encontraba en alguna crisis? Y ¿Quién aceptaría? ¡¿Dios de que hablaban!? No entendía nada y tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza. Se llevo un dedo a los labios y mordió su uña nerviosa mientras que con la otra libre arrugaba su hermosa falda. Se escucho un fuerte golpe en el salón y dio un pequeño respingo alejándose de la puerta por repentino acto.

- ¡¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!! – La potente y grave voz de su padre retumbo por todo el salón mientras que se levantaba de su silla y golpeaba la mesa con su puño. – ¡¡ella no merece que le hagamos esto!!

«¿¡QUIEN!!»

- Lord Higurashi. – dijo otra voz de otro hombre, consolidatoriamente. – sabemos, muy bien, que todo esto es my difícil para usted, pero es la única manera que tiene para poder salvar su pueblo y que quede con algún buen sucesor.

- ¡Pero es que ella es, tan, joven aun…! – Acoto su madre en un sollozo. – ¿¡siquiera saben cuál es el nombre de ese guerrero!? – los tres hombres que se encontraban sentados en la amplia mesa de madera intercambiaron miradas, ocultando algo en estas.

- No… – exclamo el hombre que no hablo en toda la conversación. – solo nos llego una carta con su sello y la petición.

- Pero sabemos algo… – dijo otro con seriedad, todos se quedaron expectantes a lo que dijera el hombre. Los padres de Kagome se miraron entre sí y con el mayor de los temores escucharon lo que él diría. – les declarara la guerra sin pensarlo.

- ¡¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA CONOCE A KAGOME, COMO PUEDE RECLAMARLA!! –gruño su padre.

La joven abrió sus ojos con asombro y sintió como todo permanecía en silencio. Los latidos de su corazón latían fuertes en su pecho mientras al mismo tiempo la sangre y las venas se le helaban. Permaneció dura por un largo momento clavando sus ojos en un punto indeterminado en el pacillo que desaparecía en las escaleras. Estaba inmóvil, sin mover un solo musculo, aun permanecía con la oreja pegada a la puerta… ¡la querían a ella, solamente a ella! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Que tenía que ver en todo eso? Ella, una joven de diecisiete años de edad, común y corriente, sin anda más que ser la hija de un gran guerrero.

- No lo sabemos…

- Solo la quieren a ella…

- A nosotros lo único que nos llego fue la carta que decía quererla. – y callo sin poder terminar la frase.

- O sino… – continuo su madre. – nuestras tierras y al igual que el pueblo… serán destruidos…

Se cubrió su boca con su mano, ahogando en su garanta un grito de desesperación. Y soltó un jadeo ahogado sintiendo como por dentro en su estomago se hacia un enorme nudo a causa de los nervios que la carcomían. Bajo su cabeza y con sus ojos aun demasiados abiertos a causa de la impresión observo sus pies. ¡Un hombre la estaba reclamando! Un ruin y asqueroso hombre la quería… ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Para qué!? ¡Ella, no quería! Su respiración comenzó a hacerse forzosa y molesta. Tenía un enorme nudo en su garganta y quería llorar ¡correr y desaparecer de ese lugar!

«Como… desearía, desaparecer de este lugar…»

- ¿¡Y si no quiero entregársela!? – pregunto posesivamente su padre.

- Se desatara una guerra… y sus tierras junto co…

- ¡¡SI, SI, LO SABEMOS!! – interrumpió su padre. – todo será destruido…

Kagome se tambaleo por un momento. ¡Todo su querido pueblo lo destruirían si ella no aceptaba! Y… no, no quería estar con alguien que ni siquiera conocía sabiendo que solo sino la tenia destruiría a su querido pueblo. Las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos sin notarlo, su visión se volvía nublosa a medida que mas lagrimas llegaban. ¡¿Por qué a ella?! ¡Que tanto odiaba el casamiento! No quería casarse con nada ni nadie, eso era para arruinar la vida de las personas ¡no para ser felices para siempre! Como decían unas historias que leyó desde chica. Sollozo sin poder evitarlo y las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos cayeron con tal facilidad que parecían gotas de lluvia. ¿Cómo una persona con una simple frase podía desmoronarse como ella lo hacía? No entendía, de hecho, jamás había sentido dolor para llorar de esa manera. Poso su mano en la fría madera de la puerta y apoyo un poco de su peso allí, ya que notaba como sus piernas le temblaban. Y sin siquiera notarlo la puerta se encontraba entreabierta… rechino un poco por la falta de aceite en las bisagras de manera tenebrosa.

Todos cesaron la charla y observaron a la joven que se encontraba de soslayo sintiendo como el alma se la iba del cuerpo. Sus padres abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder, sorprendidos por la repentina apareció de la chica. Kagome trago con fuerza y después de eternos segundos volteo para ver a los presentes. Tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas y los ojos levemente rojos por tanto retener sus lagrimas y sin poder evitarlo lloro enfrente de sus padres y los tres mensajeros de los concejeros del rey.

- ¡Lady Kagome! – exclamaron al unisonó los tres mensajeros haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto hacia la muchacha.

- Hija…

- Kagome… tenemos que hablar… – asevero firmemente su padre que dio un paso al frene para poder acercarse a la chica.

Kagome bajo su mirada llena de lágrimas y movió negativamente su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en algún lugar lejos de donde estaba al igual que sus pensamientos. Volteo dándole la espalda a sus padres y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces se echo a correr con toda la velocidad que pudo, sin importarle los severos gritos de sus padres, sin permitir que algún sirviente o guardia la detenga, corrió con todas sus fuerza. ¡Ella no quería estar con ese hombre! Aun que fuera para salvar su tan añorado pueblo. Se detuvo en seco ya enfrente de la puerta que daba para los establos. Miro la manija por un momento y con horror percibió como su mano le temblaba. Sin duda amaba a su pueblo… sin duda daría su vida por él… ¡pero en esos momentos no podía pensar! Lo único que quería era alejarse de su castillo y cabalgar hasta poder aclarar su mente. Se impuso hacia afuera esperando no toparse con nadie.

Las caballerizas se encontraban desoladas y su hermoso corcel puro, estaba esperándola. Se vieron a los ojos y fue como si se estuviesen hablando, corrió hacia él y sin importarle nada se subió a él sin siquiera ponerle la montura.

- Ayúdame a escapar… – le dijo en un susurro cerca de la oreja del animal. El caballo relincho y se irguió dando patadas al aire como comprendiendo las palabras de su dueña. Kagome se aferro al cuello del caballo para no caer por tal imprudencia del anima.- ¡¡KIBAAA!! – grito en tono de reproche.

&

Sus padres salieron corriendo a todo paso del castillo hacia los establos. La noche al fin había llegado y una suave neblina con el helado aire de invierno que invadía el lugar. Todo se encontraba a oscuras acepción de donde se encontraban ellos, ya que los guardias llevaban antorchas en sus manos para alumbrar. El bosque al igual que el jardín de la madre de Kagome, Somi se encontraba a un par de metros dejos de ellos y también a unos metros más a la izquierda se encontraban las caballerizas, el padre de Kagome, lord Higurashi Tai, grito a todo pulmón el nombre de su hija pero sin resultado, pues no se escuchaba ni veía en donde pudiese estar. Observo el bosque con recelo y deseo que no se haya marchado por ese lugar… que no se haya atrevido a cruzarlo… no ese día… no esa noche.

«No… Kagome, que no lo hayas hecho.»

Tenían la culpa por haberle dado toda la libertad posible y la libertad de pensar sin siquiera pensar que cuando se casaría las cosas cambiaban completamente. Una mujer cuando ya está con un hombre y más si están en los lasos del matrimonio, no tenían la misma libertad que cuando viven con sus padres, una mujer, esta para cuidar al hombre cuando esta herido, hacerle compañía y obedecerle, recibiendo a cambio la protección de su esposo. Capas por eso Kagome no quería casarse –pensó. Por alguna extraña razón ella no quería casarse con nadie. Pero si escucho bien, lo que estaban hablado con los mensajeros abría escuchado que ese hombre que la reclamaba no la quería para casarse sino… ni él sabía para que querían a su pequeña hija.

De pronto y sin aviso se escucho un estruendoso ruido proveniente de las caballerizas. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver a la joven chica montada en su enorme corcel. Estaba seria y con el semblante triste. El corcel relincho y volvió a erguirse impulsado por sus patas traseras, volando patadas por el aire – Esta vez se encontraba firmemente agarrada del las riendas de su caballo – Su padre volvió a gritar su nombre junto con su madre pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus gritos y se echo a correr con su caballo en dirección del bosque…

Su padre se quedo boquiabierto ante la impresión del momento. ¡Su hija se estaba yendo por el bosque! La sangre se le helo al igual que las venas. Su corazón se encogió y noto como su alma salía de su cuerpo ¡se marchaba por allí! La vio alejarse tan rápido que pareció desaparecer entre la niebla y la oscuridad del lugar solo dejando que a lo lejos se escucharan los cascos del animal chocar duramente con el suelo frio y algo congelado.

- ¡¡KAGOOOMEEEEEE!! –grito a todo pulmón.

Jamás volvería a verla… nunca más…

&

Sus manos estaban bien aferradas a las riendas del animal que corría como si el mismísimo diablo los estuviera siguiendo. Su respiración era agitada como la del corcel y la veía a causa de la neblina que se acrecentaba a medida que más se hundían en el bosque. Los follajes de los arboles mostraban unas terroríficas sombras que se erguían o movían por la leve brisa. Sus mejillas le comenzaron a arderle a causa del helado aire que las acariciaba, empezó a temblar a medida que el frio y la niebla se hacía más notoria y por primera vez en toda la noche sintió lo que era el miedo. Detuvo al corcel chasqueando la lengua y susurrándole cosas cerca de las orejas para que el animal se tranquilizar. Una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron, Kagome, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar mientras que instaba al caballo a caminar a un paso suave y lento: estaban en un claro y la luna los alumbrara suavemente con sus hermosos rayos violetas dando un aspecto realmente frio al lugar. Se estremeció y sintió una brisa soplarle la nuca, se revolvió en la silla de montar inquieta y cubrió un poco mas su cuerpo con la gruesa capa que llevaba. Ese lugar no le agradaba mucho que digamos…

Se escucho el aullido de un lobo…

Los bellos de sus brazos y cuellos se erizaron de tal manera que quedo estática sintiendo como uno por uno se erguía. Permaneció dura ante tal aullido, era igual que cuando había huido de esos lobos. Era igual, el mismo sonido, el mismo frio ¡la misma luna! Entonces una vez más se escucho, pero esta vez fue más cerca, el caballo se movió inquieto y relincho con fuerza, estaba nervioso… al igual que ella.

De la nada salto un lobo encarándolos.

Kagome abrió con asombro sus ojos ¡odiaba los lobos! Y les temía como a nada en el mundo. El caballo sin ninguna orden comenzó a correr tratando de esquivarlo, pero ese animal horrendo los siguió por detrás, llevaban una loca carrera y cada tanto ese lobo quería morder las patas del pobre corcel. Corrieron por un estrecho camino mientras que Kagome seguía en shock por la impresión que se llevo. Otro lobo salió de un arbusto y se coloco a la par del corcel que trataba de huir de ellos, pero para su mala suerte, también, de su otro costado salto otro ¡eran tres como aquella vez! Sintiendo que moriría de la impresión se abraso al cuello del caballo mientras que sollozaba del terror sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía y podía notar que iban a una velocidad notable…

- ¡¡No es hora de llorar!! – se escucho desde delante del caballo. Kagome quien había cerrado sus ojos los abrió esperanzada de encontrarse a alguien que la rescatara, pero toda la esperanza que había sentido se desvaneció de la misma manera en que llego.

Nadie se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

¿Pero a quien había escuchado? Si solo estaba ella, su caballo y los lobos. ¿Acaso esos arrendos lobos había hablado como la otra ves? ¡No! ¡Imposible! los animales, no hablaban, esa vez fue producto de su imaginación y era como ahora ¡su miedo la hacía alucinar! Si era eso, no había otra explicación más lógica que esa.

- ¡Deja de lloriquear ya y has algo!

Entonces lo vio…

¡Su caballo le había hablado!

Grito horrorizada y quiso alejarse de él pero un gruñido por detrás de el corcel se escucho y eso la hizo permanecer quieta en la silla. Observo con palidez en el rostro y sus ojos abiertos como platos al caballo que la llevaba ¡no podía ser posible? ¡¿Cómo un caballo común y corriente podía hablarle como una persona!? ¡Eso no era lógico! ¡NO LO ERA! Sin embargo ese animal la había regañado. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin aviso o contención y lloro en silencio mientras que traban de salvar sus vidas, de unos roñosos y asquerosos lobos quienes los seguían para devorarlos sin piedad. Una curva se mostraba casi al final del camino por donde venían. Una idea alumbro su abrumada cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo cuando al fin llegaron a esa curva, pero para su mala suerte.

Era un rio.

Con fuerza salió a flote una vez que toco el agua y sintiendo como el susto con el frio del agua le quitaban la respiración fue tomando bocanadas de aire mientras que luchaba por mantenerse a flote ya que el agua la iba arrastrando con semejante fuerza hacia abajo. Los lobos que los seguían dejaron de perseguir a su corcel y se detuvieron a ver como el agua arrastraba a la joven chica.

«¡¡El agua esta helada!! ¡¡No, sí tenía que salir huyendo de casa!! ¡¡Ayuda!!»

Mientras que ella misma se reprochaba, noto que la corriente iba demasiado rápido desvió su vista para un lado observando ya convertida en piedra que había un horizonte a unos copos metros de ella ¡¡ERA UNA CASCADA!! Como siempre sin pensarlo comenzó a nadar contra la corriente pero el pesado y alongado vestido que llevaba no la dejaba moverse muy bien, ya que al estar mojado se ceñía al cuerpo con fuerza. En sollozos y rezando a Dios que alguien la ayudara levanto su mirada hacia el firmamento que cubría todo el lugar con su espesa negrura, bañado en miles de estrellas grandes y pequeñas, busco una, cualquiera… que sea una estrella fugaz. Para así poder pedir su ahora más grande deseo…

«Ser salvada…»

Pero justo cuando diviso, una, sintió que en cámara lenta caía del rio por la cascada. Extendió su mano hacia el frente como queriendo tocar esa estrella pero ya era demasiado tarde… porque se encontraba cayendo hacia quien sabe donde…

- ¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO…!!

_**Continuara… **_

**N/A: **Ahh… ¡que feliz me siento! n.ñ yo que pensé que no me hiba a quedar bien. Este es el primer cap de una gran docena (aspiro mucho para este fic) asi que va a ser bastante largo ya que a este lo clacifico como un SUPER fic. Los SUPER fics (personalmente los clacifico yo) son mas o menos de 30 caps, pero creo que esta historia da para mas. Igual, no se, vere con el trasncurso del tiempo jejeje. En pocos días publicare un cap nuevo ya que SALI DE VACACIONES ¡¡ehhhh!!

Este fic (ocea TODO el fic) va dedicado a una una amiga. Ana este fic es para ti n.n espero que de verdad te guste.

**Dulce Kagome Lady** -


	2. Cerca Del Infierno

**Capitulo 2:**** "Cerca Del Infierno."**

_Cuando creías que al fin estarías a salvo…  
Tu vida vuelve a estar en peligro…  
_

Una luz que pareció iluminar todo el bosque esa vendita noche, la segó con tal magnitud que lo único que pudo percibir fue lo iluminado que estaba el lugar. Enfrente de ella se encontraba una pequeña bola que brillaba con gran fuerza. Todos sus sentidos quedaron en el olvido dejando solo para su recuerdo ese momento y el intenso dolor de su tobillo. El lobo que estaba solo a centímetros de devorar su rostro desapareció al igual que todo el lugar. Los demás lobos, el claro en donde estaba, el tronco con el que tropezó, todo, absolutamente, todo, había desaparecido, acepción del miedo que la embargaba. Sus enormes ojos chocolates estaban completamente abiertos inspeccionando la bola que no dejaba de brillar en ese instante. Quieta como desde hacía rato cuando se apareció enfrente de ella, se encontraba la bola de destellos plateados. Con dolor trago mientras que una gotilla de sudor rodaba por su sien hasta caer en el suelo y desaparecer a causa de la absorción de la tierra…

Y todo se volvió obscuro.

Repentinamente y sin aviso alguno sus ojos se abrieron de par a par. Lo primero que observo, fue las ramas y hojas de un enorme árbol que se encontraba encima de ella dejando que por alguno que otro espacio, la luz fría, del sol atravesara sus follajes. Estaba recostada de debajo de él y por alguna razón no quería moverse, su cuerpo le pesaba y todo el cuerpo lo sentía adolorido como si la hubiesen golpeado con una enorme vara.

Entonces lo recordó.

Se irguió con tal rapidez que una punzada de dolor la hizo echar una maldición. Se observo el brazo y mostro una mueca de dolor: lo tenía bañado en sangre con una gran rasgadura en la maga del vestido que dejaba entre ver una fea cortadura. Se había lastimado cuando cayó de la cascada. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera sorprendente, aun podía recordar cómo había caído de la cascada, gritando, pidiendo ayuda a todo pulmón, pero nadie la había escuchado. Una carcajada amarga se escucho por el lugar. Como su la escuchasen con semejante ruido de las aguas caer metros y metros. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el momento, había huido de casa por enterarse de que alguien la quería para casarse con ella ¡qué horror! Como odiaba el casamiento, como odiaba el compromiso con otra persona. Coloco sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y con su brazo libre y sano las envolvió escondiendo en ellas su rostro las lagrimas agolparon sus ojos y sollozo tratando de desahogar todo su malestar pero era tan grande que ni con mil lagrimas podría calmarlo. ¡Había huido de casa! Solo por el simple hecho que un enorme idiota la quería para casarse con él. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera la conocía! Estaba segura que nunca en su vida lo vio y si lo hubiera hecho lo negaría rotundamente ¡jamás afirmaría haberlo conocido!

Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y levanto su mirada con cansancio inspeccionando el lugar que se encontraba a su alrededor, los arboles inundaban el lugar y se veía muy poco detrás de ellos a causa de la oscuridad que se mostraba. Frunció su ceño recordando algo muy importante ¿¡ella no se encontraba en el rio!? ¡¡Como había llegado a ese lugar!! Su respiración se volvió agitada y dificultosa, comenzó a sentir una ola de calor junto con los nervios abordarla con rapidez. ¡Alguien la había llevado a ese lugar! ¡¿Pero quién!? A seguro que la llevaron en brazos ya que se encontraba completamente desmayada ¡NOOO! ¡Alguien se había atrevido a tocarla! ¡¿Y si quisieron aprovecharse de ella?! ¡Cuando se encontraba desmayada! Palideció al solo imaginar el hecho de que alguien quisiera aprovecharse de ella. Con total resolución se irguió del suelo, pero apenas lo hizo se tambaleo con fuerza y tubo que colocar su espalda en el duro tronco del árbol que la cubría. Una helada brisa la hizo estremecerse y comenzar a temblar, con cansancio notable quiso envolverse con su capa pero esta se encontraba totalmente empapada al igual que todo su vestido…

- Moriré de hipotermia…

- Ya lo creo… – dijo una voz desde lo profundo del bosque. Kagome sobresaltada dio un pequeño respingo y se alejo del árbol en donde se encontraba para tratar de vislumbrar por donde provenía aquella voz. Era grave y fuerte, casi diría como la de su padre pero solo que está se notaba mucho más joven.

- Qui… ¡¡quién eres!! – inquirió tartamudeando notablemente. Volteo con semejante rapidez al escuchar el crujir de unas ramas por detrás de ella. Con el ceño fruncido y los nervios a flor de piel espero impaciente a que el aludido apareciera. Los segundos se hicieron eternos y ella casi temblando de los nervios espero paciente pero cuando al fin apareció sintió que todo se volvía borroso dejando solo vislumbra una silueta corpulenta y alta…

Luego todo fue obscuro.

Levanto una ceja extrañado, esa mujer sí que era rara, apenas salió a la luz observo cómo se desplomaba en el suelo. Primero la encontraba a orillas del lago y ahora se desmayaba como si nada. Se acerco paulatinamente hacia ella y la observo desde su altura, de verdad que era bella y sugerente. Parecía un hada que había caído de su vuelo. Tenía el cabello alrededor de su rostro, mostrando parecer una cascada de ondulaciones azabaches que tenían un brillo azulado. El rostro era completamente perfecto y sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, suaves, a la vista y tentadores para un hombre. Trago con fuerza y siguió con su observación, la acaricio cuidadosamente con la mirada hasta bajar a su pecho que tenía un vaivén suave y calmado, sus pechos… ni demasiados grandes, ni demasiados chicos, solamente perfectos, las piernas eran largas y delgadas. Una mujer completamente perfecta. Se inclino un poco más y estiro su mano para tocar esa suave piel blanca.

Pero se detuvo.

De la nada un cuervo negro como la noche con los ojos rojos al igual que la sangre escudriñaban cada movimiento que él hombre hacia. Frunció su ceño hastiado de siempre estar vigilado y con una mirada fría y cortante se enderezo solo para enfrentar al animal que parecía satisfecho con su interrupción.

- ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo? – inquirió con un todo burlón.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – mascullo con enfado.

- Yo preguntaos primero… – dijo con aire despreocupado.

- ¡Y yo después! – apretó sus puños con fuerza y frunció hasta más no poder su ceño, los ojos le relampaguearon por puro odio. - ¡él te ha enviado! ¿No es así?

El ave mensajera no respondió y con total felicidad sonrió descaradamente haciendo que el hombre con quien discutía se enfureciera más.

Mucho más.

- ¡¡RESPONDE, MALDITA COSA!!

- No insultáis, que, aquí nadie a agredido.

«Maldita cosa del infierno»

- Bien, sí, es verdad que me han envidado para recordaos tu misión – asevero después de un largo momento. En su voz claramente se notaba lo divertido que se sentía ante la situación. – te recuerdo que la…

- ¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé! – interrumpió aun lleno de ira. – se hacer bien mi trabajo, no necesito que ningún cuervo roñoso me lo recuerde.

- ¡¡ROÑOSO!! –repitió indignado llevándose un ala al pecho y mostrando sorpresa por la clasificación en que lo tenía. – ¡¡YO, NO SOY!! ¡Y REPITO! ¡¡NO SOY, NINGÚN ROÑOSO!!

- ¡Pues no lo pareces! – rugió. – ¡ni siquiera pareces ser un cuervo!

Aun más indignado todavía, el cuervo, lo fulmino con la mirada y con toda la paciencia del mundo hizo caso omiso a los insultos del hombre ladeando el rostro para un lado mostrando claramente desprecio hacia él y cerrando sus ojos. Pero como su orgullo estaba herido hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Abrió un solo ojo y lo observo de soslayo con una sonrisa interior.

Lo rebajo con la mirada.

- Al menos tengo una raza a la cual pertenecer – escupió con veneno. – no como vosotros…

La sangre le hirvió y sin pensarlo dos veces alzo su mano mostrando la palma al cuervo que abrió sus ojos y extendió sus alas para echarse a volar lo más lejos que pueda, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cuando comenzó el vuelo, de la palma del hombre un rayo color violeta salió despedido rostizando y carbonizando al pobre animal que desapareció en la intensidad de la luz…

- Maldito infeliz… – murmuró con odio. – jamás te atrevas a inferiorizarme.

Bajo su mano que echaba un hilo de humo y observo con el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo frio y húmedo. Con desdén y una mueca de asco volteo tomando un lado de su capa haciendo que esta girara con su cuerpo y se marcho dejándola, ahí, sin más.

«Ni tu tampoco te atrevas… si sabes lo que te conviene.»

&

El ulular de un búho la saco de su sueño haciendo que se irguiera de golpe, sintiendo el agudo dolor de su brazo izquierdo. Frunció su entrecejo y se llevo una mano a la extremidad herida pero cuando apenas poso sus dedos en la lastimadura la sintió arder de una manera tan repentina que quiso gritar de puro dolor. Con lagrimitas a causa del fuerte dolor observo la herida de su brazo: aun estaba abierta y la sangre corría lentamente por ella, ¡se encontraba a carne viva! Y como dolía. Apretando los dientes trato de soportar el dolor pero aun que trataba de aguantarlo, no podía. Gimió de dolor y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de apaciguar el insoportable dolor.

- Tienes que curar esa herida… – dijo de pronto el hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de ella con una fogata enfrente de él. Kagome se sobresalto y con los ojos bien abiertos lo observo. Recién ahora notaba la presencia del hombre.

No le contesto y se limito solamente a observarlo con recelo mientras que él tomaba una pequeña rama y avivaba el fuego que absorbió la rama con afán. Frunció su ceño y se alejo lentamente de él a pesar de la obvia lejanía. Le habían enseñado que no podía confiar en un extraño y ese hombre era un perfecto extraño. Él ante la desconfianza de la chica sonrió con cinismo, esa muchacha era muy desconfiada y estaba en todo derecho…

- No muerdo, si es lo que estas pensando – murmuró aun sonriendo.

- No es necesario morder, para atacar a una persona indefensa – espeto con resolución.

- Bueno… yo no tengo ganas de atacar a nadie.

Kagome volvió a alejarse y con cuidado observo lo que más tenía cerca, para defenderse si ese hombre trataba de acercársele. Aun que jurara o afirmara que no la lastimaría, se encontraba sola e indefensa, podría hacerle cualquier cosa…

Lo escudriño con la mirada un eterno segundo. Era corpulento, y se encontraba incurvando la espalda con una rodilla flexionada descansando un brazo, su otra pierna la tenía doblada y enfrente de la ya aludida. Su cabello era largo y de un color verdaderamente extraño –pensó volviendo a fruncir más su ceño. Era plateado como los rayos de la luna y obviamente lacio a la vista. La tenue luz de la fogata le daba de lleno en el rostro dejando un tono anaranjado con unos toques amarillos en la piel y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con gran intensidad, su rostro se encontraba sereno y neutro a la vez mostrándolo tranquilo…

- ¿Usted me a ayudaos? – inquirió de la nada.

- Sí, fui yo…

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Él llevo su mirada de pronto en ella y la recorrió de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera con la dureza por su mirada. El corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar con rapidez a causa de escudriño con que la miraba. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y con su capa se cubrió todo lo que pudo su cuerpo retrocediendo nuevamente sentada al notar como él se detenía en su pecho descaradamente al igual que lo hacen los depredadores con sus presas ¡maldito depravado! ¿¡Como se atrevía a observarla de tal manera!? Ese hombre era un descarado ¡observarla de esa manera…! ¡Tan…! ¡Tan…! ¡¡Lujuriosa! Revolviéndose en el frio suelo sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí y su rostro se encendía notablemente, no por como la miraba sino por pura rabia ¡maldito depravado!

- ¡¡Responda a mi pregunta!! – gruño a la defensiva. Él hombre encarno una ceja por el repentino tono de voz y esbozo una sonrisa picara al notar el rubor de ella.

- ¡Ja! – rio y volvió su mirada al fuego que se acrecentaba. – no piense que la observaba porque me atraía. Todo lo contrario… una chiquilla sin ningún tipo de atractivo jamás me calentaría por la noche.

Ella palideció.

¡¡Como se atrevía a menospreciarla!! ¡¡Y A DECIRLE CHIQUILLA SIN NINGÚN ATRACTIVO!! La sangre le comenzó a hervir de pura ira, e indignación ¿Quién demonios se creía para hablarle así? Y más… ¡hablarle como si se conocieran o tuvieran algún tipo de confianza! ¿Acaso no la conocía? ¿No sabía quién era? Pues bien, sino la conocía o tenía una mínima noción de quien era ¡se lo demostraría! Sonrió con malicia. Se lo demostraría al mejor estilo Higurashi… por algo había entrenado con la espada y la arquería ¡sabía muy bien cómo defenderse! Miro decidida a los lados, pero se desilusiono, notablemente, al ver que no había nada con que pudiera golpearlo o noquearlo…

- Quítate esa ropa… – dijo de pronto. Kagome automáticamente se llevo las manos a los pechos tratándose de cubrir lo que obviamente se encontraba cubierto. Su rostro volvía a tomar un rojo intenso al ver las imprudencias y el significado de esas palabras ¡¡quien se creía que era!!

- ¿¡COMO!!

- Que te quites la ropa – dijo nuevamente de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO!! – rujio tomando una de sus sandalias y arrojándosela a la cabeza del hombre pero este rápidamente y sin mirar la toma antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Ella enmudeció y abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder por la rapidez con la que había detenida el certero golpe.

Él la miro cerio y frio, como lo haría un cazador.

- No lo dije para que te desnudaras enfrente de mí – exclamo con la voz grave.

- En… entonces… – murmuró obviamente nerviosa.

- Lo dije porque esas ropas que traes están todas empapadas.

- ¡¡Pues no tengo otras!!

- ¡¡Ya deja de gritar!! – la regaño enfadado. – ¡¡desde que despertaste no has hecho otra cosa que gritar!!

- ¿¡Pues que quiere que haga!! – respondió con la misma intensidad. – ¡¡si un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco me trae a un lugar apartado de todo!!

- ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE ENCONTRÉ EN EL RIO!!

- ¡¡PUES ME HUBIERA DEJADO AHÍ!!

El hombre gruño con fuerza y con su puño golpeo con fuerza el suelo haciendo que Kagome diera un respingo por el repentino golpe. Estaba agitada y con los nervios a flor de piel, nerviosa y titubeante lo observo. Estaba completamente enfadado y juraría que si no fuera por la distancia que tenían ya la hubiera golpeado.

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? – inquirió fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Mira quién habla! – espeto con desdén. - ¡un hombre que ni siquiera parece tener modales con una dama!

- ¿¡DAMA!? – pregunto irónico. - ¡yo no veo ninguna dama!

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y lo fulmino con su mirada enfurecida notablemente ¡Le estaba diciendo que ella no era una dama! Apretó sus puños con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de donde se encontraba. Con el mentó levemente levantado se hizo notar de la cuna en que venía. Volteo sobre sus talones y partió para dentro del bosque, no sin antes, quitarse su otra sandalia y pegarle bien duro en la nuca de la cabeza al hombre que esta vez no pudo detener el golpe.

- ARGGG… – se escucho a lo lejos, ya que se encontraba cada vez más en el bosque. – ¡¡MALDITA BRUJA!!

Rio por lo bajo y siguió con su camino haciendo deleite con su postura derecha y firme. ¡Nadie le diría jamás que ella no era una dama!

Ya había caminado lo suficiente para sentir el dolor en sus pies descalzos, nooo, si solamente a ella se le ocurría golpear a un hombre con sus sandalias y después irse sin más totalmente ofendida. Al menos se hubiera vuelto a buscarlas. Pero no, ya era demasiado tarde, no volvería ni aun que le dieran toda la riqueza del rey, ese hombre era un pervertido y sin educación ¡decirle a ella que no era una dama! ¡¿Pero quién demonios se creía que era!? Indignada siguió caminando firme y con resolución hasta encontrar algún camino que la llevara devuelta a casa, pero por lo que había caminado ya estaba empezando a perder las fuerzas… el aire era frío y la oscuridad del lugar no dejaba que viera bien por donde se dirija ya era como la tercera vez que tropezaba o golpeaba con dureza algún dedo de sus pies. Como le agradaría estar es su casa… con sus padres o en lo acogedora y mullida cama que se encontraría seguramente tibia solo para ella. Y poder comer algún manjar de su cocinera… no, si solamente a ella se le ocurría huir de casa al enterarse que querían casarla con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

Levanto sus tristes ojos al cielo nocturno, se encontraba bañado en hermosas y brillantes estrellas que titilaban a lo largo y ancho del firmamento. Comenzó a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas. Una rodo con facilidad por su mejilla y con el dorso de la mano se la quito con rapidez. Pero que tonta podía ser a veces, llorar por estar sola en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía, con cualquier clase de peligros… ¡¡NOOOO!! ¡Pero qué tonta era! ¡Pudo haberse quedado con ese hombre raro y llegar a su casa fácilmente! Volteo con resolución y una suave sonrisa en su rostro, capas si insistiera podría llevarla devuelta a casa. Feliz de encontrar una solución a sus problemas se encamino a paso rápido para volver por donde se había ido.

Pero no camino mucho.

- Ohh… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – se escucho una voz ronca y áspera, ya notable de vejes. Se estremeció al escucharla y abrió sus ojos al instante que la presintió, se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella en su espalda. El corazón bombeaba a mil por minuto y quiso moverse pero a causa de la impresión o único que se pudo limitar a hacer fue a quedarse quieta y no hacer ningún movimiento. Su respiración era forzosa y estaba mas pálida que el papel, sus manos comenzaron a transpirarle y el frio de la noche se notaba cada vez más y más…

La persona dio un paso al frente y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

- Vamos, lindura voltéate para mí…

¡¡NOOOOOO!! ¡¡ERA UN LADRÓN O PEOR AUN!! ¡¡UN PERVERTIDO!! Pensó llena de horror. Tomando un poco de valor de lo más profundo de su alma volteo lentamente hasta dar con quien se encontraba. La sangre se le helo y su corazón dejo de palpitar por un segundo ¡NO ERA UNA PERSONA! Era… era… un lobo. ¡Como los odiaba! Y sin pensarlo dos veces se echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, sus piernas corrían a una velocidad ni que ella pudo imaginar, pero era obviamente por la adrenalina del momento. ¿En donde se encontraba ese hombre tosco y bruto cuando se lo necesitaba? Sí bien era un hombre común y corriente, pudo ver que llevaba una espada además de ser alto y corpulento ¡él tenía que ayudarla! ¡Si lo aria! Y debería…

- ¡¡No hullas!! – se escucho por detrás de ella, Kagome corrió con más fuerza la escuchar la vos detrás de ella. - ¡¡solo quiero probar tu deliciosa carne!! –asevero burlón.

¡El lobo le hablaba! Nooo, a seguro que solo era su imaginación y estaba delirando como la otra vez por el miedo que la estaba invadiendo y nublaban sus sentidos. Y si no era eso… se estaba volviendo completamente loca. ¡Pero ella lo había visto mover sus labios! Y escucho claramente su voz… lo pudo escuchar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la fogata, pero todo se esfumo cuando noto que no había nadie allí… solamente el fuego. Exhausta de tanto correr aminoro su marcha y se detuvo a pocos metros del fuego… ahora si estaba perdida. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar en peligro?! ¡O mejor aun! ¿¡Por qué siempre la querían a ella?! Llena de lagrimas en sus ojos volteo y encaro al lobo decidía a morir de la peor manera de todas… con un lobo roer sus huesos así la encontrarían. Sus ojos le ardían de tanto retener las lagrimas y su pulso le tenia a mil, cerro sus puños ¿así sería como moriría? ¿De una manera tan despreciable? Bueno… preferiría esto a tener que casarse con un hombre que a seguros podría ser su abuelo…

- Ya… no tengo fuerzas… - susurró al lobo que mostro todos sus amarrillos dientes. – ven si lo que quieres es comer…

¡¿Pero que decía?! ¿¡Como podía rendirse así de fácil?! Pero es que… se encontraba tan adolorida, su brazo le ardía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno y los pies le dolían tanto que ya no podría ni caminar… ni correr nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y espero a ser atacada por ese rabioso animal. Y cuando lo escucho gruñir para tomar carrera y abalanzarse a ella se encogió cayendo al suelo, deseando que todo terminara de una vez y así poder descansar en paz…

Pero nada sucedió.

Abrió sus ojos temerosa de encontrar algo que la impactaría, pero lo que pudo ver la dejo en shock… ¡el hombre tosco y bruto lo había atravesado con su espada al lobo! El alma se le fue del cuerpo al ver como al espada el atravesaba la garganta hasta las entrañas y la sangre caer de de la espada con facilidad. Jamás podría olvidarse de esa horrenda imagen… temerosa y aun temblando vio con horror como ese hombre tiraba lejos al animal ya muerto y clavaba la espada en la tierra limpiándola completamente. La saco y aun con sus ojos demasiado abierto observo cada uno de sus movimientos, era alto bien alto, mucho más que ella, su piel era de un tono tostado y tenia duras facciones en su rostro denotando que debería ser unos cuantos años mayor que ella. ¡Y sus ojos! Penetrantes e imponentes, eran de un dorado sorprendente con un brillo que pudo percibir… ¿estaba angustiado?

- ¿Estás bien…? – dijo de pronto sorprendiéndola por la repentina pregunta ¿le interesaba que este bien?

- Ehh… si… – exclamo dudosa.

- No vuelvas a ir sola por el bosque… – ella encarno una ceja por el sermón que él le estaba dando.

- ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera! – gruño caprichosamente.

- ¡Pero no defenderte! – ella enmudeció y lo observo sorprendida. – el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso, y si quieres morir pues bienvenida seas… este no es un mundo cualquiera… los animales no son como en el mundo de los humanos, aquí te matan sin ninguna consideración y hasta te puede quitar el alma se así lo desean.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – pregunto extrañada poniéndose de pie. - ¿Cómo el mundo de los humanos? –dijo acercándose lentamente a él. – ¿en dónde estoy?

Él la observo distante y esbozo una sonrisa oscura haciendo que la joven lo mirara recelosa.

_- Cerca del infierno…_

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Ahh… ¡Qué rápida soy eh! Jajaja, esto es lo más rápido que puedo actualizar y espero que se vallan acostumbrando, ya que tengo más tiempo libre n.n Se que la historia, para algunas, les parecerá aburrida, pero calmaos jeje ñ.ñ que esto se irá tornando más emocionante a medida que los caps avancen y capas que por ahí a ya algunas escenas lime n.n bueno nos leemos en la próxima… ¡chau!

_**¡No se olviden de dejar reviews!**_

**Dulce :3**


	3. Poder Liverado

**Capitulo 3:**** "Poder Liberado."**

_Muchas veces las palabras de alguien puede hacer que sin saberlo  
algo de desate en ti…_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto observándolo con notable recelo.

Él sonrió con sorna aun más al ver un brillo de terror en sus ojos. Pensó un momento en decirle realmente la verdad o jugar un minuto con la tonta inocencia de la joven chica, abrió su boca pare decir la verdad ya que no estaba bien mentirle de esa manera, pero luego una gran idea ilumino sus oscuros pensamientos.

- En este bosque nada de lo lógico que conoces puede suceder – dijo volviendo a la fogata que se encontraba detrás de la joven. Jamás le creería cuando le dijera la verdad pero lo que estaba a punto de decir era la pura y única verdad… luego jugaría con ella… ahora… debía aclarar algunas cosas si la quería con vida un poco mas de tiempo.

Ella lo observo hasta que paso por su lado. Al verlo avanzar hacia ella su corazón comenzó a latir alterada mente y pensó que se escaparía de su pecho… pero por suerte nada paso. Ella escudriño cada movimiento que hacía y al pasar cerca de ella noto, lo alto y fuerte que era al lado de ella dejándola en completo ridículo si fuera hombre, claro. La saco de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la profunda y fuerte voz del hombre.

- ¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche como una piedra? – bufo divertido.

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos con rabia e hizo un desprecio con el rostro mientras caminaba hacia la fogata sentándose lo más cerca del fuego y más lejos del hombre.

- Dejáis de dar vueltas y contadme ¿Qué es este lugar? – asevero con firmeza y su ceño muy fruncido. Levanto sus rodillas y las puso a la altura de su pecho mientras que trataba de dar calor a sus adoloridos pies. Él hombre levanto una ceja con el repentino cambio de dialogo que ella utilizo con él… ¿Qué, ahora le hablaba así y al principio casi lo dejo sordo?

- ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió observándola con intensidad.

Kagome, trago con fuerza al notar como él la escudriñaba con la mirada como si la estuviera inspeccionando. ¡Sus ojos parecían los de un perro que había descubierto algo! Y la ponían tan nerviosa que inconscientemente se revolvió inquieta en su lugar.

- Estoy perfectamente bien… – dijo acomodándose los cabellos e ignorando la intensidad de su mirada… o al menos fingiendo. – ¡ya dejaos de evadir mis preguntas y contestadlas!

- Caprichosa y altanera… – desdeñosamente la observo rebajándola con la mirada y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro dijo: – en este bosque, como ya viste – levanto el dedo pulgar y por sobre su hombro señalo el lobo que ya no estaba. – hay criaturas como la que te ataco, por todos lados… y son parlantes… – sonrió al verla abrir sus ojos incrédula de las palabras de él. – sí, mocosa, créeme… y no, solo, lobos… sino, que, puedes encontrar ogros, gárgolas por las noche, Onís y un sinfín de espectros…

La joven palideció y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndola estremecerse. No supo que decir y bajo su mirada a sus lastimados pies, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas nublando por completo su vista, estaban todos heridos con sangre ya seca y algo morados por el frio que hacía. Le dolían como si estuvieran en el mismísimo infierno y todo por tirarle a ese estúpido hombre sus sandalias. Con un incontrolable odio lo miro tratando de matarlo con la mirada… si solo eso fuera posible, ahora, estaría tirado en el suelo completamente muerto.

- ¡¡TODO ESTO ME SUCEDIÓ POR TU CULPA!! – estallo sollozando con fuerza. Él retrocedió notablemente, sorprendido, mientras que la muchacha trataba de ponerse de pie. - ¡sino me hubieras dicho nada jamás te hubiera lanzado mis dos sandalias! ¡¡Y NO TENDRÍA MIS PIES COMO LOS TENGO AHORA!!

«¡Sabía, que estaba utilizando un raro asentó para confundirme!»

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Yo fui quien te salvo de morir de hipotermia en el lago!

- ¡¡Nadie te pidió que lo hagas!! – gruño como un león. - ¡¡capas sino me hubieras traído a este lugar, ningún lobo, me hubiera perseguido ni hubiera perdido mis sandalias!!

- ¡Tus malditas sandalias están allí! – señalo el árbol en donde ella había despertado.

Observo el árbol en donde había despertado y con mayor resolución se irguió con suma dificultad pero no logro ponerse de pie ya que apenas sus pies sintieron el peso de su cuerpo sus rodillas cedieron y dejaron que cayera sentada, nuevamente. ¡Ni siquiera podía estar en pie! ¡¿Cómo aria para salir de allí?! Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin querer retenerlas estas cayeron con facilidad de sus ojos… escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y dejo que todo el dolor y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos la embargaran…

- ¡Ya deja de llorar! – regaño. Una gotilla de sudor cayo por su sien notando como ella lloraba aun más cuando él le gruño ¡demonios capas si no hubiera dicho nada ella se tranquilizaría sola! Pero no, tubo que empeorar aún más las cosas. – Con llorar no solucionaras nada… – dijo más consolidatorio.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¿¡Que me ría!? – por un momento casi sintió miedo por el repentino grito que ella le dio… pero, claaaaro, casi. Lo único que se limito a hacer fue a abrir con sorpresa sus ojos. – ¡al menos me desahogare de la angustia que siento! – exclamo entrecortadamente. Algo divertido, observo como ella comenzaba a hipar y saltaba de vez en cuando. Lentamente ella, sola, se calmo y él lo único que hizo fue observarla, todo ese tiempo, parecía una simple niña, que lloraba porque le arrebataron su juguete favorito. Él no sabía que hacer en un momento así y para su desgracia sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla, ya que esa era su misión: estar cerca de ella y llevarla al lugar que nunca tuvo que haber abandonado…

Luego de un eterno momento en que ella volvía a retomar su respiración normal, pudo notar como lentamente alzaba su rostro y mostraba sus brillosos ojos que relampagueaban a causa de el crepitar del las llamas. Sus mejillas se encontraba húmedas a causa de las lagrimas que debieron mojarlas, también se encontraba levemente sonrosadas al igual que su nariz. El cabello lo tenía alborotado y caía sobre sus hombros al estar incurvando su espalda. De verdad era hermosa, casi parecía un hada, lo único que le faltaba eran las alas, pero era obvio que no las tenía… aunque estando en ese bosque, todo era posible. Ella enjugo sus ojos y los clavo en él tan repentinamente que no supo qué hacer al ver como ella lo observaba… casi con suplica.

- Y como es que sabes todo eso… – dijo de pronto haciendo que él pestañara confundido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – ella soltó un bufido y revoleo los ojos demostrando que esa era la pregunta mas estúpida de todas.

- ¡Del bosque! ¿De qué más, sino? – exclamo con irritación. - ¿o acoso me estabas mintiendo?

- En ningún momento te mentí… – acoto con la voz gutural y sus ojos glaciales. Ella se estremeció con el repentico cambio de actitud, hace solo unos momentos cuando ella lo descubrió observándola parecía tener una mirada desconcertada y ahora parecía como si quisiera comerla cruda. Trago con fuerza y sintiéndose incomoda hablo:

- Bue… bueno… yo… yo solo… es que… – ¿Por qué comenzaba a tartamudear cuando hace solo instantes atrás parecía que nada podía intimidarla? Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y sus ojos trataban de esquivar los dorados de él, que eran fríos y lejanos al calor de una mirada.

Cerro sus ojos y tomo un fuerte suspiro, tratando de darse valor para enfrentar a ese hombre que cambiaba su personalidad de un momento a otro. Se acurruco en su lugar y ya un poco más calmada hablo pero sin mirarlo y clavando su mirada en las llamas que se erguían con altivez.

- Si es verdad lo que…

- Es la verdad – interrumpió cerio y cortante. Ella al fin lo observo y noto como él estaba cerio y tenso, mirándola con la misma intensidad que antes. Kagome volvió a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada de ese hombre y se revolvió inquieta deseando que él la dejara de observar de esa manera. Su mirada era intensa y la sofocaba de sobremanera, solo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era mantener los ojos fijos en los gélidos de él. Trago con fuera y volviéndose a dar valor, hablo deseando que ese hombre se quedara más tranquilo.

- Entonces… si, te creo… ya que yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos… solo que no quería admitirlo… ya que… es algo ilógico que un lobo hablara…

- Te lo dije, desde un principio… nada de lo lógico que conocías puede suceder.

- Aja… – musito bajando su mirada. Solo hace unos minutos atrás parecía ser un hombre un poco más sonriente… pero ahora… parecía de hielo. – entonces… ¿tú conoces este lugar?

Él se cruzo de brazos al igual que sus piernas y la observo con el ceño fruncido tensando la mandíbula. Si le decía quien era estaba seguro que su trabajo se volvería mas difícil, pero no veía otra salida a la cual responderle. Pero bueno, eso no importaba, ya que solo tenía que llevársela lejos de allí y no, tener algún tipo de amistad con ella… aparte esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

- Yo soy el dueño de este busque. Estas son mis tierras. – asevero clavando sus ojos en los sorprendidos de ella. Y para sorpresa de él también, la joven se inclino un poco más hacia delante y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

- ¡¡Entonces sabes salir de aquí!! – chillo emocionada. Él se alejo cuando ella trato de acercársele a pesar de la, obvia, distancia que los separaba y con una mirada recelosa siguió escuchándola. – ¿¡entonces puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí!?

¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esta chica?! Primero casi lo dejo sordo, y ahora le preguntaba si él la podría ayudar a salir de allí ¿acaso no lo conocía, no conocía la leyenda de ese bosque? Sonrió con malicia. Bueno mejor así, su misión ahora seria más fácil de cumplir, sí, ella no sabía quién demonios era él. Carraspeo para aclarar su garganta y se acomodo en su lugar cerrando sus ojos y tomando una actitud más seria aun. Sería muy fácil engañar a esa mocosa. Sin duda alguna.

- Se, muy bien, salir de este lugar… – comenzó a abriendo un solo ojos y observándola con una media sonrisa. Ella estaba con los ojos brillosos a causa de la emoción y lo miraba con total devoción como, sí, él se tratara de alguien sumamente superior. Volvió a carraspear enarcando una ceja por culpa de la incomodidad que ella le causaba, parecía como, sí, lograra confundirlo con esa sonrisa que mostraba, lo sincera, que era ¡¡maldición, sí, se descuidaba se desconcertaría de su misión y no podría cumplirla!! – pero no veo la razón por la cual deba ayudarte. – ella borro su sonrisa de inmediato. – Casi me dejaste sordo – levanto un dedo enumerando lo que acababa de decir. – me arrojaste tus dos sandalias, volviste a regañarme y me acusaste de lo que te paso ¡cuando fui yo quien te salvo, DOS veces!

- Pero es que… – comenzó, pero fue incapaz de continuar porque él la interrumpió.

- ¡Y, ni hablar de lo mal desagradecida que eres!

- ¡Es que yo…!

- ¡También lo maleducada! – volvió a interrumpirla.

- Pero…

- ¡Sin olvidar esa lengua de víbora que no deja de hablar!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Furiosa por la ímpetu y coraje de ese hombre, al regañarla, se irguió sin importarle lo doloroso que fuere, si bien sus pies le ardían como mil llamas, pero era tan grande la ira que sentía en ese momento que no fue capaz de prestarle un poco de atención a sus heridas. Apretó sus puños con fuerza clavándose las uñas en la piel, podría decir que casi sangrarían, pero se contuvo un poco más para no lastimarle, más, de lo que ya estaba. ¡¿Pero quién diablos de creía ese sujeto para hablarle a ELLA así?! Como si fuera él mismísimo rey y rebajarla con tanta osadía. ¡Ese hombre era arrogante y altivo! ¡Se atrevía a decirle, a, ella, que era una caprichosa y altanera, cuando, ese idiota era un ESTÚPIDO HOMBRE ARROGANTE, TOSCO Y BRUTO como él solo! Pero noooo eso no se quedaría así. Cerro sus ojos y tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron para poder gritar con todas sus fuerza el reproche más fuerte de toda su vida.

Abrió sus ojos de la nada y él sintió que la sangre se le helaba, esa mirada era fría más que la nieve. Podría jurar que esa mirada congelaría al mismísimo, infierno. Trago con fuerza… y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verla de pie enfrente de él, sin ningún temor o nerviosismo como había mostrado más adelante cuando él la estaba regañando. Pestaño un par de veces algo desconcertado por el repentino cambio de humor que ella tubo ¡esa mocosa era sumamente enigmática! Su corazón dejo de latir… ¡la mocosa estaba teniendo un aura a su alrededor! Sus cabellos se mecían alrededor de su rostro como si pequeño y transparentes hilos los estuvieran moviendo. Sus ojos relampaguearon dejando mostrar en un solo segundo un color diferente al suave castaño que había mostrado más atrás ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¡¿Esa mocosa era un Merlín acaso?! Ella levanto su mano derecha y mostro la palma de su mano al hombre que estaba enfrente con una cara bastante sorprendida.

- ¡¡ ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS REBAJARME DE ESA MANERA?! – exclamo con una voz potente y gruesa como si el mismo diablo, en persona, estuviera ablando.

«Raro, para una chica…»

- ¡¡MUERE MALDITO EGOCÉNTRICO Y TOSCO HOMBRE!! – grito a todo pulmón sin abandonar ese tono de voz casi de ultratumba. Él abrió sus ojos de par a par sin creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder. De la mano de la joven que tenia extendida hacia él, salió un rayo rosado con mescla de un rojo fuerte que brillaba intensamente. El claro en donde se encontraban se ilumino por completo por esa luz tan potente que encegueció a él hombre, pero no evito que lo esquivara con facilidad. Salto sin previo aviso por detrás de ella dando una vuelta en el aire y apareciendo a sus espaldas, Kagome volteo aun con los ojos rojos y brillosos clavándolos en él, que sujeto su muñeca con fuerza para evitar que ella volviera a atacarlo tomarlo desprevenido.

¿Cómo era posible que esa mocosa pudiera tener esa clase de poder? Si solo parecía ser una muchacha común y corriente sin nada especial más que su orgullo ¿a caso era un Merlín? Nooo, como podría ser un Merlín, sino provenía de padres con poderes… bueno, eso, él, no lo sabía, pero le habían informado, bien, al respecto de esa mocosa maleducada y en ningún momento dijeron que ella pertenecía a una familia con poderes o algo parecido. Entonces… ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que ella le estuviera tirando rayos asesinos sino provenía de ninguna familia con poderes? ¡Mierda! Luego hablaría con ellos para que le explicaran bien como era la situación.

Ella se revolvió y con su otra mano libre le propino un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que volaran un par de metros lejos de ella. Escucho la risa maléfica de Kagome, que era tan desquiciada que, pensó, podría haberse vuelto loca. Estiro sus manos al cielo y lanzo su cabeza hacia a tras mientras que reía con más fuerza, un aura comenzó a envolverla haciendo que su cabello se agitara y que de sus manos salieran pequeños rayos que volaban por el lugar. ¡Mierda, esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos! Sino hacia algo rápido sabía, que no podría contenerla después. Con el dorso se su mano se limpio la gotilla de sangre que había salido de sus labios a causa del duro golpe que esa mocosa le había dado ¡diablos, sí que era buena golpeando! Se irguió y se echo a correr en dirección a ella mientras que esta ultima reía sin parar.

Pero para su desgracia, lo vio.

Y estiro sus dos manos mientras que reía, apuntándolas hacia él que abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder. Maldición la estúpida lo descubrió. Observo mientras que aun corría como una pequeña bola de energía, se estaba creando en la palma de ambas manos, y con mayor fuerza se abalanzo sobre está corriendo sus manos hacia el cielo que recibió un potente rayo que ilumino todo el nublado cielo que llevaba un tono violeta en cada nube. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un segundo vio como, de los ojos, de la chica pedían suplicantes, ayuda. Estaban brillosos y no a causa del poder, sino, que, era por el temor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Ayúdame… – él escucho un susurro en su mente.

Pestaño tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido y de pronto tubo una leve visión. Ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza agacha y su cabello negro/azulado cayéndole por los costados del rostro. Mientras que sus manos estaban en su regazo como, sí, estuviera sosteniendo algo con firmeza. Él se acerco más a ella y la joven levanto su cabeza asustada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y voz suplicante dijo:

- Ayúdame… tengo miedo… ayúdame…

De la anda despertó y se encontró con, que, la mujer se encontraba en la misma posición cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado. Sonreía con malicia y sus ojos relampagueaban, demostrando, los poderes que ella ocultaba. Decidido, a, ayudarla como ella le había pedido en esa visión hizo un ademan, golpeando con fuerza su estoma dejándola completamente sin aire. Kagome gimió y lo observo, observo esos ojos ámbares que la observaban con la misma intensidad y luego los, cerro dejándose caer en el brazo del hombre con el que la había golpeado.

Suspiro al fin aliviado. El cielo que repentinamente se había vuelto de un violeta sofocante y volvía a ser el mismo ennegrecido cielo azulado con pequeños putos brillantes por todo el firmamento. Bajo su mirada del cielo y la observo en su brazo, como, si, fuera un saco de patatas, sonrió de lado y la acomodo ya con los dos brazos. Se sentó en el lugar donde se encontraba y con ella en brazos. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor a seguro por tener que soportar inmenso poder. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una mocosa sin nada en especia pudiera tener tan repentinamente algo así? Cuando despertase aclararía un par de dudas que lo estaban molestando. Pero por, ahora, solo la dejaría descansar, se la veía cansada y con sus pies y brazo lastimados sería difícil descansar. Una brisa casi helada hizo que inconscientemente la joven se estremeciera de frio y se acurrucara mas entre sus brazos gesto que hizo en el hombre sentir el suave calor de la chica sobre él.

Frunció levemente su ceño y la observo una vez más. De verdad era hermosa. Sus facciones eran delicadas, y cada línea del rostro era suave y perfecta. Levanto su mano, lentamente, acercándola al rostro de la joven que se encontraba inconsciente, en sus brazos. Solo faltaba centímetros para que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran la piel de su rostro, podía sentir suavemente el calor que esta despedía y cuando al fin casi el roso sintió la presencia de alguien.

- Maldición – mascullo y a regañadientes quito su capa para envolver a la joven y esconderla de quien sea que este por aparecer. Espero paciente y deseando que no sea la persona que estaba pensando, lo último que quería en ese momento era encontrársela y que tuviera que explicarle cosas que no quería y que agotaban mucho.

Las ramas de un arbusto se movieron con agilidad y de ellas una sombra salto repentinamente tan rápido que el hombre fue incapaz de ver quién era. Frunció su ceño y con una mano tomo la espada que se encontraba en su cintura, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento. La sombra volvió a saltar de otro arbusto y a esconderse en el más cercano que encontró. Poniéndose a alerta lo observo sin mover ningún musculo e irguiéndose poco a poco, coloco una rodilla en el húmedo pasto y con la otra soportaba el peso de Kagome, mientras que son el otro brazo la sostenía.

Esbozo una media sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo a aparecer? – inquirió frunciendo su ceño mientras que sonreía. – ¿es por eso que no te dejas ver? – la sombra volvió a moverse y se paseo por un lado de él. El hombre movió con agilidad el mango de la espada y aserto un golpe en la sombra que no fue tan rápida esta vez y cayó al suelo, mientras que el guerrero se erguía y colocaba a Kagome en el suelo. Lo observo desde su altura y borro su sonrisa al notar quien era esa sombra. Acomodo el mango de su espada en su cintura y se inclino para ver un poco mejor a la sombra. – ¿Shippo?

- Ehhh… - tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía que todo al alrededor del pequeño giraba sin sentido alguno. Sin duda el golpe había sido, bien duro.

- Hey, mocoso, despierta – lo movió pero parecía que estaba en una ensoñación ya que comenzaba a decir cualquier cosa sin sentido.

- Inuyasha… ¿desde cuándo eres mujer? – lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza que el pequeño cerro sus ojos y cayo desmayado en el suelo.

¡Mierda, ahora tenía a dos mocosos inconscientes! No, si solo eso le pasaba a él.

«¡Puta madre…! Ahora soy niñero.»

&

- ¿Así que esta vez, se te encomendó buscar a esta mujer? – pregunto el niño transformado en un gigantesco dragón gris. Él no le respondió y siguió pendiente en el frente, observando el cielo que comenzaba lentamente a tomar un tono naranja con mescla de amarillos y rojizos que se convertían en rosas de diferentes tonos. – Inuyasha… pero… si lo que me contestes es verdad… esa mujer va a estar en serios problemas cuando se encuentre con… bueno, en este caso, ella, ¿no?

- ¡Feh! A mí, me importa, muy poco, que haga o deje de hacer con ella… mientras reciba lo que quiero… nada importa – Shippo hizo una mueca con su boca y aleteo con más fuerza tratando de llegar a donde le indicaba su amo.

Sabía que esa mujer estaría muerta cuando se encontrara, con ese travesti. Ella era capaz de matarla o peor a un… no quería ni imaginárselo, pues ya lo podía ver ¡noooo! Sería mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba. Movió su cabeza a los lados, con fuerza, tratando de olvidarse de esos pensamientos e inconscientemente movió todo su cuerpo haciendo que Inuyasha y Kagome se tambalearan. Ella al encontrarse inconsciente aun, se quejo por lo bajo mientras seguía durmiendo e Inuyasha se abalanzo para sostenerla y evitar que cayese del lomo de Shippo.

- ¡¡Idiota, quédate quieto!! – gruño Inuyasha soltando un certero golpe en el dragón que soltó un alarido de dolor.

- ¡No olvides que yo también siento! – lo reprocho con odio.

- ¡Entonces mantente quieto! – regaño aferrando inconscientemente más a la chica que se acurruco más a su lado. La observo sorprendido de aquel acto y la soltó sin saber qué hacer. Hace mucho tiempo, había dejado de tocar a las mujeres, y ese acto que tubo la joven con él lo desconcertó de sobremanera. Esa chica era muy joven para morir y él lo sabia… pero algo mucho más importante estaba primero que eso y no podía detenerse a pensar en lo demás… ya lo había hecho y cometió un grave error…

El más grande de su vida.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:**Primero que nada… **¡pido inmensas disculpas por la tardanza!** De verdad, me duele no haber actualizado más antes, pero es que con esto de las fiestas y el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, etc. No tuve tiempo de escribir y además la inspiración no me llegaba ¬¬, pero todo pasó n.n y ya estoy aquí. Estuve algo enferma y aun lo estoy, pero bueno, eso no me impide que siga jejeje.

Una aclaración simple. Kagome tiene un comportamiento raro ¿no? (no lo digo por los poderes) ya que tome una la actitud extrovertida e impulsiva. Ya saben, como cuando se encontraba en las manos del ermitaño gordinflón que los había raptado a ella Shippo y Miroku ¿recuerdan? También con la araña, cando Inuyasha se convirtió en humano por primera vez. De esos episodios saque a la Kagome que leen ahora, ella dice lo que siente y piensa (aun que sea gritanto n.ñ) y no le importa con quien esté hablando ella solo lo hace. Bueno solo quería aclarar eso.

**Mil gracias por sus reviews** hacen que Dulce, y yo nos sintamos (no sé, sí, así se escribe jeje…) con MAS ánimos de seguir con esta historia que va dedicada a una gran amiga :p… nos leemos en la próxima, cuídense y ¡felices fiestas!... Alio00ozZZ…

**_Dulce Kagome Lady_****-**


	4. Por Causa De Las Dudas

**Capitulo 4:**** "Por Causa De Las Dudas"**

_Si solo hubiera preguntado y no actuado cómo siempre…  
__Nada de esto hubiera pasado…  
__Y yo no estaría así._

Una brisa fría y constante, la hizo estremecerse frunciendo el ceño y acurrucándose más en lo que parecía ser una manta. Abrió los ojos al sentir que su supuesta manta salía volando de su cuerpo y por instinto la tomo, justo, en vuelo. Su corazón dejo de latir y la sangre se le helo al descubrir en donde estaba: todo a su alrededor eran nubes espumosas y suaves a la vista, como si fueran enormes retazos de algodón que parecían ser el suelo de ese lugar. Inmóvil escudriño el paisaje sin saber realmente en donde estaba.

- Ya despertaste… – escucho la voz de ese tosco hombre. Volteo hacia el frente y lo diviso de pie a espaldas de ella observándola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzándose en su pecho. El sol del horizonte le daba por la espalda contorneando su cuerpo, cómo, sí, un aura dorada y brillante lo envolviera, su cabello se movía a causa de la helada brisa y mostraba lo largo y alto que él era. Altivo como desde un principio lo conoció.

Ella también frunció su ceño y levantando el mentó desafiante.

- ¿En dónde estoy?

Él sonrió y estiro una de sus manos hacia ella.

- La capa – dijo al ver que ella observaba recelosa su mano. Kagome, se la aventó, pero a causa de la brisa que daba de frente salió volando a toda velocidad impidiendo que la muchacha ésta vez pudiera tomarla.

- ¡No! – grito la joven al ver que la capa ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Inuyasha frunció su ceño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la capa se encontraba en la mano que antes tenía extendida. Ella parpadeo repetidas veces confundida y observo el lugar por donde había desaparecido la capa y el hombre que tenia a sus espaldas. – pero… ¿pero cómo, es posible? – gimió confundida.

- Es sencillo… si tienes poderes – se coloco de nuevo su negra capa que en la parte interior estaba hecha de color rojo y se sentó pesadamente en el lugar donde minuto atrás se encontraba sentado. Ella volteo para observarlo y lo vio en todo se esplendor… su rostro estaba cerio y casi siempre estaba con su ceño fruncido. No, en realidad jamás lo había visto riendo o dejando de fruncir su entrecejo. Perecía siempre tener la mandíbula tensa al igual que todo su fornido cuerpo. Llevaba una armadura típica de la época y una espada que colgaba de su cintura.

Lo escucho toser y parpadeo repetidas veces para aclarar su mente. Se había quedado observándolo desde que él le había hablado y sin darse cuenta aun lo estaba. Él frunció su ceño ya cansado de que ella aun lo este observando y gruño por lo bajo sacando de sus pensamiento a Kagome, quien sin desearlo tiño sus mejillas de un suave carmesí y bajo la mirada tratando de retomar la charla aparentemente perdida.

- ¿Poderes? – repitió confundida.

- Como los que tú tuviste ayer…

Levanto su mirada clavándola en la de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya lo olvidaste ¿no? bueno es normal, cuando no, sabes, utilizarlos siempre – bufo burlón. Kagome no despego su mirada de la de él y aun con su entrecejo fruncido lo observaba inquisidoramente. Él ante la altanería, de la mocosa, trago saliva algo irritado. – ¡feh! – soltó desviando su mirada de la de ella que aun seguía sin moverla.

- ¡Te exijo que me digas que es lo que quieres decir! – espeto, colocando las palmas de sus manos en lo que parecía ser una plataforma gris.

- Mocosa estúpida… está claro, que, no recordarías nada de lo que sucedió ayer, porque simplemente, estabas cegada por la ira… – volvió su mirada fría y dura hacia ella.

Quería ver a través de sus ojos si su alma realmente pertenecía a un Merlín, no parecía una muchacha distinta a las demás, podría decirse que más bien ni se diferenciaría del resto. Pero… pero lo que sus ojos vieron el día anterior… eso, sí, que era para impresionarse. Tenía que averiguar de donde rayos provenía esa maldita mocosa.

- Mocosa… – dijo cortante, pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpió.

- ¡tengo nombre! ¡Y no, te cuesta nada utilizarlo! – reprocho con odio. Cómo quería salir de allí y volver a su casa de donde nunca tuvo que haber salido. Todo por sus malditos impulsos ¡ahora ni ella misma sabia en donde estaba! Tenía miedo aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Observo el lugar con recelo. Todo se encontraba escondido bajo las nueves ¿o todo eso sería niebla? Y entonces si todo eso, es niebla… ¿Por qué el horizonte se ve tan cerca de ellos y el sol apenas estaba saliendo? Trago saliva con fuerza y volvió a mirar su alrededor… ella no se encontraba en el suelo… o una plataforma… ella… ella… ¡ella se encontraba en el aire! ¡Estaba en el cielo! ¡Volando sin saber con qué! – ¿yo… yo… e-en donde e-e-estoy? – pregunto viendo con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella con una semi sonrisa

Si, sonreía y no se imaginaba cuan feliz se encontraba en ese momento. Podría probar en ese lugar, si esa mocosa de verdad tenía guardados en su cuerpo los poderes de un Merlín o sí lo que había visto la otra noche solo fue por un momento. Aun que dudara de eso podía llegar a pasar, se encontraba en el bosque donde todo lo lógico no es lógico y lo ilógico si es lógico, allí todo podía llegar a pasar así que no se extrañaba de que ella pudiera llegar a tener unos estúpidos poderes por un momento. Aun que… también pudo haber sido esa maldita bruja…

Se irguió y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la irguió tomándola de un codo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. La muchacha gimió por el brusco movimiento y lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que él se alejaba y detenía a una distancia considerable de ellos dos.

- Bien… ¡mocosa, prepárate! – alzo la voz y coloco sus manos enfrente de él y de ella.

Abrió sus ojos con asombro cuando vio cómo él se colocaba ¡NO! él acaso estaba pensando… ¡no podía llegar a ser tan estúpido como para atacarla! ¡Si ella no tenia poderes o como defenderse! Su rostro palideció al ver que una pequeña bola de energía se acumulaba en las palmas de sus manos y una gotilla de sudor rodo por su cien hasta caer y desaparecer.

- N-no… n-no… ¿¡no estarás pensando en atacarme!? – chillo extremadamente nerviosa. ¡Si se atrevía a hacerlo ella reencarnaría de los muertos y lo perseguiría hasta dejarlo completamente LOCO! Apretó sus puños con fuerza y volvió a gritar. - ¡no te atrevas!

- ¿¡Lista!? – advirtió sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras de la joven.

«¿No estaría blando enserio…? ¿O sí?»

Y lanzo un rayo.

- ¡¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – grito a todo pulmón y con lagrimitas en los ojos. Ahora tenía, lo tenía más claro todavía. Ese era un hombre tosco y más importante todavía… BRUTO con todas las palabras y los significados existentes. Coloco sus antebrazos sobre su pecho para tratar de protegerse, de lo que obviamente ya era imposible. El impacto fue tan duro pero no pudo matarla, salió volando de lo que parecía una plataforma y cayó por entre las nueves absorbiéndola como si fuera una roca que caía por un lago. Y no desapareció sin ante gritarle –: ¡¡MALDITO IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!! – y desapareció de la vista del dragón y el hombre que observo boquiabierto la pación de la chica por gritarle antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Wow…! que chica tan singular… – exclamo el dragón viendo por el rabillo del ojo al joven amo que se encontraba en su lomo aun sin reaccionar. – creo que cometisteis una imprudencia… ¡hey amo! – llamo moviendo su lomo para que Inuyasha reaccionara, pero aun seguía observando el lugar por donde la joven había desaparecido. - ¡INUYASHA!

Parpadeo al fin cuando escucho como el dragón con escamas grises grito su nombre. Lo observo aun incrédulo y sorprendido por su enorme estupidez ¡esa mocosa ni siquiera había podido rechazar su simple ataque! Y ahora caía de miles y miles de millas al suelo… caía al suelo… no… ¡¡estaba cayendo al suelo su única oportunidad de tener lo que quería!! ¡¡noooo!!

«¡Maldito idiota! tenias que probar si era un Merlín ¿no?»

- ¡Shippo baja hacia donde la mocosa haya caído! – grito corriendo hacia la cabeza del demonio.

- ¡Sí! – afirmo ante el mando de su amo. Pero… – amo… - dijo suavemente. Inuyasha lo observo con el ceño fruncido demostrando que siguiera con lo que le estaba por decir. – ¿no creéis que hubiese sido mejor que vosotros la vallamos a buscar que ir todos?

Inuyasha frunció aun más su ceño y con un polvo espumoso desapareció. Shippo suspiro y cerros sus ojos tratando de alcanzar a su estúpido amo.

&

Solo un maldito idiota se le ocurría hacerle eso a una inocente mujer que no entendía que era lo que quería decir. Podrían llamarla ignorante si quisiesen pero es que ella jamás había escuchado algo como lo que ese tosco y bruto hombre le había dicho. ¡Y encima atacarla de esa forma sabiendo que no tenía como defenderse! ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando!? No lo sabía, lo único que si sabía era que en esos precisos momentos ella se encontraba cayendo a miles y miles de metros al suelo sin protección alguna o algo para que ella pudiera aterrizar y no muriera ¿es que acaso así moriría? ¿Por culpa de un maldito extraño el cual no sabía su nombre? Bueno… preferiría mil veces morir así a tener que casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía y que seguramente podría ser su abuelo. Sollozo sin saber la causa… o si la sabia y era más que clara… ¡estaba cayendo! El maldito aire helado le congelaba la piel y quemaba como, si, se tratase de fuego. Su corazón latía a mil por segundos y caía de espaldas, no podía hacer nada… nada… lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos observando las cálidas nubes con tonos anaranjados y casi amarillentos. Que cálidos se veían…

«Solo duerme Kagome… solo duerme»

Y cerró sus ojos. Sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y la acunaba suavemente. Sonrió y abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando noto que un hermoso hombre la tenía entre sus brazos sonriéndole con calidez absoluta. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar y su rostro denotaba ser suave y cálido, tenía una sonrisa tan perfecta que sus blancos dientes brillaban como si fuera una ilusión. Ella también sonrió y termino cerrando sus ojos por completo por la impresión del susto que se llevo al caer.

- Esto la ara muy feliz a mi señora… – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Volteo para salir de ese lugar con la chica en brazos y llevársela a su querida señora, estaría tan orgullosa de él que estaba seguro le regalaría la espada de ese maldito bastardo que no se merecía tener esa misión tan importante y al mismo tiempo tan sencilla como llevar a una simple chiquilla con su destino. – maldito idiota… - murmuró comenzando a avanzar hacia su destino.

- A donde crees que vas… – se escucho una voz profunda y agrave que lo hizo detenerse en seco. – Eso es mío… – bufo con una media sonrisa fría y sarcástica. – y lo quiero de vuelta…

- Oh… cuanto lo siento – volteo y mostro que la joven se encontraba inerte en sus brazos. – Pero yo la encontré como caída del cielo – levanto una caja y la movió un poco para que Inuyasha la viera. – y lo quien se lo encuentra… se lo queda – y lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

- Dámela – dijo extendiendo su mano y frunciendo su ceño con notable irritación su voz había sonado grave y casi raspante, estaba enojado. Muy enojado. El solo hecho de encontrarse con un _Adonis_ lo enloquecía y llenaba de asco, esos seres podían ser tan desagradables como hermosos. Pero él solo lo miraba con odio… puro odio. – si no quieres morir, ahora devélamela.

El Adonis sonrió aun más al escuchar esa palabra. Muerte, eso era lo que quería, ver correr sangre, mucha sangre y si provenía de una simple chiquilla aun mejor. Observo el pálido rostro de la mocosa que tenía en sus brazos y sonrió con sorna, de verdad que era hermosa y más hermosa si estaba bañada en sangre.

- Mi señora me ha enviado para que se la lleve… tú estás fuera de esto, ahora.

- Fue a mí a quien le dijeron que se la llevara y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

- Lastima… porque dijo que ya no te necesitaba más…

Inuyasha sonrió mordazmente y se cruzo de brazos observándolo de arriba abajo.

- Y me imagino que tú, sólo, podrás cruzar el _valle sin retorno _¿no? – elevo una ceja al ver como el aludido comenzaba a inquietarse.

- Ella me dijo que me estará esperando en otro lugar… – dijo ya sin el mismo tono confiado de antes. – y que estaré a salvo.

- ¡Feh! ¿Y tú le creíste como todo un idiota? – rio estruendosamente casi soberbio tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, al ver la incompetencia de ese Adonis, estaba seguro que ella le había prometido quedarse con la espada de él. Que idiota podía ser los seres mágicos a veces. – vamos… sabes bien que cuando ella te encuentre, te quitara a la chiquilla y te eliminara sin ninguna piedad.

El Adonis lo miro atónito, pero rápidamente se compuso y sin previo aviso desapareció de enfrente de Inuyasha quien frunció su ceño al ver la rapidez de ese maldito ser mágico. A seguro que esa maldita travesti le había otorgado algún poder mágico para que pudiera desaparecer cuando quisiese y al instante que lo desease. Apretó sus puños hasta casi hacerlos sangra y dejar los nudillos blancos por la precio ejercida. ¡Demonios! Esa mocosa era la llave para conseguir lo que él mas deseaba y por estúpido la perdió, noooo si solo a él se le ocurría lanzarle un rayo para ver si la mocosa era un Merlín. Y ahora lo único que podía comprobar era que habían raptado su única esperanzo ¡mierda! Ahora debería buscarla por donde fuese…

«¡Tarado, todo es tu culpa!»

Si, y ahora debía encontrarla antes que le pasase algo y no pudiera llevarse a la maldita travesti que tenía como ama. Conocía bien a los Adonis y sabia que podían ser tan crueles como sacarle de a unos todos los órganos del cuerpo.

&

La luz ilumino todo el claro en donde se encontraba y ella observaba estupefacta esa hermosa y cálida luz que no le provocaba miedo sino… calma. Su corazón dejo de latir y su vista se difumino sin poder volver a ver el lugar en donde estaba. Como si todo fuera magia se encontró de pie en un lugar cubierto por la niebla y una luz blanca que iluminaba todo dejando ver lo infinito y enorme que era ese lugar. El horizonte apenas se veía y lo único que se notaba era la espesa neblina que se encontraba ocultando el suelo en donde sus pies estaba posados. Los observo y entrecerró sus ojos tratando de encontrarlos pero al ser tan espesa esa niebla lo único que podía ver era como se ocultaban.

Levando su mirada y noto como un hombre de largos cabellos plateados estaba de pie enfrente de ella a solo unos dos metros de distancia. Tenía una túnica blanca que desaparecía en la neblina y toda su mandíbula estaba envuelta en blanca barba. En realidad si no fuera porque se encontraba envuelta por un aura blanca juraría que era un campesino, pero al ver su impecable vestimenta diría otra cosa.

El anciano le sonrió y estiro una de sus añosas manos hacia la niña que automáticamente retrocedió al ver que el trataba de acercarse. Frunció su ceño y siguió retrocediendo hasta que se topo con algo que la hizo detenerse y quedar estupefacta con la calidez que ella pensaba seria un muro pero, no… algo toco su hombro izquierdo y si no fuera porque apenas podía mantenerse de pie se hubiera echado a corre sin pensarlo. Ella lentamente ladeo su rostro y por el rabillo del ojo vio como el anciano que había tenido enfrente hace unos minutos ahora se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

- No temas pequeña… – susurró en su oreja haciendo que ella se estremeciera del horror.

Un gemido angustiante proveniente de ella misma la hizo abrir sus ojos con asombro respirando con fuerza y obvia dificultad. Estaba bañada de sudor, atónita observando la nada en ese instante. Su pecho subía y baja tan rápido que parecía como si hubiera corrido millas y millas. De nuevo esos malditos sueños que no la dejaban dormir como antes, ya estaba cansada de soñar esas cosas ¿Por qué no podía simplemente soñar con cosas triviales y comunes que toda chica sueña? No, ella tenía que soñar con ancianos y luces que segaban a niñas… ¿o era ella? ¡Diablos, lo único que quería era dejar de soñar esas cosas! No le interesaba si era ella esa niña que vio o era una simple niña, solo quería estar en paz y llegar a su casa… ¡su casa!

- No… - murmuró llevándose una mano a su boca. Observo un momento en donde se encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro a acepción del lugar en donde ella se encontraba, era una cueva larga y profunda que a lo mas hondo daba un fuerte escalofrió por el zumbar del viendo. Un rayo surco el cielo e hizo que toda la cueva se iluminara por completo dejando ver una criatura sentada a un costado de ella afirmando la espalda contra la pared de la cueva. Fue por un solo segundo pero pudo verlo claramente… muy claramente para su pesar. Tenía una expresión fría en su rostro y parecía que su cuerpo tenia la misma tonalidad que la del muro en donde se encontraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella como queriéndola estrangular con la mirada – Trago saliva con fuerza – sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar. Entonces comprendió todo. ¡Ese era el hermoso hombre que la había rescatado de que cayera! Perpleja por la repentina aparición y que la fogata no lo haya iluminado cuando observo la cueva, se quedo de piedra sentada allí en donde había despertado. Sin quitar la vista de donde había estado ese hombre que cuando lo noto ya no estaba… no se encontraba allí donde lo había visto ¡hace solo minutos!

¡¡Dios que era lo que estaba pasando!! ¡¿En dónde demonios estaba?! ¡¿Y porque no estaba ese tosco y brusco hombre!? ¡¡Uyyy!! Pero que tonta podía ser a veces, ni que ese hombre tuviera que estar protegiéndola ¡ese cretino fue quien le lanzo un rayo y la hizo caer de…! De… ¡de lo que sea en donde estaba viajando! Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y los clavo en un punto indefinido afuera de la cueva ya que había cambiado su mirada había la enorme entrada del lugar. Miro asustada sus antebrazos y los giro para ver si tenían alguna quemadura o algo parecido. Pero lo único que vio fue su vestido rasgado y algo quemado en ese lugar… solo eso. Frunció su ceño y lentamente con una mano algo temblorosa toco su piel y algo de tela, para cerciorarse de que lo único que ese pedazo de idiota pudo hacer fue quemar esa parte de su vestido favorito ¡uy que tonto, cuando lo viese lo aria pagar por arruinar su hermoso vestido turquesa!

Otro rayo se hizo presente y cerro sus ojos con fuerza al escucharlo tronar como si fuesen bombas. Recién ahora notaba que afuera se encontraba lloviendo ya que el insistente crepitar de la lluvia con el suelo no se dejaba de escuchar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando el sonido de ese maldito rayo paso, los enfoco hacia delante y casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules que la observaban inquisidoramente como queriendo ver su alma. La respiración se volvió forzosa y quiso retroceder peor era tan grande la impresión que lo único que atino a hacer fue a observarlo sin dejar de temblar.

- Eres muy hermosa… – dijo acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de la chica que trago con fuerza al notar lo afiladas que tenia las uñas. – y esos hermosos ojos chocolates son enormes… cuando mi señora ya note utilice mas, te los arrancare y me los comeré lentamente recordando que una vez le pertenecieron a una hermosa chiquilla… – la observo desde arriba abajo y se detuvo en los pechos de la joven que a causa de la impresión tenía un agitado vaivén. – ¿Qué sucede encanto? ¿Me temes no es así? ¿Deseas que te quite el miedo? – le pregunto con una voz tan provocativa que Kagome sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal.

Movió su rostro de manera negativa y rápida. Se encontraba completamente asustada y lo último que quería era que un hombre la tocara o le haga insinuaciones ¡no sinceramente no quería nada de eso! Noto como él sonreía y se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro sin quitar la mano de su mejilla reteniéndola allí para que no pudiese correr el rostro. Ya estaba cerrando los ojos para besarla y Kagome sentía como su corazón palpitaba agitadamente, tenía miedo, si ¡y como temía! No quería que su primer beso se lo diese un hombre cualquiera que la amenazaba y decía ¡querer arrancarle sus ojos! ¡Dios que clase de hombre decía esas cosas! Tanteo con su mano algo que pudiese encontrar para defender, pero parecía que nada estaba cerca de ella, trago con temor cuando sintió la tibia respiración de ese hombre sobre su rostro. Entonces cuando ya estaba a punto de rosar sus labios, choco con una roca que se encontraba a un lado de ella, sonrió triunfante pero cuando quiso levantarla noto que estaba unida al suelo haciendo imposible que pudiera sacarla. ¡Nooooo! Estaba pérdida, sin duda perdida.

«No te rindas ahora, Kagome, no lo hagas.»

Y de la nada… sintió como el comenzaba a tocarla… ¡a tocar una parte tan privada de su cuerpo que le dio repulsión e indignación! ¡Tenía casi toda su mano en su entrepierna acariciando lentamente la zona de su virginidad! ¡Dios que horrible se sentía! Y sin pensarlo dos veces con una fuerza ni que ella misma pudiera imaginarse arranco la piedra que estaba incrustada en el suelo y se la arrojo en medio de la cien de ese hombre que choco su cabeza contra la pared que se encontraba a solo centímetros de Kagome, ya que permaneció tendida en ese lugar desde que llego.

El Adonis rujio del dolor y la cien en donde Kagome le había arrojado la roca, goteaba de sangre mientras que su cabeza que había chocado con la pared también destilaba sangre manchando de un rojo tan oscuro como la noche su hermoso rostro. La observo con su ceño tan fruncido como sus puños de apretados ¡esa maldita mocosa había destrozado su impecable rostro!

- ¡Maldita hija de perra! – grito con tal odio que la abofeteo con el dorso de la mano haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas al suelo. - ¡ahora sabrás lo que un hombre jamás te podrá dar! – le gruño abalanzándose sobre ella y tomándola con ambas manos por el cuello mientras que Kagome con todas sus fuerzas trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero era tan pesado y alto que eso le resultaba completamente imposible. Gimió del dolor y ahogo, cuando noto que el aire le faltaba y que ya casi no veía nada. Con sus manos trataba de quitar las de él que apresaban sin delicadeza alguna, su frágil y blanco cuello.

- Qui… quita… te… - jadeo dejando que con esas últimas palabras todo el aire que retenía, saliera expulsado.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! Jeje, bueno este es el cap de hoy. Espero rotundamente que les haya gustado. Sí, me tarde y bastante, sorry por eso (¡ah re yanqui! Jeje) n.n pero antes de año nuevo actualice u.u es un milagro ¿no? U–U conociendo lo que me tardo a veces… jijiji XD…

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y espero que ya cómo comenzamos año nuevo me dejen unos cuanto, ñ.ñ no quiero ser pedigüeña pero… denle, no sean malas jeje… bueno me voy porque es tarde… ¡SI RE TARDE¡uy! me voy chau…

Nos vemos el años que viene (jajajajaja)

**.·.·.·.·. Definiciones .·.·.·.·.**

_**Merlin:**_es un concejero de brujo, que vivo a finales del siglo VI y que tiene todo tipo de claces de poderes.  
_**Adonis: **_Una hermosa raza de criaturas elficas. Altos y esbeltos son capaces de ser inmensamente crueles con sus presas o cualquier cosa o persona.

**_Dulce Kagome Lady_XD**

**¡¡FELIZ ANO NUEVO!!**


	5. El Nombre Del Tosco y Bruto Hombre

**Capitulo 5:**** "El Nombre Del Tosco y Bruto Hombre"**

_Con saber tu nombre me basta para saber que al menos no estoy tan sola como pensaba._

Se estaba asfixiando, ese hombre tenía tanta fuerza que pensó podría partirle el cuello si quisiese, pero por alguna razón que ni ella misma sabia él no parecía tener las intenciones de matarla aun que eso no fuera que lo que parecía. Le costaba tanto tragar, que cuando apenas lo hacía parecía que pequeñas piedras le atravesaban la garganta. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, cubiertos por una espesa capa de nubosidad causada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y le era casi imposible ver el rostro de ese hombre. No sabía que pasaba, apenas entendía de donde había visto ese rostro cuando cayó de la supuesta "plataforma" en donde estaba cuando ese tosco y bruto le había lanzado un rayo ¡un rayo! ¿Cómo demonios había hecho aquello? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero estaba segura que todo tendría una explicación lógica y clara respecto a lo que había vivido ¡sí! Eso seguro. Pero… ¿Quién rayos le diría que era lo que estaba sucediendo? Nuevamente trato de tragar al pensar que capas ya no allá un mañana para responder sus preguntas. Oh… como deseaba estar en su casa, con sus padres y sus criados… ¡como deseaba estar en la protección de los caballeros de su padre! Solo deseaba salir de allí… o volver al pasado e impedir que se escapara de su casa… ¡solo quería paz y tranquilidad! No, esto…

- Por… fa… vor – volvió a jadear. El aire se le estaba acabando y necesitaba respirar, sino lo hacía estaba segura que moriría asfixiada…

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y la observo con los ojos destellando al parecer navajas por la excitación del momento.

- No te oigo primor – ejerció aun más fuerza y lo dijo casi cantando haciendo que Kagome moviera sus piernas desesperada por querer sacarlo de encima de ella.

Una lagrima cayo de uno de sus ojos y sintió como recorrió su oreja hasta desaparecer en sus extensos cabellos azabaches. Era tibia y cálida como, si, fuera una gota de su típico baño en las mañanas, cuando hace pocas horas terminara de levantarse. No pudo evitarlo y mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, solo hace unos pocos días había abandonado su casa y parecía como si hace años ya no estuviera allí, era horrible estar fuera de ella sin sus seres más queridos. Era cierto que solo eran tres en su familia pero con sus criados y los caballeros de su padre perecían una gran familia, los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos… pero todo era su culpa y tenía que tragarse el miedo que sentía en ese instante, no podía estar toda la vida temiendo y queriendo estar en su casa a salvo de todo y todos, ya sería una mujer adulta y tenía que enfrentar los retos de la vida. ¡Sí! Eso aria…

- Pu… dre… te… – soltó revolviéndose debajo del adonis que no dejaba de estrangularla.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste primor!? – gruño con notable enojo y apretando cada vez mas fuerte el delicado y blanco cuello de su presa. - ¡no te escuche! ¡¿Podrías repetirlo una vez más!?

Se encontraba a horcajas en ella dejando un notable espacio libre entre sus entrepiernas y el estomago de ella, permitiendo así que Kagome pudiera mover sus piernas con facilidad. La muchacha sonrió triunfal mientras fruncía su ceño. Él trato de entender la sonrisa de satisfacción que ella mostraba y al igual que la chica frunció su ceño confundido, fue entonces cuando Kagome alzo su rodilla y se la clavo tan fuerte en la zona delicada del adonis que este ultimo soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir el agudo golpe que recibió tan intenso fue el grito que Kagome borro al instante su sonrisa para hacer una notable mueca de disgusto al escucharlo gritar.

Comenzó a toser con sucesión tomando su garganta con suavidad temiendo que pudiese partírsele por la fuerza que ese hombre había utilizado. Corrió su mirada del suelo mientras que trataba de respirar normalmente y recuperar el color perdido en su pálido rostro, ahora, para ver al aludido retorciéndose con claro dolor ocultando sus manos entre sus piernas como queriendo apaciguar el evidente dolor.

Sonrió con su frente perlada mientras que una gota de sudor caía de su cien.

- Dije… que te… pudrieras… - se sentía feliz de ella misma haberse salvado sin necesidad de nadie más que ella.

El adonis la observo aun con un ojo fuertemente cerrado por el dolor respirando agitado igual que la chica que no dejaba de sonreír como si de verdad hubiese vencido al gran adonis… cuan equivocada estaba…

Ya cuando pudo respirar normalmente bajo su mirada al suelo, aun temblando por el miedo que sintió en ese momento. El estomago le dolía por los nervios y su frente se encontraba totalmente perlada a causa del esfuerzo que había ejercido para poder zafarse del agarre de ese adonis que se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor. Suspiro y cerro paulatinamente sus ojos al los minutos que ya había pasado. Sintió el estruendo de un trueno que provenía de afuera y sintió como alguien respiraba tras su oreja agitado y con una un aire casi húmedo, entonces lentamente movió su rostro para unos de los lados de su hombro izquierdo y se encontró con unos intensos ojos azules que la observaron con un fuego que parecía incrementarse por él odio. Los bellos de sus brazos y cuello se erizaron y sintió como fuertemente recibía un certero golpe en su estomago quitándole el aire y tirándola lejos de donde se encontraba haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro de piedras que sostenía la cueva.

Gimió de dolor y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de apaciguar el dolor que su cuerpo le transmitía como agudas punzadas. Lo escucho reír y caminar hacia ella posándose enfrente. Observo sus pies y lentamente levanto su mirada recorriendo de sus pies hasta la cabeza el cuerpo de ese asqueroso adonis que sonreía con arrogancia, sus ojos se encontraba desorbitados y clavados en los de ella. Parecía llevar una segunda piel que le cubría todo su cuerpo hasta su zona intima. Trago con esfuerzo y noto como se inclinaba hacia ella con lentitud.

- ¿Que sucede encanto? – inquirió con en un tono suave y meloso. - ¿aun sigues teniendo miedo? – tomo parte de su cabello e hizo que levantara el rostro haciendo que sintiera el dolor, al jalar de sus largos cabellos. La vio arrugar el ceño y volver a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras que sus labios hacían una mueca de dolor.– yo te are que no sientas más miedo…

La levanto por completo y con una increíble fuerza volviéndola a arrojar contra el muro contrario a donde ella se encontraba, haciendo que esta vez soltara una alarido de dolor. Lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos y cayeron al suelo junto con ella, mientras que un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios, ya que también su espalda toco el muro y a seguro lastimo algún órgano interno o su estomago al estar vacio lo único que encontró para soltar fue… sangre.

El adonis sonrió aun más al verla sufrir de esa manera, no había otra manera de hacerlo más feliz que observando como una chiquilla malcriada e impulsiva sufría y pagaba el dolor que le causo en su entrepierna. En, si, su señora no había ordenado que la mocosa llegara en perfectas condiciones así que… jugaría un rato con ella. Crujió sus dedos uno por uno sintiendo la satisfacción de escuchar el sonido de unos huesos crujir… así aria con esa chiquilla, uno por uno haría que los jóvenes huesos de esa mocosa sonaran… como lo disfrutaría. Sin duda. Se acerco nuevamente a ella y volvió a detenerse en la misma distancia que lo había hecho la primera vez que la golpeo. La escucho lamentarse y sollozar débilmente como suaves quejidos que lo regocijaron de felicidad. Saber que alguien sufría lo había sentirse en la gloria misma.

- Mmm… música para mis oídos – musito con calma y volvió a inclinarse tomando nuevamente sus cabellos pero con mas brusquedad…

&

- ¡Inuyasha…! ¡Inuyasha…! ¡¡Inuyasha…!! – se escuchaba a los lejos. Se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz y volteo irritado por tener que perder tiempo al escuchar lo que seguro sería una tontería. – Inu… ya… sha… – jadeo transformándose en un pequeño demonio enano.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! – gruño frunciendo hasta más no poder su entrecejo.

- Bueno… la encontré… – dijo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, ya que se la paso en vuelo. Vio como el hombre que se encontraba enfrente habría sus ojos con asombro y lo tomaba con fuerza de la ropa que llevaba.

- ¡¿En donde esta?! ¡Dime! – exigió zamarreándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Al sur! ¡En una cueva! – grito al ver la mirada fiera que tenía su amo, parecía como si de verdad le hubiese irritado que ese adonis le hubiera arrebatado a la joven que él mismo había arrojado fuera de su lomo. Bueno debía admitirlo… su amo era un bruto sin ninguna duda.

Lo arrojo lejos y se echo a correr por entre el bosque que se erguía majestuoso. El pequeño demonios que antes era un inmenso dragón salió volando y cayó con fuerza en unos arbustos. Si, su amo era todo un bruto. Inuyasha se adentro en el bosque sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que encontrarla si quería recuperar lo que una vez tubo y le fue arrebatado por su incompetencia. A él fue a quien le ordenaron llevársela, no a un adonis entrometido que lo único que quería era recibir su estúpida espada, estaba seguro que él estúpido travesti le ordeno que se la llevara para dejarlo a él como un verdadero idiota, pero noooo, no permitiría que le arrebaten la misión que le encomendaron, estaba cansado de tener que trabajar para un travesti y hacer todos los mandados que él o ella quería…

«¡¡Vamos, vamos apresúrate!!»

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sabiendo que los minutos que pasaban seria un adelanto de la muerte o sufrimiento de esa mocosa. Tenía que apresurar el paso si de verdad quería ser él quien la entrega y no ese asqueroso adonis.

&

Ya no tenía fuerza para seguir desafiándolo. Jadeaba constantemente como queriendo tragar todo el aire que podía, de su boca salía sangre, por los golpes que recibió. Por todo su cuerpo había pequeños y bien marcados moretones por haber recibido tantos golpes. Su rostro estaba inflamado y ya no tenía más lágrimas, estaba cansada de llorar… muy cansada. Pero esto solo le pasaba a ella, por caprichosa y desobediente, por no querer casarse con un hombre que podría ser prácticamente como su abuelo… ¡NOOOO! ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Casarse con un hombre que podría ser su abuelo! ¡No! ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMAAAAS! Podrían llamarla caprichosa o malcriada, pero ella no se casaría con un hombre así. Se rehusaba rotundamente, aun que… esto podría ser peor ¿no? estar toda golpeada por un hombre… a compartir la cama con un anciano…

«¿¡PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO!! ¡¿TE ESCUCHASTE?! ¡UN ANCIANO! ¡¡ANCIANO!! ¡No un hombre de tu edad o un poco más grande! ¡Un anciano!»

Trago con fuerza, al ver los riesgos de estar casada con un anciano. Un horrible escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y la hizo abrir los ojos en demasía ¡eso sería repugnante! De la nada escucho reír a ese hombre y levanto su cabeza. No era momento de pensar esas cosas, debía concentrarse en la manera de escapar de ese lugar, sea como sea. Se encontraba en un rincón de la cueva totalmente magullada y con algunos raspones en sus codos o rodillas, sus mejillas estaba raspadas y tenía una que otra magulladura, su cabello enmarañado y sucio por la tierra cuando se dispuso a huir pero no pudo porque el hombre le tomo uno de sus tobillos y callo con inmensa fuerza al suelo raspándose y golpeándose los codos como también rodillas.

El adonis se acerco lenta y amenazadoramente a la joven que palideció al ver la cercanía de ese hombre. Ya no podía correr, sus piernas temblaban con fuerza y estaba muy adoloridas como para soportar su peso, a seguro que caería al suelo. Se coloco de cuclillas hacia ella y le tomo el mentón haciendo que lo observara, aun que la joven cerro sus ojos con fuerza la notar que él quería que ella lo observara, comenzó a respirar con fuerza, agitada, turbada por el temor que ese hombre le causaba y también por el repugnante olor que despedía su boca. Arrugo un poco su nariz al sentir la increíble hediondez de su boca y quiso correr el rostro pero el adonis de un brusco movimiento tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de la joven que soltó un jadeo de dolor al sentir que con brusquedad apretaba sus mejillas haciendo que sintiera el agudo dolor de las magulladuras en su rostro.

- Pero que hermosos y suaves labios tenemos aquí… – susurró haciendo que Kagome abriera sus ojos con sorpresa ¡él pensaba! ¡Él quería…! Besarla… sollozo con fuerza y retrocedió aun sentada chocando su espalda con la pared que tenia atrás de ella. Queriéndose soltar del agarre que el adonis la había sometido. Cada vez se impulsaba para atrás como queriendo correr el muro que detenía su escape, sabiendo que era imposible, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo a lo que él la besara, ella no quería que sus labios por primera vez tocaran unos que le causaban un increíble asco. La grimas cayeron de sus ojos con facilidad al ver como lentamente ese hombre se acercaba a ella ¡estaba desesperada! ¡Quería salir de allí! Estar en su casa, con sus padres… quería que alguien la llegara a salvar. No lo conocía, ni sabia quien era él hombre con el que estuvo unos días atrás, pero al menos lo conocía un poco, era bruto sin duda alguna pero… él la había salvado de su más grande temor… un lobo.

«¡Por favor, ayúdame!»

- ¡¡NO!! – grito desesperada en un sollozo que no pudo evitar mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Suéltala – se escucho en la entrada de la cueva. Era una voz áspera casi ronca, profunda y potente, que se escucho y retumbo en el lugar.

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar esa voz que se le hizo inconfundible. ¡El hombre tosco y bruto había venido en su ayuda! Sabía bien que no lo conocía pero se sentía increíblemente feliz al saber que había ido en su búsqueda, al menos era un rostro conocido ¿no? el adonis se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa voz y volteo para enfrentarse al hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva. Un rayo surco el cielo ennegrecido e ilumino una vez más toda la cueva, dejando ver una apariencia casi demoniaca del tosco y bruto hombre. Trago con fuerza cuando lo único que se ilumino fueron esos brillantes ojos ámbares que la dejaron sin habla al notar los gélidos y distantes que se denotaban. Tenía el cabello destilando agua y obviamente empapado por la tormenta que se desataba afuera dándole un aspecto casi salvaje.

- ¿Veamos que tenemos aquí? – bufo el adonis colocando sus manos en sus caderas. – ¡oh dios, es el gran amo y señor! – chillo tomando una expresión de de horror en sus ojos. Claramente fingida. Bajo su cabeza y observo sus pies mientras que esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro. – ¡ja! Como si de verdad temiera, a algo que ni siquiera pertenece a una raza…

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha tomo de su cinturón el mango de su espada, sacándola con una increíble rapidez, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, el adonis había elevado una de sus manos por detrás de él apuntando el rosto del al joven que brinco del susto al ver que la enorme mano del adonis en su rostro. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y apretó los diente con fuerza ¡rayos no podía pelear si amenazaban con destruir su boleto de lotería!

El adonis chasqueo con su lengua mientras que movía su cabeza negativamente ante el acto que pensaba hacer, Inuyasha.

- Detente… si llegas a moverte juro que la eliminare sin importar lo que suceda – advirtió el adonis muy convencido de sus palabas. Inuyasha, aflojo el agarre del mango de la espada y sonrió siniestramente, largo una carcajada tirando su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera con el repentino cambio de humor que tubo.

- No, me hagas reír… – dijo aun riendo. – si eliminas a la mocosa, tu también pagaras… no olvides que tu querida señora dijo que tenía que llegar viva a sus manos y no muerta. Y tú planeas acabar con la vida de una insignificante rata…

- ¡Hey! ¡No soy ninguna rata! – asevero desde atrás del adonis. Podía estar completamente lastimada poro tenia honor y dignidad, además de ser orgullosa, claro.

- ¡No te metas en lo que no te concierne! – la regaño haciendo que de su mano saliera una ola de viento haciendo que la muchacha saliera volando y chocara contra otro muro.

Inuyasha observo todo lo que sucedía con cautela y sintió como lentamente una incontrolable ira comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Apretó los puños con fuerza y con una impresionante rapidez llego hasta el adonis tomándolo por el cuello y apretándolo con fuerza. Sus ojos estaba desorbitados de ira, brillantes con una luz que jamás había visto en alguien, era cómo, si, se estuvieran quemando o saliendo chispas de odio. Le clavo los dedos en el cuello mientras que con la mano que lo sujetaba lo elevaba paulatinamente del suelo hasta más arriba de la misma cabeza de Inuyasha. La sangre del adonis comenzó a bañar los dedos del hombre haciendo que su víctima sintiera el agudo dolor, quería gritar pero no podía las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca ya, que, Inuyasha ejercía un increíble fuerza en su cuello. Pataleaba el aire como si quisiera encontrar un punto de apoyo pero sin ninguna suerte. Lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, la mirada de Inuyasha estaba clavada en su rostro como si con eso consiguiera desfigurárselo, sus ojos estaba amenazantes mientras que la separación de sus cejas se arrugaba ¿podría ser que con golpear a la mocosa allá logrado enfurecerlo hasta hacerlo matar? ¿Podría ser eso verdad?

- De verdad – gruño ronco y con la voz amenazante. – por mí, haz lo que quieras con la mocosa… no me interesa en lo absoluto – y lo acerco a su rostro. – pero no vuelvas a golpearla en frente de mí… o si no – aferro mas el agarre haciendo que el rostro del adonis se enrojeciera por la falta de aire. – juro que te destrozo y te saco las entrañas… como un carnicero…

Un nuevo rayo ilumino todo, haciendo que la expresión en Inuyasha se notara más gélida y amenazadora que antes. Una sonrisa maquiavélica adornaba su rostro mostrando como si fuera la cara de un verdadero asesino amedrentando al adonis que lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Observaba cada movimiento de los labios de Inuyasha, sus ojos parecían salírsele del lugar, de lo abiertos que los tenía. De un solo movimiento lo arrojo fuera de la cueva haciendo que el adonis rodara por el lodo y tosiera con dificultad tomando su cuello como lo había hecho Kagome minutos atrás. Podría jurar que ese hombre era el mismísimo dominio en persona, por un momento creyó que se orinaría del susto que se pego… pero esto no se quedaría así… se vengaría ¡si lo aria!

Y lo mandaría derechito al infierno.

Podía escuchar como claramente un hombre viejo y casi sin cabello sentado enfrente de ella susurraba algo en su oído, pero no podía saber bien que era… sus palabras eran casi ininteligibles y su voz era áspera y ronca, pero por alguna razón no la atemorizaba ni la cohibía… y de un momento a otro ese hombre desapareció de enfrente de ella dejando en su lugar plena obscuridad. No pudo ver bien en donde estaba ya que sentía una respiración cálida y tibia rosarle las mejillas con suavidad. El lugar en donde estaba comenzó a aclararse por una luz tan clara como el sol de la mañana, y al mismo tiempo algo comenzó a sacarla de ese lugar como llevándosela lejos para no volver…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente con fatiga y somnolencia, se veía nubloso, pero también borroso, la oscuridad aun persistía como en su sueño ya que recién ahora entendía que todo era un sueño. Parpadeo con insistencia y rapidez para aclarar la vista. Noto como un par de ojos dorados tan ámbares como la miel y pequeños pero notables destellos verdes con plateado la observaban con insistencia. Retrocedió soltando un chillido tan agudo que le dolieron los tímpanos al hombre que la observaba haciendo que se cubriera las orejas y arruga el ceño con fuerza.

- ¡¡KIIIIAA!! – grito histérica del susto apuntándolo con el dedo indicie y apoyando su otra mano en el muro que sostenía su espalda. - ¡el hombre tosco y bruto!

Con un pequeño tic en la ceja abrió sus ojos molestos por el apelativo que utilizo la mocosa malcriada.

- ¡¿Así le hablas al que te salvo la vida!? – gruño notando que se encontraba bastante bien después de haber recibidos tantos golpes y magulladuras. Era una mocosa bastante fuerte después de todo… bueno si era un Merlín no le sorprendía mucho. La vio cambiar la expresión de terror por una glacial e irritada.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?! – lo reprendió con un tono severo, ya cambiando su posición mostrando la espalda firme y erguida. - ¡¡si fuiste tú él que me tiro un rayo e hizo salir volando de esa plataforma!!

- Dragón – la corrigió.

- ¡Lo que sea! – entonces comprendió el valor de esa palabra. – ¿dijiste dragón? – él afirmo con su cabeza sentándose cruzando piernas y brazos, denotando una postura impávida. Ella trago con fuerza y coloco las palmas de sus manos en el suelo húmedo inclinándose hacia adelante como queriéndose acercar más al hombre que tenía enfrente. Él la observo receloso y se alejo un poco de ella tirándose suavemente hacia atrás ante la a proximidad de la mocosa, viendo el confundido rostro de ella, por primera vez notaba la suave, tersa y blanca piel de ella, algo sucia por la pelea que tuvo que tener con el adonis. Sin omitir esos enormes ojos castaños que lo embelesaron por un momento, eran tan cautivadores que por un instante pensó ver unos destellos grises, negros con suaves tonos marrones casi dorados… y sus labios que estaban húmedos, algo entreabiertos por lo que él mismo le había dicho minutos antes. Si no fuera porque algo de lógica lo acompañaba en ese preciso momento le hubiera robado un beso… pero… ¡demonios que tentadores se veían! – ¡hola! – dijo casi cantando mientras movía una mano cómo queriendo llamar la atención del hombre que la estaba observando tan impávido. - ¿¡hey, me escuchas!?

Parpadeo al escuchar el grito de ella y carraspeo moviendo el rostro para un lado tratando mostrar serenidad que sintió al observarla tan de cerca.

- Eh, ¿qué? – inquirió. La escucho soltar el aire con fuerza y volverse a sentar enfrente de él. La observo furtivamente notando como se le inflaban las mejillas redondeando la cara como si fuera una niña malcriada… esa mocosa teína algo que le llamaba la intención, pero no sabía que era.

- Dijiste que… – se interrumpió mientras abría sus ojos de par en par clavándose en un lugar indeterminado hacia afuera. Podía ver como claramente el mismo anciano que se encontró en su sueño ahora volvía a susurrar cosas en su oreja. No veía su semblante pero lo que si veía claramente eran sus labios y barba que llegaba hasta el estomago del anciano. ¡Era el mismo que vio cuando despertó en esta cueva!

«Salva a Inuyasha… sálvalo… dile que el demonio está detrás de él… a Inuyasha.»

Todo se aclaro y observo al muchacho que tenía enfrente aun con una grave expresión de asombro en sus ojos. Haciendo que el tosco y bruto hombre frunciera su ceño. ¿Él podía ser ese tal Inuyasha? ¿Ese era su nombre? Lo escudriño con la mirada por un momento ¿salvarlo? ¿Pero cómo? De la nada una fuerte punzada se clavo en su pecho haciendo que por inercia se llevara una mano a la parte ya mencionada. Jadeo con fuerza y grito con todas sus fuerza al sentir la el brazo del hombre que le serbia para afirmarse y no tirarse al suelo.

- ¡DETRÁS DE TI INUYASHAAAA!

Salto asombrado ante el repentino grito que la mocosa pego y volteo con rapidez viendo como el adonis que él mismo había arrojado hacia afuera ahora se encontraba saliendo de la tierra con una pequeña daga en la mano izquierda.

- ¡Muere maldito hibrido! – grito arrojando la daga hacia el aludido que con una sonrisa mordaz desempuño a su espada mientras que se la clavaba en el estomago al adonis que soltó un alarido ante el agudo dolor que sentía. La espada traspaso, su cuerpo con facilidad mostrando que dé la espalda del adonis salía la mitad de la punta de la estada de Inuyasha. Con una rápido movimiento se puso de pie, mientras que con fuerza hacia que la espada subiera desde el estomago de la víctima hasta llegar a su mandíbula y traspasar cráneo y todo incluido.

Cayó al suelo ya muerto, pero para sorpresa de Kagome el cuerpo que se encontraba abierto en dos. Comenzó a desaparecer como la arena impulsada por viento.

- Creo que no escuche quien moriría… – bufo sonriendo complacido.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado. Ese derramamiento de sangre jamás se borraría de su retina. Trago con dolor y aferro sus manos al vestido arrugándolo con fuerza. Ese hombre era un sanguinario ¿cómo podía haber hecho eso? Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, asustada y temerosa, jamás había visto algo tan desagradable como eso. Su cuerpo temblaba de la impresión mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza… lo vio girar hacia ella, clavando su espada como la otra vez en la tierra y sacándola completamente limpia. Su rosto no reflejaba ningún arrepentimiento pero claramente podía notarse que la lo irritaba el momento. Se dirigió hacia la salida y se detuvo en seco para hablar con la voz potente y grave.

- Gracias – dijo de pronto, Kagome parpadeo confundida. – por avisarme del adonis…

¡Era cierto! ¡Ella le advirtió sobre ese…! ¡¿Adonis?!

- ¡¿Adonis?! – repitió asombrada. Él que aun, se encontraba quieto cuando le hablo volteo para observarla.

- Te lo dije mocosa… en este bosque todo lo ilógico es lógico – esbozo una sonrisa fría mientras que observaba como ella se ponía rígida.

«Yo te lo advertí…»

Volvió a escudriñarlo cuando el sol comenzó a salir de la montaña que estaba afuera. La lluvia había cesado por el momento para dar paso a una increíble mañana que se alzaba a espaldas de… Inuyasha… ese era el nombre que ella utilizo para salvarlo gracias a la voz de ese anciano que había susurrado que lo salvara. ¡Uyyy! No entendía nada, todo era tan confuso, pero al menos ahora sabia que ese hombre tenía nombre. Era tosco y bruto, por donde se lo mirara, pero tenía que admitir a su gran pesar… que se veía muy apuesto con el sol dándole de espaldas, haciendo que ese enigmático cabello plateados brillara con unos hermosos destellos dorados al igual que esos ojos… que… le quitaban el aliento y la hacían sentir… ¿¡pero en qué diablos estaba pensando?! Ella no podía sentir ni verse atraída por ese hombre… ¡¡no, no podía!! Ella tenía que centrarse en encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa y así…

«Enfrentar el destino…»

Al menos ahora conocía a alguien… bueno, el nombre ¿no?

- Inuyasha… mmm… nombre bonito – susurró levantándose cuando lo vio voltear.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Uussff, acabe… Kami, como me costo u.u, peeero no me quejo ñ.ñ quedo bien ¿no? bueno si les gusto dejen reviews… que en el cap, anterior recibí tan pocos ¡que me sentí mal! Jaja, naaa es el insomnio que habla y no yo… si, jaja, me quede hasta tarde como siempre. Bueno les dejo a dulce me voy… UoU

- Arrgg… esta otra seba y me deja a mi, uyyy que tonta  
- ¡Escuches eso! – se oye desde el fondo.  
- ¡No me importa¡Ja! Que se cree… ¬¬ como sea. Hola, XD mis nena jaja – saluda Dulce tomando el teclado de su notebook.  
- ¡Como dice Sandro!  
- ¡¡Cállate metida!! Uy, está que se mete. – gruñe mientras que escribe. – Bueno, soy Dulce, y estoy a cargo ahora de dejar las notas – se acerca y susurra. – vieron que la otra por pura vagancia se fue… y me dejo a cargo ñ.ñ MUAJAJAJA (ríe como loca.)  
- ¡También lo escuche!  
- ¡¿Qué no te ibas a dormir!?  
- ¡Ah¡Sí¡Cierto! n.ñ  
- Nooo, si luego yo soy la despistada… bueno volviendo a lo que quería explicar… Me sorprendió bastante que en los reviews todas esperaran que Inu, como todo héroe fuera a salvar a la damisela en peligro ¡oigan! Seremos mujeres, pero también nos podemos defender, no es necesario que ningún hombre nos venga rescatar (aunque acá sea lo contrario que digo n.ñ) podrán ver que Kagome se defendió bastante bien ELLA SOLA sin la necesidad de Inuyasha hasta que bueno el cansancio pudo mas… pero solo es el comienzo. Ya más adelante ella no necesitara de nadie… bueno casi… jeje n.ñ nos vemos en la próxima… Ali00OozZzz…

**_Dulce Kagome Lady._**-


	6. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**Capitulo 6:**** Descubriendo Sentimientos.**

_Solo con tu mirada logras dejarme sin aliento…  
Solo con ella…_

- Mmm… ¿te duele? – pregunto palpando con delicadeza la espalda de la joven que gimió suavemente. – lo siento… jamás eh curado el cuerpo de una mujer, así que, prácticamente esta es la primera vez.

- No, no, no – se apresuro a decir observándolo desde uno de sus hombros. – está bien, no me duele, solo… me da algo de impresión… – rio suavemente. – jamás me curaron con magia…

- ¡Feh! Es porque en tu mundo no existe – dijo con notable molestia. Kagome volvió su rostro hacia el frente arrugando su ceño mientras que observaba a Inuyasha: se encontraba de pie, con los brazos sobre su pecho, y el ceño bien fruncido. ¡Uy¿Siempre tenía que estar así de gruñón?

- Bueno, lo siento, pero aun NADIE me ah explicado nada de este lugar. – asevero molesta. Inuyasha la observo con igual intensidad. Parecía como si estuvieran haciendo una competencia sobre quien fruncía más su cejo.

Shippo quien era el que observaba la escena trago con dificultad, mientras que una gotilla de sudor recorría su cien y bajaba por el costado de su mejilla. Rio nervioso al ver que prácticamente un rajo salía de cada una de las miradas y chocaba como si fueran los poderes de cada uno. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de los aludidos.

- Bueno, señorita, si quiere yo le puedo explicar un par de cosas. – sugirió sonriendo con algo de timidez el pequeño demonio.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con intensidad cuando rompió la competencia que tenia con Inuyasha y observo al demonio que tenía en su espalda curando sus heridas, con las manos extendidas en la fea herida de la joven.

- ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! – pregunto inquieta, regalándole una sonrisa radiante a Shippo que se sonrojo furiosamente.

- Si – musito.

- ¡Feh¿Qué le puedes explicar a una mocosa que no sabe ni quién es?

- ¡Oye¿¡Qué te pasa¿Por qué eres así de gruñón?

- ¡Ja! – fue lo único que emitió mientras se volteaba y saltaba para sentarse en una rama de un árbol cercano. Kagome se quedo observando el rápido movimiento que éste hizo y parpadeo perpleja ¿Cómo era posible que de un solo salto él pudiera haber llegado a esa rama tan alta? Frunció su ceño y lo observo cautelosa. Tenía que pedirle a ese tosco… a Inuyasha que la ayudara a volver a su casa, pero como se estaban llevando dudaba mucho que aceptara…

- Eh… ¡ay! – se quejo al sentir que Shippo toco una de sus heridas con sus manos.

- Lo siento… pero como te dije es difícil curar a las mujeres, si nunca has curada a una – explico sonriendo. Esta vez se encontraba a un lado de Kagome, arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de sanar el inicio de una cortadura en unos de sus muslos. Tenía la mirada clavada allí inspeccionando la suave y tersa piel pálida que cubría todo el cuerpo de la joven. Si se aproximaba un poco mas estaba seguro que podría tocarla… o al menos palparla.

Mientras que Shippo curaba sus heridas ella estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de convencer a Inuyasha para que la ayudara a salir de ese lugar. Ya estaba cansada que con solo dos días de su estadía en ese lugar, tuviera que luchar con un adonis, un lobo y una cascada… porque para tener que salir de ese torbellino de agua había que luchar… y mucho. Volvió su mirada a donde se encontraba Shippo, según con lo poco que había hablado con Inuyasha, ese pequeño demonio podía convertirse en un gigantesco dragón con escamas plateadas. Pero ahora no parecía que podría transformarse en una cosa tan horrorosa como un drago. Era todo lo contrario ¡hasta parecía ser tierno! Sonrió con alegría al imaginarse alzarlo y acunarlo en sus brazos, con los ojos brillando con alegría tomo impulso para acariciar su pequeña cabecita, cuando de su naricita comenzó a salir una gota de sangre. Abrió sus ojos con asombro y noto que él pequeño demonio se encontraba curando su muslo.

Las mejillas de Shippo se encontraban bien sonrosadas, y los ojos le brillaban con fulgor mientras que se encontraban clavados con énfasis en su muslo ¡y ella que pensó que era tierno! Carraspeo para llamar su atención, haciendo que el demonio la observara como si lo hubieran descubierto con las manos en la masa.

- Eh… Shippo… – llamo mientras que con un dedo se tocaba la nariz para que él pudiera entender en la situación que se encontraba.

Primero la observo extrañado, pero cuando se toco su nariz, ahogo una exclamación y se arrojo hacia atrás con fuerza cayendo sentado en el suelo mientras que se limpiaba la nariz.

- ¡Ah¡Lo siento¡No fue mi intención! – decía mientras le daba la espalda a la joven.

Inuyasha, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, sosteniendo su estomago mientras arrojaba su espalda hacia atrás al igual que su cabeza. La risa retumbo por todo el lugar, dejando solo para escuchar a él que parecía iba a estallar.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada, apretando con fuerza los puños, mientras que veía como Shippo, trataba de encogerse y encubar su espalda, parecía que se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho ¡y ese bruto riéndose de la desgracia del pobre demonio¡Ay, no, se olvidaba que estaba enfrentando a la arrogancia en persona¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de esa manera del pobre Shippo? Se levanto con resolución del suelo, y camino tranquilamente hacia él que aun se encontraba riendo y en la enorme rama.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?! – inquirió furiosa. Él abrió un ojo y con el dorso de su manos se limpio los restos de las lagrimitas que la risa le causo.

- ¿Qué no ves o eres idiota? – respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! – gruño apretando sus puños con fuerza. - ¡¡responde!!

- ¡Feh! No molestes – dijo cerrando sus ojos y arrugando el ceño mientras que enlazaba sus dedos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando una posición impávida. – ¿acaso no notaste, como te observaba cuando te estaba curando? – ella lo observo expectante. - ¡oh, vamos, no puedes ser tan ingenua! – exclamo irritado y enderezándose.

- Solo la temperatura, se le subió un poco… no fue por…

- ¿Y porque crees que se le subió la temperatura? – pregunto levantando una ceja al notar como ella se sonrosaba bajando la mirada al suelo. Los ojos le brillaban y se notaba lo incomoda que la situación la ponía. Eso lo hizo sonreír. – Fue por tu cuerpo, mocosa – alzo sus ojos a él. – su nariz comenzó a sangrar porque, el ver una parte tan insinuante de tu cuerpo lo encendió.

Ahí sí que no pudo más.

Las mejillas pasaron de un sonrosado suave a un rojizo fuerte. ¿¡Como se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?! Jamás nadie le había dicho algo como eso, nadie le había tratado con tanta confianza y no respetarla como lo hacia este _tosco y bruto hombre_. Lo vio sonreír, de una manera tan lenta que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al instante. Era lenta y calmada¡una media sonrisa! Denotando como la piel seguramente de su rostro se forzaba para dejar el rostro más seductor que había visto. Trago con fuerza y abrió su boca para hablar, pero de un minuto a otro él ya estaba enfrente suyo… y muuuuuy cerca.

La respiración se le corto cuando los enormes ojos dorados se clavaron el los sujos. Era como haber recibido un certero golpe en el estomago. Quería respirar pero no podía, lo contuvo al sentir la respiración varonil de él. Lo vio bajar un poco su rostro hacia ella ¡haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir agitado como si hubiera corrido por horas! Trago con fuerza y noto como se desviaba de su rostro hacia, su mejilla…

- Y déjame decirte… que no se equívoca – murmuró, ronco y lento, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con la cercanía de sus cuerpos. El aliento le roso su oreja: era tibio y algo húmedo, pero bien calmado.

Lo vio retroceder, para quedar enfrente de ella, aun sonriendo y con la misma expresión de arrogancia en su rostro.

- ¡Keh! Que ingenua eres… con solo acercarme te pones así de rígida y tensa… mocosa estúpida – escupió con sarcasmo. Cruzándose de brazos sin borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Parpadeo atónita, comenzando a respirar de nuevo suave y calmo… pero poco a poco su respiración se volvió forzosa y rápida haciendo que su pecho suba y baje con fuerza, arrugo el seño con ira mientras que con todas sus fuerzas apretaba sus puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel. Indignada levanto el mentón, hacia él ¡se las pagaría muy caro! Nadie NUNCA le había hecho una cosa semejante como la que _ese tosco y bruto_ había hecho.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – rugió dando un paso hacia él que ni se inmuto y estuvo firme allí en donde estaba. Noto como los ojos de la mocosa comenzaban a brillar de una manera singular… parecida a la otra vez ¡no…! - ¡¡para venir y hacerme eso¡¡Cómo si tuviéramos la mejor confianza del mundo…!! – levanto el dedo índice señalándolo amenazadoramente, jamás se había comportado así y cualquiera que los hubiera visto diría que ella no tenía ninguna educación ¡pero cuando la insultaban o hablaban como _ese_ le había hablado¡No se contenía! - ¡y encima te atreves a cercarte de una mera…! – él levanto una ceja divertido, pero pronto al sentir la presencia del poder que se acercaba toda la diversión se esfumo como llego. - ¡de una manera tan…! Tan… ¡¡ahh eres un maldito egocéntricooo!!

De la nada todo el cabello de la joven comenzó a moverse como si una brisa lo estuviera elevando. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y el brillo que anteriormente se había hecho notar desapareció. Un aura de color verde brillante delineo su cuerpo mientras que ella levanto su mano que lo estaba señalando para impulsarse con fuerza golpeando la mejilla del hombre haciendo que saliera volando hacia un costado y desaparee entre los arbustos.

Bueno por lo menos no había sucedido como la otra vez…

Volteo y con un aire totalmente amenazador se encamino hacia lo profundo del bosque. Sin dejar que el aura que la envolvió desapareciera.

Shippo que en todo el momento que paso permaneció atento a la escena que vio trago con fuerza mientras que un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Esa chiquilla, sí, que era vigorosa, con solo una bofetada había hecho volar a su amo que parecía choqueado ante la ímpetu de la mujer. Era mejor no hacerla enfadar si aun quería seguir vivo.

Gruño tratándose de enderezar, pero el maldito arbusto en que había caído se movía y enganchaba la ropa que llevaba. Con fuerza y brusquedad se impulso hacia un lado y cayó con fuerza al suelo raspando su mejilla con una rama. Soltó otro gruñido y una exclamación mientras que tiraba de su capa que aun permanecía enredada en el arbusto. Pero ante la fuerza que ejerció la rasgo…

- ¡Mierda! Maldita mocosa… me las pagara bien caro… ¡y no me importa que sea una mujer!

Solo había jugado un poco con ella, no era para que lo golpeara con de esa manera ¡porque, no, se podía decir que esa era una bofetada¡Lo había arrojado hacia los arbustos! Con solo ejercer un poco de fuerza, pero él sabía bien que esa mocosa descarada no había solo utilizado fuerza, sino que había usado un poco de magia. Sin duda alguna, ella era un Merlín y estaba aprendiendo a utilizar sus poderes…

- Amo – musito Shippo ya a un lado de él.

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? – mascullo irguiéndose, mientras que veía como la tela de su capa estaba completamente rasgada. – ¡maldita mocosa¿¡En donde esta!? – Shippo trago con fuerza y bien bajito hablo:

- Sobre eso mismo quería hablarle – Inuyasha enfoco sus ojos que ardían de rabia en el demonio que retrocedió un paso…

- Que sucede con la mocosa – inquirió con la voz ronca y amenazadora.

- Bueno… yo… ehh… ella…

- ¡Dilo de una vez si no quieres que te elimine!

- ¡¡Ella se fue hacia el bosque!! – respondió automáticamente. Inuyasha permaneció en silencio por un pequeño momento tratando de procesar lo que su sirviente había mencionado. Lo observo sereno y clamo sin ningún rasgo de furia o descontrol. Por un momento Shippo se sintió a salbo, hasta que noto como de apoco una ceja de su amo tubo un 'tic' nervioso…

- **¡¡¿QUÉ?!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Pero quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera¡Y aun peor¡Acercársele _así_! Como… como si estuviera a punto de… ¡ay, no¡¿En que estaba pensando!? –Movió su cabeza hacia los lados con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado– Ese hombre… Inuyasha solo estaba jugando con ella, para molestarla, seguramente… ¡uy si era eso cierto…! sí… eso… era cierto. Se encorvo un poco, cómo si se sintiera derrotada ¿pero que estaba pensando¿Cómo podía pensar en una cosa como esa? La verdad, la desilusión le molestaba –el aura brillante que la envolvió minutos atrás desapareció– solo se imagino que en ese momento… él, la besaría. Pero… ¿en qué pensaba? Ni siquiera se conocían, él no sentía nada… por ella, y ella no sabía nada de él, pero… –suspiro– Inuyasha la había rescatado en todo los mementos que estuvo en peligro. Si, fueron pocos, pero… él, le dijo al adonis cuando se encontraba "inconsciente" por el golpe recibido que:

_- De verdad – gruño ronco y con la voz amenazante. – por mí, haz lo que quieras con la mocosa… no me interesa en lo absoluto – y lo acerco a su rostro. – pero no vuelvas a golpearla en frente de mí__… o si no…_

En sí, ella se encontraba "inconsciente" pero nadie sabía eso. Él golpe había sido duro, eso debía admitirlo, pero cuando escucho esas palabras pudo al fin caer rendida y ahí si desmayarse. Por un momento se sintió segura, al saber, que él estaba allí. Tenía que admitir que al principio había pensado que dejaría que el adonis la moliera a golpes, pero cuando escucho toda la oración, se sintió aliviada…

_- … pero no vuelvas a golpearla enfrente de mí…_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que había escuchado… diviso un tronco caído y se sentó en el, colocando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras que sus manos sostenían su cabeza. Desvió su mirada de enfrente hacia un lado de ella por el camino que había tomado –una gotilla de sudor rodo por su sien– todo el camino que había utilizado tenia: ramas caídas, rotas o quebradas, los arbustos tenían uno que otro agujero como si fueran pisadas de oso y todo denotaba que un nuevo camino se había creado. ¿Ella había hecho todo aquello? No lo creía¿Cómo lo hizo? Entonces lo recordó…

_- … ¡__y encima te atreves a cercarte de una mera…! – él levanto una ceja divertido, pero pronto al sentir la presencia del poder que se acercaba toda la diversión se esfumo como llego. - ¡de una manera tan…! Tan… ¡¡ahh eres un maldito egocéntricooo!! _

Le había gritado con todas sus fuerza y lo abofeteo con un poder que ni ella misma se imagino. ¿Ese era el poder que él le había hablado? Cuando la arrojo de Shippo –su rostro denoto una mueca de fastidio– cierto, él le había roto el vestido y la arrojo del lomo del demonio. ¡Había dañado su vestido favorito! Se levanto de súbito y camino hacia el camino que, sin darse cuenta, ella misma "creo" ahora, le aclararía un par de cosas, y la escucharía.

"_¿Y por qué no éstas lastimada?"_

Eso era verdad ¿Por qué no tenía alguna quemadura o herida? Lo único que había notado era que su vestido estaba rasgado en los antebrazos hasta los codos lo demás era por la pelea que había tenido con el adonis.

El adonis… una criatura mitológica que "supuestamente" había vivido hace más de dos siglos atrás… ¡y ella se había enfrentado a una!

"_En este bosque todo lo ilógico es lógico." _

Cierto. Esas habían sido las palabras que _ese tosco y bruto_ le había mencionado cuando ella pregunto por el adonis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y, bien lo hacemos?

- Nos dijo que tenemos que irrumpir en la misión de… lord Inuyasha – y esto último lo dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo inclinándose un poco para adelante, haciendo una reverencia. El que primero hablo rompió en carcajadas haciendo que sonaran por todo el lugar. – ¡¡SHHHH¡Idiota, que si no, nos escuchara! – murmuró golpeando en la cabeza al otro.

- ¡Hey, está bien, pero no tenias que golpearme justamente allí!

- ¿Qué, querías que lo hiciera allí abajo? – inquirió mordaz, señalando la parte intima de su compañero.

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

Kagome abrió sus ojos con asombro al escuchar, el alarido de un hombre. Volteo hacia el contrario del camino por donde pensaba volver y frunció su ceño con recelo ¿había una cueva allí antes? Se pregunto.

- ¡Idiota casi nos descubre! – reprocho tapando con la palma de su mano la boca de uno de los _Grises_.

Dos Grises se encontraban escondidos en los follajes de un árbol observando a la joven que estaba sola a metros de la cueva en donde tenían pensado… jugar un poco con ella.

- Es linda ¿no?

- Síi… tiene un generoso cuerpo ¿y viste su pecho?

- ¡Sí! Es bien, voluptuoso… – asevero, lujurioso.

Kagome sintió un aire helado recorrerle la espalda y por inercia se froto los brazos para darse calor. Observo a los lados de sus hombros para divisar si alguien o algo andaba cerca de ella, pero lo único que pudo ver fue los luminosos rayos del sol que atravesaban los pequeños lugares de los follajes de los arboles. Recién ahora notaba lo hermoso que era el lugar, todo parecía sacado de un libro ¡o de un cuadro! Sus ojos se iluminaron, estaban en invierno y claramente se notaba como los arboles se teñían de colores amarillentas, naranjas, rojos o dorados, con pequeños toques de verde. Esbozo una sonrisa suave cuando una brisa helada, roso sus mejillas y movió su cabello hacia su espalda. ¡Las hojas que caían eran como copos de nieve! Solo que esas eran rojizas y naranjas con toques dorados.

Dorados como un par ojos que la dejaban sin aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, el corazón le latía desbocado, mientas que sentía como su estomago se encogía… de un momento a otro había visto en su mente ¡esos ojos! Que cuando la observo tan fijamente habían provocado que su corazón dejara de palpitar y…

- ¡¡Ayuda¡¡Ayúdenme!!

Se escucho la voz de una niña pequeña provenir de dentro de la cueva que se mostraba tenebrosa y oscura. Trago con fuerza, mientras que se daba fuerzas para entrar…

- ¡¡Por favor, tengo miedo!! – chillo con la voz trémula, parecía que se encontraba llorando. No, no podía temer ahora, esa niña capaz que este lastimada o peor aun ¡tenía que entrar! Tomo aire y dijo con voz firme y decidida.

- ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? – que pregunta más estúpida… pero no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡¡Noooo!! – grito llorosa haciendo que el corazón de Kagome se encogiera. - ¡me doble mi tobillo y me duele mucho¡Ayúdame por favor!

- Iré a buscar ayuda… no me tardare – acoto girándose para comenzar a correr y buscar a Inuyasha.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – esta vez no parecía ser la voz de una niña sino la de un hombre. La joven arrugo el ceño al escuchar esa voz y se pregunto si habrá escuchado mal. La escucho carraspear un poco y volvió a hablar. – quiero decir… ¡NO POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS! Tengo mucho miedo, y desde anoche que estoy aquí.

Le estaba suplicando que no se vaya y aquello le rompió el corazón. Tenía que ayudarla, no podía dejarla así, con todo el valor que pudo darse camino hacia la entrada adentro de la cueva. Proactivamente no se podía ver nada, y la luz de la entrada cada vez se hacía más suave, como si se estuviera cerrando o…

De la nada unas antorchas que se encontraban a los lados de las paredes que sostenían la cueva se encendieron como si cuando ella se adentrara más a la cueva las hubiera encendido con su presencia. Atónita observo todas las antorchas que se habían encendido y recelosa observo la cueva, no había ningún rastro de alguna niña o persona que estuviera lastimada… mejor dicho… no había NADIE allí.

"_Adéntrate más… solo un poco mas…"_

- La voz del anciano… – susurró absorta en la voz que había escuchado solo segundos atrás. Parpadeo un momento tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado y observo el lugar nuevamente, mas al fondo lo único que se veía era oscuridad, una fría y tenebrosa oscuridad. Cerro sus ojos resignada… ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? ase solo horas se había salvado del adonis que quería violarla… ¿su vida no podía estar solo un minuto en paz…?

"_Eso te pasa, por alejarte del tosco y bruto…"_

¡Uy, cuánta razón tenía! Y eso era lo peor. Solo cuando se alejaba de Inuyasha estas cosas le sucedían a ella. Suspiro resignada y se acerco a una de las antorchas observando con detención la peculiar forma que sostenía la antorcha, era una mano que envolvía la punta aferrándolo con firmeza. Acerco una mano para tocarla.

Pero la mano se movió.

Kagome chillo de horror y retrocedió con rapidez cayendo sentaba al suelo. Su corazón latía desbocado y asustado al igual que ella, los nervios los tenía a flor de piel y si no fuera porque se encontraba completamente sola se hubiera desmayado. Trato de calmarse llevándose una mano al pecho para que su corazón se sintiera protegido y dejara de latir tan rápido, ya que sus propios latidos lastimaban su pecho. Todo se había nublado pero con un rápido parpadeo todo volvió como antes: sola en una cueva.

Se irguió mientras que se sacudía los harapos que llevaba de ropa y aun amedrentada observo a la mano de la antorcha que se veía firme y enorme. Trago con dolor y dándose valor camino hacia ella nuevamente estirando su mano para sacar la antorcha sin tener que tocar la mano. Pero nuevamente se movió.

Atrapando su mano.

Grito horrorizaba y bañada en miedo, ejercía fuerza para zafarse del agarre que la sometía esa mono a su muñeca y mientras más quería librarse mas fuerte se hacia el agarre. Las lagrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir y ella no hacía nada para detenerlas ya que todos sus sentidos se encontraban perdidos en querer soltarse de esa… cosa, porque ahora ni pensaba que era una extremidad. Como dijo Inuyasha… lo lógico es ilógico en este lugar…

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – grito, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y agachando su cabeza tironeando para zafarse. Las lágrimas salieron volando cuando de un bruco movimiento y formando su mano en puño, por entre los dedos pequeños destellos salían lentamente hasta que en un momento todo, se lleno por esa enorme luz de color rosa pálido.

La extremidad que sostenía a Kagome la soltó de inmediato haciendo que cayera una vez más al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la antorcha que se encontraba a un lado de ella y se echo a correr desesperadamente mientras que debes en cando soltaba un sollozo y con el dorso de la manos se quitaba las lagrimas con rabia ¡solo esto le podía pasar a ella! solo a ella…

"_Quiero volver a mi casa…"_

- Creo que esta vez te pasaste Hiro… – dijo uno de los Grises mientras salía de entre las sombras.

- ¡Ja¿Te parece? – pregunto sarcástico. Se observo la mano por un momento notando como se encontraba de quemada, aun podía notarse un hilo de humo que salía de ella, por causa de aquella luz que lo encegueció por un momento. Maldita mocosa se las pagaría muy caro…

- Parece que es media estúpida – comento caminando hacia donde Kagome había corrido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Hiro mientras lo seguía.

- Porque corrió hacia mas dentro de la cueva… y allí dentro se encuentra el espejo de la diosa Kanna.

- ¿cómo sabes aquello?

- Lo escuche de la del sexo indefinido…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡Hi:D Pensaran que este cap es de relleno, pero, no. Como podrán, haberse, dado cuenta en el titulo e igual que un pedacito del fic, Kagome nota que hay un cambio en sus sentimientos por _ese tosco y bruto hombre_ n.n como dice ella. Poco a Poco los sentimientos van a salir a la luz, solo hay que dejar que el tiempo fluya y les demuestre a estos tercos lo que sienten. Bueno que mas… mmm… ¡ah¡Gracias Ani! Me sirvió mucho tu explicación, ahora gracias a ti, va a haber una escena que capas te guste mucho n.n (ya había olvidado porque me gustan las escenas románticas ñ.ñ) de verdad gracias. ¡Ah! y también gracias a ti, _**rosy**_ por notar mi esfuerzo jeje es lindo que aprecien lo que uno hace. Bien, con todo ya dicho me voy… Alio00OozZzz…

**.·.·.·.·.·. Definiciones .·.·.·.·.·.**

_**Grises:**_ Son criaturas, horribles, de verdad FEAS, que trabajan para el reino de Camelot. En otras palabras: monstruos FEOS (con "F" de foca ñ.ñ).

**Dulce Kagome Lady**-


	7. Solo Una Vez

**Capitulo 7:**** "Solo Una Vez"**

_Al descubrir mi destino y saber lo que hice mal, me hace temer a las consecuencia de lo que sucederá…  
Pero el saber que te tendré a mi lado…  
Me ara mas fuerte con un solo abrazo.  
__Y por solo una vez… abrásame hasta que amanezca._

Lentamente y también temprano, la tarde de invierno iba llegando. El cielo estaba pigmentando de algunos colores anaranjados con rosas pasteles en las esponjosas nubes blancas. La brisa cada vez se hacía más insoportable ya que el aire a fresco no dejaba de colarse por entre sus ropas. De pie en una enorme rama, con sus brazos sobre su pecho y con la espalda bien rígida se encontraba un hombre con la mirada fija en el horizonte, donde el sol amenazaba con marcharse y dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. El cabello se le mecía, con gracia en su espalda para dar paso a la brisa que levemente quemaba sus mejillas, al parecer sin afectarle, ya que estaba como en un estado de trance total. Ese gran roble firme como el imponente ego del muchacho que ya nombramos que se encontraba de pie en una de sus ramas.

_"Mocosa del infierno..." _

Y sí, esa chiquilla era una mocosa del infierno a la cual le habían entregado la misión de abrir las siete llaves del las estrellas, pero claramente se veía que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de eso ¡Dios, era increíble que no supiera nada sobre el claro, pasado que tenía enfrente¿Sus padres jamás le hablaron de eso a ella? de seguro que no. Se entretuvieron malcriándola, no podía ser una persona como ella, ser tan… ¡según le informaron venia de una noble familia¿Cómo era posible que ella tenga ese tipo de comportamiento? –Se froto la mejilla inconscientemente– jamás nadie le golpeo con tanta fuerza. Apretó los puños y noto lo que estaba haciendo…

- ¡¡¡PUTA MADRE!!! – estallo golpeando con ímpetu el tronco del roble que se encontraba a un lado de su cuerpo. Lo humillo. Claro que lo humillo y en lo más profundo de su ser, nadie, NUNCA tuvo el coraje para golpearlo de esa manera y sobrevivir luego. Él la aria pagar, no le importaba si para eso tenía que llegar un poco magullada a las manos del travesti… la aria pagar. Su mirada penetro el sol que estaba cayendo paulatinamente, el odio pareció hacerlos brillar de forma singular, con el cejo fruncido mostro a la muerte en persona. – vas a sentir lo que es no respetarme… – mascullo, lento y ronco como si le estuviera hablando al oído.

- Inuyasha… querido – dijo con tono afeminado mientras que se acomodaba en su mullida y enorme silla, en medio del gigantesco salón. Su "trono" como prefería llamarle, era donde ella mandaba, dirigía y sentenciaba a sus esclavos. Sonrió con suavidad mientras que le daba una cálida mirada al hombre que tenso, su mandíbula tragándose la incomodes del momento. – te tengo una enorme noticia.

- Te morirás – bufo mordazmente.

Cerro sus ojos y se enderezo mejor pada mostrarse imponente. Coloco sus antebrazos en el apoyabrazos, cuando cruzaba sus piernas y dejaba entrever un muslo de su pierna con voluptuosidad, sonriendo con desdén.

- No… lo lamento. Tengo siglos de vida aun.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió cortante, provocando una nueva y enorme sonrisa de satisfacción a la mujer que se inclino un poco más en su silla hacia delante tomando su mentón.

- Te molesta que cruce mis piernas ¿verdad?

- Me molesta ver a algo que finge ser una mujer – como la odiaba y odia. Maldita sea su surte al tener que hacerlo estar presenciando _eso_ ¿Por qué estaba ahí¡Ah! Cierto, estaba cumpliendo una promesa. Gruño por lo bajo y corrió su mirada a un lado, observando cómo los adonis, ogros, grises, gárgolas y demás criaturas se paseaban, por allí bailando mientras que ella con uno de sus dedos coordinaba los pasos y música. Sí. Ella era feliz.

- Bien… pero no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por mi…

- No. Me repugnas enormemente. Con palabras no te podría explicar lo mal que se siente mi estomago.

Levemente la vio fruncir, cerrando sus ojos mientras levantaba un dedo y se lo apuntaba hacia él.

Un rayo salió disparado.

- ¡¡MIERDA!!

- Respétame si quieres vivir.

El rayo fue duro y lastimero. Le dio en el muslo de su pierna derecha haciendo una profunda cicatriz para el futuro. La sangre brotaba a grandes cantidades mientras que él con una de sus manos trataba de sanarla o parar la sangre, odiaba el sofocante dolor y mas odiaba no tener poderes sanatorios; lo único que él podía hacer era destruir… no sanar. No pudo sostener mas su peso y cayó con fuerza golpeando su rodilla en el frio y duro piso de piedra, cerro sus ojos al sentir las dolorosas y agudas punzadas que se clavaban imaginariamente pero notables en su muslo.

La escucho reír a carcajadas, podía imaginársela, verla, pero no quería dirigir su mirada en el travesti que tenía enfrente. Nunca había dejado a algún ser vivió que lo haya insultado o se Haya dignado a tocarlo siquiera, jamás los dejaba con vida y pensaba hacerle lo mismo a ese maldito. Pero sabía que no podía… ella tenía algo de que a él le pertenecía y sabia que si la hacía enfadar podría destruirlo… y ya no podría vivir más.

- Perra asquerosa… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – mascullo con dificultad. Cuanto quería gritarle más que esas palabras y desahogar un poco su ira, pero sabía bien que no podía si quería protegerla… si de verdad quería hacerlo él no podría decir nada.

- Tus modales jamás cambiaran… eso está mal… ¿Qué mujer te querrá? – pregunto fingiendo que sus palabras le dolían.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?! – gruño irritado sintiendo que no podría controlarse ni un minuto más. – ¿¡para que demonio me llamaste!?

- UUUy… – movió su cabeza negativamente mientras chasqueaba la lengua. – hoy nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo ¿verdad? – él la fulmino con la mirada y ella sonrió mas. – bien, bien, te diré, pero no te pongas así de sensible… – le guiño un ojo, haciendo que Inuyasha deseara vomitar. – no te sienta… amor…

"_¡¡¡¡PUTOOOOOOO!!!!"_

- Te tengo una importantísima misión… – afirmo ya completamente seria. – quiero que me traigas a la detectora de las siete llaves…

Agudizo mas su mirada en la de ella irguiéndose mientras trataba de soportar el dolor de su muslo.

- ¿Para que la quieres?

- ¡¿Qué, no es obvio?! – dijo exasperada. – si consigo las siete llaves de las estrellas, podre ser indestructible y mejor aun… Merlín no podrá detenerme a dominar cada uno de los mundos que nos separan…

- Que la traiga uno de tus adonis, no puedo andar de cartero… soy demasiado para una estupidez como esas, hasta tú con solo mover ese mugriento dedo podrás traerla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – volteo para marcharse por las gigantescas puertas del salón cuando de la nada se cerraron con fuerza, tanto que las hizo temblar.

- No es tan fácil – su voz esta vez sonó ronca pero igualmente femenina. Volteo fastidiado y al ver sus ojos, sintió como lo penetraban. – ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho en vez de mandarte a llamar…? Inuyasha, esa mocosa está del otro lado del mundo, el de los seres humanos, los adonis al igual que las gárgolas o grises no pueden traspasarlo, y sé que tú tampoco, en otras palabras nadie puede – se irguió de su cilla y elevándose se dirigió hasta él. – pero sé que tus artilugios, podrán hacerla venir a ella, sola, hasta mis manos… tu puedes hacerlo… o sino – se acero hacia su oreja susurrando. – _ella_ se muere…

Salto del árbol en donde estaba y buscando el aroma de la mocosa se adentro en el bosque. La noche al fin cayó sobre su cabeza creando una completa oscuridad, la luna aun no se asomaba y eso le complicaba aun más las cosas. Tenía que encontrarla si quería que… _ella_… aun viviera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con claro orgullo se quito las lágrimas con fuerza. No debía llorar ahora, tenía que ser fuerte si quería salir de ese lugar, pero es que era tan tenebroso que ni ella misma podría creer como había corrido desesperadamente hacia adentro de la cueva, cuando pudo darse la vuelta y volver a la salida. Pero nooo, ella tenía que correr hacia la dirección que decía peligro, sabiendo que podría existir cualquier clase de peligros allí. Sus piro derrotaba dejando que sus brazos cayeran a los lados como si fuera extremidades sin vida y soltando la antorcha que llevaba en su mano izquierda, reacciono cuando noto que rodaba hacia delante dejándola a ella en la oscuridad plena, la persiguió hasta que se detuvo a los pies de algo que no supo identificar, arrugo la frente y lentamente levanto la mirada recorriendo las piernas de algo que ni se quería imaginar. De su sien una gotita de sudor rodo hasta caer por su mejilla.

Era un hombre…

- ¡Buh! – emitió de la nada inclinándose hacia ella.

- ¡¡¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – grito a todo pulmón retrocediendo hacia atrás. Pero algo la detuvo tomándola de sus brazos volteo con rapidez y vio la cosa más horrible de toda su vida… ¡era como un ogro! Tenía todo el rostro deforme, una enorme frente de primer plano, ojos salidos casi hacia afuera, su piel era arrugada completamente, mientras que sus labios eran vaporinos dejando ver toda la dentadura amarillenta. - ¡¡¡kiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Los dos soltaron estruendosas carcajadas mientras que ella se removió inquieta forzando para zafarse del encierre en que este la tenia. Su corazón latía vertiginosamente, mientras que su visión se nublaba turbando sus sentidos, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir cristalizando su vista. Chillaba como si fuera un cerdo al que se encontraba a punto de carnear. ¡¿Cómo podía sucederle esto a ella?! No lograba entender, sentía que el piso se movía y que su corazón saltaría de su pecho dejándola completamente sola con esas horribles cosas. Ambos eran enormes, altísimos dejándola como una ratita al lado de ellos…

- Bien hecho Hiro, no la sueltes – dijo el que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! – exigió con la voz trémula.

- No podemos, hermosura… primero debemos llevarte con nuestra señora – respondió apretando mas el agarre de sus brazos. Sonreía con arrogancia inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura de Kagome quien arrugo la nariz al percibir el nauseabundo olor a podrido que emitía el aliento del gris que ella ignoraba que fuera. – pero antes… nos divertiremos contigo…

Palideció al aspirar ese sofocante arroma y notar el significado de sus palabras. La sangre se le fue a los pies y se disperso en el suelo dejando la tan pálida, que se podría comparar con una hoja de papel ¡de nuevo no! querían usarla… ¡como si fuera un trapo¿Pero en qué demonios pensaban los del sexo masculino? Porque sinceramente se notaba que TODOS querían lo mismo: usarla. ¿Acaso no había un, solo, hombre en la tierra que no quisiera tocarla? No es que se sintiera, especial o estuviera presumiendo que ella era hermosa porque sabía que no era gran cosa. Pero justamente a ella le pasaba lo mismo… SIEMPRE… ¿Qué tenían para querer violarla cada vez que la tenían raptada? Bueno no sabía, ni mucho le interesaba ¡lo primordial era salir ilesa de esa maldita cárcel a la cual la tenían!

- ¿Quién comienza primero? – asevero el que la tenía enfrente acercándose paulatinamente hacia ella con claras intenciones de tocarla.

Su estomago se encogió mientras que los nervios le carcomían el cerebro…

"_¡¡Piensa, Kagome, piensa…!!"_

Y de la nada algo ilumino su mente. Cerró sus ojos para darse valor. Sin pensarlo más levanto unas de sus piernas lo más alto que pudo y con la mayor fuerza posible clavo con la punta del talón su sandalia en el pie de el gris que la soltó de inmediato gritando a las cuatro vientos palabras y más de un juramento que la dejo pasmada viendo como se inclinaba para tocar la extremidad herida.

- ¡¡perra del demonio!! – exclamo el otro que se encontraba enfrente de ella extendiendo una de sus manos para partirle el rostro de una fuerte bofetada. Pero Kagome tenía reflejos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo la tierra que se encontraba a sus pies lanzándosela en sus ojos con furia. Este también grito sintiendo como sus ojos ardían pero no de la furia sino del dolor que le causo la acción de la chica.

Como alma que lleva el diablo se echo a correr con fuerza tratando de escapar de los adoloridos grises que gemían y quejaban del dolor que en un segundo ella causo. No se detuvo por nada del mundo y corrió a toda prisa olvidándose de la maldita antorcha que se encontraba aun en el suelo. Todo se encontraba en penumbras, siendo cubierto por la oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más espesa haciendo que cada tanto ella se chocara con una piedra o roca, lo que sea que estuviera en el suelo. Aminoro la marcha ya cuando noto que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de esas dos cosas que querían violarla. Suspiro con cansancio mientras que con una mano afirmaba su peso para tratar de controlar la respiración que no la dejaba enderezarse, su frente estaba completamente perlada de sudor frio que se la acariciaba con delicadeza. Abrió sus ojos con ímpetu.

¡Por algún lado había una abertura!

Pero a causa de la horrorosa oscuridad que invadía el lugar resultaba completamente confuso encontrar alguna abertura ya que claramente todo se encontraba en la penumbra. Pero no era imposible. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, con total resolución camino sin quitar su mano de la pared que le serbia como guía, todo se encontraba frio, y muy oscuro. Camino a paso lento dándose valor cada tanto no podía distraerse ya que su vida corría grave riesgo pero no solo ella… su virginidad también. ¡NOOO! –Coloco sus manos en su rostro horrorizada– ¡no solo ella estaba en peligro sino también su inocencia¿¡¡En que maldito momento se le ocurrió salir de su casa sin notar las consecuencias!!? Pero… pensándolo bien… ¿su virginidad no estaría en peligro también de que un anciano se la quitase? Golpeo con fuerza el talón con el suelo ¡sí, cierto¡¡Uuuyyyy!! Se sentía tan frustrada… tan humillada, tan TRAICIONADA, tan… tan… tan consternada.

- ¿Por qué estoy pasando por esto? – se pregunto observando con atención el suelo, de repente se le hizo muy interesante.

"_Porque huiste de casa ¿recuerdas?"_

- Uyy… gracias por el consuelo… – dijo con tono burlón. – pero de todas maneras tendría que entregársela a ese hombre que pidió mi mano a mis padres…

De la nada y tan rápido como lo sintió desapareció, una helada brisa que golpeo de lleno su rostro estremeciéndola por completo, la sacudió. Parpadeo con rapidez ya que esa brisa la hizo desatar un par de lágrimas. Esbozo una enorme sonrisa al descubrir que de enfrente de ella se encontraba su salvación, y sin detenerse a pensar corrió ya dejando en el olvido, que la oscuridad no la dejaba ver. El camino le mostraba que debía doblar en la curva que guiaba al camino y ella con emoción la obedeció pero una vez que todo llego al final de la curva descubrió que se encontraba cerrada.

Ahí terminaba el camino…

- No puede ser – jadeo susurrando.

Todo se encontraba sellado, no había ni un solo camino, nada. Solo el muro que le impedía el paso. Camino con lentitud hacia él y con una de sus manos palpo el muro que se erguía imponente en frente de ella. Se sentía realmente frustrada ya no le gustaba esto… nunca le gusto. La penumbra era sofocante tanto que ni sabía en donde se encontraba, antorchas si las hubiera jamás las vería, tampoco sabría como encenderlas ya que carecía de habilidades para encender algo como una antorcha. Desde que se entero que se tendría que casar con alguien su vida se transformo en puro peligro, a cada segundo estaba el peligro y todo por enfadarse con ese maldito ¡¡TERCO Y TOSCO!! Tipo… –se cruzo de brazos– desde ahora no lo llamaría por su nombre ni mucho menos le diría hombre… lo llamaría _eso _o_ él _pero, NO, Inuyasha. Podía recordar como claramente se había acercado a ella como si quisiera besarla… y ella la muy estúpida se ilusiono con eso… ¡¡uyyyy que idiota!!

El alma se le fue del cuerpo al escuchar la repentina voz de esas cosas que parecían acercarse cada vez más. Su respiración se volvió agitada y como si la hubieran encontrado con las manos en la masa volteo repentinamente chocando con fuerza la espalda en el muro que de la nada se abrió paso hacia ella empujándola hacia atrás mientras que se cerraba dejándola encerada dentro de… de…

- ¡¡EN DONDE ESTOY!! – se levanto con rapidez y escudriño todo lo que estuvo alcance a su mirada. Los ojos repentinamente le ardieron por la luz que había en el lugar nublando su mirada y haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza. De a poco pudo abrirlos y ver bien en donde se encontraba. Claramente se denotaba que parecía ser un santuario ya que las antorchas iluminaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance eran demasiadas, mientras que en el frente de ella y a lo lejos casi tocando la otra pared de enfrente se encontraba un altar con un espejo encima mostrándose como lo principal de ese lugar. Mientras que a los pies de ese altar se encontraban pétalos de sakura desparramados por doquier creando un camino hasta el espejo. Frunció cuando noto que era pétalos de sakura ¿Qué hacen las hojas de ese árbol en Inglaterra? Se pregunto con rareza.

_"Acércate… toca el espejo de Kanna…" _

Volvió a escuchar la clara y ronca voz del anciano. Esta vez no se sobresalto ni le dio temor, ya se estaba acostumbrando al que en el mundo en donde se encontraba. Sabía que todo lo lógico es ilógico mientras que lo ilógico es lógico, un estúpido juego de palabras que creo Inuyasha, pensó. ¡Uy! Que tonta era, se dijo que no lo llamaría mas por su nombre… bueno, al menos él no se encontraba cerca para oír lo que ella misma se había impuesto.

Sintiéndose más derrotada que antes y sumamente cansada, avanzo ya por la alfombra de petados que se encontraba enfrente de ella. De la nada sintió como si sus temores se disiparan dejándola completamente en vilo dirigiéndose hacia ese espejo de _Kanna_ como nombro el anciano. El brillo de su mirada se volvió opaco dejándola en plena ceguedad, sonriendo embobada al espejo que cada vez parecía más cerca, sentía que las piernas le temblaban amenazando con tirarla al suelo, pero parecía omitir eso ya que aun seguía acercándose cada vez mas y mas. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero parecía estar drogada y como lo disfrutaba, los temores desaparecían con rapidez, el casamiento del cual escapaba se hacía mucho menos importante de lo que era para ella, todo absolutamente TODO, le importaba muy poco, lo único que quería era acariciar el vidrio de ese espejo que tanto llamaba su atención.

Y cuando al fin poso las yemas de sus dedos en él…

Todo se ilumino.

La luz la absorbió, y ella pareció no importarle ya que su sonrisa boba no desaparecía. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo paz por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar y se dejo llevar estirando sus brazos a sus lados y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sentía como si su alma viajara atreves del tiempo llevándola lejos de todos y de todo. Un aire frio pero a la vez cálido roso sus mejillas haciendo mas profundo el gusto de la joven a no abrir los ojos, pero cuando dejo de sentir esas sensaciones de paz abrió sus ojos de improviso observando tolo lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – musito atónita.

Todo se encontraba en penumbra de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba en la punta de una montaña observando desde la altura en donde estaba todo un bosque que se le hizo familiar y su castillo… parpadeo incrédula. Su castillo se encontraba a un lado de ese bosque en donde ella se perdió y cayó por la cascada. ¡Su casa estaba allí! Sonrió mientras que las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas ¡había vuelto a casa! Se sentía tan feliz, volteo con premura para correr hacia su casa y abrasar a sus padres ver sus sirvientes, charlar con los guardias o caballeros de su padre ¡por dios, quería hacer tantas cosas! Pero cuando volteo completamente un rayo surco el cielo ennegrecido con nubes azules y pigmentos violetas iluminando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y la sangre se le helo al ver que el mismo viejo que escucho en su mente estaba de pie enfrente de ella, sonriendo con ternura. Pero ella no podía responder a esa sonrisa como hubiera querido el anciano.

- Hola Kagome… – saludo observándola fijamente.

¿Cómo era posible que él supiera su nombre¡Si jamás en su vida lo había visto! Retrocedió lentamente embelesada sintiendo como de apoco todo se iba nublando ¡por dios se estaba por desmayar! Más pálida que una hoja de papel trago con fuerza tratándose de dar valor para no flaquear en un momento como ese, tenía que ser fuerte. Solo era un anciano y ella ya se había enfrentado a ogros, cascadas y adonis ¡podía con un anciano! Apretó sus puños con fuerza clavándose las uñas inconscientemente y dio un paso hacia el frente.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – ordeno con la voz firme y el ceño fruncido. El anciano siguió sonriendo y eso la hizo por un memento dudar y quiso echarse a correr pero tenía que soportar… si quería volver a su casa, que por suerte no estaba muy lejos, ahora. - ¡le hice una pregunta!

El anciano cerró sus ojos y esbozo otra sonrisa.

- Tu antepasado… – eso le provoco un frio horrible en su espalda.

- ¿Antepasado? – repitió con sorna.

- Sí… y eh venido a explicarte las cosas que los necios de tus padres no fueron capaces de decirte…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una suave neblina cubrió todo ese tenebroso bosque que era el lugar por donde él recorría buscando algún rastro de la maldita mocosa esa que se perdió o mejor dicho que se fue de su lado porque no soporto una simple broma de él. Frunció la nariz al percibir el aroma a rosas y flores silvestres ¡ese era, el maldito aroma que desprendía esa mujer de sus cabellos! Corrió a prisa en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba y como si fuera un rayo se perdió entre los follajes de las hojas de arbustos y árboles. Tenía que apresurarse la noche cada vez se hacía más pesada y la neblina más densa, podía sucederle cualquier cosa y él tenía que encontrarla lo más rápido posible si quería ver con vida a _ella_. Sabía bien que si entregaba a la mocosa como premio él recibiría su anhelada libertad y hasta capas…

- ¡Tengo que apresurarme! – mascullo por lo bajo corriendo más fuerte.

Llego a los pies de un risco, su aroma terminaba allí ¿pero en donde se encontraba? No había ninguna abertura o algo que demostrara que dirección había tomado. Frunció su ceño al notar algo… había pequeñas pisadas en el suelo y otro par de de pisadas mucho más grande que las primeras. Ella no estaba sola. Escudriño el lugar como si de un depredador se tratara y noto que en el aire aun se percibía un repugnante olor que él conocía bien.

- Grises…

Volteo hacia el muro de la montaña y de un solo puñetazo rompió el muro y descubrió una cueva escondida allí. Sonrió triunfante y se adentro a toda marcha, había aroma al de la mocosa mesclado con el de los grises. Tubo que haberlo percibido desde un comienzo, ese travesti lo estaba probando y poniendo obstáculos en su camino, de seguro ése maldito sabía bien que él podía traérsela a la mocosa y él tendría que darle su libertad junto con _ella_ pero como no quería perder la manera de controlarlo, le ponía obstáculos en el camino.

- ¡Ja! Pues no se te será fácil…

- Ohh… ya nos hemos vueltos locos – se escucho por unas de las paredes de la cueva. Frunció su ceño al saber quién era. ¡Maldición¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse justo con él¡Y más, en un momento como este!

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos…

- Sí. Estas diferente.

- Creo que no puedo decir lo mismo – tenía que apresurarse, esa mocosa era inútil y si algo malo le pasaba él no podría recuperar lo que a él le pertenecía. – ahora no puedo hablar.

- Mmm… tenía ese presentimiento.

- En otro momento seguimos con la charla – asevero echándose a correr por entre la oscuridad del lugar.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, siempre tan impulsivo. No dudes, que nos encontraremos nuevamente, mi querido amigo, ni lo dudes – musito sonriendo de lado. De una de las paredes salió una sombra que en un segundo tomo la apariencia de una persona, de un hombre joven y con una sonrisa calmada. – creo que esta vez viajare por mucho tiempo…

Por los dos lados de los muros que sostenían a la cueva se encontraban antorchas sin encenderse. Algo no le daba un buen augurio de todo eso, parecía como si antes en ese lugar hubiera existido algo, pero no sabía con exactitud que era. Siguió corriendo notando que en el ambiente había más arromas distintos… un aroma a sal con agua.

"_¡Lagrimas…!"_

La mocosa a seguro estaba llorando y su aroma cada vez se hacía más notorio. Noto como al final del camino había una curva que daba a algún otro lugar y se dirigió con premura allí, sin contar o prepararse para lo que sus ojos verían. Un rayo se cruzo por frente de su nariz haciendo que él quedara inmóvil y con suerte sin ningún rasguño, fue solo un segundo el que lo vio pero pudo notar que ese rayo ya anterior mente lo había visto ¡y fue de las manos de la mocosa! Giro su cabeza a un lado observando neutro como la mocosa se encontraba en el suelo con un brazo extendido hacia el frente y la palma de su mano completamente abierta. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos dejando ver lo enormes que eran, lánguida, pálida como una hoja de papel se encontraba sentada en el suelo. El pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente y la respiración trémula se hacía escuchar, estaba consternada.

- Mocosa... – llamo con sorna, para que ella lo mirase ya que se encontraba como en un estado de shock. – hey… ¿me escuchas? – inquirió sintiendo algo en su pecho que no supo explicar ¿se encontraba preocupado por la mocosa¿Eso podría ser posible? Se coloco rígido y con pasos firmes se acerco a ella posándose enfrente, para que lo mirase. – ¡¡hey!!

Paulatinamente y como si ese gruñido al haya despertado levanto su mirada buscando unos ojos que parecían brillar entre la penumbra. Trago con fuerza al ver como los ojos castaños de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y rodaban por sus mejillas ¿Por qué lloraba¿Y por qué le molestaba?

"_Límpiale esas lagrimas…"_

¡NO! Él no podía hacer eso, él jamás lo había hecho, no se atrevía ¡no estaba en su…!

Pero todo lo que pensaba se interrumpió al sentir un pequeño y cálido cuerpo juntarse con el suyo. Los frágiles brazos de la joven ahora se encontraban sobre él pecho del hombre que por un momento pensó que su corazón se saldría del lugar. No podía tragar ni mucho menos respirar, se encontraba neutro de pie allí con ella arrugando la tela de su ropa tratando de encontrar refugio en ese pecho que mantenía a su corazón en su lugar. La escucho sollozar y eso fue lo peor que pudo oír…

- ¡Inuyasha…! – sollozaba con fuerza escondiendo mas su rostro en el pecho. – tengo miedo… Inuyasha…

No sabía qué hacer, hace tantos siglos que no tenía a una mujer en sus brazos que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero por instinto la oculto entre sus brazos tratando de protegerla… aunque sea solo una vez…

"_Solo una vez… no arruines el momento"_

Y solo por una vez, la abrasaría… _solo una vez._

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡SIGO VIVA!! ñ.ñ bien, lamento la tardanza. Pero es que luego del accidente que tuve en la playa, el hospital, mi prima (que se quebró) y mi adolorido cuerpo, no pude actualizar rápido. Casi me muero, y no miento, con eso no se juega, y la verdad creí que no podría volver a escribir fics jeje, pero gracias a Dios sigo viva y les traigo un nuevo cap. Ana gracias amiga, esta parte en donde se abrazan se me ocurrió gracias a lo que me dijiste n.n y Giuly esta pregunta es para ti ¿Quién crees que será el hombre que Inuyasha se encontró? ñ.ñ jejeje… ya lo descubriste… quiero creer.

Bueno para serles sincera, creo que me va a tomar un tiempo actualizar con rapidez, ya que con la caída del cuatriciclo que casi me saca la cabeza, y el brazo de mi prima; tengo que ocuparme de cuidarla, se quebró el brazo cuando caímos y bueno ¿Quién creen que era la que conducía? Sip, adivinaron jeje ¬¬ la próxima ando más despacio… si quieren saber cómo sucedió n.n pasen por mi spaces que en mi blog voy a describir con más detalle es el que se encuentra en la página principal n.n

Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima y… ¡¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS…!!

_La vida sin sueños no puede cambiar…_

**Dulce Kagome Lady**-


	8. Abriendo Los Ojos

**Capitulo 8:**** "Abriendo Los Ojos."**

_Haber escuchado mal una simple oración pude cambiarte la vida.  
Sino no hubiera viajado a este mundo, jama, hubiera descubierto el error que cometí hace tiempo.  
Solo espero que aun pueda salvar lo que mas amo._

Lentamente sentía como la agitada respiración de la joven comenzaba a calmarse y los sollozos se convertían en un calmado respirar. El agarre que tenia ella en él se volvía cada vez menos fuerte hasta que solo quedo un simple tacto. No sabía desde hace cuanto minutos tal vez horas que permanecían así abrasados, él tratando de consolar a la chiquilla que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras acariciaba las suaves ondulaciones de su azabaches cabellos. Prácticamente él le llevaba dos cabezas de altura pudiendo y tentándose a colocar su mentón en la cabeza de ella, pero sabía que no podía… no tenía que hacerlo. Y sintiendo como un acopio de sus fuerzas lo retenía a no ceder, el maldito aroma que desprendía de ella lo estaba mareando provocado que dudara en soltarla. Quería permanecer un buen rato de ese modo abrasado a una mujer, porque a pesar de ser una mocosa malcriada tenia claramente un cuerpo de mujer que él quería acariciar ¡¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensado¡Al abrasar a esa mocosa! Ahh… claaaaro, él no podía ver llorar a una mujer, y eso era un comportamiento de él que gracias a su madre nunca pudo quitar de sus entrañas. Bajo un poco su cabeza sintiéndose derrotado. Por eso estaba abrasando a la mocosa, porque la había visto como eso: una mocosa.

- Gracias – se escucho musitar de pronto haciendo que sus ojos ámbares se abrieran del asombro. Estuvo estático por unos segundos hasta que sintió como ella despegaba su cabeza de su pecho para observarlo. – En verdad lo necesitaba – sus ojos estaba cristalinos, y brillaban como si aun quisiera llorar, mientras que él la observaba expectante y asombrado. Jamás nadie le había agradecido por algo y ella de la nada le decía _gracias…_

Trago con fuerza y parpadeo para tratar de controlarse, esquivo la mirada dulce de ella y observo el muro que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, sintiéndose incomodo de pronto. Inconscientemente apretó mas el abraso por los nervios que esa mirada le daba… aunque estén en la oscuridad completa, su visión era diez veces mejor que la de cualquier humano así que a la perfección él podía verla. Trago con incomodidad y notando como ella comenzaba a carraspear la volvió a mirar.

Pero se congelo al instante cuando ella hablo.

- Ehh… ya… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa bien fuerte mientras que su mirada estaba clavada en el pecho de él y él la soltó con premura dejándola en vilo.

Por un instante, solo un maldito instante, pudo sentir el frio que ese abraso había provocado en él cuando tuvo que soltarla. ¡Demonios jamás había sentido algo por el estilo! Y de seguro seria porque jamás había soltado a alguien con tanta rapidez. Ese mismo calor que lo envolví cuando tuvo que sentir el cuerpo de ella cuando la levanto la primera vez que se habían conocido, cuando la mantuvo en su regazo ¿¡maldición, pero qué demonios le pasaba!? Él no era de esos hombre que se fijaba en esas cosas tan insignificantes… pero tenía que admitir que ni con _ella_ había sentido ese calor tan único.

- Salgamos de aquí – gruño sin más volteando completamente dándole la espalda a la joven que aun sentía el vértigo de su corazón. Coloco una mano en su pecho para tratar de apaciguarlo y cuando levanto su mirada del suelo y enfoco sus ojos en él sintió como algo se acrecentaba en su corazón, solo veía su espalda pero podía notar el arrogante andar de su caminar y lo orgulloso que era. Pero sabía que era por algo… y ahora más que nunca, podía afirma que ese… Inuyasha –se corrigió– ocultaba algo que no podía afirma con exactitud lo que era.

Al dar un, solo, paso, al frente sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y la hacían caer al duro suelo. Gimió de dolor mientras que se sentaba pesadamente en el suelo, tratando de con una mano apaciguar el dolor que sentía al solo rosar los de dos en la zona lastimada. Lagrimitas de dolor invadieron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas haciendo que cerrara con fuerza sus ojos para soportar el dolor.

- Te duele mucho ¿verdad? – escucho la voz ronca de él. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente observando la cercanía que él tenía con su rostro. Trago con dificultad observando sus ojos dorados que parecían brillar en medio de toda esa oscuridad, podría jurar que Inuyasha estaba viendo atreves de su alma o capas un poco más. – déjame ver. – pidió tomando parte de su vestido y descorriéndolo mostrando las piernas de ella que sintió como su rostro tomona un sonrojo furiosamente, el corazón no paraba de bombear sangre como si fueran los últimos segundos de su vida mientras que ella sentía que se desvanecería. Era la primera vez que un hombre vería sus piernas y eso la ponía realmente nerviosa.

Su estomago se encogió cuando sintió el calor que despedían sus dedos y el tacto suave que tenia con ella, o con sus pierna. Le era áspera, mientras que delicadamente palpaba su rodilla notando recién que estaban magulladas de seguro eso se provoco cuando cayó al suelo después de salir de ese espejo y… y ver que lo que ella había pensado no era cierto, jamás lo había sido ¿Cómo pudo imaginarse que sus padres le harían eso a ella? que tonta había sido… y más que todo, necia y caprichosa. ¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA KAGOME!

- No puedes caminar, con las rodillas así – asevero de pronto sacándola de su ensimismamiento, parpadeo confundida al ver que él volteaba y se colocaba de cuclillas dándole la espalda. La observo por sobre su hombro y con la mirada penetrante dijo –: súbete a mi espalda. Yo te llevare hasta la salida y allí caminaras tu sola.

Acaso se estaba ofreciendo a llevarla en su espalda ¿el tosco y BRUTO hombre? Naaa, de seguro solo estaba jugando. Pero esa mirada que le propinaba le decía que no era un juego y que lo decía enserio.

- Pero tengo vestido – acoto bajando la mirada y observando su dañado y andrajoso vestido turquesa que ya estaba lo bastante sucio y harapiento. Él levanto una ceja y con una sonrisa arrogante sugirió:

- Pues, rómpelo.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo mientras que su rostro enrojecía al escuchar semejante insinuación.

- ¡¡¡¡¿PERO COMO TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE COSA?!!!! – regaño roja al igual que un tomate, y totalmente avergonzada. Lo vio sonreír aun más y volteo todo su cuerpo acercando su rostro al de ella que enmudeció y su rostro se volvió a un más rojo que antes. Tenía esa sonrisa tan atractiva que hacía que sus sentidos se despejaran y la dejaran a en vilo sin saber que hacer o decir. Podía sentir el tibio respirar de él golpearle la cara con suavidad mientras que sus ojos ámbares la envolvían dejando ver lo hermoso y cautivadores que eran.

Pero todo su encureño se disipo al escuchar la rajadura de su prenda.

¡Le había rasgado su vestido por la mitad de sus piernas hasta llegar un poco más arriba de las rodillas! Abrió su boca para protestar pero él el callo tomándola de las piernas mientras que la acomodaba en su espalda. Y para no caer, Kagome se sujeto con fuerza de los hombros del joven que con brusquedad la llevaba en la espalda, como si de una bolsa se tratara.

- ¡¡CRETINO, LIBIDINOSO, BRUTO Y TOSCO, SUÉLTAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!! – gruñía mientras era cargada por él que parecía hacer caso omiso a todas su quejas. - ¡¡ME ENGAÑASTE PARA RASGAR MI VESTIDO¡¡Y ERA MI FAVORITO, ES LA SEGUNDA VES QUE LO ARRUINAS!!

- ¡Maldición cállate o sino juro que te dejo y me voy! – mascullo apretando un poco más los muslos de ella que era por donde la llevaba. Sin notarlo aferro mas sus manos a los hombros de él que sintió lo nerviosa que estaba, a causa del inconsciente agarre que él mismo la tenia.

- Pues hazlo… de todas formas… ya, sé quien soy – murmuró con la voz trémula. Frunció levemente su entrecejo al escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué ella ya sabía que quien era¿A qué se refería con tal cosa? No podía entender bien esas palabras…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – inquirió deteniendo la marcha.

Ella, cómo, querido olvidar las imágenes que tenía en su mente, hizo mas férreo el agarre y oculto su rostro en el plateado de él mientras que se abrasaba más a su cuello. No lo había notado, pero ese hombre le causaba una semejante protección.

Inuyasha sintió el agarre casi posesivo que ella hizo y su corazón comenzó instintivamente a palpitar con fuerza. Esa mocosa sin duda era única, de un momento a otro se tranquilizaba. Y parecía que cuando lo abrasaba podía calmarse mas rápido, era como si él fuera un juguete ¡feh, él no era juguete de nadie! Se lo demostraría. Comenzó nuevamente la marcha y cuando iba a reprocharle su actitud, ella hablo mucho más rápido que él dejando solo que pudiera escuchar las palabras de ella.

- ¿Sabes porque fue que me encontraste en la laguna de la cascada? – pregunto abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Inuyasha sintió que el tiempo se detenía y que su estomago se contraía haciéndose molesto.

"_Claro que lo sé."_

Él no respondió, pero siguió caminando sin interrumpirla.

- Claro que no lo sabes – sonrió con amargura cerrando sus ojos. El hombre sintió una apuñalada en la espalda. – yo escaque de mi casa. – comento recordando ese horrendo día. – Porque descubrí que un anciano quería que yo fuera su esposa… - la voz le tembló y comenzando a formarse un nudo en la garganta. – y escape por temor a casarme con alguien que podría ser mi abuelo. Pero… este día, y en esta cueva… descubrí que nada era verdad… que solo lo imagine, por ¡ser tan impulsiva! Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y no quería casarme aun… odio el casamiento. ¡¿Sabes que las mujeres tienen que siempre obedecer a sus esposos y no pueden decidir lo que quieren hacer porque el hombre tiene que aprobarlo?! – levanto su cabeza y lo observo mientras que él se encontraba de soslayo. Tenía la mirada hacia el frente como concentrado en sus pensamientos. Por un momento pensó que, él, no la escuchaba pero lo vio negar con la cabeza y ella sonrió suavemente regocijándose que él si le prestaba atención. – bueno, pues eso hacen. – coloco su mentó en el hombro derecho de él y observo el suelo. Si que este hombre era alto, pensó la ver la altura que se media desde su espalda hacia el suelo. – y… bueno, sabes que soy algo caprichosa.

- ¿Algo? – dijo por primera vez desde que ella comenzó a hablar. – yo diría que mas que algo –sonrió de lado.

- ¡Bueno está bien! Soy caprichosa. – inflo sus mejillas con molestia y no hablo por unos momentos mientras que recordaba al anciano que se había encontrado. – Desde que llegue a este – guardo silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para describir el lugar en donde se encontró todo ese tiempo – mundo –dijo finalmente. – Escuche la voz de un anciano en mi mente… - él agudizó su mirada hacia el frente, descubriendo quien podría ser ese anciano que ella mencionaba. – y él de vez en cuando me aconsejaba…

"_Como cuando dije tu nombre por primera vez…"_

- _Penmerlin._

- ¡Sí¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió extrañada. ¿Cómo era que él sabía algo como eso sin siquiera haber indagado en algo cercano como para que al menos adivinara? Le resultaba raramente extraño y él quiso morderse la lengua al ser tan boca floja.

- Bueno… dicen que en esta cueva existe el fantasma de el _permerlin_ – mintió apresurándose un poco mas.

Ella dudo un poco pero descarto rápidamente sus pensamientos volviendo a la conversación de antes.

- Cuando entre en la cueva escuche una voz que me decía que entrara un poco más a la cueva…

- Y tu lo hiciste – interrumpió.

- Sí, bueno, no sabía, qué, hacer tenía miedo y estaba sola.

- Con temer no se hace nada… hay que actuar y no temer – aconsejo de pronto dejándola confundida.

- ¿¡Y qué crees, que, es lo que hice?!

- Huiste como una cobarde – asevero sin más. Ella clavo sus uñas en los hombros de él y frunció su ceño hasta más no poder, pero al parecer sin provocar malestar alguno al hombre.

- ¡No, no lo hice! – afirmó soez. – me guie por la voz. – dijo ya como en un murmullo. Lo escucho reír burlonamente ¡y a carcajadas! De teniéndose un instante para luego seguir caminando.

- Eres una ingenua… en este lugar no puedes confiar en nadie ni en las voces que tu mente te hace escuchar – la observo por el costado de su hombro y en primera fila noto la furia que eso le había provocado en la mocosa.

- Entonces no puedo confiar ni en ti – dijo mordazmente sonriendo, victoriosa, por lo que acababa de decir.

Él volvió su mirada hacia el frente y las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron notablemente borrando la sonrisa de los labios de Kagome.

- Ni mucho menos en mi…

Se quedo sin habla al escuchar la afirmación fría y casi hiriente que él le había dado. Por un leve momento pensó que él quería provocarle miedo pero con la aseveración helada y seria que le provoco su voz supo que no mentía. ¿Pero acaso estaba sola en ese mundo? Ella necesitaba salir de ese lugar si quería llegar a tiempo a su hogar salvar a su pueblo de lo, que, le esperaba, ahora, que ella sabia la verdad de quien era, podía hacer algo para evitar lo que parecía inevitable. Volvió a colocar su mejilla en el hombro de él mientras cerraba sus ojos, se sentía con un gran peso y culpa en su espalda. Todo por ser tan impulsiva.

De piedra permaneció al escuchar las palabras que ese anciano le había mencionado. Su mirada era placida y esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, parecía estar tranquilo ante ella, y hasta llego a pensar que se estaba burlando ¿Cómo podía ser su antepasado y estar enfrente de ella? si supuestamente debería estar muerto, no vivo. Trago con fuerza sintiendo que la saliva no traspasaba su garganta, y quedaba atorada allí haciéndose incomoda, una gotilla de sudor rodo por sus mejilla y comenzó a sentirse incomoda en ese lugar. Quería llegar a su casa y estar con su familia pero parecía que una vez más tenía que atravesar un maldito obstáculo. Con fuerza y para darse valor apretó sus puños y dio un paso al frente.

- En esto momento no tengo tiempo para enfrentarme a un espíritu o a un anciano – dijo consolidatoria frunciendo su ceño. El anciano cerro sus ojos y de un instante a otro ella y él se encontraron en el jardín de su castillo, como dos espíritus. Ella ahogo una exclamación tapando su boca y observo temblorosa sus piernas que estaban en el aire flotando, trasparentes apenas mostrando sus facciones.

- No te sorprendas, que, tú también puedes hacer lo mismo, solo tiene que saber utilizar tus poderes – Kagome clavó su mirada temerosa en el anciano que se encontraba de soslayo observando algo debajo de ellos dos. – Ahí está tú… - señalo con el dedo índice a un individuo de una capa azul brillante caminando hacia las enormes puertas de su castillo. Jadeo al reconoces que esa persona era ella misma.

- Soy… – se interrumpió.

- Sí – asintió el viejo. – estamos a unos cuantos días atrás, antes que te fueras de tu casa para aventurarte a la vida que llevaras. – su sangre de congelo y lo observo por inercia sin medir lo abierto que se encontraban sus ojos. – pero, presta, atención a lo que pasara ahora – una vez más se encontraron de la nada en el pasillo de su castillo, donde Kagome estuvo fisgoneando la conversación de los tres ancianos y sus padres…

- ¿… es necesario hacerlo? – la voz de su madre sonaba angustiosa y preocupante.

Podía recordar claramente ese momento, cuando escucho la voz de su madre y la hizo detenerse detrás de la puerta del gran salón. Sintió nostalgia al escuchar las mismas palabras y la suave y cálida voz de su progenitora.

- Si… no queda de otra… – respondió la voz de un hombre, se notaba ronca y raspante al hablar. – Hay que hacerlo por el pueblo… sabemos que ella aceptara.

- Aquí… – musito con voz lastimera – fue donde comenzó todo – El anciano asintió e hizo una ademan con su mano para que siguiera escuchando.

- ¡¡¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!!! – La potente y grave voz de su padre retumbo por todo el salón mientras que se levantaba de su silla y golpeaba la mesa con su puño. – ¡¡ella no merece que le hagamos esto!!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esta vez podía ver todo lo que sucedía en vez de escucharlo por detrás de la puerta. Siempre fueron buenos padres y ella lo sabía bien ¿Cómo pudo creer que ellos querían entregarla a un anciano que no conocía? Quiso abrasarlos pero sabía que no podía ya que eran como dos espíritus presenciando la discusión de días atrás cuando ella huyo.

- Lord Higurashi. – dijo otra voz de otro hombre, consolidatoriamente. – sabemos, muy bien, que todo esto es my difícil para usted, pero es la única manera que tiene para poder salvar su pueblo y que quede con algún buen sucesor.

- ¡Pero es que ella es, tan, joven aun…! – Acoto su madre en un sollozo. – ¿¡siquiera saben cuál es el nombre de ese guerrero!? – los tres hombres que se encontraban sentados en la amplia mesa de madera intercambiaron miradas, ocultando algo en estas.

- No… – exclamo el hombre que no hablo en toda la conversación. – solo nos llego una carta con su sello y la petición.

- Pero sabemos algo… – dijo otro con seriedad, todos se quedaron expectantes a lo que dijera el hombre. Los padres de Kagome se miraron entre sí y con el mayor de los temores escucharon lo que él diría. – les declarara la guerra sin pensarlo.

- ¡¡¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA CONOCE A KAGOME, COMO PUEDE RECLAMARLA!!! –gruño su padre.

- **¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!** – jadeo Kagome abriendo sus ojos con asombro. Jamás había prestado atención a lo que ese anciano había declarado y sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a sus pies mientras que se desparramaba en el suelo inexistente. - ¡¿¿UNA GUERRA¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! – grito colocándose enfrente del anciano que la observo algo sorprendido. Primero pensó que ella no sabría mantenerse en equilibro, por no tener en donde estar de pie, pero lo dejo mudo cuando se le coloco de frente.

- Tú solo creíste, que, te querían casar… jamás razonaste las cosas con claridad como para escuchar bien las palabras de los ancianos. Ellos nunca dijeron que **tú**tenías que casarte. Solo dijeron que ese hombre te solicito. – explico serio tratando de disimular la sorpresa que le causo la impetuosidad de la chica.

- Pero yo creí…

- Solo creíste, jamás, escuchaste – ella permaneció inerte como si estuviera viendo algo enfrente del viejo pero él sabía bien que ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos sin reaccionar aun.

Pero volvió en sí, cuando escucho la voz de unos de los ancianos.

- No lo sabemos…

- Solo la quieren a ella…

- A nosotros lo único que nos llego fue la carta que decía quererla. – y callo sin poder terminar la frase.

- O sino… – continuo su madre. – nuestras tierras y al igual que el pueblo… serán destruidos…

Eso provoco que su corazón diera un vuelco. Su pueblo estaba en peligro y si ella no se iba con ese sujeto, las tierras de sus padres al igual que las vidas de los habitantes del pueblo estaban en juego. Como podía estar tan ciega y ser tan impulsiva ¿Por qué no se detuvo a hablar con sus padres? Ellos le explicarían bien la situación, todo este tiempo, había pensado que tenía que casase con un anciano, cuando capas nunca lo fue. ¿Pero entonces para que la quería? Escondió su semblante tras su flequillo y bajo la cabeza sintiendo culpa por su estúpida ímpetu, ahora, capas que en ese momento… su padre debería estar peleando al lado de sus caballeros para proteger la vida de sus habitantes y sus tierras.

El anciano sintió pena por la muchacha que se encontraba a un lado de él. Ella aun era joven y tenía que cargar con una gran bolsa en su espalda, que estaba llena de pasados y recuerdos de él. Solo que ahora ella no sabía nada y tenía que enterarse lo mas antes posible, abrió su boca para hablar pero la voz de los ancianos que se encontraban allí lo interrumpió dejándolo en segundo plano.

- ¡Lady Kagome! – exclamaron al unisonó los tres mensajeros haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto hacia la muchacha.

El anciano y la joven observaron la escena de ese lugar. Kagome contuvo las ganas de correr hacia ella y hacerle entender que todo era un malentendido que había escuchado mal –una amarga sonrisa cubrió sus labios– todo esto se provoco porque ella no pudo retener las ganas de escuchar tras la puerta.

- Hija…

- Kagome… tenemos que hablar… – asevero firmemente su padre que dio un paso al frene para poder acercarse a la chica.

Soltó un sollozo al ver como sus padres mostraban sus rostro llenos de culpa y ella la muy caprichosa e impulsiva no los había escuchado y por temor se echo a correr hacia las caballerizas. Podía revivir ese momento una y otra vez en su mente, pero jamás pensó que podría verse a ella misma haciéndolo una vez más y enfrente de ella misma. El anciano la observo y coloco una mano en su espalda notando como Kagome se arrodillaba en el aire ya que no estaban en el suelo sino flotando, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus pálidas manos.

- Yo… yo no lo sabía… ¡no quise ser tan imprudente! – sollozaba con la voz trémula, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Cuanto lamentaba no pensar bien las cosas y más se lamentaba causar la preocupación en sus padres…

Cuando mostro su rostro, se encontró nuevamente en otro lugar: las caballerizas. No le sorprendía poco a poco se estaba acostumbrado a vivir esos sucesos en su vida. Podía decirse que era matutino ya.

Se vio arriba del lomo de Kiba su caballo saliendo con él de las caballerizas. Sus padres al igual que algunos caballeros se encontraban ya a fuera en el jardín de su madre, para tratar de detenerla. Todo era horriblemente real, y cuanto deseaba poder evitar que todo aquello no sucediera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y dar un paso hacia atrás. Por solo un instante observo al anciano que se encontraba a un lado de ella concentrado en lo que ella había hecho días atrás. Este era su antepasado… y le estaba mostrando sus errores. Abrió sus ojos al descubrir una idea ¡él podría decirle como evitar todo aquello! Sonrió agradecida de ver una solución a todos sus problemas y cuando iba a hablar, el grito de su padre la interrumpió.

- ¡¡¡¡KAGOOOMEEEEEE!!!!

- Padre. – jadeo con sus ojos brillantes a causa de las lagrimas.

Parpadeo confusa al, ahora, estar en otro lugar. Y sola. Observo sus manos, presurosa, tratando de ver si ahora era de carne y hueso, notando como con éxito había vuelto a ser humano y no un espíritu como lo había pensado. Miro el lugar tratándose de calmar, todo se encontraba en neblina ocultando el suelo ¡era igual que la visión que había visto en su mente cuando el adonis la había raptado! Casi con el corazón en la boca busco con la mirada a su antepasado regando porque se encuentre cerca de ella. Con desilusión noto que él no se encontraba ni a metros de ella.

- Kagome… – llamo el viejo encontrándose enfrente de ella. Pensó que por un momento moriría de un ataque, al corazón, pero sintió como volvía a latir al posar su mano en el. ¡Maldito viejo, casi la mata del susto! Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y cuando abrió sus ojos, quiso regañarlo pero fue interrumpida por él. – Tú eres yo… - levanto ambas cejas confundida. – eres mujer eso es obvio, pero no me refiero al exterior sino al interior. Te mostré el error que cometiste con un solo fin… el que entiendas que la vida de tu pueblo está en riesgo sino comienzas a pulir tus poderes.

- ¿Qué? – jadeo soltando sus brazos inertes.

- Tienes mis poderes… yo soy el _permerin_ y estoy aquí ante ti, para decirte que las tierras que están en juego son las tumbas de nuestros antepasados. Mi nombre es Hoshinki y no solo yo necesito que aprendas a utilizarlos sino…

- Nuestros antepasados – completo ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en algún punto indefinido hacia el frente, sumisa en sus pensamientos. Por un momento pensó que ella no podría con tanta presión pero todo eso de esfumo al escucharla hablar. – Que quede, claro, una cosa… – asevero. – esto no lo hago por nuestros antepasados o quien sea, que, lo necesite del mas allá. Esto lo voy a hacer por MI pueblo y MI familia. No dejare que nada les suceda y no me interesa que es lo que ustedes pretendan de mi.

- No he dicho nada.

- Pero estoy segura que quieren que los ayude a salvar mis tierras ¿no? – lo sorprendió elevando una ceja altanera. El _permerlin_ callo y la observo asombrado, esa mujer no era ninguna estúpida claramente se notaba que era astuta.

- Pero primero te debo mostrar algo…

Cuando al fin pudo divisar que la luz del sol iluminaba la enorme entrada de esa horrorosa cueva suspiro al fin. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y se acurruco en la espalda de él mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño perdido.

La respiración de Inuyasha se detuvo al sentir como ella se acomodaba en su espalda soltando un cálido y asombroso calor en su espalda. Sin saber porque sonrió de lado al notar que el respirar de ella se volvía pausado y calmo, denotando que se encontraba completamente dormida en su espalda.

"_Disfruta… porque solo una vez, tendrás esta oportunidad."_

Aun con un ojo cerrado soltó una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, dejando un leve camino salado. Pudo ver el futuro y no era de color de rosa como hubiera querido que fuera.

_**Continuara…**_

**

* * *

**

**.·.·.·.·.·. Definiciones .·.·.·.·.·.**

_**Penmerlin:**_ Es un mago como el _**Merlin**_ pero mucho mas fuerte y con mas poderes. Esta en el último nivel de los merlines. Es como el jefe de todos los ellos¡un súper, merlin! (en otras palabras ñ.ñ).

**Dulce Kagome Lady**-


	9. Viejo Amigo o ¿Enemigo?

**Capitulo 9:**** "Viejo Amigo… o ¿Enemigo?"**

_Sonriente, un hombre que viste de negro y sonríe como los rayos de sol…  
Alguien que dice tener una amistad única con un…_

_Tosco y bruto hombre._

Perplejo observo lo que jamás volvió a imaginar que vería por el resto de su vida. El maldito diablo había hecho que la diosa del destino pusiera a ese hombre en su camino una vez más. ¿Acaso tanta era su mala suerte que tenía que reencontrárselo después de tantos años? Frunció su ceño y se enredoso soltando sin delicadeza alguna a la joven que traía en su espalda dejándola caer duramente al suelo haciendo que se golpeara con brusquedad su joven trasero. La escucho gemir con dolor pero no le dio la menor importancia por ver fijamente al hombre que sonreía con despreocupación mientras mordía una manzana sentado en una roca a las afueras de la cueva de donde acababa de salir llevando a Kagome en su espalda.

- ¡Ay! – soltó mientras que trataba de despertarse y soportar el duro dolor que sentía su pobre trasero. - ¡oye¿Por qué hicis…? – callo sin más al ver lo rígido que se encontraba Inuyasha, lo único que veía era su espalda pero claramente se notaba la tención que tenia. Confusa de verlo de esa manera observo más allá de él y parpadeo confusa a lo que sus ojos le mostraron ¡un caballero! Se dijo sorprendida. Claramente se denotaba que era alto por lo largo de sus piernas, tenía una hombros anchos que sujetaban una capa azul petróleo, mientras que llevaba una camisa que se sujetaba de su cintura por un cinto que al mismo tiempo sostenía una espada. Llevaba unas botas de las que usaban los caballeros de su padre cuando se dirigían a combatir. Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro sujetado en una pequeña coleta justo en la nuca mientras que sus ojos eran azules como el mar cuando la luna lo alumbra. Las facciones de su rostro eran similares a las de Inuyasha solo que este hombre no mostraba seriedad como lo hacia el hombre que la acompañaba, sino que todo lo contrario eran suaves y cálidas haciendo que como boba sonriera al verlo olvidando el dolor que minutos atrás le perturbaron su mente.

Arrojo el corazón de la manzana junto con un poco que quedaba de ella, por sobre su hombro y se levanto caminando hacia, Inuyasha, con aire despreocupado. Él, que noto su acercamiento agudizo su mirada en la de del joven con que se encontraron y apretó con notable furia los puños tratando acopiar el disgusto que le causaba verlo.

- ¡TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE, AMIGO! – dijo afablemente mientras se le echaba en brazos y lo abrasaba con confianza golpeando ligeramente la espalda de Inuyasha con la palma de su mano.

El rostro de Kagome se desfiguro al ver aquel acto, jamás pensó que su acompañante tendría un amigo y fueran de tener esos tratos con otro hombre, él, que se mostraba tan distante, frio y solitario. Bueno, nunca hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, se dijo mientras que se ponía de pie para saludar al joven amigo de Inuyasha. Que por cierto, era muy apuesto.

A Inuyasha le hubiera gustado pensar algo parecido como lo de Kagome o simplemente mirar con otros ojos a el que ahora lo abrazaba y reía alegremente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él era una persona con la que nunca se sabía que podía pasar, capas que fuera tu mejor mano derecha pero también podía ser tu mejor enemigo. Jamás fue muy afectuoso mejor dicho jamás había sido afectuoso, no era de mostrar sus sentimientos y no empezaría, ahora y menos con una hombre ¡la sola idea le repugnaba! Hizo una mueca de asco y de un sólo un movimiento lo empujo hacia atrás.

- No me toques – advirtió en un tono amenazador. El otro sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Si, cierto, lo olvidaba. ¿Y cómo as estado amigo mío? – pregunto sin importarle mucho la amenaza.

- Acaso te importa - mascullo. En ese instante Kagome salió de detrás de su espalda y carraspeo para llamar la atención de los hombre que parecía en cualquier momento se sacarían los ojos. Inuyasha elevando una ceja burlona por lo altanera que era la mocosa. Ella lo observo mostrando una sonrisa y sugiriendo con la mirada que la presentara pero, sin más, Inuyasha lo único que se limito a hacer fue a -¡feh! – dejando a Kagome, ahí, sin más.

Lo fulmino con su castaña mirada.

- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa genuina dirigiéndose hacia el hombre. – soy Kagome y…

- ¡Oh, pequeña florecilla silvestre! – se apresuro a decir el hombre quien tomo de las manos a Kagome acercándola a su cara con una sonrisa que pareció ser los mismísimos rayos de sol. – vuestra presencia a hecho que mi corazón saltara de gozo. – ella permaneció silenciada por las palabras de él y sonrió nerviosa al ver la confianza que se estaba tomando este hombre. – Mi nombre es estrella del norte… pero puedes decirme Miroku si así lo desea usted – se volvió hacia Inuyasha y en un susurro dijo –: jamás mencionaste que estabas acompañado.

El hombre de ojos ámbares se encogió de hombros tratando de soportar la incomodidad de las terribles ganas de estrangularlo, pero al menos podía disfrutar un minuto de paz, sin la molesta mocosa. Se volteo y sentó en un la roca donde minutos antes había estado el hombre que aun sostenía a Kagome por las manos y con aire despreocupado coloco sus codos en las rodillas de sus piernas para ver el espectáculo que de seguro darían esos dos. Conocía bien a Miroku y sabía a la perfección que jamás podría controlar los demoniacos impulsos que ese hombre tenía. Vio la escena en silencio y de sus entrañas sintió la incomodidad del ambiente, su mirada se clavo en el rostro que se encontraba de soslayo al igual que su cuerpo de Kagome, sonreía embobada mientras que sus ojos parecían brillar de una manera singular estando atenta al rostro de él…

"_¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?" _

Los observo atento. Ella embelesada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Acaso… naaa, a ella no le podía estar interesando, Miroku ¡si hace solo instantes se habían conocido! Soltó un bufido reprochándose por sus propios pensamientos y estar prestando atención a los comportamientos de una mocosa estúpida. Miro hacia otro punto pero enfoco sus oídos a la charla que estaba comenzando esos dos.

- ¿Su nombre es Miroku o estrella del norte? – inquirió sin dejar esa sonrisa que a le estaba provocando una tentación enorme de usar sus encantos para seducirla y luego…

- Mi nombre es lord Miroku Matsumoto y soy el caballero encargado de proteger a la princesa Merlín – dijo presuntuoso haciendo que la chica que lo observaba chillara emocionada dando un pequeño bricho llamando la atención de ambos hombres y una expresión de total asombro en Miroku.

- ¿¡¡Tú eres el caballero de la historia "estrella del norte"!!? – pregunto como si de una niña péquela se tratara, esto hizo que Inuyasha afirmara lo que pensaba de ella, sin duda alguna era una chiquilla sin modales.

Miroku asintió sonriendo orgulloso de que esa historia allá llegado hasta las tierras humanas.

- ¡Inuyasha, jamás me has dicho que aquí podría encontrar a las personas de las historias que se cuentan en Inglaterra! – reprocho dirigiéndose al hombre que bufo despreocupado.

- ¡Keh! ya te he dicho que en este mundo lo ilógico es lógico y…

- Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé y bla, bla, bla – lo interrumpió haciendo un ademan con su mano de desprecio. Quiso zamarrearla por lo atrevida que se había mostrado pero mejor recapacito que la necesitaban completa y con ambos brazos sanos.

"_Maldicion…"_

- ¡Jamás imagine que en este horrendo lugar conocería al gran caballero "estrella del norte"!

- Pues me tenéis ante tus hermosos ojos – Inuyasha dejo sus ojos en blanco al ver al par de idiotas que hablaban. – al viajar descubres muchas cosas. – la expresión de la joven se volvió fría y distante.

- No estamos viajando – musito con un dejo de tristeza que él hombre percibió al momento.

- A ¿no?

- No.

- Bien – dijo de repente Inuyasha levantándose de la roca. – nos debemos ir… ¿cierto mocosa?

Ella lo observo perpleja ¿se lo estaba preguntando a ella¡Si, se lo estaba preguntando a ella! sonrió con alegría y de un respingo se acerco a Inuyasha, zafándose de las manos de Miroku, sin tener la menor atención en reparar lo desilusionado que se quedo el joven por perder el cálido calor de las manos de la joven.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras a salir de este mundo? – inquirió viendo un destello de esperanza. Él sonrió con arrogancia y se acerco a su rostro muy lento hasta sentir la respiración de ella posarse en el suyo.

- Sí – asevero sorprendiendo a la joven que sin pensarlo dos veces se le colgó del cuello abrazándolo con alegría. Reía a carcajadas, feliz de al fin ver una salida a sus problemas ¡podría llegar a tiempo a salvar a su pueblo!

Él permaneció inmóvil ante el impulsivo gesto de afecto que tubo ella para con él e Inuyasha no supo cómo reaccionar ¡y más enfrente de Miroku! Lo único que se limito a hacer fue a separarse de ella con delicadeza notando como la joven cada vez se aferraba más a su cuello, como queriendo recordar ese maldito e incomodo momento para Inuyasha.

Se escucho un suspiro.

Ambos voltearon para ver a Miroku que se encontraba cabizbajo observando sus botas fijamente.

- Creí que solo erais la acompañante de Inuyasha – comenzó quejándose como si fuera un niño al cual lo desilusionaron. – pero veo que la señorita es algo mas para ti¿no amigo?

Fue la primera vez que en su larga vida lo hicieron ruborizarse. La separo con tal brusquedad que ella se tambaleo con fuerza pero no cayo gracias a los pocos reflejos que tenia. Inuyasha con aire amenazador y una rapidez que lo dejo mudo; declaro levantando un dedo y acercándose tanto a Miroku que pudieron rozar sus narices.

- Ella **NO** es **NADA** mío – mascullo recalcando algunas palabras, para que le quedaran claras al caballero que vestía de negro.

- ¿¡Eso quiere decir que esta libre!? – declaro más que preguntando, sonriendo como si fuera de verdad una grata sorpresa. Kagome que permaneció todo el ese tiempo expectante soltó su mandíbula con tal rapidez que le desfiguro el rostro por un momento.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, lo único que se limito a decir fue:

- No lo sé, pregúntaselo a ella – era la primera vez que a él le molestaba el comportamiento de Miroku, tenía que admitir que con esa mocosa y ese hombre lograba irritarlo, pero ignoraba las razones por la cual eso le causaba tanta molestia ¡si a él no le interesaban las mujeres! Hace bastante tiempo que dejo de prestarle atención al sexo femenino y eso era porque su prioridad era… _ella_…

Cerro su boca cuando ¡el tosco y bruto hombre! Dijo aquellas palabras. Eso le había dolido. A él no le interesaba que ella estuviera con alguien o no. En la cueva había parecido una persona amable o al menos eso aparento ser. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora se comportara como si ellos fueran…?

"_Nada… él y yo no somos… nada."_

Y ella había pensado que su relación cambiaria algo, pero al parecer se había equivocado rotundamente, y como le molestaba. ¡Había estado en su espalda! La había sacado de la cueva como… como lo hubara hecho una persona que se preocupa por otra. Juraría que por un momento pudo sentir que él también se sentía a gusto por la presencia de ella. Pero horrendamente se había equivocado ¡y como si a ella le importara lo que él pensara¡Ja! Claramente era un ignorante careciente de modales y sentimiento –se cruzo de brazos y les dio la espalda a los hombres– aun que haya decidido ayudarla, a salir de ese mundo… ¡no importaba lo que ese hombre pensara! Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en vez de prestar atención a un amor que no era correspondido. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿había pensado _amor no correspondido_¡¿Acaso ella había PENSADO en eso?! Trago con fuerza, ella sentía amor por ese hombre…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! – grito tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos. ¡Ella no podía estar enamorándose de un hombre como, Inuyasha! Él era la clase de hombre que ella pensaba en que jamás se casaría ¡o se enamoraría! –Que es aun peor– se mordisqueo el labio inferior viendo las posibilidades de lo que eso podría provocar. ¡Su pueblo caería en decadencia si Inuyasha se casaba con ella y lo dirigía! Palideció al solo verse en el altar junto con él mientras que el sacerdote les daba sus bendiciones ¡¡¡oh nooo¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensado al verse en esas visiones?! - ¡¡noooo!! – volvió a chillar.

Inuyasha y Miroku, abrieron sus ojos como platos y sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedieron un paso al ver la ímpetu de la joven. Intercambiaron miradas cuando escucharon el segundo alarido de horror.

"_Así que Inuyasha estaba viajando con una loca. Que es la hija de lord Higurashi."_

El caballero de negro sintió como un escalofríos le recorría la espalda ¿en qué condiciones él abría encontrado a esa chiquilla? De seguro tuvo que haber sido en situaciones extremas conociendo lo solitario que podía ser su amigo. Lo observo con el rabillo del ojo mientras que la loquilla flor silvestre, negaba con su cabeza y se respondía sola, de un susurro hablo confidentemente a su amigo que tenia la misma expresión de asombro que él.

- Te compadezco, amigo.

- Sí, yo también…

Lagrimitas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos lentamente notando como poco a poco se había estado enamorando de un hombre tan tosco y bruto ¡que parecía un perro! Tenía el carácter de un perro viejo y solitario, era gruñón ¡y gruñía! Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de uno… ¡¿Cómo su corazón podía ser tan estúpido al pensar en enamorarse de alguien como él?! Bajo su mirada hacia abajo… tendría que, soportar estoicamente a olvidarse de él… además jamás lo comenzó a amar… ¡solo le gustaba¡siiii, aun tenía una posibilidad! Comenzó a reír de la alegría y de giro sonriendo mientras que sus manos estaban en su cintura orgullosa de su razonamiento.

Se quedo de piedra al ver a los hombres que estaban, bien alejados de ella.

¡Ay no! había estado gritando, y riendo, como lo hubiera hecho una loca desquiciada ¡sin notar que esos dos la estaban viendo¡Pensarían que estaba loca! Sonrió avergonzada mientras que sus mejillas enrojecían con fuerza al verse en completo ridículo. Al solo ver las expresiones en sus rostros podía leer sus pensamientos. Él caballero de negro la observaba un poco mas pegado a Inuyasha que al igual que él estaba helado y petrificado ante el asombro.

- Ehh… yo… bueno… je, je, je – rio orando porque la tierra se abriera y la tragara en ese mismísimo instante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche había caído sobre ellos con gran rapidez. El horrible momento que paso entre ellos tres ya había quedado por suerte en el pasado, para Kagome, pero seguía presente para Inuyasha y Miroku que cada tanto se comportaban recelos con la joven. Miroku los acompaño en todo el camino de regreso en donde habían estado cuando ella se marcho por la pequeña broma de Inuyasha. Según, él, Shippo los estaría esperando allí por orden de su amo. Pudo notar lo poco comunicativo que se había mostrado el guerrero con ella y le caballero negro que dialogaba amenamente con ella contándolo como había sucedido la famosa historia de la "estrella del norte" que él era sin duda el gran protagonista: había viajado por todo Camelot cuando este se encontraba en la penumbra de Morgana la hechicera maligna que quería conquistar el mundo apoderándose de la mesa redonda de Arturo y como él había salvado a la joven Merlín de la que se enamoro perdidamente y que cada tanto visitaba para profesarle una vez más su amor.

Quedo totalmente feliz con escuchar de los labios de su gran héroe, de leyenda, la historia contada por él mismo. Ella realmente se encontraba feliz con su compañía, pero de Inuyasha no podría decir lo mimos ya que se lo veía distante y con su ceño bien fruncido, parecía que de verdad le irritaba la presencia del que decía era su viejo amigo.

¿Por qué demonios se lo tenía que encontrar justo en un momento tan inoportuno como este? Ya tenía decidido entregarle a la travesti esa mocosa impertinente. Sintió que su estomago se encogía al solo imaginarse a la chiquilla en las manos de ese monstruo. ¿Le dolía acaso tener que entregársela a esa cosa? Bueno, no importaba, porque, sí, lo hacía podría tener a su libertad junto con lo que más amaba en el mundo. Y ese travesti no podría hacer nada para detenerlo ya que Inuyasha cumpliría con parte del trato.

Kagome percibo por un instante la maliciosa mirada del joven de cabellos plateados y giro su rostro para observarlo. Permaneció atónita la ver los cuervos de la muerte rondarle por alrededor de él. Hoshinki había mencionado que en cualquier momento esos cuervos aparecerían y se mostrarían ante cualquier persona si está tenía intenciones malignas hacia otra cosa u persona. ¿Pero acaso Inuyasha pensaba hacer algo malo? Entonces la sonrisa de Miroku paso por su mente ¡y si quería lastimar a el caballero¡nooo! Tenía que hacer algo… pero que podía hacer una _mocosa_ como decía Inuyasha que era, Penmerlin le dijo que con el tiempo ella misma descubriría cuáles eran sus poderes y como podía utilizarlos, que si ella hacia todo en un solo día o momento… podría morir. Sus ojos se opacaron y bajo la mirada mientras que los tres permanecían en silencio.

Hasta que una voz saco a los peregrinos de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Amo Inuyasha! – se escucho a lo lejos. - ¡amo Inuyasha! – se pepito una vez más.

Kagome y el caballero negro observaron a Inuyasha que soltó un bufido molesto, mientras se adelantaba para alcanzar a su –al parecer– fiel sirviente. Como un pequeño dragón de escamas plateadas se acerco aleteando con rapidez hacia Inuyasha que se detuvo cuando lo vio que se acercaba a él a gran velocidad. Pero al parecer el pobre Shippo no pudo detenerse y choco contra su fornido pecho haciéndose daño en su pequeña cabecilla. Cayó con fuerza al suelo y se froto con suavidad su cabeza mientras que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Amo Inuyasha – musito con voz trémula. – nos han enviado un mensaje de… – en ese instante Inuyasha lo lanzo bien lejos sin dejar que terminara de hablar escuchándose a lo lejos un suave gritito –¡¡amo Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa…!!

- Hay que dormir – asevero, sin más, dejando a Kagome perpleja de su apresurada actitud. Pero a un caballero demasiado serio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome permanecía dormida a un lado de un árbol que le brindaba su protección. La noche era fría y las estrellas titilaban de una manera muy hermosa haciendo que parecieran brillar con más intensidad. Casi se podía ver el hálito cuando se hablaba por la suave pero no molesta neblina que cubría el lugar. El fuego crepitaba mientras lentamente mientras que el fuego comía las ramas o palos de madera que lanzaba cada tanto el sirviente de Inuyasha que procuro dar calor a Kagome dándole una manta que hizo aparecer con sus poderes. El caballero de negro observaba fijamente a Inuyasha que permanecía serio observando las llamas que se alzaban poderosas ante ellos. Permanecía callado pero la calidez del rostro del joven caballero no se borraba, era bastante agradable tanto que se podría decir que sonreía aun que era notable que no, pero todo eso para Inuyasha era más que irritante. Exasperante.

- ¿Para qué viniste, Miroku? – pregunto de repente rompiendo el silencio que tanto le gustaba pero que en estos momentos tan molesto lo ponía.

- ¿Qué un amigo no puede visitar a otro? – respondió con otra pregunta muy despreocupado. El hombre de cabellos plateados agudizo su mirada en el rostro del que tenía enfrente.

- Que sepa yo, no somos nada.

Miroku lo observo gélido. Los ojos que eran tan azules como el mar en la noche, se volvieron fríos como un iceberg y calculadores como los de un felino a punto de capturar a su ratón.

- Por los viejos tiempos, Inuyasha, por los viejos tiempos – exclamo sonriendo con un dejo de malicia.

- ¿Para qué te ha enviado Sango? – repuso sin miedo alguno tomando lentamente la empuñadura de su espada, sin dejar de observarlo. – se sabe que un trabajas para esa perra.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de mi señora – mascullo tomando también su espada. – ¿para qué andas con la hija de lord Higurashi¿Te envió él acaso?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Claro que sí. Estamos dialogando sobre la llave para abrir las siete estrellas que protegen a Abalón y a Camelot en el tiempo y el espacio, que esconde las dos espadas. Inuyasha, sabes bien que si entregas a el Penmerlin a las sucias manos de esa cosa todos los mundos serán destruidos y corrompidos por él. En el mundo no abra bondad y olerá a horrible – sabía bien que tenía que detenerlo, su señora se lo había ordenado.

_- Trae a la chica a Avalón. Es nuestra misión, salvarla de las manos de ellos. _– ordeno su inconfundible amor y señora.

"_Sango, la Merlín de Avalón."_

Inuyasha frunció su ceño y soltando un gruñido se puso de pie desenvainando su espada y colocando la punta de ella en el cuello del caballero negro. Con la mirada más aterradora de todas lo escudriño tratando de quemar con sus poderes el alma del Miroku que al igual que él sostenía su mirada firme y sin una pisca de temor. Sabía bien que aunque quisiese hacerlo arder en su tumba, Miroku, era inmortal y tenía sus propios poderes para defenderse…

- Me importa bien poco lo que suceda entre los mundos. Yo necesito tenerla a ella para recuperar mi libertad…

Miroku sonrió.

- Y tener a _ella_ contigo una vez más.

"_mejor callar que hablar de mas."_

Casi mordiéndose las uñas Shippo trago con fuerza al ver que Inuyasha de un rápido movimiento corto el aire en donde se encontraba Miroku. De un solo salto el caballero negro se encontró de pie y enfrente de él sosteniendo su espada al frente de Inuyasha que sonrió de lado al ver lo valiente que era su viejo enemigo. Se irguió lentamente en su alta estatura y casi con delicadeza hico que las espadas chocaran.

- Creo que es una buena, bienvenida – sonrió Miroku mientras esperaba a que su adversario tomara la delantera de la que parecía ser una genuina pelea.

- La mejor de todas, sin duda. – convino Inuyasha esperando lo mismo que, Miroku.

Esta sería una gran batalla…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡CHAN¿Qué sucederá¡¡CHAN!! Jeje, bien los sentimientos de Kagome se están aclarando de una manera singular ¿no¿Y los de Inuyasha? Jeje, toda marcha bien. Miroku apareció en escena jeje tenía unas ganas de escribir sobres este personaje. Me cae de 10 y me encanta (no tanto como Inuyasha pero me cae bien) obvio que por algo llamo a este chico, tiene un papel importante en esta historia. Bueno me voy y gracias por leer… ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS SINO, NO ESCRIBO!!!

_La vida sin sueños no puede cambiar…_

**Dulce Kagome Lady**** :D**


	10. Descubriendo

**Capitulo 10:** **"Descubriendo."**

_Apareciste en mi vida por pura casualidad y cuando te marchaste, pensé, que nunca te volvería a encontrar.  
Pero mira que loco es el destino, al traerte aquí una vez más, pero que inoportuno también.  
Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que haré?_

Shippo trago con lentitud al ver como ambos hombre se miraban. Perecían ser una especie de demonios que se quisieran arrancar los ojos y tragárselos lentamente. Su amo y Miroku se miraba con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios mientras que en sus ojos ardían llamas del mismísimo infierno. Sus espadas estaban juntas y ellos se erguían imponentes, firmes, como demostrando la autoridad que cada uno tenía. Ya hace bastantes minutos que ellos no se movían del lugar o hacían algún otro movimiento más que mirarse y quererse comer con la mirada. Inuyasha llevaba la espada que la Merlín le había obsequiado antes que él decidiera marcharse de Avalón y juntarse con el travesti. Mientras que el caballero de la legendaria leyenda tenía una espada insignificante, pero igual de enorme que la de su amo. La espada de Inuyasha, era inmensa no solo de altura o de ancho, claramente era inmensa de poder pues cualquier idiota vería el resplandor negro que desprendía esa espada por él corazón de su dueño e Inuyasha tenía el corazón más oscuro que alguien hubiera conocido jamás.

Una brisa algo fuerte meció la capa de ambos y una hoja atravesó el lugar donde estaban, cayendo a la fogata que la absorbió de lleno dando inicio silenciosamente a la batalla.

Ambos despegaron sus espadas de la otra y donde un mandoble a las espadas que arranco chispas por la fuerza ejercida de ese ataque. Simplemente parecía como fueran, uno sólo, pues se movían con una gracia y habilidad que dejo mudo a Shippo. De un rápido movimiento se acercaron chocando las espadas y casi sintiendo la respiración del otro en su rostro mientras que sonreían disfrutando de un gran encuentro que era merecedor de una buena batalla. Miroku hizo una finta con su espada tratando de darle en un costado de las costillas de Inuyasha que leyendo el movimiento salto hacia atrás esquivando exitosamente el golpe.

- No te creía capaz de atacar de esa manera – dijo sonriendo mientras que con su espada la colocaba al frente aguardando el ataque que sabia pronto estaría por venir.

- Bien, hay veces que uno tiene que tomar medidas extremas. – asevero muy despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

- ¿Extremas? – repito desconcertado.

- Sí, ya sabes, esas cosas que se usan cuando se tiene a un buen rival – abrió sus ojos entornándolos y poniéndolos más gélidos que esa misma noche. – y si es por salvar a la lleve de tus manos… utilizare todos mis recursos para vencerte.

Inuyasha hico una mueca de fastidio y bajo su arma, confiado, mientras que observaba como dormía la mocosa. Él ya había tomado una decisión, y no había vuelta atrás. Era entregar a la chica a las manos del travesti o dejar que el travesti tuviera su libertad y a _ella._ Una sombra fría oscureció los enormes ojos dorados dejándolos sin expresión o sentimiento alguno. Ya hace bastante había dejado de ser humano y aun que ella no tuviera nada que ver en ese asunto, su destino ya había sido marcado desde antes que naciera y aunque quisiese, o no, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

- ¡¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS!! – vocifero, la estrella del norte, mientras que se abalanzaba sosteniendo la espada con firmeza para atacar directamente en la cabeza de su adversario. Inuyasha, no miro a Miroku, sino de un sólo movimiento retrocedió con tal velocidad que Shippo parpadeo confuso tratando de encontrarlo. Miroku, golpeo con el filo de su espada la tierra que se encontraba húmeda y sintió la vibración del metal recorrerle, desde las manos hasta los brazos, y terminar en sus pies.

Solo con la agilidad y rapidez de Inuyasha, logro escapar del certero golpe que hubiera sido fatal. Saltando a la rama más alta del árbol más cercano que tenia. Agudizo su mirada en la espalda del caballero negro y centro todos sus sentidos en él. Era obvio que no estaba jugando, al decir que, utilizaría todos los recursos para llevarse a la llave que protegería las siete estrellas de ser abiertas. Si ése idiota quería ver sangre… él mismo se encargaría de que haya sangre, pero no sería la de él. Una sonrisa tan lenta se formo en la comisura de sus labios que parecía, que el mismísimo, diablo la mostrara y no el peón del travesti.

Miroku alzo su mirada hacia arriba. Inuyasha frunció su ceño al ver que el maldito lo había encontrado. Le sonrió ya saboreando la victoria y de un solo salto alcanzo al hombre de cabellos plateados. Ambos se encontraron en la rama de ese enorme árbol sosteniéndose las miradas.

- ¿Por qué huyes mi querido amigo? – inquirió sonriendo de la manera más despreocupada que siempre estuvo en él. – hace tiempo que no tenesmo un encuentro como, éste, no quisiera pasármelo persiguiéndote por todo el maldito bosque.

- Cierra el pico, maldito infeliz – mascullo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Miroku que lo observo sin temor alguno. De un sólo movimiento, sumamente veloz, alzo la espada hacia el cuello del joven. - ¡¡AQUÍ NADIE ESTA HUYENDO!! – pero para su mala suerte Miroku escapo como él lo hizo.

Shippo que se mantuvo todo el rato observando perplejo la batalla de esos dos, escucho detrás de él que la joven que los acompañaba se encontraba gimiendo como queriendo despertar de sus sueño. Volteo con tal rapidez que su cuello sintió el sonido del sus pequeños huesos crujir. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero, enfoco sus ojos en el bulto que se movía inquieto entre todas las mantas que él mismo le había colocado. Si la llave despertaba, y veía como esos dos querían matarse, de seguro le daría un paro cardiaco y a él lo crucificarían o le sacarían las entrañas una por una –palideció ante el pensamiento– no podía permitir que ella despertara. Decidido a dejar que no despertara se levanto con rapidez mientras que corría hacia donde la joven estaba, pero de la nada una bota le cayó encima junto con una pierna. Freno con su cara en suelo llenándose de tierra y hojas mientras que sentía que se asfixiaba por el peso de la pierna.

Miroku había tropezado con Shippo, mientras que se encontraba concentrado peleando con Inuyasha. Cayo de espaldas al suelo con que el peso de todo su cuerpo y de él hombre de cabellos plateados que caía sombre la espada que estaba enfrentada con la del caballero negro. El metal de las espadas temblaba por la fuerza de los hombres que ejercían para con ellas mientras que se encontraban enfrentadas cerca de sus rostros.

- ¿Y bien, pedazo de estúpido, quien era el que huía? – bufo viendo que Miroku se estaba cansando.

- Es obvio que yo no – mascullo mientras que de una patada en el estomago lo mandaba a volar al que ahora parecía ser su enemigo.

Volteo hacia donde se suponía que debía estar la fogata que Inuyasha había encendido y arrugo el ceño al escuchar el sonido de mátales chocándose con fuerza y algunos que otras palabras que una mujer no debería escuchar. Gimió con cansancio y lentamente abrió sus ojos, al principio noto que todo estaba nublado y que apenas se veía las llamas de la fogata hasta que pudo aclarar la visión encontrando algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. ¡¡Inuyasha y el caballero de la legendaria leyenda, se encontraban cara a cara con las espadas desafiándose!! Se incorporo de súbito al ver que era lo que sus sorprendidos ojos le mostraban. Se froto con el dorso se la mano sus ojos y noto que no estaba alucinando ni mucho menos soñando. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué ellos estaban peleando? Jadeo soltando todo el aire que retenía ¡los cuervos de la muerte! Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. ¡Ella los había contemplado alrededor de Inuyasha! Entonces… ¡¡él estaba atacando al caballero de la estrella del norte!! ¿Por qué hacia aquello?

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero, había algo que ella sí sabía y eso era tener que para a esos dos antes de que unos de ellos (o los dos) salieran lastimados. Se irguió rápidamente y camino a paso apresurado hacia ellos con el coño fruncido y los puños apretados. Sabia de ante mano que no la escucharían, pero eso no le impediría que se abstenga a detenerlos, les daría una buena reprimiendo y los aria parar en ese mismo instante.

Ellos absortos de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siguieron peleando. Las espadas chocaban con tanta fuerza que a millas se podría sentir el sonido del metal. Chispas volaban por todas partes, zarpazos, estocadas, mandobles, se veían por todo el lugar en donde estaban, mientras que ellos sonreían como disfrutando de aquella atrocidad que hacían, las miradas que se lanzaban al igual que las palabras eran tan frías y duras que sintió incomodidad de estar presenciando tal acto. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha hizo una finca con su espada mientras que despisto a Miroku y con una estocada le lanzo el filo de la espada en su brazo izquierdo haciendo que la sangre volara por el aire hasta llegar a los pies de Kagome, que sintió como si estuviera presenciando la batalla de dos enormes leones. Atónita contemplo la sonrisa de satisfacción que Inuyasha mostraba en su rostro. Era aquel hombre que por un momento se sintió atraída y protegida… ahora sentía todo lo contrario ó… cerro sus ojos con fuerza ¡¡no sabía lo que sentía!! Una parte de ella le decía que a su lado se sentía completamente segura, pero el otro le decía que debía huir de él lo más antes posible. Sintió el zumbido del metal atravesar el aire por un lado de ella y al abrir los ojos se congelo: Inuyasha se encontraba de pie, mientras sostenía su espada al frente de Miroku amenazando con cortarle el cuello mientras que no para de sonreír como si disfrutara de aquello. Y Miroku lo contemplaba sin una pisca de dolor o miedo ¡o algo! Sólo lo observaba esperando que él diera el golpe de gracia.

Entonces una voz tan frágil, cómo la caída de un pétalo, inundo el lugar. Llamando la atención de Miroku e Inuyasha.

- No lo hagas… – susurró lentamente mientras que sus ojos se mostraban opacos y sin vida. Inuyasha dejo de sonreír, al momento que escucho su voz, y bajo la espada clavando su mirada en la de la joven, que parecía estar en shock. – no lo hagas… ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLO!! – estallo dejando a Inuyasha sin habla y a un Miroku perplejo.

Ambos podían percibir y ver el aura que envolvía a la joven. Era tan blanca, como si los rayos del mismísimo sol la estuvieran iluminando. Ella era un merlin, de luz blanca, que jamás sentiría odio o profesaría mal sus acciones, ambos lo sabían, era por eso que Miroku había partido en busca de Inuyasha, para rescatar a la llave que protegería a los mundos de una tragedia que capas podría ser inevitable, pero si se llegaba a tiempo, podría jamás pasar. Trago savia al ver que el destello que por un minuto mostro los cálidos ojos de la joven, ella estaba…

Conociendo sus poderes.

Y como si hubiese sido una veloz visión vieron que a un lado de ella se encontraba un anciano de ya avanzada edad. Que sonreía con gentileza, tenía una mano sobre un hombro de ella y de la nada las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron con tal rapidez que pareció no las tenía, dejando a la vista solo el iris de sus ojos. Sus cabellos flotaban al rededor de su rostro como si hilos invisibles los meciera con un vendaval haciendo que las faldas de su vestido también se movieran al compas de su poder.

Entonces todo se volvió blanco…

Tanto los cegó que obligo a que cerraran sus ojos para que no los lastimara la imponente luz. De un instante a otro sintieron que ya no se encontraban en el claro donde habían parado a que la mocosa descansara. Sino que se encontraban de pie en un lugar donde todo estaba iluminado por una luz tan blanca que no dejaba ver en donde terminaba o en donde comenzaba. Eso no les gustaba nada. Ambos fruncieron el cejo y observaron suspicaces el lugar, esperando ser atacados en algún momento. La llave no se encontraba en ninguna parte y el anciano tampoco, mucho menos Shippo, estaban solos en aquel lugar.

- Fue ella ¿verdad? – murmuró el caballero negro sin quitar la mirada del frente.

- Ella es un penmerlin, el más grande de los poderes ella lo tiene, solo que no sabe cómo utilizarlos.

- Al parecer, ella sabe muy bien cómo utilizarlos, nos envió a un lugar del que jamás eh escuchado o imaginado. – entonces se percato de algo. Miro la herida de su brazo que se suponía debía arderle, pero se congelo al ver que no tenía nada ni el sobreveste rasgado.

Inuyasha noto que el entrometido peón de la perra de merlin se encontraba guardando silencio y eso no le gusto para nada, giro su cabeza para verlo y noto lo perplejo que estaba clavando su mirada en el brazo que él mismo le había lastimado.

También se congelo al ver que no tenía ni la sobreveste rasgada.

- La herida… – siseo atónito a lo que veía. No se sorprendía al ver que el corte que Inuyasha había provocado en su brazo ya no estuviera presente, sino que lo que le sorprendía era que no hubiera notado que la llave le haya curado sin que él pudiera notarlo siquiera, bajo su mirada a la armadura ¡¡también se encontraba en perfecto estado!! La tierra, junto con la hojas, ya no estaban adheridas a sus ropas. Si esa mocosa había hecho todo aquello en un instante sin que él pudiera sentir o notar, podría hacer más cosas. Ahora entendía la persistencia de su señora con que la encontrara rápido, ella era esencial en Avalón.

Inuyasha por otro lado no dejaba de observar atónito las ropas de Miroku. Esa mocosa había sido la culpable de todo aquello, de que se encontraran en ese lugar, de que Miroku tuviera su herida sanada, de todo. Si había hecho aquello, tenía que apresurarse a llevarla a las manos del travesti para no tener problemas cuando sepa cómo usar sus poderes. Y así, él, poder tener su libertad junto con la de _ella_.

_- No he dicho nada. _

Con sus manos en el mango de sus espadas voltearon con una velocidad que hizo que sus capas se enredaran en el aire. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría corrido sin detenerse a pensar, parecían ser los hombres más fieros de toda la faz de la Tierra. Ninguno hizo un movimiento al ver a la llave enfrente de ellos con el ceño fruncido y de perfil discutiendo con el anciano que habían contemplado minutos atrás.

_- Pero estoy segura que quieren que los ayude a salvar mis tierras ¿no? –_ declaro ella irritada pero sin elevar demasiado la voz. ¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo? Parecía como si Inuyasha y Miroku no se encontraran allí donde estaban, ni siquiera parecían notarlos.

_- Pero primero te debo mostrar algo – _dijo el viejo, cambiando el lugar en donde estaban los cuatroTodo estaba en llamas, un pueblo se incendiaba a lo lejos, al igual que un bosque. Miroku e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada recelosa y siguieron observando sin bajar las manos de la empuñadura de sus espadas. Un castillo a lo lejos se veía siendo consumido por enormes llamas, mientras que gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda y rogando para que los ayudasen era notable. Rugidos y choque de espadas también se oían. Era notable que se encontraran en guerra o alguna horrible batalla.

El jadeo ahogado de Kagome se dejo escuchar, notoriamente mientras que caía de rodillas al aire, pues se encontraban observando todo desde el aire.

_- Mis gentes… mis tierras… ¡¡MIS PADRES!! –_ sollozo encorvando su espalda.

Inuyasha y Miroku abrieron sus ojos comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Estaban viendo el futuro de Kagome!

Inuyasha sintió que su estomago se encogía.

Ahora entendía porque cuando la encontró en la cueva ella estaba llorando y se aferraba a él como una niña pequeña. Había contemplado el pasado. De pronto sintió mucho malestar, la ira crecía en su interior con una fuerza inimaginable. No entendía porque, pero le enfurecía enormemente verla llorar, quería bañar su espada con la sangre de aquel estúpido anciano. Ella no tenia porque estar viendo todo eso, ella no tuviera que ver el futuro que les deparaba a todas esas personas. Y sin embargo estaba mirándolo con las lagrimas a todo dar. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras tensaba su mandíbula tratando de controlar su ira y no correr hacia ese hombre y molerlo a golpes. Solo era una chiquilla, la cual había sido engañada… de la peor forma.

Y él se sentía tan culpable… su conciencia lo carcomía por dentro y martillaba su cabeza con fuerza.

Él era tan culpable como ese anciano. Y ahora lo comprendía, ¡¡feh!! Jamás debió aceptar la proposición de ese travesti. Pero…

Él no tenía conciencia ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Cómo si hubiera hecho algo malo? Bajo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba una llorosa niña, de cabellos ondulados y azabaches, con enormes ojos castaños.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Ella no podía ser esa…! …¡¿Cómo era posible?! Su corazón latía con una fuerza que, pensó, Miroku lo podría oír. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras, que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el pasado hace siete años atrás. Siglos para él en ese mundo. Esa noche, en donde había sido enviado por la perra de merlin, y esa chiquilla… ¡¡no podía ser cierto!!

Kagome era la niña que él había rescatado en los bosques de esos lobos.

Él había sido el hombre que la había rescatado, la luz blanca que ella vio. Y ahora, se encontraba allí a espaldas de ella, tratando de entregarla a él travesti que planeaba utilizarla para sus propios beneficios. Cuando hace tiempo atrás se había convertido en su guardián, cuando había prometido…

"_¡¡Mierda!!"_

Todos sus músculos se tensaron, por la rabia que él mismo sentía. Se odiaba y despreciaba. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Miroku lo observo por el rabillo del ojo mientras que se escuchan los sollozos de la llave. Pudo notar lo tenso que se encontraba Inuyasha ¿sería por las lagrimas de la joven? ¿Y porque estaban viendo todo aquello? Tenía dudas, demasiadas. Tendría que hablar con Merlín para saber un poco más. Pero ahora solo se limitaría a observar el horrible dolor que sentía la joven.

Sentía compasión por ella, ver el futuro no era nada agradable si era de esa manera.

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota de la Autora (Importante):** ¿Por qué importante? Bueno, comencemos por el principio. Esta historia va dedicada a una amiga, Ana (¡¡ÁNIMOS CON LOS ESTUDIOS!!), es para ella. Tenía en la cabeza dejar esta historia, por obvias razones ¿Cuáles? ¡fácil! T.T no recibo muchos reviews y pensé que no les gustaba a muchos. Pero eso no me hizo retroceder, porque al menos recibía reviews, pero en el anterior, cap, no recibí muchos, prácticamente recibí uno, el cual agradezco de todo corazón (gracias Giuly) pero que de todas maneras me deprimo al no ver muchos resultados con los caps que subo. Con cada uno de ellos **me esfuerzo por escribirlo** y ver que la ortografía (aunque a veces no es buena) esta correcta, que los diálogos al igual que la trama sean divertidos. **Lo hago con cariño**, y si no fuera porque va dedicada a alguien **ya hace tiempo la hubiera dejado** pero no lo hice. Al punto que quiero llegar es que de verdad **necito reviews** para ver que si voy bien o mal. Y no dejándome, ninguno, bueno, uno no sabe si lo hace del agrado de las personas. **Lo único que pido es que me dejen reviews por favor.**

Dejando lo patético atrás ¬¬… bien, ahora saben que es lo que paso en el sueño de Kagome, 1° cuando se encontró con el anciano. 2° y antes de que fuera devorada por los lobos en el primer cap. Algunas cosas aun están en el frízer y otras ya salieron del horno. Jeje, me pregunto qué será lo que pasara cuando Kagome se entere de que Inuyasha, fue quien la rescato. ¡Ah! También los sentimientos de Inuyasha, estaña siendo revelados… poco a poco… jeje nos leemos en la próxima… **¡¡Y ESPERO REVIEWS!!** AliíoOO0ozZZz… :D

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…_

**Dulce Kagome Lady-**


	11. Observando La Desgracia

**Capitulo 11:**** "Observando La Desgracia"**

_Sí se pudiera cambiar el destino…  
¿Que sería lo que primero cambiarias?_

- Esto… no puede ser verdad – jadeo entrecortadamente mientras que trataba de no perder el juicio ante tantas emociones. Todas las personas de su pueblo, su clan, estaban siendo consumido por las llamas y esos caballeros que jamás había visto en toda su vida. En su pecho no tenían ninguna insignia, o algo, para poder reconocerlos. Simplemente llevaban sus armaduras y luchaban con los de su clan. Alzo la mirada hacia más allá donde se encontraba su castillo, contemplándolo con dificultad por las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y nublaban su vista. El alma pareció abandonar su cuerpo, al ori desde aquel lugar un grito que corto el aire con una intensidad increíble, dejándola completamente fría. Helada.

Era la voz de su padre.

No lo pensó o reparo en las consecuencias. Sólo se inclino y sintió que era impulsada hacia donde se encontraba su castillo. Podía sentir la brisa del aire golpeándole las mejillas, y quemándole por tenerlas húmedas. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras que su corazón palpitaba desbocado dejándola casi sin aliento.

"_Que no sea nada, que no sea nada"_

Los tres hombres permanecieron estáticos al ver la reacción de la chica. Ni siquiera les había dado el tiempo para que ellos pudieran abrir la boca o algo. No, ella sólo se marcho, volando como si supiera lo que hacía, como si tendría total control sobre los poderes que poseía.

Inuyasha observo serio la situación. No sabía cómo comportarse, ahora que sabía quien era esa mocosa, ahora que tenía claro quién demonios era. ¡Maldición¿¡Por qué demonios el destino se empecinaba con querer hacerlo tomar decisiones!? Se sentía culpable al tener que llevarla a las manos de ese maldito bastardo y él salir victorioso, sin ningún rasguño, obteniendo lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Tenso la mandíbula casi crujiendo los dientes. ¡Ella era la niña que había rescatado en el bosque! La que se hecho a sus brazos sin saber quién era y agradecerle profundamente, con tola la sinceridad e inocencia que un niño puede tener. Sentía cómo por dentro su corazón se encogía. Le había hecho una promesa a esa pequeña, y él odiaba no cumplir con esas cosas. Si bien, él había desaparecido de el mundo de los humanos y de Avalón cuando decidió vender su alma, pero jamás había olvidado las palabras que le había pronunciado a la mocosa cuando niña.

Él tenía que llevarla a las manos del travesti.

Esa había sido su misión, hasta habían hecho un trato con esa endemoniada cosa (el travesti). Y ahora que descubría quien era la mocosa… se arrepentía. No merecía sufrir aquellas cosas. No tenia que sentir dolor. Ella tenía que permanecer en casa, con su familia, amistades y todos quienes la aprecien. Ella no debería estar en un mundo como en el que se había metido.

Que ÉL la había metido.

¡¡Maldición¡Cuántas yardas tenia de retroceder en el tiempo e impedir que callera de la cascada! Que se hayan encontrado. Observo el lugar por donde había marchado y desvió su mirada hacia su alrededor. Todo aquello lo había provocado él, esas eran las consecuencias que sus actos habían logrado…

Todo era su culpa… por la maldita ambición que tenia.

- Ustedes dos… – dijo de pronto Hoshinki haciendo que Miroku diera un brinco e Inuyasha levantara su mirada vacía hacia el viejo.

- ¿Nos puedes ver? – inquirió Miroku receloso.

- Claro, muchacho, puedo verlos claramente – exclamo sin voltear. Tenía la mirada fija en el frente viendo como poco a poco las llamas absorbían las casas de las personas, como la sangre de los guerreros se derramaba sin cuidado, los gritos de ayuda de las mujeres, el llanto de los pequeños…

El sufrimiento de las personas.

Sabía que lo que le había mostrado a Kagome podría hacerla perder el juicio, ya bastantes emociones había tenido y eso podría provocar el colapso de todo. Era un riesgo muy grande para solo una adolecente de diecisiete años de edad. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer, debía mostrarle lo que pasaría si ella se dejaría vencer o no controlaría sus poderes, si se quedaba en aquel mundo. Todas las personas que conocía en su pueblo morirían a manos de… ése.

Volteo enfrentándose con dos hombres que parecían demonios en espera de ser atacados para dar el golpe de gracia. Esa chica sí que sabía cómo buscar compañía peligrosa.

- Y claramente sé que no tienen que estar aquí…

Miroku e Inuyasha fruncieron su ceño.

- Nosotros no pedimos estar aquí – respondió Inuyasha.

- Ella nostramo ¿verdad?

El anciano los contemplo placido. Ellos tenían razón, y ni él sabía la razón por la que ellos se encontraban allí, no sabría porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que aquella joven la cual era su reencarnación los había llevado allí con algún propósito. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro cansado, tendría que ocuparse de tres chiquillos…

- Este lugar en donde estamos… es… – vacilo, no muy convencido de formular aquella pregunta.

- Sí, este es el lugar es donde el penmerlin nació. Donde ella creció y vivió asta el día en que te encontró.

Lo observo receloso. Parecía que ese viejo sabía más de la cuenta. Y era más que claro ya que él sabía todo, pero Inuyasha no lo sabía.

- ¿Quiere decir que este es el hogar de la señorita Kagome? – inquirió Miroku dando un paso al frente. En algún lugar vio ese rostro, sabía que lo conocía o al menos daba crédito a que en alguna parte lo había visto. Frunció su ceño y abrió sus ojos como platos – Hoshinki… – musito en un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha volteo el rostro para observarlo igual de sorprendido que el caballero negro.

- ¡¿Estás queriendo decir que este viejo es el gran Hoshinki?! – se precipito apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Hoshinki trato de hacer oídos sordos al descaro con que lo había llamado el hombre de ojos dorados.

- ¿¡Él gran penmerlin que dio su vida por mantener la paz en todos los mundos!? – Miroku asintió. - ¡del que se tenía que hablar con respeto y a lavación! – volvió a asentir. - ¡ja, no te lo creo¡Un viejo como este no puede ser el gran penmerlin del que tanto tiempo se hablo! – se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho con una actitud arrogante. – además míralo, vistiendo harapos y con una barba que no deja distinguir si es viejo o vieja.

Hoshinki soltó su mandíbula y por un momento temió que se le pudiera despegar del rostro. Nadie jamás le había hablado con el descaro que ese muchacho había utilizado para con él. Mientras que lo observaba aun incrédulo y con los ojos abiertos como platos, trato de controlarse tomando la postura anterior. Impasible.

- Y aparte este es medio afeminado.

Pero no duro mucho…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome volteo asustada al escucha que a lo lejos, de donde había venido, se podía percibir una enorme explosión que hizo levemente sacudir a la tierra. Restándole la menor de las importancias, acentuó sus pies en la tierra, dejando de flotar. Contemplo con un nudo en su estomago las ruinas en que se encontraba el interior de su castillo, en donde había crecido y jugado de pequeña, el fuego consumía todo a una gran velocidad mientras que el humo y el hollín se veían por todas partes, sino fuera porque aun era un cuerpo traslucido y parecía ser un fantasma ya la hubiera ahogado hace tiempo. Con la mirada desesperada busco a alguien o algo que le diera pistas de que se encontraban vivos.

Un grito cortó el aire.

Con el corazón en la mano, Kagome volteo asustada. Palideció al ver de pie a su madre, con sangre alrededor de sus mejillas, el hollín cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo, y los ojos bien abiertos, como ella. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma porque se encontraba estática sin mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo observando algún punto indefinido detrás de Kagome.

Entonces se desplomo.

Jamás borraría de su meten lo que vio aquel día.

Su madre tenía clavado un puñal en su espalda…

Contuvo la respiración mientras que sentía como su propia alma la abandonaba en aquel lugar, dejándola sola. Los sonidos, gritos, suplicas, cosas derrumbándose, nada, se escuchaba a su alrededor. Estaba consumida en la imagen de su mente: su madre cayendo al suelo, con una daga profundamente clavada en su espalda. ¡¿Pero que demonios pasaba?! Quería llorar, gritar, golpear… respirar. De pronto recordó que debía respirar, y de más de un jadeo trato de tragar todo el aire que le era permitido mientras que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Siempre lloraba… pero esta vez tenía una buena razón para hacerlo hasta que agonizara de angustia. Sentía impotencia, la observo morir y ella no hizo nada para ayudarla solo permanecer de pie enfrente de ella, con el corazón sin palpitar y sola. ¡Su madre murió enfrente de sus ojos! No soporto más y de un súbito impulso…

Grito.

Grito a todo pulmón sintiendo como la garganta comenzaba a arder y picar mientras que se quedaba sin respiración. Su grito era ensordecedor, y cualquier arpía hubiera querido gritar como ella lo había hecho. Las piernas le flaquearon y golpeo sus rodillas con el suelo aun gritando. Podía sentir como las tibias lágrimas llenas de dolor, acariciaba sus mejillas sintiendo un frio aire que golpeo su rostro. Cuando ya no pudo mas, dejo de gritar y se calmo… con la respiración entrecortada, rápida, constante, mientras que trataba de asimilar lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado. Observaba el suelo en donde se encontraba arrodillada con la cabeza cabizbaja sintiendo un súbito dolor oprimiéndole el pecho, dejándola con un incomodo malestar allí dentro.

- Debe ser horrible ver que tu madre muere enfrente de tus ojos… y tú sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo – se sobresalto al escuchar una voz, calmada y casi suave, pero grave. Sin levantar aun la cabeza del suelo escucho como se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. – y tener al acecino de ella ante ti… ¿Cómo sería?

Atónita ante aquellas palabras se quedo helada. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que la impotencia y el odio se acrecentaban en su interior.

Él era el culpable.

"_Hazlo pagar… sácale las entrañas una por una, dejando que muera lentamente. Asesínalo de la manera más fría que alguien pudiera hace…r"_

Alzo su mirada llenada de odio penetrándola en unos gélidos ojos rojos. Cualquiera hubiera retrocedido o huido al ver cómo podían verse los demonios en ellos, pero el odio y la venganza que sentía en ese momento hicieron que los temores que sentía más, los pocos razonamientos que llego a tener, la hicieran mas valiente que cualquiera. Se irguió velozmente plantándole cara a ese hombre. Tenía el cabello largo con leves ondulaciones, piel pálida marcando más esos endemoniados ojos. Era alto. Muy alto, tanto, que capaz llegara a la altura de Inuyasha. Abrió su boca para hablar pero se vio interrumpida por el rápido movimiento que él hizo tomándola por el cuello, ejerciendo más fuerza que él adonis que la ataco en otra ocasión. Gimió de dolor y coloco sus mansos en la de él tratando de quitárselo, pero viéndose imposible de hacerlo.

La levanto del suelo como si fuera más ligera que una pluma y la sostuvo en el aire mientras que sonreía y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás riendo estruendosamente de la diversión que todo aquello le causaba. No era de utilizar sus manos para ese tipo de trabajo pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Que indefensa te ves – sonrió con malicia. – Y pensar que tú eres la próxima penmerlin – suspiro fingiendo indignación. – yo que pensé que esta vez sería más divertido que la anterior…

- In… feliz – dijo en un hilo de voz mientras trataba de respirar. Daba patadas al aire tratando de golpearlo para que la soltara pero parecía inútil.

- Esto sucedió porque tú huiste de mi… fui claro en la nota, que le envié a los concejeros del rey – asevero apretando aun mas su delicado cuello, haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor. – Nada de esto hubiera pasado sino hubieras sido tan precipitada – le clavó la mirada. – ¡ahora sufre las consecuencias!

- Vasta…

Escucho la voz del anciano, suave, sosegada en su mente. Cuando sentía que ya todo estaba perdido y que el aire se acababa cerro lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo que todo estaba acabando y que de esa manera moriría. Pero de un segundo a otro todo se esfumo como si explotara en una enorme nube de polvo.

Y todo se oscureció…

"_En ese momento me encontré en la cueva donde los grises me perseguían, y los encontré enfrente de mí. Hoshinki ya no estaba a mi lado e Inuyasha aun no había llegado, al verlos impulsarse sobre mí, chille asustada y con una mano extendida hacia ellos sentí como una rara vibración recorría desde el fondo de mi corazón hasta mi brazo y ser impulsada finalmente de mi mano hacia los grises que desaparecieron… en ese momento, perpleja y aun incrédula me mantuve con la mirada hacia el frente, tratando de razonar lo que había contemplado con mis propios ojos… mi madre había muerto enfrente de mi… un hombre con la mirada más aterradora de todas casi me estrangulo… supe que era un penmerlin… y que estoy sola en este mundo… hasta que vi lo que no me esperaba… él llego de la plena obscuridad observándome minuciosamente como si buscara algún indicio de algo que no supe entender. Cuando escuche su voz, llamándome "mocosa" no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas del dolor que sentía. Mi corazón se ahoga con sus lagrimas y eso provocaba que yo no resistiese poder retenerlas… menos con todas las horrendas cosas que vi… sin saber cómo me abalance a sus brazos… y espere que todo lo que descubrió jamás pasara… que aun no llegara…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡VIEJO DE MIERDA!! – vocifero con la voz amenazadora mientras que lo sostenía de la túnica a Hoshinki que carecía de expresión en su rostro. Lo tenía tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir la respiración de ese el que se hacía llamar el gran ex penmerlin. - ¡¡maldito infeliz, te desfigurare el rostro!! – alzo su puño en el aire y lo alejo lo mas que pudo para darse impulso y al menos poderle romper la nariz a ese anciano. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle aquello a una niña¡A la niña que él rescato! Estaba a punto de desfigurarle el rostro cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía por detrás tomándolo de los brazos y haciéndolo retroceder. - ¡¡juro que te sacare las entrañas!! – sus ojos estaban segados en la ira, desorbitados, y brillosos como si pudiera descuartizarlo con una sola mirada.

- ¡¡Cálmate Inuyasha!! – grito Miroku desde su espalda. - ¡¡no seas insensato!!

- ¡¡Me dices a mi insensato, cuando este pasado de basura le mostro esas cosas a Kagome!!

Miroku se congelo.

"_¿Estás preocupado por la llave?"_

Inuyasha, no sentía nada por nadie desde hace tiempo, cuando había perdido a… cuando había sido cruelmente engañado por el travesti y lo obligo a perder a su más grande amor… su pobre Kikyuo. Al morir ella, también murieron sus sentimientos. Era algo inconcebible, no lo lograba asimilar. Porque se preocupada por la llave…

"_¡¡¿Se abría enamorado?!!" _

- Tenía que hacerlo… – dijo de pronto el viejo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – ella debía conocer a donde llegaría si no volvía a su hogar. Estando en este mundo jamás podría salvar a sus padres y esas tierras se verían infectadas en las redes de… – suspiro ronco. – Naraku.

Eso dejo sin aliento a Miroku e Inuyasha.

- Naraku no…

- ¡¿Por qué Naraku pudo tocar a Kagome?! – inquirió Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Miroku y dejándolo pasmado ¿él la había llamado por su nombre de pila?

Vieron como el anciano se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

- ¡Conozco ese tipo de magia¡Se que puedes permanecer como un fantasma y ser un fantasma sin que nadie te note o te presienta! – sentención con el mismo tono brusco en la voz. – ¡¡CONTESTA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡¡¿POR QUÉ PUDO TOCARLA?!! – se removió inquieto tratándose de zafar del agarre de Miroku pero se vio imposibilitado ya que el caballero lo sostenía firmemente. Gruño por ello.

Hoshinki le clavó la mirada.

- Ella es un penmerlin, y aunque no sepa utilizar aun su magia en su interior una disputa se debate entre sus poderes y el control de ellos. Yo no fui el culpable de nada, ella misma deshizo el conjuro con sus poderes…

"_Es por eso que ella pudo acabar con los grises en la cueva"_

- Ella los envió aquí a ustedes dos. ¡Jamás tuvieron que ver todo esto! – alzo la voz de la nada mientras que por primera vez desde que se encontraban ahí lo veían fruncir su ceño. - ¡están interfiriendo el futuro¡Nada tiene que cambiar, retírense de este lugar antes de que yo mismo los expulse!

- ¡¿Pero quie…?!

- **¡¡AHORA!! **

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, sintieron como eran expulsados de aquel lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrieron sus ojos lo primero que divisaron fue el frio cielo azul que se encontraba encima de ellos. De un sobresalto que casi los desmaya observaron alrededor de donde se encontraban. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sabiendo lo que pensaba cada uno, se irguieron del suelo. La fogata estaba apagada mientras que Shippo dormía tranquilamente en su sitio donde Miroku lo había aplastado la vez anterior. Todo se encontraba iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol de aquella mañana de invierno, el clima era frio, pero no molesto. Todo absolutamente todo se encontraban como lo habían dejado: las espadas en el suelo, huellas de botas por doquier, pasto arrancado y unas mantas a lo lejos descubiertas…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos como platos.

¡Kagome no estaba!

- ¡¡La llave!! – exclamo sin creer que no estuviera ¡donde debería estar!

- Hay que buscarla ¡Hoshinki no pudo advérsela llevado!

- ¡Pero ella no estaba con nosotros cuando él nos devolvió aquí!

El silencio los envolvió.

- ¡¿Se abra quedado allí?!

- ¡No puede, NO debe¡Hoshinki dijo que estamos interfiriendo con el futuro!

- ¡¿Ella también lo estaría haciendo?!

- ¡¡¡NO LO SE!!!

- ¿Por qué gritan chicos? – dijo Kagome desde atrás teniendo palillos y ramas en sus brazos. Inuyasha volteo y colérico, le grito desesperado.

- ¡No preguntes que te estamos buscando!

- ¿eh?

Lo observo extrañada.

Inuyasha, NOTO, que Kagome se encontraba enfrente de él observando expectante mientras que trataba de entender que era lo que había querido decir con que la buscaba a ella, si ella se encontraba enfrente de él.

- Sólo fui a buscar unas ramas para la fogata que se apago por la noche. – se excuso inocentemente, mientras que lo observaba aun confusa. – ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡¡¡¡EL SOL QUE ILUMINA MIS MAÑANAS!!!! – grito Miroku extendiendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y echándosele a Kagome encima. – ¡pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver!

- Bájala en este mismo instante… – gruño Inuyasha en voz casi de ultratumba. Él era su guardia, y tenía que protegerla, de cualquier… _cosa._

Kagome sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blancos mientras trataba estoicamente soportar la risa. No podía soportar más y cuando Miroku la soltó notando lo tensa que estaba, ella se echo a reír a carcajadas. Era una risa armoniosa, sincera y con alegría. Cerró sus ojos y sostuvo su estomago, temiendo que se abriera de la risa. Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban, completamente llenos de polvo, con hollín en las mejillas. El caballero negro tenía todo el pelo revuelto mientras que la capa de él se enredaba con la de Inuyasha, el flequillo de su frente estaba hacia atrás, como si estuviera duro. Mientras que Inuyasha tenía hojas por todo el cabello y una en la nuca, pareciendo un indio con una pluma, mientras a su calza le faltaba tela de la pierna de derecha, mostrando su velluda, pero poderosa, pierna.

- ¡¡Tienen que verse!! – rio señalándolos.

Parpadearon sin comprender aun de que se trataba todo lo que ella decía, hasta que ambos se _observaron_ por primera vez en el estado que se encontraban. Los dos sintieron lo vergonzoso de la situación y con incomodidad desviaron la mirada, tratando de disimular lo ridículo que estaban.

Ella una reía viéndose completamente feliz desde que Inuyasha pudo recordar. Esa era la niña que él había rescatado de los lobos esa noche de invierno, en el bosque donde se encontraba la cascada por donde ella cayó. Su risa era contagiosa y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tonto que se debería ver, ya que no podía verse. Era sorprendente como la mocosa podía estar como si nada después de todas las cosas que vivió esa noche en la cueva…

"_Eso fue hace dos noches atrás…"_

Sí, pero de todas maneras cualquier mujer hubiera al menos enloquecido y ella se encontraba enfrente de él riendo a carcajadas con, ahora, Miroku acompañándola.

¡Maldito sea el destino! Ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Sus malditas intenciones no eran protegerla, sino enviarla a las manos del travestí para el poder estar libre y tener a _ella_ consigo…

Eso sí que era un maldito dilema…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS¡¡DE VERDAD GRACIAS¡¡SOY MUY FELIZ!! XD ¡qué bonito recibir de nuevo reviews de lectoras! n.n **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD**. Jeje, ese discurso que di sí que sirvió. Bueno solo espero volver a recibir mas reviews con este cap. Bien, pasando a otra cosa… en el capítulo de hoy se develaron muchas cosas (muajaja) la perra de Kikyuo, (no tengo nada contra ella pero igual no la soporto u.ú) apareció un poco sobre ella e Inu, apenas fue notable pero por allí esta. Eso fue lo que Hoshinki le mostro a Kagome en la cueva cuando le dijo que debía mostrarle algo. Miroku e Inuyasha dieron con ellos porque Kagome sin saber cómo los envió mostrándoles lo que ella misma vio ese día. Sé que esta algo confuso pero pronto varias cosas más saldrán a la luz.

Ana¡¡¡¡¡¡TE KIEROOOO MUCHOOOOO!!!!!!! Jamás me imagine que arias lo que me dijiste (o lo haces) de verdad me pone muy feliz, hasta casi salen lagrimitas de mis ojos. De verdad tus palabras se colaron en mi corazón y allí están. Voy a guardar ese mail. Ni loca lo pierdo. Gracias otra vez por el mail TAN LARGO **AMO ESOS COMENTARIOS** de verdad gracias… jeje parezco tonta diciendo gracias, pero bueno, me siento muy feliz… n///n

¡Ah! Por ahí recibí un mail que me pedían permiso para entrar a mi spaces. Claro que tenes permiso, conmigo ningún drama, ya te voy a enviar el permiso, pero por ahora no creo poder ya que mi internet se volvió loquita o mi compu… bueno no se u.ú pero cuando ya se soluciones te lo envió ñ.ñ, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME VOY ALIOZ… ¡AH! **¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA!!**

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…_

**Dulce Kagome Lady****-**


	12. Emboscada

**Capitulo 12:**** "Emboscada"**

_A veces tener enemigos perjudican a quienes son inocentes…_

_Y también a las persona que mas…_

- Haber si entendí… ¿me están diciendo que un oso los ataco desprevenidos? – ellos asintieron con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Kagome entorno los ojos aun sin creerles lo suficiente, y mastico un pedazo de su pescado. – ¿y que cómo dejaron sus espadas aquí no tenían otra opción que utilizar su instinto? – volvieron a asentir. – ¡oh, vamos¡Me están mintiendo!

Inuyasha y Miroku cruzaron miradas. Ambos sabían que esa escusa era más falsa que Miroku jurando lealtad a una mujer. Pero no podían hacer otra cosa. Ellos sabían bien lo que les había pasado, y todo estaba resumido en una simple palabra: Hoshinki. ¡Ese maldito viejo les había lanzado una bomba por culpa de Inuyasha! Y ahora se encontraban, todos sucios y con la ropa rasgada.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos mentiros? – inquirió Miroku fingiendo no entender. No podían decirle la verdad. Ella prácticamente no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y si decían la verdad (que casi se mataron ellos dos y que ella los envió al futuro) estaba seguro que no les creerían y se alejaría. Tenían que permanecer cerca de la llave para llevársela a Avalón y no dejarla en manos enemigas.

- Y si no, nos crees, jodéte.

Kagome inflo sus mejillas y arrugo el ceño. Ese idiota era tan rudimentario que ningún otro ¡como odiaba su forma de expresarse!

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan, poco, educado? – pregunto obviamente molesta. Él le sonrió.

- Sí.

- Idiota… – murmuró desviando su mirada.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Eh? no ¡nada! – se apresuro a decir mientras reía nerviosa. Siguió masticando su pescado enfrente de la fogata que Miroku había preparado para cocinar los pescados que el pequeño Shippo había pescado mientras que ese bruto y tosco hombre hacia nada, sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol. – y… ¿en verdad me llevaras a casa? – dijo de pronto haciendo que Miroku se atragantara con su pescado, comenzando a toser y a Inuyasha dejarlo más tieso que una vara.

"_¡Maldita perra!"_

Ella los observaba sin entender su actitud elevando una ceja mientras pestaña confusa.

"_¡¡¡Esa maldita hija de perra y sus estúpidas preguntas!!!"_

Luego de un tenso silencio Inuyasha carraspeo para aclarar su garganta. ¿Acaso ella no había presenciado esa maldita visión que Hoshinki les había mostrado a los tres? Bueno, al parecer no. estaba tan como si nada que quería estrangularla. Por lo menos esperaba que no hiciera comentarios de eso al respecto, pero, nooo, la muy ansiosa ya había asaltado. Y él como todo un estúpido había declarado que la llevaría, porque sentía una enorme rabia de volver a ver a su viejo enemigo –observo a Miroku por el rabillo del ojo– y ahora debía responder…

- Bueno…

"_Si lo haces perderás tu libertad… y a _ella_."_

Gruño ante eso. Lo sabía muy bien y hasta hace poco, pensaba hacerlo, pero al descubrir quién era en realidad…

Lo hacía dudar.

"_Pero si no lo haces, podrías obtener tu libertad y al fin estar lejos de ese endemoniado travesti… pero…"_

No cumpliría su promesa.

- ¡¡PUTA MADRE!! – rugió sin pensarlo.

Kagome lo observo estupefacta. Lentamente bajando su pescado, incrédula a que la halla insultado. Ella no dijo nada para molestarlo, sólo quería confirmar una simple cosa, no era para que se enojara tanto con ella. Frunció su ceño irritada ¡¡siempre era lo mismo con ese hombre!!

- ¡¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!!

El hombre de cabellos plateados la observo por un momento. ¡Maldición había pensado en voz alta! Ahora pensaría que la insulto a ella.

- ¡¿Por qué me contestas así¡¡Solo hice una maldita pregunta!!

- ¡No quise ofenderte, enserio! – se limito a decir moviendo sus manos para que parara.

- ¡¿Y entonces que fue lo que quisiste decir!?

- Bueno… yo…

- Muchachos… – llamo Miroku, incomodo ante la situación.

- ¡¿VES?! – se adelanto interrumpiendo a Miroku. - ¡no sabes que decir!

- ¡Y si quise decir eso, qué! – provoco Inuyasha levantando su mentón orgulloso.

- Niños… – volvió a llamar comenzando a irritarse con lo estúpido de su pelea.

- ¡¡Eres tan estúpido!!

- ¡Y tú una perra huérfana!

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos choqueada por sus palabras hasta la más profundo de su ser.

- ¡MOCOSOS! – grito arto de ser ignorado.

Una bofetada corto el aire con tal estrepitoso sonido que provoco la huida de unos pájaros en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

Kagome estaba aun en la posición de haber golpeado la mejilla del tosco y **BRUTO** hombre. No estaba segura de cómo él se había enterado de aquello, pero tampoco se dignaría a pregúntaselo. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentir tan poca cosa en toda su vida y no permitiría que un incompetente PERRO impulsivo la insultara. Porque cualquier persona lo podría confundirlo con un perro, ningún humano era tan… tan… ¡¡tosco y bruto!! Indignada hasta la última hebra de cabello volteo haciendo un desprecian con su cabeza mientras se erguía y marchaba cerca de un árbol lejos de esos dos.

No lloraría ¡¡no dejaría que ÉL la vea llorar!! Así, qué, tragándose sus lagrimas los ignoro, completamente.

- Wow… – susurró Shippo por la actitud de la joven y control que tenia con su amo. Jamás nadie lo había golpeado de aquella manera y sobrevivía para contarlo, pero parecía como si con un solo golpe de esa mujer pudiera calmar los instintos de ese Merlín.

Miroku trago con fuerza y deseo jamás encontrarse con la ira de una joven como ella –aunque conocía a la perfección esa clase de cachetadas– jamás había sentido el peso de la ira y un orgullo mas herido que ese. Después de parpadear para concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor desvió su mirada del frente hacia Inuyasha que aun permanecía en la misma posición, con la cara al frente, mudo, y con una grave marca de rojiza sobre la mejilla lastimada. Parecía perplejo sin asumir lo que había pasado enfrente de él. Sonrió sabiendo que debería estar procesando lentamente el momento vivido. Inuyasha por naturaleza era impulsivo y muy orgulloso, jamás perdonaría lo que la joven le hizo sin antes hacerla pagar. Aunque… lo tenía merecido. No había medido sus palabras y ahora tenía que pagar –aun que ya pago– por lo que hizo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como era de costumbre él se encontraba sentado en el lado trasero del cuello de Shippo que ahora los transportaba a los tres en su lomo, volando sobre el boque. Con la espalda recta y la vista fija en el frente se encontraba Inuyasha en un silencio tan placido que por momentos irritaba.

Desde lo sucedido esa mañana no habían dirigido palabra con Kagome, que lo único que se limito a hacer fue a hablar con Miroku y Shippo. Había aceptado que ir con ellos por el solo hecho que no conocía esas tierras y no quería estar sola después de todo lo que había sucedidos esos días. No sabían a donde se dirigían porque no quería preguntarle al idiota de Inuyasha ya que se encontraba muy indignada y dolida por las… venenosas palabras de él…

"_¡¡Y tú una perra huérfana!!"_

Esas palabras estaban clavadas en su mente con una daga que se rehusaba a quitar. Jamás lo perdonaría por lo que había dicho. Ella aun tenía a sus padres, ellos NO estaban muertos, lo sabía. Aun faltaba tanto para que eso se cumpliera. Frunció su cejo. ¿Cómo era que él sabía todo aquello? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor y que tenía su mente fría, pudo despejar mejor sus pensamientos. Ella nunca había mencionado algo sobre lo que Hoshinki le había mostrado, ni a él ni a Shippo, mucho menos al caballero _la estrella del norte_ ¿acaso…?

- _Penmerlin._

- _¡Sí¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – inquirió extrañada. ¿Cómo era que él sabía algo como eso sin siquiera haber indagado en algo cercano como para que al menos adivinara? Le resultaba raramente extraño y él quiso morderse la lengua al ser tan boca floja.

- _Bueno… dicen que en esta cueva existe el fantasma de el permerlin_ – mintió apresurándose un poco más.

¡¿Inuyasha conocería a Hoshinki?!

Se mordió el labio nervioso. Si él conocía al anciano eso quería decir que Inuyasha sabía lo que ella había descubierto. Pero… no, mejor no pensar en nada… aunque… ¡¡aunque él supiera lo que ella había descubierto no le daba el derecho de haberla insultado de esa manera!! Eran sus padres… ¡¡él no tenía ningún derecho!! Movió su rostro hacia un lado furiosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Maldito idiota… – susurró al viento.

Inuyasha pudo escuchar eso y por sobre su hombro la fulmino con la mirada sin que ella lo notara.

- ¿Señorita Kagome? – llamo el caballero negro.

- ¿Sí? – ella volvió su mirada hacia él regalándole una sonrisa tan natural que Miroku pensó ver un ángel. Sin pensarlo lo dos veces tomo sus manos y acerco su rostro tanto que pudo rosar su nariz con la suya.

Kagome enrojeció furiosamente.

- Me a veis robado el corazón con aquella sonrisa que pareciera iluminar mi camino hacia el cielo – dijo de la manera más seductora y cautivadora que tenia. Sabía que pequeñas palabras de esa oración eran mentira ya que su corazón tenía dueña pero no podía evitarlo. Ella de verdad era hermosa.

Kagome por otro lado estaba más roja que la sangre. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero se vieron atrapadas en su garganta dejándola completamente muda. Su estomago se encogió dejándola obviamente consternada.

Inuyasha sin pensarlo se levanto de súbito sorprendiendo a Kagome y Miroku que tenia plenas intenciones de probar unos lindos labios rosas. Volteo de la manera más violenta clavándole los ojos al caballero que sonrió con malicia tomando su espada.

Una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar…

- ¡¡¡AMO INUYASHAAAAAA!!! – vocifero el dragón tambaleándose de una manera tan brusca que Kagome se movió hacia los lados.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE ESTA PASANDO??!! – grito mientras que rodaba en el lomo del dragón.

Miroku e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas mientras trataban de estabilizarse con tanto movimiento. El hombre de cabellos plateados observo hacia debajo de ellos y noto que de entre los follajes de los arboles unos enormes bolas de fuego volaban hacia ellos una tras otra pero fallando notablemente. Entornando los ojos trato de ver que era lo que lanzaba esas cosas, pero sin mucho éxito ya que Shippo volvió a tambalearse.

- ¡¡¡PERMANECE QUIETO!!! – le ordeno tratando de aferrarse a algo.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ, NOS ATACA INUYASHA?!! – pregunto Miroku atrapando a una Kagome visiblemente mareada.

- ¡¡no lo sé, pero creo que son los…!!

Una nuevo tambaleo provoco que Shippo se transformara en un pequeño demonio dejando a la deriva a tres jóvenes que en el aire. Los hombres le regalaron una fiera mirada mientras que el pequeño sonreía y caía hacia abajo. Él podía volar sin convertirse en drago, pero obviamente la joven y el caballero no podían hacer aquello.

Una nueva bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia ellos.

- ¡¡Mierda!!

- ¡¡¿De dónde provienen?!!

- Voy a vomitar… – susurró Kagome con notable malestar. Los hombres le clavaron la mirada sorprendidos de que no estuviera chillando y cayendo junto con ellos. Se la veía muy mal, ya que de verdad parecía querer hacer lo que decía. Aferrada a la sobreveste de Miroku frunció su ceño cerrando sus ojos, mientras que sentía como todo se volvía oscuro, pero no por cerrar sus ojos sino porque de verdad estaba viendo oscuro.

Se desmallo.

Nuevamente los atacaron.

- ¡¡¡VASTA YA!!! – grito Inuyasha observando hacia los arboles que se encontraban a lo lejos.

- ¡¡INUYASHA!! – grito Miroku, saliendo volando en la misma dirección de Shippo mientras que Kagome caía en picada hacia el suelo.

- ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!

No sabía qué era lo que los atacaba pero, no podía perder el tiempo buscando algo que de seguro tardaría horas. Así, qué, fue mucho más fácil abalanzarse hacia la joven que caía con una gran velocidad. Tenía que alcanzarla por el bien de todos. Al ver que ya llegaban al suelo se movió con rapidez quedando de cabeza al igual que Kagome, mientras que estiraba su mano para alcanzarla, sólo faltaban centímetros de tomar su mano cuando de improvisto otra bol fue lanzada hacia su espalda chocando con Kagome hacia otra dirección.

Luego todo fue oscuro…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡GENIAL!! – grito una niña de no más de quince años de edad, de cabellos rojizo con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de un gato, y en su rostro llevaba unas raras marcas a los lados de este. Saltaba y soltaba molestos alaridos de victoria. – ¡¡que divertido!!

- No hagas escándalo por nada – dijo una mujer más adulta que la niña de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Llevaba el cabello bien largo tanto que rosaban los muslos de sus piernas y de un color bien raro, casi celeste sino fuera tan opaco, con las mismas facciones del rostro que la primera.

- ¡Ay¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – exclamo aproximándose a tener una voz como de niña pequeña. – al menos lastimamos al perro.

- Sí pero nuestro objetivo no era lastimar, sino robar a la mocosa que tiene las llaves – respondió otra niña de la misma edad, pero con cabellos rosa.

Todos la miraron con una mirada irritada.

- Ella es la llave. **NO**, _tiene las llaves_ – corrigió un hombre que por su estatura parecía ser la misma que la de un oso y los mismos rasgo que las jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

- ¡Pedazos de idiotas! – regaño la mujer más grande. - ¡¡ella no es ni la llave, ni tiene las llaves¡¡Esa mocosa puede abrir las llaves!!

- Ahhh… – dijeron al unisonó el resto.

- Tenían que ser mis hermanos – mascullo por lo bajo.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo la pelirroja sentándose de un salto en la rama de un árbol. – ¿ahora qué?

Todos permanecieron en silencio y clavaron sus ojos en la mayor de todos. Dejándola muy incómoda.

- Bueno, nos dijeron que debíamos raptarla y llevarla a la señora.

- ¿Entonces…? – dijo la de rosa.

- Eso quiere decir, hermanita, que tenemos que buscar a la mocosa – asevero el hombre.

- ¡¡Exacto!!

- Ohhh… no quiero jugar a "cásame mientras estoy desprevenida" ¡es muy fácil! – bufo la pelirroja.

- ¡No, es un juego! – dijo la mayor.

- ¡Yo quiero jugar! – rio la de rosa levantando su mano lo más alto que podía.

- ¡Quiero ser el cazador! – también levanto su manos sonriendo como si de niños se trataran.

"_Dios mátame antes que cometa un pecado"_

Tenía unas enormes ganas de estrangular a cada unos de sus hermanos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gimió mientras que volteaba de un lado, para quedar de costado. Sentía como lentamente todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujían por permanecer en una posición muy incómoda. Frunció su cejo y lentamente abrió sus ojos, todo estaba algo nubloso y ennegrecido pero a medida que parpadeaba todo se volvía un poco más claro. Hasta que descubrió en donde se encontraba. Se irguió de súbito al ver que se encontraba sola en medio de un bosque y ya entrada la noche. ¿En donde se encontraba? Observo hacia todos los lados sintiendo los latidos de su corazón golpeando el tímpano de sus oídos. No quería estar sola de nuevo. La última vez que lo hizo vio como su madre moría en las manos de un maldito…

El rostro de ese hombre lo tenía grabado en su retina y por un maldito segundo pudo ver su rostro con tal claridad que la dejo sin aliento.

Escucho unas ramas crujir y volteo con una velocidad increíble, descubriendo para su gran alivio que solo era Inuyasha tumbado en un pequeño arbusto. Suspiro del alivio.

"_¡Un momento!"_

Él se encontraba SOBRE un arbusto.

- ¡Ay, no! – musito mientras se ponía de pie para alcanzar a Inuyasha. Y para su mala suerte, el era más pesado que un oso, quiso voltearlo, pero a causa de su enorme peso no lo logro. Estuvo quince minutos aproximadamente intentando voltearlo pero sin mucho éxito. El sudor por la fuerza que utilizaba ya perlaba su mente y la suave brisa la hacía estremecerse del frio. ¡Dios, en donde se encontraban Shippo y el caballero que no la ayudaban! Ya había intentando de uno de sus costados moverlo, luego quiso tirar de sus brazos para arrastrarlo a un lugar más cómodo, y por ultimo quiso patearlo para que despertase, pero mejor descartaba esa idea.

Con un último suspiro, se rindió, sentándose con fuerza en el suelo.

- ¡Pesas igual que una vaca! – lo regaño notando que no la escucharía. Parecía que se encontraba profundamente dormido, con el cabello enmarañado, la capa cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo y boca abajo. Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios. Si hubiera sido otra lo hubiera dejado en ese lugar, sin importarle nada. Pero ella no era de esas personas, si alguien necesitaba de su ayuda ella de la daría sin titubear o detenerse a pensar. Maldita sea su moral. – tosco y bruto… – murmuró mirando hacia otro lugar.

Lo escucho quejarse y pensó que pronto despertaría pero noto que solo se acomodaba. Entorno sus ojos. Si, un perro podría dormir tan placido y cómodo al igual que él. Su capa se movió de su lugar dejando ver una parte de su espalda cubierta de un rojo tan vivo que podría jurar era sangre.

- ¡¡oh dios mío es sangre!! –chillo asustada levantándose de un salto, corriendo hacia él. Corrió la capa lejos de su espalda y vio horrorizada como toda la espalda de Inuyasha se encontraba roja de la sangre ¡y aun peor¡Podía ver la herida! Cubrió su boca con su mano tratando de ahogar un grito. ¡Se encontraba en carne viva¿Como había logrado hacerse esa enorme herida¿¡Y donde se encontraban los demás?!

Solo estaba ella con Inuyasha… completamente herido…

- Tonto… – murmuró con la voz trémula.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Un Cielo De Estrellas

**Capitulo 13:**** "Un Cielo De Estrellas"**

_¿Cuántas personas, hubieran deseado que sus corazones se enamoraran de otra persona…?  
Pero muchas veces el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse…  
__Sólo se enamora…_

Su corazón se había encogido. Jamás había visto en toda su vida heridas como esa, si bien, siempre había curado las heridas de otros pero jamás una que fuera tan enorme. No podía quitar la mirada de ella y ver que se encontraba en carne viva, la hacia estremecerse. ¿Cómo había logrado hacerse esa enorme herida? No lo sabía y tampoco planeaba descubrirlo, se inclino un poco hacia delante contemplándola mejor. Mordió su labio, indecisa, no sabía cómo podría curar aquello sino tenía las suficientes cosas para hacerlo: vendas, alguna tela vieja ¡algo! Pero no… lo único que tenía a su alcance era su falda que se encontraba toda deshilachada, rasgada y sucia, podría infectar esa herida si primero no limpiaba la tela de su vestido. Ya bajando sus brazos derrotada suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Tenía sed, mucha, estaba sedienta, quería beber un vaso de fresca agua, pero parecía que ningún rio se encontraba cerca de ellos. Lo único que podría escuchar a lo lejos eran las aguas de un rio.

Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano.

"_¡¡Que idiota que soy!!"_

Se irguió de un salto, sonriendo más que feliz. Hizo un ademan para arrancar hacia la dirección del rio, cuando por su mente la imagen de, Inuyasha, cruzo como un rayo. Volvió su mirada hacia la espalda de él. Sangraba a gran cantidad, estaba muy pálido, y a carne viva. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo de tristeza. Se sentía mal por verlo de esa manera y sin poder ayudarlo, su vestido era la única cosa que podía utilizar para vendarlo y evitar que infectara… tenía que hacer algo. ¡Jamás se perdonaría si él moría! Y más, si era porque ella no lo había ayudado. Con total resolución enderezo su espalada y lo observo por un momento.

- Inuyasha… volveré lo más deprisa que pueda. – asevero echándose a correr entre los árboles que cubrían el camino hacia el rio.

Tropezaba cada dos por tres, alguna rama siempre toma las mangas de su vestido enganchándolas y mientras que corría ella no dejaba que nada la detuviera. Gimió con rabia cuando una se engancho lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar su paso y de un sólo tirón Kagome la rasgo más de lo que estaba. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar había vestido harapos en vez de su lujoso vestido. Bueno… ya llegaría el momento de cambiarse, la prioridad ahora era encontrar el rio. Una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol cercano la hizo caer al suelo con fuerza mientras que una rama rasguño una de sus mejillas provocándolo un claro dolor. Apretó la mandíbula para no chillar del dolor y cerró sus puños mientras que chocaba con el frio y húmedo suelo.

- Ay… me dolió – gimió casi sollozando pero sin soltar una sola lagrima. ¡Definitivamente odiaba los bosques!

Evitando pensar en el dolor que esa inesperada caída le había hecho, se puso de pie lentamente tratando de retomar la marcha, despacio y cogiendo un pie, ya que se lo había doblado al caer. Lo que hacía por un idiota que la había insultado, puesto en peligro, gritado, lanzado del lomo de un drago e infinidad de más cosas... ¡¡¡Uyyy¡Cuando se encuentre mejor lo estrangularía con todas sus fuerzas! Con paso firme y la espalda bien derecha camino por un buen rato hasta que toda la oscuridad que la envolvía, fue aclarada por la hermosa luna que se elevaba en la inmensidad del firmamento. Los rayos plateados bañaron su rostro cuando alzo su mirada al cielo ennegrecido que se encontraba minado de hermosas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad queriendo llamar su atención.

- Es hermoso – susurró sumisa era la epitome de belleza que se elevaba en el cielo. Todo parecía tan irreal que si estuviera en su mundo y se lo contarían jamás lo creería, pero ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos y aun no lo asimilaba. Las estrellas parecían ser un manto que marcaba la diferencia de la luna. Brillaban de una manera que parecía mágica… magia… eso era lo que ella tenía en su interior… bajo la mirada observando minuciosamente sus manos. La primera vez que había utilizado sus poderes fue cuando acabo con los grises en la cueva. Y luego de eso no los volvió a utilizar más…

De sus manos su mirada se enfoco en el rio que tenia pinceladas plateadas y el cielo reflejado en él. Sonrió queriendo tomar esa imagen para jamás olvidársela o perderla. Pero sabía bien que para eso necesitaba un pincel, colores, y un lienzo… suspiro dejando caer sus brazos como si no tuvieran vida. Al diablo con todo eso, jamás podría pintar algo tan hermoso. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia el cielo, todo era tan calmo, tan pacifico y el aire de invierno que dejaba ver su aliento por la leve neblina le acentuaba muy bien con el cielo y el bosque. Lo que más le gustaba de observar las estrellas era que con ellas se podía crear siluetas y jugar con ellas. Alzo su dedo índice y cerrando un ojo trato de dibujar en el aire el rostro de alguien… la mandíbula firme y fuerte. Las facciones bien marcadas. Su ceño fruncido. Ojos grandes, inquisidores, que podían dejarte sin aliento. Labios voluptuosos que la hacían suspirar. Y cabello largo…

- Inuyasha… – musito adormilada.

Qué lindo era… tan perfecto, tan masculino… tan… tan… ¡¡TAN…!!

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! – grito notando la dirección que sus pensamientos iban tomando. Sacudió su cabeza negativamente tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos que la abrumaron por un momento. ¡¿Cómo podía pensar aquello¡EN ÉL! Eso era inaceptable, y más cuando ese tosco y bruto, la había insultado. Giro en sus talones clavando sus enormes ojos chocolates en el camino ¡¿Por qué tenía que ayudarlo¡Ese perro la había insultado¡A ella y a sus padres! – ¡¡MALDITO EGOENTRICOOOO!! – grito sin importarle nada. De alguna manera tenia que descargar lo que se había tragado esa tarde y ya que se encontraba sola ¿Qué mejor manera de desahogarse que esa? Tenía que hacerlo y lo prefería en vez de llorar.

_- ¿Y porque crees que se le subió la temperatura? –_ escucho la voz de Inuyasha en su mente como si fuera un recordatorio o… si él mismo la estuviera diciendo en su oído. _– Fue por tu cuerpo, mocosa – _le dijo cuando a Shippo le había sangrado su nariz _– su nariz comenzó a sangrar porque, el ver una parte tan insinuante de tu cuerpo lo encendió._

¡¡Que rabia sintió al recordar aquello!! Aun podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba cuando él se había acercado tanto a ella qué sus cuerpos casi se rosaron…

_- Y déjame decirte… que no se equívoca –_ había murmurado, ronco y lento, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con la cercanía de sus cuerpos. El aliento le roso su oreja: era tibio y algo húmedo, pero bien calmado.

Suspiro…

Podía recordar cada una de esas cosas aun cuando él ya no se encontraba cerca de ella, a pesar de que hace días eso quedo en el pasado. El momento, la sensación, los nervios ¡hasta los latidos de su corazón! Aun permanecían grabados en ella como fuego. ¡Maldición¡Ni siquiera lo conocía¡¿Por qué sentía todo eso¿Por qué quería abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas y pedirle que la ayudara¡Sólo era un maldito bruto y tosco hombre que se había encontrado una noche!

"_Y que te ha ayudado, todo este tiempo."_

Eso era verdad… ¡¡y como le molestaba!!

"_El corazón no elige… solo se enamora."_

Se quedo sin aliento.

De la nada todo se había vuelto un ensordecedor silencio. Era como encontrarse en vilo, una parte de ella se encontraba en la tierra y otra había abandonado su cuerpo, dejándola allí, vestida y alborotada. Los ojos los tenía clavados en un punto indefinido al frente de ella, abiertos desmesuradamente. Parecía que se encontraba en un estado de shock ya que ningún musculo se movía de su cuerpo y por un momento pensó que su corazón había dejado de latir. No podía creerlo. En el fondo de ella, sabía que Inuyasha le importaba algo, pero sólo era como persona, no como… como si… como si de verdad… ¡¡uy que difícil era!! No podía admitir aquello… jamás lo diría a nadie, no podría, ni consigo misma podía declararse tal cosa. Ya que… sabía muy bien las consecuencias de eso. Y ella quería tener su primer beso con alguien que tendría cerca, con alguien quien conociera desde hace tiempo, alguien en quien confiar… no así, no, con él… y lo peor de todo… que temía… temía… ¡temía estar enamorada de él! Amarlo.

Jadeo.

- No puede ser…

¡¡Ni siquiera le gustaba¡¡Lo **AMABA**!!

Se llevo una mano al pecho, tratando de ver que era lo que le dolía tanto. Y se asusto al descubrirlo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, como loco. Todo era por descubrir algo tan… tan ilógico. Ella no podía amarlo ¿cuantos días habían pasado juntos¿Una semana¿Dos capaz¡Ya ni sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se alejo de su casa! Entonces… no podía estar segura… si estaba bien en amarlo o no… pero no lo conocía… volvió su mirada al cielo. Allí se encontraban todas las estrellas, constelaciones y estrellas fugaces, y porque ¿no? sus ancestros tal vez, aunque uno ya lo había conocido y no se encontraba justamente en el firmamento como debería ser.

Una estrella fugaz se vio y se escondió tan rápido, que no pudo ni parpadear.

"_Pide un deseo"_

- Ahhh… ¡no¡Eso no! – se dijo dirigiéndose al rio. - ¡no puedo creer que haya olvidado esa noche¡ja¡Viendo las estrellas¡Pero qué tontería! – se bufo con ironía mientras que con sus dientes cortaba un pedazo de vestido y lo lavaba en el agua… que aparentemente se encontraba helada. - ¡¡kiiiiaaaa¡¡Esta helada!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Puta madre – se quejo mientras que con sus brazos trataba de levantarse de ese incomodo arbusto en donde aparentemente había aterrizado. Apenas pudo estirar los brazos, sintió el agudo dolor en su espalda. ¡Demonios como dolía! Y ardía. Esa bola de fue había caído directo en su espalda, quemándola seguramente y su estúpida capa que era como un escudo anti-todo ni siquiera parecía haberle salvado la piel. Ardía como las llamas del infierno. Y para su mala suerte su cabello rosaba las heridas que se encontraban, al parecer, a carne viva. - ¡¡ARRGGG!! – gruño tratando de sofocar el gruñido pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una rama se partió.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y quedo inmóvil esperando que sea lo que se encontraba en su espalda avanzara hacia él y así poder cortar su cuello. Era una persona de eso no cavia duda, pero parecía como si dudara en dar un paso o no. Hasta que se aproximo lo suficiente. De un solo movimiento desenvaino su espada mientras que giraba y la lanzaba al cuello del ser que se había acercado a él. Enfoco su mirada en el aludido mostrando las llamas del infierno en sus ojos, pero sintió el frio recorrerle la espalda que se encontraba toda herida.

Era Kagome.

Estaba tiesa ante él con unas… ¿vendas? En las manos. Su mentó estaba levemente elevado hacia arriba y prácticamente no respiraba por el susto que se había llevado. Una de sus mejillas tenía un arañazo que aun estaba hinchado mientras que su rostro se encontraba cubierto de tierra. Por suerte y daba gracias a dios, que solo haya colocado la punta de su espada en su piel y no clavarla como eran sus intenciones. Lentamente bajo la espada aun absorto en lo que hubiera sido una enorme desgracia ¡si la mataba…! Si hubiera cortado su cuello… ¡no¡No quería pensar en eso! La sola idea le provocaba incomodidad o… –se atrevería a decirlo– miedo…

- ¿Inuyasha? – lo llamo dudosa, casi en un hilo de voz.

Él no respondió y se dejo caer en el suelo, hacia delante, golpeando su mentón con fuerza.

- ¡¡ARRGG!! – gruño tratando de soportar estoicamente tus heridas.

El corazón de Kagome se congelo.

- ¡¡INUYASHA TE ENCUENTRAS TODO HERIDO!!

- No me di cuenta – dijo irónico. Ella frunció el ceño y de arrodillo a un lado de él dejando las "vendas" a un lado.

- ¡Tonto, no lo decía por eso¡Estas todo lastimado y lo primero que se te ocurre es pelear¡¡En ese estado!! – señalo regañándolo.

- Siempre estoy alerta – ella dejo sus ojos en blanco.

- Y por eso casi me decapitas

No respondió.

Pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba y su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza. Ella suspiro y con un simple rose toco las quemaduras en su espalda.

Él grito.

- ¡¡¡HIJA DE PERRA!!!

- ¡Cállate! – le espeto cerrando sus ojos.

- ¡¡ARDE!!

- ¿Y qué creías que pasaría? – inquirió sarcástica. - ¡¿no doler?! – él volvió a gruñir soportando dificultosamente le dolor y no molerla a golpes. – mira… aquí tengo… ehh… bueno, son pedazos de mi vestido, mi favorito (por si no lo sabías) no tenemos nada para curar eso y la mejor manera de evitar que esa quemadura no se infecte es cubriéndola con algo, asique soporta todo lo que puedas mientras yo te vendo.

- Curara solo.

- ¡Se infectara!

- no pasara.

- ¡¡Sí pasara!!

- ¡¡Qué no!!

- ¡¡Qué sí!!

- ¡¡¡Eh dicho qué **NO** sucederá!! – asevero volteando hacia ella y encarándola. Pero no hizo mucho ya que sintió una nueva punzada de dolor. - ¡¡COMO DUELE!!

- ¿Ves?

- ¡¡Ya cállate!!

Suspiro cansada. Dios, como costaba hacer que un hombre le hiciera caso. Que este hmvre le hiciera caso.

- Mira Inuyasha – dijo consolidatoria. – esa herida esta inflamada y con cada movimiento que hagas sentirás una punzada de dolor. Aunque sea un simple rose de cabello, te dolerá muchísimo. – él entorno sus ojos sabiendo de buena fuente que no mentía. – y sino cubrimos, éso, te dolerá hasta que sane.

"_Que dudo sea rápido."_

El silencio reino entre ellos haciéndose incomodo para Kagome, que estaba recibiendo en primera fila una mirada tan penetrante que la dejo sin aliento. Parecía estar recapacitando, se aventuro a pensar, o solo se encontraba viéndola porque no se atrevía a voltear por el dolor. Hasta qué al fin hablo. Se acomodo en la hierba flexionando los brazos y posando su mentón entre sus antebrazos.

- Date presa.

Sonrió satisfecha. Con entusiasmos se removió en su lugar y cuando se disponía a cubrir la herida con la primera "venda" noto que él aun vestía la sobreveste y la armadura. Ahora recordaba cómo era vendar a un hombre en el pecho: sin la parte de arriba. Enrojeció de súbito y bajo su mirada totalmente avergonzada ante lo que tenía que pedirle ¡¿Cómo le diría que se sacara la sobreveste?! Enrojeció más que antes ¡¡ay, no, lo había olvidado!! Y ahora se arrepentía. Volvió a removerse y lo observo vacilante. Tenía que quitarle eso si no, no podría vendarlo como era debido ¡y justo cuando él se había decidido a hacerle caso! A ella le pasaba esto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió notando como se tardaba. La observo por sobre su hombro y noto lo tensa e incómoda que se encontraba. – eh dicho… ¡¿QUÉ¡¿PASA?! – dijo lentamente y remarcando las últimas palabras.

Dio un respingo ante las palabras decididas de él.

- Bueno… yo… eh… – vacilaba inquieta y arrugando la tela de su falda entre sus manos.

- ¡¡¡¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!!!! – vocifero como un demonio.

- ¡¡TIENESQUEQUITARTELAROPA!! – respondió de la manera más rápida e inentendible.

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno… ehh… yo… no puedo vendarte si llevas el sobreveste con la armadura – murmuró con las mejillas furiosamente sonrosadas.

Él por un momento permaneció procesando sus palabras y preguntándose cual era el problema a eso que ella decía, hasta que una vela se encendió en su cabeza. A ella le avergonzaba verlo desnudo. Sonrió lenta, mordaz y sensualmente sabiendo que ella solo era una niña. ¡Como disfrutaría de esto!

- Ahhh… – emitió asintiendo lentamente. – bueno, si es eso no hay problema.

Kagome sintió un alivio enorme en sus nervios.

- Pero tendrás que hacerlo tú, ya que duele como el infierno.

Eso no se lo esperaba…

Una vez más enrojeció de la manera más rápida y de un color más fuerte que el anterior. ¡¿Acaso había escuchado bien¡¡ÉL QUERÍA QUE **ELLA** LO DESVISTIERA!!

- T… t… ¡¡¿t-te has vuelto loco?!! – tartamudeo avergonzada.

- Nop – dijo de lo más tranquilo. Y sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos diente blancos. – y si quieres puedes quitarme otra cosa.

Luego vio estrellas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y cómo fue que te hiciste esta herida? – pregunto por detrás de él envolviendo la herida con la fría "venda" teniendo la mayor delicadeza de no hacerle doler. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado con sus piernas flexionadas al igual que un indio mientras que sus manos las dejaba descansar en sus rodillas y sin olvidar la fea marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha.

Arqueo una ceja confundido.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué? – pregunto con la misma mirada curiosa de una niña de diez años. Él arrugo el ceño.

- De la emboscada.

- ¿Emboscada? – repitió terminando de hacer el nudo en su espalda.

Suspiro y aflojo los brazos como si no tuvieran vida. Ahora recordaba que ella se había encontrado mareada en los brazos de Miroku cuando los atacaron mientras viajaban.

_- Voy a vomitar… –_ había dicho al tiempo que se desmayaba.

Nuevamente suspiro con cansancio.

- cuandonosencontrábamosviajandoenellomodeShippounasbolasdefuegocomenzaronaaparecerdedebajodenosotrosycomoelidiotadeShipposetambaleaba,muchosetransformoenundemoniodejándonosaladerivaanosotros. CuandonosencontrábamoscayendotudijistequetesentíasmalytedesmayaseenlosbrazosdeMiroku perodelanadaotrabolasaliódelanadaygolpeoaMirokualejándoloenlamismadirecciónqueShippodejándoteaticaerenpicadahaciaelsuelo. Ycomoyoeraelúnicoquepodíahaceralgoparaayudartemelanceymelanzaronunabolaenlaespaldahiriendome… – tomo aire a bocanadas. – ¿entendiste?

- ehh… - parpadeo perpleja por la velocidad de palabras. – s… no.

Inuyasha resoplo fastidiado.

Ella se acomodo enfrente de él sentándose mientras que lo observaba expectante.

- ¡¡¡La cosa es qué nos tomaron desprevenido y qué nos separaron!!!

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Bueno, si comienzas así te hubiera entendido más antes – le reprocho.

- ¡keh!

El silencio reino una vez más sobre ellos mientras que Kagome observaba hacia los arbustos e Inuyasha hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué de repente todo se volvía incomodo con ella cerca? Era como si su presencia lo atontara. Kagome había sido considerada y se había mostrado preocupada por sus heridas… cuando él le había gritado algo que capas otra jamás perdonaría. La insulto y la mayoría del tiempo se peleaban. Esa mocosa era la que podría abrir las siete estrellas y dejar al descubierto Abalón, como Camelot, y si eso llegaba a pasar los dos reinos estaría en peligro, pero también obtener de las estrellas un poder ilimitado para acabar tanto como le bien o el mal. Y todo de pendía de la mocosa que había curado sus heridas…

Enfoco su mirada en ella que se encontraba de soslayo.

"_Es hermosa…"_

- Oye – dijo de pronto llamando su atención. - ¿Por qué me ayudaste con mis heridas? – ella frunció levemente su ceño sin entender. – después de todo lo que te dije…

- Bueno… – comenzó bajando su mirada y enfocando sus ojos en las manos de él que se encontraban en su pecho ya que sus brazos se encontraban cruzados. ¡Dios, estaba aun a medio vestir! Enrojeció mientras que observaba hacia otro lugar. Él noto su incomodada y con un gruñido (ya que sabia ella no hablaría bien si se encontraba nerviosa) se comenzó a vestir. – no… no puedo dejar a alguien cuando necesita mi ayuda. – él frunció su ceño. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada mientras prosiguió. – a pesar de que me haya insultado de la peor manera. – eso era como un golpe en el estomago y en su conciencia. – Y también… - el silencio se prolongo e Inuyasha no lo interrumpió aunque sentía que la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, no la interrumpió. Hasta que al fin hablo. – me salvaste muchas veces… te debo unas cuantas…

¿Era eso¿Por _eso_ ella lo había ayudado? No sabía porque, pero de alguna manera aquellas palabras le molestaron, capas porque esperaba otra cosa y no que le diga que lo hacía por sentirse en deuda con él. Inuyasha resoplo.

- ¡Feh¡No me debes nada mocosa! – asevero molesto.

- ¡Claro que te debo! – estallo sorprendiéndolo por su impetuosidad ya que se había acercado mucho a su rostro. – ¡tú me salvaste más de una vez¡Y no hay peor cosa para un Higurashi que deberle algo a alguien! – dejo de mirarlo a los ojos para bajarlos con tristeza. – Y creo que tienes razón… – Inuyasha frunció su ceño. – Soy una chiquilla inútil que no sabe qué hacer… que es ingenia – su voz tembló. – y… y… caprichosa. Que no tiene padres…

Eso fue una patada en la entrepierna para Inuyasha.

Una lagrima silenciosa rodo por su mejilla y ella se apresuro a quitarla, rezando que él no la haya notado.

Pero si lo había hecho.

Se limito a observarla sintiendo que la culpa carcomía su conciencia. Su estomago se encogió y se sintió la peor basura de toda la Tierra por haberla hecho llorar. Ella se quito la lagrima apresuradamente y él le clavo la mirada, peor, aun ya que ella no quería que él la viera y él lo noto. Contemplo como alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo y sonreía de una manera triste. Melancólica.

- Odio y amo las estrellas… – comento observando el firmamento usándolo como escusa para no verlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía lloraría desconsoladamente pero… no sabía el porqué.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Sí… las odio porque hay veces en las noches que sueño con qué pido un deseo como ayuda y ellas nunca llegan – otra patada para Inuyasha. – pero también las amo porque son tan bellas…

Él también alzo su mirada al cielo observándolas. Sí. Ella tenía mucha razón… de verdad eran hermosas. Una estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento y la escucho chillar de la alegría.

- ¡Una estrella fugaz!

Su mirada se dirigió a ella que le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados y de la nada una lagrima recorrió su mejilla nuevamente. Estaba llorando. Se encontraba llorando… por las palabras que él le había dicho… de la manera que la había insultado.

- No llores… – su voz sonó gutural pero dulce a la vez.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Sonrió de todas formas limpiándose las lagrimas.

- No te preocupes… me entro algo en el ojo.

- ¡Deja de mentir¡Estas llorando! – regaño dejándola atónita. - ¡yo…¡Yo no…¡Yo…¡¡MALDICIÓN LO SIENTO¡¡Nunca mido mis palabras, jamás lo hice!! No fue… - su voz comenzó a hacerse lenta y gruesa. – no quise lastimarte… estaba molesto contigo… de verdad… lo… -suspiro. – lo siento.

Permaneció callada mientras que él se disculpaba de una manera bien dificultosa. Bajo su mirada que aun se encontraba bañada en lagrimas y sonrió entristecida.

- No tienes porque disculparte… en verdad tienes razón… soy una mocosa malcriada, ingenua y…

- ¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!

De un súbito impulso tomo uno de los brazos de Kagome y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos de una manera tan rápida que ella no supo en qué momento era envuelta en esos brazos firmes y cálidos, seguros… como los recordaba. Inuyasha la estrecho con fuerza mientras que se acercaba a su oído lentamente diciendo en un susurro…

- Perdóname por hacerte llorar…

Ella era suave, muy cálida y agradable. Pereciera como si se encontrara en otro mundo, cuando la abrazaba, y esta era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Cerró sus ojos mientras que escuchaba leves sollozos que morían lentamente. Suspiro sintiendo un poco mas de paz en su interior y sin provocarlo el aroma al cabello de ella lo mareo, aun era como la última vez. Los pechos de ella se pegaban al cuerpo de él y claramente Inuyasha se sentía a gusto con aquello. No supo cómo o porque pero de un momento a otro se encontró alzando el rostro de ella desde el mentón acariciando su mejilla que estaba algo humedecida por las lagrimas y sus labios… esos labios… eran tan perfectos y se veían tan suaves que no soporto mas. La contemplo un momento más, notando lo nerviosa que estaba ya que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la repentina actitud que él había tomado. Acercándose lentamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos cada vez más, capturo los labios femeninos con los suyos…

Que todos los dioses lo perdonasen pero no podía soportarlo mas…

Y la estaba besando.

_**Continuar…**_

**N/A: **Bueno... ¡¡¡AL FIN SE BESARON!!! jeje tenia unas enormes ganas de escribir un beso (y me quede con las ganas) pero en el proximo, ya me saciare jeje... espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi... bueno, nos leemos en la proxima y dejen reviews...

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar..._

**Dulce Kagome Lady- **


	14. La Luz Del Túnel Es I Parte

**Capitulo 14:**** "La Luz Del Túnel Es…" (Primera Parte)**

_Solo sigue gritando mi nombre…  
Y jamás te dejaré sola…  
Soy tu guardián y lo que me da fuerza para estar vivo es la fuerza de tu voz._

Su estomago se encogió, y su corazón bolo lejos de este mundo. Las manos le sudaban mientras que sus ojos observaba atento el primer plano que tenían enfrente: Inuyasha. Lo único que había sentido fue la cálida pero áspera piel de sus dedos sobre su mentó, cuando gentilmente él la asía que se eleve y al notar que era lo que pasaba Inuyasha la estaba observando con esos enormes ojos ámbares, que tenían una exquisita gama de colores, su orbe era de un color tan majestuosamente dorado qué quedo hipnotizada, mientras que en el centro de ellos se denotaban pequeñas pinceladas de negro con amarillo, y miel. Jamás lo había notado. Pero cuando noto que se aproximaba a ella lentamente su corazón comenzó a bombear con una velocidad que la asusto. Él entrecerraba sus ojos mientras que se acercaba y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirle que las piernas le temblaban… y eso era… porque… ¡¡LA IBA A BESAR!!

Y sus labios rosaron los femeninos.

Dio un repentino respingo y quiso separase lo mas antes posible, pero no pudo, algo le decía que no lo debía hacerlo, que tenía que permanecer allí disfrutando su primer beso… cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras que sentía los retorcijones de su estomago y en la garganta un gran nudo que no le permitía tragar. Cerró sus ojos lentamente. Todo parecía tranquilo ya que él solo tenía apretando los suyos… sentía un poco que decepción pero eso era porque ella siempre se imagino que une beso sería algo increíble, como contaban las doncellas de su castillo. Capas que solo exageraban, de Ayame siempre se podía esperar aquello.

De la nada todo cambio.

El corazón le latía con más fuerza que antes, y no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos al sentir como él abría sus labios lenta y tentativamente atrapando los suyos, evocando su lengua en la cavidad de la boca de ella para que pudiera abrirla y mostrarle más comodidad a él. La lengua de Inuyasha busco la suya, pero ella trataba de esquivarla aunque todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos, ya que cuando él toco la de ella no pudo evitar que danzaran rosándose, moviéndose como si fueran expertas. Inuyasha rosaban los labios de ella mientras que su lengua jugaba con la de ella, y hacia que Kagome lentamente se enterneciera cerrando sus ojos teniendo como ultima visión el rostro del tosco y bruto hombre que la besaba en ese momento. Sonrió atontada por la fragancia que él desprendía, era como tierra mojada con un profundo aroma a bosques, de verdad jamás había presenciado aquel aroma tan masculino. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero eso no impedía sentir que todo el lugar en donde se encontraban comenzara a girar, que los sonidos de antes desaparecieran, que le tiempo se detuviera, prácticamente todo se había detenido y sus sentidos lo único que podían ubicar era estar con este hombre. Alzo sus brazos de puro impulso y envolvió el cuello de él acercándose inconscientemente mas a él que sin rodeos la impulso con una mano en la espalda de ella para que se acercara aun mas a él y Kagome de buena gana lo hizo.

Con la yema de sus dedos, que se encontraban en el mentón de la joven, fue bajando paulatinamente recorriendo la mandíbula, rosando apenas el cálido cuello con las extremidades de sus dedos. Era una piel exquisita. Cremosa. Suave. Cálida… única. Palpo cada milímetro de piel que encontraba mientras que lentamente llegaba hasta su cuello, y tocaba la nuca ejerciendo presión para que se acercara más a él. Las labios de la mocosa eran la epitome de dulzura que jamás había probado… y quería mas… mucho mas… con toda la inocencia del mundo ella arqueo su espalda al notar que el beso se había hecho más profundo y con un gemido de protesta se acomodo entre los brazos de él que la recibió de lleno. Pudo sentir los pechos de la joven, sobre su pecho, apretándose con él, y de la nada sintió como su virilidad lentamente iba despertando, la sangre se acumulaba en la entrepierna y unas dolorosas punzadas le gritaban que la reclame allí en la hierba. Su mano que se encontraba en la espalda de ella fue descendiendo hasta alcanzar la cintura de Kagome y con un solo empujón la atrajo más hacia sí. ¡No! ¡¿Qué hacia?! No podía hacer aquello, le gritaba la voz de la razón y cuánta razón tenía pero…

Ella soltó otro gemido de protesta.

¡Demonios! ¡Esto lo estaba excitando! Inuyasha, quería parar porque sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero no podía detenerse y los gemidos de ella no ayudaban en nada. Con un ápice de cordura se separo de Kagome rompiendo el beso. Tenía los labios hinchados y aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras que sus mejillas le daban un toque de niña al estar sonrosadas, la joven abrió sus ojos y los clavo en los de él. ¡Diablos, ella era hermosa! ¡No, más que eso! Mucho más…

El pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa del esfuerzo que hizo al besar, la había dejado sin aire y con la intensidad de todo, parecía estar aturdida, por algo que no sabía con exactitud lo que era. Inuyasha bajo su mirada inocentemente y contemplo los senos en toda su voluptuosidad, eran perfectos para su mano, de seguro serian suaves como toda ella, cálidos, que tentativos eran. La mano le hormigueaba por acariciarlos, pero sabía que no podía y cuando noto que Kagome se removía inquieta entre sus brazos alzo la vista para ver a una sonrojada niña que no sabía qué hacer.

"_¡Mierda!"_

- I… Inu… Inuyasha – exclamo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. – ehh… mmm… que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – inquirió tímida mientras que bajaba los brazos de alrededor de su cuello colocando sus manos en el pecho de él.

Esa pregunta lo petrifico.

¿Qué iba a decirle? "No Kagome, lo que pasa es que como te veía ahí sola y en mis brazos no pude evitar besarte" ¡o mejor aun! "Quería hacerlo porque, no sé, que demonios me pasa contigo" pensándolo bien ninguna de las dos era una buena excusa. Sin saber cómo contestar y por la mirada minuciosa, turbada por la excitación del momento que Kagome le clavaba en sus ojos lo ponía nervioso, observo como los dedos de ella jugueteaban con le sobreveste deshilachado de él.

Tomo aire mientras que sentía como su espalda cargaba algo muy pesado.

- Kagome… – comenzó alzando la mirada hacia ella y encarándola.

La joven lo abraso una vez más del cuello, impulsivamente.

Escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y su hombro, aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de él.

- No digas nada – susurró – mejor déjalo así… – Inuyasha frunció su ceño sintiendo como ella se estremecía. – …no quiero arruinar esto – alzo su rostro hacia él. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos cristalizados, una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro y acerco lentamente su rostro hacia él, podía sentir el aliento de ella golpeando su rostro como el de Inuyasha en ella. – Estoy feliz – asevero sin dejar de sonreír ni alejarse siquiera un poco. Él frunció más su ceño. – de que tu…

Inuyasha coloco una mano en sus labios para que callara mientras que con una clara expresión de enfado observaba hacia los arboles.

- ¡¡Mmm!! – gemía Kagome quejándose por la repentina acción del hombre.

- ¡¡¡¡Sshhhh!!!! – la amenazo con la mirada y la joven supo que no se encontraban solos.

El hombre volvió su mirada hacia los arbustos examinando cada aroma o sonido que se presintiera pero luego de unos minutos todo se calmo. Inuyasha aflojo el agarre que tenia con los labios de ella y la soltó lentamente. Iba a explicarle que era lo que sucedía cuando, de la nada una bola de fuego arremetió contra ellos. Kagome grito de puro susto y se aferro al cuello de él mientras que Inuyasha daba un rápido movimiento hacia atrás y esquivando la amenaza que le habían enviado a ambos.

- ¡¡Maldición, escapo!! – se escucho la voz de una niña que se quejaba.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…! si encontramos a una pareja de enamorados. – Kagome enrojeció furiosamente. – y se ve que interrumpimos – bufo la mujer más adulta de todos ellos.

- ¡¡Metete en tus asuntos, perra inmunda!! – vocifero Inuyasha bajando a Kagome y ocultándola tras él. - ¿¡¡quienes son ustedes!!?

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA A NUESTRA HERMANA?! – grito furioso el hombre que parecía un oso.

- Shh… déjalo Shuran – exclamo la mujer con tono pasivo. – el perrito se enfado porque lo interrumpimos en su romance.

Kagome enrojeció más de la cuenta y bajo su mirada, notablemente incomoda. Inuyasha apretó los dientes y desenvaino su espada colocándola enfrente de ellos. Gruñendo de pura rabia.

- Ohh… ¡el perrito quiere jugar! – rio mientras saltaba otra de las niñas que se encontraba en otro árbol.

- ¡¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES PERRITO?!! – mascullo Inuyasha apretando mas el mango de la espada. – Te sacare los ojos… – murmuró sombrío.

- Inuyasha… – se escucho la voz de Kagome detrás de él, mientras que posaba una mano en el brazo del hombre. - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – susurró con un dejo de temor.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes casi opacos. – olvidamos presentarnos. – sonrió de manera malévola a sus hermanos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- Sí, cierto… ¿¡quien empieza!? – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo a los demás.

- ¡¡Yoo!! – grito Shuran el hombre. – ¡¡mi nombre es Shuran!! – de su boca una luz comenzó a notarse y Kagome apretó mas el agarre en el brazo de Inuyasha escondiéndose. Observo como Shuran tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y la luz fue aumentando cada vez más y mas hasta que se creó una bola de energía que tiraba pequeños rayitos, pero cuando el hombre se enderezo, de su boca la bola se lanzo contra ellos.

- ¡¡¡¡KIIIAAAA!!!!

- ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! – gruño Inuyasha mientras que tomaba a Kagome y huía con ella de ese ataque.

- Mi especialidad son los rayos – explico Shuran sonriendo mientras que un suave hilito de humo salía de su boca.

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que mantenía a Kagome en sus brazos protegiéndola de esos demonios que la están buscando porque de ante mano sabía que el travesti los había enviado. Por otro lado Kagome se aferraba con fuerza a los rasgados trozos de tela que tenía la sobreveste de Inuyasha. Porque siempre tenían que venir demonios o cosas para interrumpir o querer atacarlos, si bien ella era la permerlin, pero eso no implicaba que todos siempre la quisieran atacar ó ¿sí?

- ¡¡¿Los envió le travesti, no es así?!! – inquirió bajando a Kagome.

- Mmm… Si, por algo es que venimos a buscar a la mocosa. La señora quiere tener el poder de las siete estrellas. – declaro la mujer adulta. – mi nombre es Toran, y mi especialidad es el frio.

La hierba en donde se encontraban de pie se congelo al instante mostrando un suelo de hielo.

La joven penmerlin contemplo el suelo impresionado y su misa. ¿Quién era el _travesti_? ¿O la _señora_ que todos quienes la raptaban siempre la nombraban? ¿Y las siete estrellas? ¡¡Dios, no entendía nada!! Todo era tan confuso, Hoshinki jamás había explicado nada de todo aquello que esas personas o demonios decían ¿Qué era lo que ella no sabía?

La voz de Inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto su mirada y horrorizada observo cómo se alejaba de su lado para acercarse a esos demonios que aun permanecían en las ramas de los arboles. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?

- Entonces el travesti, los envió para complicar mi trabajo – declaro, regalándoles una media sonrisa, siniestra.

- Sí, ya que sé nota a simple vista que te entretienes con la llave – bufo desdeñosamente la niña pelirroja, que dé un salto llego hasta él plantándole cara sin temor. – soy Karan, un gusto el conocerte – saludo estirando su mano hacia él, mientras que de la extremidad un pequeño punto royo se iba incrementando lentamente.

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo…

- ¡¡¡KARAN!!! – grito la mayor al ver el rápido y certero golpe de Inuyasha con su espada en el brazo de la niña. Se lo corto sin piedad alguna.

- Así, qué, tú fuiste la causa de que mi espalda este herida… – acertó observándola con los ojos entronados, y un par de gotitas en su rostro de sangre. Karan estaba atónita ante los rápidos movimientos de Inuyasha, su extremidad se encontraba en el suelo, sin vida y ella no podía moverse, mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido, jamás le había ocurrido algo así, se confió demasiado y ahora pagaba por sus estúpidos impulsos. – Desaparece… infeliz – susurró frio y malévolo. Con su otra mano que se encontraba libre, la extendió hacia el rostro de la mocosa que no movía ni un musculo. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y dijo unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles, que parecían ser conjuros.

La mocosa exploto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KARAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!! – gritaron al unisonó los hermanos.

La penmerlin por otro lado estaba petrificada ante la frialdad con que Inuyasha la había acabado a la niña. ¿El podía ser así de frio? ¿El mismo hombre que le había besado con ésa ímpetu? No podía creerlo, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Parpadeo ya tomando de nuevo la voz de la razón al ver como los tres demonios que quedaban aun allí se abalanzaban con claras intenciones de decapitarlo. Y él, ahí, de lo más tranquilo esperando para que se acercaran a él y lo acabaran… eso el lleno de terror.

- ¡¡¡CUIDADO, INUYASHAAAAA!!!

El hombre volteo a verla, al igual que todos los demonios y ella se congelo al ser el centro de intención de todos ellos. ¿Por qué la observaban así?

- ¡¡¡Shunrran, ve tras ella!!! – ordeno Toran a la más joven. La niña asintió y fue tras Kagome que jadeo del miedo.

- ¡¡¡Corre, perra!!! – vocifero Inuyasha.

Kagome trago con fuerza titubeante a hacerle caso o no. Si se iba y dejaba a Inuyasha, sólo en ese lugar podrían acabar con él y moriría al instante, se mordió los labios al imaginárselo, lo único que casi conocía en ese mundo era a Inuyasha y si moría, estaría sola y no sabría como volver a su hogar antes de que esos caballeros que observo en la visión de Hoshinki mataran a los suyos. No quería que nadie muera… en especia Inuyasha…

- ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! ¡¡¡VETE KAGOME!!! – volvió a gritar Inuyasha. Había jurado protegerla cuando ella era simplemente una niña y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo hagan romper su promesa. Hizo un ademan para correr hacia ella, pero Toran se interpuso entre el camino de él. – perra…

Ella le sonrió sosegada, pero de un parpadeo su expresión pareció ser la de una arpía, desfigurándole el rostro por completo mientras que con un solo movimiento de sus manos las botas de Inuyasha se pegaron al hielo que cubría la hierba.

- Lástima, qué no puedas salvar a tu querida llave. – se acerco a él hasta que su aliento choco de lleno en el rostro de Inuyasha. Ella soplo con delicadeza e Inuyasha percibió el nauseabundo aroma a muerto que la mujer le lanzaba en su rostro. Su estomago se removió y lo amenazo con vomitar lo poco y nada que había devorado. Ya sin soportar más el nauseabundo aroma que ella desprendía, agito su espada en un mandoble que casi le atravesó una costilla si ella no lo hubiera esquivando con la rapidez exacta. - ¡¡ahora Shuran!!

Shuran que se encontraba a espaldas de Inuyasha le hirió la espalda con una gran cortadura que sangro al instante, la pequeña daga de Shuran corto la carne. El hombre no pudo evitar gritar al sentir el repentino dolor que ya existía cuando Kagome lo había vendado. Apretó los puños y deseo voltear para clavarle su espada en el pecho de ese bastardo pero no pudo ya que sus botas se encontraban congeladas con un hechizo de esa mujer.

Kagome enfoco sus ojos en la imagen que se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar el grito de dolor que provoco Inuyasha. Teniendo el corazón a punto de salir de su boca, observo como la espalda de Inuyasha volvía a sangra de una manera desmesurada, como si toda su sangre se fuera por esa herida. Apretó los puños al ver que las "vendas" con que ella lo había vendado se encontraban en el suelo de hielo, esparcidas por todo el lugar alrededor de Inuyasha. Ese demonio que parecía un oso de lo enorme que era tenía una pequeña daga en la mano derecha y sonreía satisfecho viendo como Inuyasha trataba desplomarse en el suelo, pero viéndolo imposible ya que sus malditas botas se encontraban congeladas y adheridas al hielo…

- Inuyasha – murmuró consternada.

La niña que se abalanzo sobre ella cuando la mujer le ordeno que la siguiera ya no estaba, hace tiempo que había desaparecido y fue por eso que aun permanecía de pie observando como el hombre que le dio su primer beso soportaba estoicamente no desvanecerse. Quería ayudarlo. ¡Debía ayudarlo! Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha, Kagome era muy impulsiva y como siempre, hacia las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado.

- ¡¡INUYASHAAAA!! – grito desesperada porque él no se desvaneciera y escuchara su voz.

Él que se encontraba cabizbajo notando como todo comenzaba a verse borroso y sus sentidos se calmaban, apaciguando todo, cerró sus ojos dejando que los parpados se cerraran, dejándolo dormir. Estaba cansado. Agotado. Todos, el travesti, su libertar, llevar a la mocosa a las manos de su enemigo, librarla a _ella,_ cargar con el peso de la muerte de la única persona que en verdad amo… ya todo lo tenía agotado… le daba igual si moría o no… le daba igual si abrían las siete estrellas… no importaba nada…

- Inuyasha.

La voz de la mocosa era tenue y lejana, como si estuviera a millas de ella… todo se volvía oscuro, mientras que las risas de esos demonios que lo habían sorprendido se apagaban lentamente cómo si se alejaran de él.

- ¡Inuyasha!

La oscuridad lo envolvió.

Perecía estar cayendo por un túnel ennegrecido, sin luz o algo para que lo identificara, todo se encontraba en plena penumbra. Un aire le daba de lleno, con fuerza, meciendo su largo cabello plateado hacia atrás, el sobreveste y la túnica que vestía ya no se encontraban más en su cuerpo solo llevaba las calzas y los pantalones, pero nada más… y obviamente las botas no las llevaba. Una luz apareció en el fondo del tunes llamando la atención de él que caía en esa dirección, entrono los ojos para verla o identificarse pero lo único que observo a continuación era que la luz que lo segaba cada vez mas… y mas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_- ¡¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?! – pregunto fastidiado, a la joven que se encontraba sentada en una enorme silla que parecía ser un trono. Tenía el cabello de un hermoso color castaño y ojos tan grandes y chocolates, brillosos y decididos, que se entornaban clavándose en un hombre que camina inquieto en la sala donde se encontraban. Ella vestía un blanco de seda, que tenía una lazo dorado en la cintura remarcando las voluptuosas curvas de su cuerpo, y un corte a un lado de su pierna izquierda. _

_- Porque si no, vas juro, qué te encierro debajo del castillo de Avalón. – lo amenazo frotándose con el dedo índice y anular las sienes en círculos, teniendo un comienzo de jaqueca. Tratar con Inuyasha era como tratar con un cerdo para que se moviera. Sonrió al notar la comparación que acaba de hacer._

_- No me causa gracia. – gruño molesto._

_Ella sonrió más._

_-A mí, sí._

_Inuyasha resoplo._

_- ¡Feh! ¿¡Y porque no lo envías a tu cortesana!? – inquirió mordazmente._

_- ¿A quién?_

_- Miroku… es un buen candidato, a él le gustan los niños ¿cuántas veces ya te ha pedido que vallan a la cama? ¿Y qué aun no te ha dejado en cinta? – pregunto sin una pisca de respeto a su superior._

_La joven permaneció con los ojos como platos mientras que observaba casi boquiabierta al joven que se había atrevido a hablar de ella de esa manera. Aun lado de ella permanecía una armadura que simbolizaba la paz en ésa habitación y de la nada se prendió fuego como los ojos de la mujer que no apartaba la mirada de él. Inuyasha trago con fuerza al ver que podía acabar como la armadura…_

"_Y pensar que comenzó a incendiarse en su entrepierna"_

_Instintivamente cubrió la suya._

_- Y si no te vas en este preciso instante juro que te pasara como a él… y comenzare de la misma manera contigo._

_Inuyasha desapareció de la sala con una neblina que solo lo cubrió a él._

_En caballero negro apareció por detrás de la joven y se coloco a un lado de ella contemplando el lugar por donde Inuyasha había desaparecido. _

_- ¿Lo sigo mi señora?_

_- Por favor – pidió tocando sus sienes y masajeándolas. – de verdad si no fuera porque él es importante en esta historia, juro que lo hubiera quemado vivo. – el caballero soltó una carcajada. Ella lo observo fastidiada. – ¿de qué demonios te ríes?_

_- Que estoy casi seguro que sólo fue una tontería lo que te abra hecho enfadar. – aseguro mostrando una enorme sonrisa._

_Sango lo observo cansada._

_- Dijo que eras una cortesana, y que cuando me dejarías encinta. _

_Miroku observo el frente ya sin la sonrisa y tieso como una piedra. _

_Desapareció de enfrente de ella siguiendo a Inuyasha…_

_- Que cansada esto… – se quejo recostándose hacia atrás…_

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Bueno, allí tiene el beso (que como siempre) tiene complicaciones. No siempre todo es color de rosa ¿cierto? ¡Ah! ¿Y _**Saya**_, que tal? ¿Te gusto el beso? esta "descrito" y no es como en el anterior cap _"y la estaba besando"_ T.T lo siento si en el anterior cap, el beso no fue "descrito" tampoco quiero parecer resentida, pero es que el review me molesto un poco. Cuando subí el anterior cap, lo termine de escribir tarde y ando en el hospital por cierto inconveniente, así que me acosté TARDE porque quería subir el cap y no tardarme como siempre, fue por eso que no describí el beso… pido disculpas si a alguien le pareció fastidioso que halla dejado así el anterior cap.

Bueno, pasando a otro tema, jeje si _**fernandaIK26 **_hasta a mi me sorprendió cuando lo releí al cap, jeje me alegro que te haya gustado ya que siempre me dices lo mucho que te gusta. ¡¡Ani!! Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia de verdad mil gracias, a ti por leerla, te kiero mucho, gracias de verdad jeje me pone contenta que leas esto por voluntad propia ñ.ñ y yo también espero encontrarte en el msn. Jiji bueno nos leemos en la próxima, chau.

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…_

**Dulce Kagome Lady****-**


	15. La Luz Del Túnel Es II Parte

**Capitulo 15:**** "La Luz Del Túnel Es…" (Segunda Parte)**

_**Sólo sigue gritando mi nombre…  
Y jamás te dejaré sola…  
Soy tu guardián y lo que me da fuerza para estar vivo es la fuerza de tu voz.**_

_- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a, Sango? – inquirió arrugando el cejo._

_Inuyasha resoplo, sentándose pesadamente en el duro suelo cruzándose de brazos. Miroku, le clavó su mirada esperando la respuesta de éste, pero notablemente Inuyasha lo ignoraba olímpicamente._

_- ¿Así que no me lo dirás, eh?_

_- ¡Fhe! – fue la respuesta que recibió._

_Apretó los puños tratándose de controlar para no estrangularlo como tenía planeado hacerlo. Suspiro tratándose de controlar y apretó la mandíbula tragándose el sermón que tenía planeado decirle. Tomo aire y exhalo con fuerza. Pensó en cosas que le hacían bien, como estar recostado en la cama con dos mujeres de cada lado, o que su linda Sango le sirva uvas como si fuera su esclava… ¡Uyyy¡Qué lindo seria eso!_

_Lo escucho reír como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura y volteo el rostro observándolo por encima de su hombro. Arqueo una ceja azabache, sintiendo vergüenza ajena. A Miroku, se le caía la baba mientras que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas a causa, tal vez, de unas de sus lujuriosas fantasías en donde de seguro muchas mujeres de estarían con casi nada de ropa (incluida Sango). _

_Suspiro sintiéndose __**MUY**__ incomodo presenciando los gestos de Miroku. _

_- ¡HEY! – lo llamo._

_El caballero negro lo observo._

_- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?! – inquirió, obviamente para que el hombre se marchara ya. _

_Miroku esbozo una enorme sonrisa ya un poco más, calmado a causa de su increíble fantasía con Sango y las uvas. Risueño camino hacia el con claras intenciones de sentarse enfrente del hombre de cabellos plateados, y así lo hizo. Como si se tratara de un enorme secreto el caballero de negro hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para que se acercara y pudieran platicar de manera más confidente._

_Inuyasha obedeció, curioso._

_- Sango – comenzó, hablando bien bajito. – Mi Merlín – se señalo. – Me encomendó que te dijera que tienes una __**MUY **__importante misión – recalco "muy". Inuyasha lo observo como si fuera la cosa más aburrida de toda la Tierra. _

_- Eso ya lo sé – dijo fastidiado y alejándose, pero Miroku fue más veloz y lo tomo de uno de los mechones plateados. - ¡ARRG¡MALDICIÓN, MIROKU!_

_- ¡Escucha! – lo regaño. – ¡no es cualquier misión! – Inuyasha arrugo la frente observando atento, Miroku cerró sus ojos cansado, tal vez, suspirando. _

_«¡Mira, pedazo de idiota!» pensó en su mente «¡no…! mejor, no, si no, no me escuchara»_

_Abrió sus ojos e Inuyasha estaba cabeceando para no dormirse._

_Eso lo lleno de rabia._

_- ¡¡MALDICIÓN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!! – rujio a todo pulmón propinándole a un buen golpe a un joven que cayó de espaldas al suelo._

_- ¡HEY¿¡POR QUE FUE ESO?!_

_- ¡¡¿QUIERES O NO, QUE EXPLIQUE TU ESTÚPIDA MISIÓN?!! – los ojos del caballero negro estaban cegados por el odio ¡ese mocoso lo podía sacar de sus casillas con facilidad! Aun no podía creer como alguien tan irresponsable podía estar en el mismo mundo que él y su querida Merlín. Claramente era obvio que no le interesaba ni un ápice de lo que le pudiera pasar al mundo de los humanos o de los seres mitológicos. Y su querida Merlín quería que ese sujeto se quedase en su mundo porque lo necesitaban para proteger a la llave. Cualquiera podía hacer ese estúpido trabajo… pero tenía que pensar con la voz de la razón… no podía dejar que ese mocoso, actué por sí sólo, tenía un mal augurio de que las cosas podrían salir mal, sino hacia ver al estúpido mocoso que tenía enfrente…_

_- No… no quiero – respondió observando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera un niño pequeño. _

_Se irguió de suelo._

_Miroku lo imito._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto incrédulo a lo que ese mocoso le afirmaba._

_- Lo escuchaste bien, Miroku, no me interesa que me aclares cual es mi misión, estoy arto de estar en el lado bondadoso que la perra de Sango, nos tiene, prefiero estar sólo que mal acompañado. – Miroku quedo atónito. Esas no eran las palabras de un niño. _

_Se quedo de piedra…_

_¡El mocoso tenía un aura maliciosa que remarcaba cada extremidad de su cuerpo!_

_- Dile a la perra que se quede con su estúpido mundo de seres mitológicos, me importa bien poco lo que pase… – asevero volteándose. Se detuvo en seco. Movió su rostro para un lado sobre uno de sus hombros contemplando la estupefacción en el rostro del caballero negro. – y gracias por hacerme un lugar en ese mundo retorcido…_

_Y desapareció._

_- Esto no es verdad…_

_De pie, en medio de ese claro y la noche de invierno que estaba comenzando desde ese día, se encontraba Miroku observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido ese maldito mocoso ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Ahora… ¿y ahora como haría para decirle a su Sanguito lo que había sucedido? No… estaba en un gran problema…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esos monstruos estaban riendo a carcajadas como si el sufrimiento de Inuyasha fuera de verdad divertido ¡por dios, estaba todo herido! Lastimado. Magullado. Ensangrentado… su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo allí, cabizbajo, la sangre recorriendo por la mayor parte de su piel. La sobreveste no estaba… no cubría su pecho ni mucho menos su espalda. Lo único que llevaba eran sus calzas que estaban rasgadas en varias partes. ¡¿Qué querían ganar con hacerle eso a Inuyasha¿¡Por qué algunas personas (o en este caso demonios) disfrutaban del sufrimiento?! Apretó sus puños esforzándose por no volver a llorar y verse tan vulnerable ante esas basuras.

- ¿Hermana, no se escapara si no la atamos a algún tronco? – pregunto de detrás de Kagome, ya que la habían capturado y atado de pies y manos por precaución.

- No, Shunrran, la llave solo es una mocosa ingenua, nunca podrá escapar de nuestras garras – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes dejando un aire gélido que estremeció a Kagome. Los demás hermanos rieron estruendosamente como si les divirtiera lo que Toran dijo.

Kagome los fulmino con la mirada.

- Ohh… la mocosa está enfadada – bufo Shunrra, mientras que terminaba de anudar las cuerdas con mucha fuerza. La penmerlin gimió del dolor. – perdón… ¿te dolió? – pregunto acercando su rostro al de la joven, con claras intenciones de desafiarla. Kagome no se quedo atrás y le sostuvo la mirada de la manera más valiente.

- ¡Shunrran! – llamo la mayor con claro tono de desaprobación. – deja en paz a esa mocosa, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. – a regañadientes y murmurando algunas palabras dejo de mirarla y fue hacia donde se encontraba su hermana dejando a Kagome allí.

Los tres hermanos leopardo se quedaron de pie observando con minuciosidad al maltratado y herido joven que se encontraba dormitando, pero era demasiado claro que se encontraba sumiso en los recuerdos donde la pequeña Shunrran lo había enviado. La mayor de los hermanos sonrió ya sintiendo el sabor de la victoria, ella llevaría a la mocosa a las manos de su señora y luego recuperaría la vida de su pobre hermana muerta…

Gruño con odio y le propino un latigazo de hielo a Inuyasha en su pecho desnudo. ¡Odiaba más allá de la medula de sus huesos a ese ser que elimino sin piedad alguna a su pobre hermana¡Maldito él y el ser que lo trajo a esté mundo! Continuo azotándolo contemplando como él ni siquiera mostraba un poco de sufrimiento. La sangre brotaba con gran facilidad de las heridas causadas por los latigazos propinados, mancho un poco su rostro pero no le importo y siguió azotándolo con más fuerza que antes, segada totalmente por la ira y el odio.

- ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!! – grito la joven a todo pulmón con la voz trémula a causa del miedo que le causo la escena.

Toran despertó del odio en donde había caído y parpadeo confusa notando como su hermano Shuran la tenia sujetada desde un brazo y atrapando su cintura con fuerza. Mientras que la niña trataba de arrebatarle el látigo con el cual golpeaba sin remordimiento al joven.

- Que… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto perdida. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas confusas.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – inquirió Shunrran confusa.

- Golpeaste varias veces al _Merlín_ _Custodio_ – dijo el hombre que se parecía a un oso señalándolo con el pulgar por sobre su hombro. Toran quedo atónita al ver al _Merlín Custodio_ todo bañado de sangre con mas heridas que antes. Pero recordó como el mato sin remordimiento alguno a su pobre hermana.

- ¿¡¡Y POR QUÉ ME DETUVIERON!!? – los fulmino con la mirada los hermanos retrocedieron un paso temerosos por la mirada llena de odio de su hermana mayor. Por primera vez desde hace años, ellas los dejo sin aliento

- Bueno…

- N-no… n-nosotros… ehhh…

Un sollozo inundo el lugar.

Los tres voltearon y se encontraron con la mocosa sollozando encogiéndose de hombros e hipando con premura.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha – murmuraba con cada sollozo que soltaba.

- ¿Está llorando? – exclamo la niña en un tono casi inaudible pero claro para sus hermanos.

- Eso parece – respondió el hombre que se parecía a un oso.

Toran se acerco a la penmerlin a zancadas sosegadas. Los otros dos se miraron extrañados de la actitud de su hermana y observaron atentos cada movimiento de ésta. La mujer que se acerco a la penmerlin desde su altura la observo con desdén, como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que jamás allá contemplado. Espero un momento a que la penmerlin alzara su mirada hacia ella pero era obvio que no lo haría ya que era más importante sollozar que notar la presentía de Toran.

Eso la hizo enfadar.

Se inclino hacia la mocosa y tomo su mentón haciendo que la observara. Sonrió de manera maliciosa al ver el reflejo de ella en los ojos castaños que brillaban con infinita tristeza. Estaba sufriendo. Acongojada. Y todo por un simple _Merlín Custodio _que estaba todo herido.

«Pobre tonta.»

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – le pregunto como si sintiera ternura por ella, cosa que era lo que menos sentía.

Kagome no respondió

- ¿Es por ese hombre? – volvió a preguntar.

Kagome la observo con un odio que sobrepasaba su ser, furiosa movió su rostro con un gesto despectivo y miro hacia otro lugar ignorándola completamente.

Toran sintió como poco a poco su paciencia iba acabando. Tratando de controlarse volvió a tomar el mentón de Kagome pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes para así evitar que volviera a esquivar su rostro. La penmerlin gimió como protesta, pero no la observo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Toran la tomo con ambas manos del rostro y movió la cabeza de la mocosa con fuerza como querido exprimirla.

- ¿¡¡Sabes por qué esta casi congelado y no despierta ese maldito _Merlín_ _Custodio_!!? – le pregunto ya sin nada de delicadeza, movió la cabeza de Kagome negativamente como si la chica fuera quien respondiera. – ¿¡¡a no¡Pues te lo diré¡¡Shunrran, mi querida hermana que SÍ está viva, utilizo una de sus famosas técnicas en el perro insignificante, haciendo que él cayese en un profundo sueño de sus recuerdos, es por eso que el maldito no despertó cuando le propine todos esos latigazos!!

Kagome se quedo de piedra.

- Q… ¿Qué? – jadeo incrédula.

Toran sonrió aun más.

- ¡¡Sí, como es cuchaste!! Él no podrá despertar hasta que Shunrran deshaga su técnica o alguien lo despierte – murmuro fría, lentamente. – cosa que dudo mucho…

«¡¡¡INUYASHAAAA!!!»

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Voltio hacia atrás al presentir que alguien lo llamaba, notando que ninguna presencia se encontraba, aparte de la suya, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino. Bien, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante con su vida, pero bien poco le importaba, ahora era libre de trabajar para una perra que se creía la todopoderosa ¡al diablo con todo! Ya no tenía responsabilidades ni tener que ayudar a nadie, estar del lado de los buenos era de verdad cansador, prefería estar solo que tener que trabajar para ayudar a otros. Ni a él ni a su madre lo ayudaron cuando su padre murió en una guerra, ella sola tubo que criarlo a él y llevar adelante su negocio de repostería. Alzo su mirada al cielo…_

_«¿Qué te encontraras haciendo?» pensó en su mente._

_Una estrella fugaz surco el ennegrecido cielo escuro y escucho el susurro de una suave voz en su mente. Era como si una niña pequeña dijera algunas ininteligibles palabras. Frunció el ceño y trato de descubrí que era lo que quería decir los susurro de esa niña. Pareciera como si se encontrara sollozando e hipando. _

_Y de la nada se escucho el aullar de un lobo. _

_Volteo en dirección al sonido, pero se tranquilizo al recordar en donde se encontraba, estaba en el mundo de los humanos. Sonrió reprobatoriamente al notar que no se había fijado cuando desapareció de enfrente de Sango, estaba tan apresurado por salir de allí, que ni pensó a donde se dirigía. Ya sin ninguna preocupación siguió con su camino esa fría noche de invierno. Capas había sido algo duro con el idiota de Miroku, pero es que no soportaba la presencia de ese tipo cerca, además nunca se habían llevado bien, era mejor dejar las cosas así. Se encogió de hombros. Nadie lo necesitaba allá en Avalón¿para qué volver? Seria en vano, mejor volver a donde está su madre y ver como se encontraba, capaz que la pobre vieja estaba ya un poco cansada, de seguro una mano no le vendría mal._

_El trote de un animal se escucho cerca._

_Con todos sus sentidos alerta tomo la empuñadura de su espada y espero a que él animal se acercara lo suficientemente cerca para poder eliminarlo sin preámbulos. Se quedo mudo cuando lo vio. ¡Era un poni! Uno de esos caballitos pequeños, mejor dicho era un potrillo ¿Qué demonios hacia un potrillo en medio de ese bosque¿Y su manada? Se enderezo dejando la actitud de atácate, atrás ya que era obviamente exagerado tener que usar su espada contra un simple animal. Cada vez se acercaba más y más… y más… ¡¡Y MÁS¡Se estaba acercando mucho a él y parecía no querer detenerse! Trago observando que ese simple potrillo que no quería detenerse, se lanzo a un lado esquivando la embestida que ese animal quería hacer con él. _

_- ¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!! – rujio Inuyasha incorporándose del suelo. _

_- ¡No molestes maldito mestizo! – le contesto el potrillo, dejando algo atónito al joven que lo observo incrédulo, luego recordó que no se encontraba en un bosque cualquiera. Ese era el bosque que separaba los mundos de demonios, merlines, y del travesti, justo en el medio se encontraba el mundo de los humano. Mierda… pobres humanos, estaban en el medio de esos tres mundos._

_«¡¡AYUDA¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!» _

_Ahora esa voz se hizo más clara dejando de ser un simple susurro, para dar paso al temor y horro en la voz. Trago con fuerza y observo hacia los lados para ver si por algún lado se encontraba una pista para descubrir de donde provenía, pero todo estaba sereno ¿¡maldición que era lo que estaba pasando¡¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a él¡Se estaba preocupando por alguien¡Cuando se había dicho no volver a trabajar de esa mierda¡¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!!_

_- ¡¡¡KIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_- ¡Bien! te encontré. – se dijo comenzando a correr por entre los árboles y los arbustos. Ahora sabía en donde se encontraba y al parecer era una niña._

_Escucho las risas maliciosas a lo lejos, y frunció su cejo al notar que parecían divertiré ante el sufrimiento de una niña. Tomo el mango de su espada mientras que aun corría a una gran velocidad, preparando para atacar en cualquier momento. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_El lobo corrió a toda su velocidad hacia ella y la pequeña sintió que su corazón se detenía, abrió sus ojos con asombro al ver que el lobo abría su boca para devorarla. Apretó con más fuerza el pasto que tenia agarrado con su pequeña mano y sin pensarlo grito mientras cerraba sus ojos con toda su fuerza ¡que alguien la salvara pero ya!_

_Escucho el alarido de dolor de aquel animal, y espero a sentir el profundo dolor de una mordedura, pero lo único que sintió fue algo líquido que mojaba con pequeñas gotas su rostro. Cerró con más fuerza sus ojos mientras que detenía su respiración, pudo escuchar el sonido de el aire siendo cortado por el filo de una espada o navaja lo que fuere que tenía filo. Luego todo fue silencio. Al sentir que todo se encontraba calmado, abrió lentamente un ojo para cerciorarse que estaba a salvo. Pero se quedo sin aliento al descubrir quien estaba enfrente de él._

_Un hombre la había salvado…_

_- Oh, Dios mío…_

_Era alto, MUY alto, bueno capaz que solo era su imaginación ya que se encontraba sentada y al ser tan pequeña de tamaño, le parecía tan alto. Su cabello era plateado (cosa rara pero no le prestó atención) y largo, bastante para su gusto, hizo una mueca al notarlo, llevaba una capa azul petróleo que cubría su ancha espalda, tenía unas calzas y botas de montar, a pesar que no se encontraba montando. Observo su brazo derecho en todo su esplendor hasta notar que ÉL tenía una espada en su mano ¿acaso ese hombre la había salvado? Bueno era más que obvio. Desvió por un momento su mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente hacia un lado de él._

_Se petrifico al ver al lobo._

_Se encontraba cortado en dos._

_Los demás lobos comenzaron a gruñir al hombre que la había rescatado, mientras que tiraban sus orejitas hacia atrás develando sus enormes y amarillentos dientes blancos. Parecían listos para atacar y la niña se encogió más en su sitio queriendo escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. _

_- ¡Oh vamos! – dijo el hombre como si eso le causara un increíble fastidio. – ¿piensan que un par de lobos rabiosos me causan una pisca siquiera de miedo? – movió su cabeza negativamente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. – cuan equivocados están…_

_- Grrrr… – gruñían preparándose para atacar._

_Inuyasha los observo despectivamente._

_- Fuera… en este mismo instante – mascullo mostrando el filo de su espada. La niña lo observo un momento, si ella fuera esos lobos se marcharía sin pensarlo dos veces, mas ellos parecieron no temerle. – oh, demonios como odio perder mi tiempo. _

_Les mostro su espada a los lobos y sin dejarles tiempo para que pudieran huir de un solo movimiento los elimino, dejando nada de ellos. La niña abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder y sintió un aire gélido recorrerle la espalda. _

_El giro y la observo desde su altura, la niñita retrocedió un poco mas pero fue inútil ya que el tronco le impidió moverse. Inuyasha arrugo el ceño al ver el brillo de temor en los ojos de ella y de un solo movimientos clavo la espada en el suelo limpiándola de la sangre en que se había bañado. Esa mocosa estaba completamente asustada por su culpa. ¡Maldición! Eso le pasaba por ayudar a alguien, bien, ésta sería la última vez que ayudaría a alguien. Saco su espada de la tierra y la coloco en la funda de su espada. No dijo nada ni tampoco la miro, no tenía muchas ganas de ver como una simple mocosa humana lo observara con horror, bueno al diablo con ello, que hiciera lo que quisiera a él no le interesaba, se giro hacia los arbustos y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente._

_Ella lo vio alejarse y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. ¡Se estaba alejando! Y ella estaba muerta del miedo, con un tobillo doblado, sin saber cómo regresar a casa ¡se quedaría sola de nuevo¡NO¡No quería eso! Tomando valor de quien sabe donde hablo con la voz trémula, rogando porque se detuviera._

_- ¡Por favor! – suplico aferrándose aun al pasto que tenía en sus pequeñas manos. – …no se valla… – él se detuvo extrañado de su reacción pero no se giro. – yo… yo, no sé, cómo llegar a mi casa… y… y… – dudo si seguir o no, llevo sus manos a su falda y arrugo la tela incomoda y nerviosa. _

_- Y te doblaste el tobillo ¿no es así? – aserto observándola desde por encima de su rostro. La niña asintió con rapidez repetidas veces, como tonta. Los ojos de la pequeña se no encontraban destellando miedo sino, ésta vez, parecían cálidos, y vivaces como los de cualquier niño. _

_- Me… ¿Me ayudara? – inquirió temerosa de que él pudiera negarse. El hombre no respondió y se acerco a ella, inclinándose mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo para sostenerse. Levanto levemente las faldas de la niña para poder ver como se encontraba su tobillo y lo escudriño, no se veía tan mal, sólo era una simple torcedura. Levando su mirada hacia el rostro de la niña para hablar pero se quedo mudo al ver que los ojos de ella estaban amenazando con soltar enormes lagrimas en cualquier momento._

_- ¡¿T-te duele mucho¿¡Te toque muy fuerte!? – pregunto siendo asaltado por el temor de no poder hacerla callar si lloraba. Jamás había estado con niños, es por eso que no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos, eran frágiles y tenía que ser cuidadoso para que no lastimarlo. _

_Ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza._

_- ¡Ay no¡¡SHH¡No, no llores¡¡Shhh¡No, por favor¡Cálmate! – susurraba para no alarmarla más mientras movia sus manos enfrente del rostro de ella, pero la niña parecía llorar cada vez con más fuerza. - ¡ya¡No llores! – ella lloro con más fuerza todavía. - ¡MALDICIÓN!_

_Había estado tan cerca de morir y ese hombre llego aparentemente de la nada, para salvarla, estaba tan agradecida con eso, pero… también aun tenía miedo, un lobo yacía muerto a su lado los otros dos, por suerte, ni siquiera quedo rastro alguno, su caballo la había abandonado a su suerte, todo se encontraba mal hasta que ese hombre llego de la nada y la salvo de una muerte segura._

_Sintió que era jalada desde uno de sus brazos y lo único que pudo ver atreves de las lagrimas era el pecho de ese hombre. _

_- Shhh… ya cálmate… – musito cerca de la oreja de la niña, envolviéndola en sus brazos, era tan pequeña y frágil, que casi podría esconderla. La acuno suavemente esperando que se calmara y dejara de llorar. La niña se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida porque un completo extraño la este abrasando de ese forma, que sólo su padre solía hacerlo, pero había algo que la calmo, no sabía con exactitud lo que era, parecía ser como si fuera la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo o sentirse protegida por ése momento. No supo que fue lo que le paso pero de un momento a otro comenzó a calmarse lentamente hasta solo quedar en sollozos…_

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Usff… que cansador que fue este cap u.u' … estoy agotada, jeje. Volviendo a lo importante, lamento a verme tardador tanto, si, lo siento es que no me sentía con muchos ánimos de escribir un cap. ahora, ando algo triste u.ú mmm… no sé, capas que estoy loca jeje xD no sé, porque me siento así. Volviendo (de nuevo) al tema, hubiera publicado mas antes pero es que al no sentirme con ánimos, no pude escribir, tenía que estar bien, para poder crear algo, cómo suelo escribirlo, aunque aun no me siento con los suficientes ánimos jeje n.ñ

En el cap de hoy, quiero aclarar algo: Miroku, pareciera que sólo es un personaje más, bueno, eso no es verdad, como dije en otro cap, Miroku, tiene un papel importante aquí, como se habrán dado cuenta, sino hubiera sido Miroku quien provoco a Inu él no se hubiera alejado del lado de los buenos. Todos conocemos a Inu y él es como una bomba de tiempo, no se sabe cuándo puede explotar jeje n.ñ se que esta algo confuso pero ya las cosas se aclararan, y si tiene dudas pregunten n.n es malo no entender algo (se los digo por experiencia propia ¬¬). ¡Otra cosa! Los malos en este episodio son _**los gatos leopardo**_ sí¿recuerdan? Ellos aparecieron en el cap. 75 de la serie. Olvide mencionarlos Xp peeerdón jeje, soy algo distraída, bueno, soy muy distraída n.ñ

Mmm… ¿Qué más¡Ah! Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, en este cap. se demuestra como verdaderamente Inu y Kag, se conocieron, digamos que el segundo cap de este fic se reencontraron después de varios siglos jeje, y no exagero son **SIGLOS**. Ya entenderán en el próximo cap varias cosas se entenderán n.n ¡esperar por favor! Y tenerme paciencia u.u

_**Saya:**_ ya fue, deja, no soy rencorosa ni fue para TANTO, sólo me molesto un poco, nada más. Espero que leas la historia y que dejes un reviews n.n (jeje yo y mis propagandas.)

En fin, dejen un review, por fa, son lo único que me alientan para seguir con esta historia.

**.·.·.·.·. Definiciones .·.·.·.·.**

**_Merlin Custodio:_** es una boludez pero bueno jeje… se le llama así a cualquier Merlín, ya que hay mas merlines con diferentes categorías, yo solo conozco pocos, pero bueno, por ejemplo: Sango, es una GRAN Merlín, ella es como la jefe de Avalón, un mundo en donde todos son buenos y bla, bla, bla… jeje ñ.ñ

Nos leemos en la próxima y gracias por leer hasta aquí (si, es mucho lo sé sorry) AAlioz…

_**La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…**_

**Dulce Kagome Lady****-**


	16. La Luz Del Túnel Es III Parte

**Capitulo 16:**** "La Luz Del Túnel Es… (Tercera parte)**

_**Sólo sigue gritando mi nombre…  
Y jamás te dejaré sola…  
Soy tu guardián y lo que me da fuerza para estar vivo es la fuerza de tu voz.**_

_Hipando se separo lentamente, pero solo lo suficiente para quedar de frente a él, el hombre que la observaba aun con cautela por si a ella se le ocurría volver a llorar desconsoladamente, pero para su suerte la niña solo se enjugo las lagrimas, con el dorso de sus pequeñas manos. Inuyasha las escudriño con la mirada: estaban todas cubiertas de tierra y barro, sin mencionar que se encontraban magulladas con leves, pero claros, cortes en su suave piel. Hizo una mueca al sentir pena de la pobre niña, había estado tan cerca de la muerte que ahora entendía porque lloraba con tanta vehemencia. Esa niña era muy audaz al escapar de esos lobos, de seguro si hubiese sido otra ya estaría muerta hace tiempo. _

_- ¿M-me… ayudara? – le pregunto dudosa. Hace rato ya que ese hombre la estaba observando y la niña se sentía muy incómoda siendo el centro de atención del aludido. Se llevo una mano a la boca cubriéndola mientras que se mordía el dedo índice observándolo, expectante y ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta, con esos enormes ojos chocolates._

_Inuyasha parpadeo confuso por ver esos ojos tan grandes clavados en los suyos, eran vivaces y escudriñadores, brillantes como un manto de estrellas, pero eso, era por las lágrimas que derramo anteriormente. Suspiro cansado mientras que se reprochaba mentalmente por contradecirse, se había dicho que no ayudaría a nadie y allí se encontraba sentando teniendo en su regazo a una niña que casi muere en las garras de unos lobos. _

_«¡Maldición!»_

_La observo y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esos ojitos tan pequeños, pero a la vez, enormes, observándolo. Tenso la mandíbula y ahogo un gruñido mientras que solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. La vio retirar su mano de sus labios y esbozar una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras que se le echaba en brazos sujetándolo desde el cuello y reía notablemente feliz._

_- ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias señor! – dijo mientras, que reía alegremente._

_Inuyasha se quedo mudo al escuchar esas palabras. Jamás nadie le había dado –excepto su madre– las gracias. Estático se quedo observando un punto indefinido hacia el frente mientras que tenia a la chiquilla abrasándolo desde el cuello, un aire gélido le roso las mejillas trayendo a las narices de Inuyasha el aroma de la pequeña que tenía en su regazo. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, aspirando el suave pero dulce aroma que la niña tenía en su cabello. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Se acomodo en la espalda del hombre posando su mejilla en ella, mientras que veía el largo cabello plateado cubriendo la mayor parte de la espalda. Era un color raro, jamás lo había visto en otra persona, como también jamás había visto que con el solo movimiento de una espada pudiera acabar con dos lobos sin dejar rastro alguno, ese hombre era muy raro. Pero al menos él la había salvado de un muerte segura asique todo lo demás importaba bien poco. Ya habían recorrido gran parte del camino y él no había pronunciado ni la mas mínima palabra, eso la exasperaba no estaba acostumbrada al silencio entre personas, y eso causaba que se sintiera incomoda y estúpida. Alzo su mirada y la clavo inocentemente en la nuca del hombre que se tenso rápidamente al sentir una punzada en ella._

_Dubitativa se removió en la espalda de él tratándose de acomodar, mientras que jalaba un poco el largo cabello plateado para tener apoyo y poder acomodarse sola. Lo escucho gruñir levemente y al instante se quedo estática para que ese hombre no se enojara ya que parecía no tener nada de paciencia. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado y observo que el suelo, sorprendiéndose de ver una neblina tan espesa cubriendo y escondiendo las votas del hombre. ¡Y vaya que era alto! Pensó, al ver la distancia que la separaba del suelo. Era muy alto… capas tanto como su padre… nah, qué va a ser de la misma estatura que su padre. Sonrió al ver que eso podía ser imposible y negó con su cabeza suavemente, volvió a acomodarse esta vez colocando sus manos en los hombros del hombre para utilizarlos como apoyo y sin notar lo mucho que se había alejado de la espalda de él se tambaleo un poco amenazando con que caería al suelo. _

_- ¿¡¡Podrías quedarte quieta!!? – afirmo más que preguntar. Ella abrió sus ojos con asombro por el gruñido de él y se escondió en su espalda rápidamente._

_- L-lo siento. – musito cohibida._

_Él resoplo hastiado de tener que tener a ayudar a una mocosa, malcriada, que se le había ocurrido salir de noche a quien sabe que. La sintió moverse lentamente en su espalda para volver a acomodarse y eso lo irrito más de lo que ya estaba._

_- ¿¡Que es lo que quieres hacer!? – rujio haciendo que la niña se encogiera y ocultara más en la espalda de él._

_- ¡Que malo es! – le reprocho con la voz trémula. Eso lo alerto._

_- Pues quédate quieta – asevero ya sin el tono que utilizo antes. Al ver que ella no le respondió y que se encontraba muy callada y que también su respiración era dificultosa, volteo el rostro lentamente para observar desde su hombro que era lo que ella hacía en su espalda. _

_Se petrifico al verla._

_Otra vez sus ojos, estaban amenazando con derramar lágrimas mientras que con su pequeño dedo índice hacia círculos en el cabello del hombre y sus mejillas estaban infladas con su labio inferior estirado hacia delante. Tuvo un leve 'tic' nerviosos en su ojos derecho al ver que ya una lagrima se derramo y estaba seguro que mas seguirían a esa. Se detuvo en seco y la observo._

_- Oye… no era mi intención hacerte llorar… pero es que eres muy inquieta. _

_- ¡Y usted muy gruñón! – encrespo sus pequeñas manos mientras que se encaraba a él, con su ceño muy fruncido. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos intentando estoicamente no gritarle a todo pulmón que tenía que ser educada porque él la estaba ayudando y si quería podía abandonarla ahí mismo. Pero luego recapacito y abrió sus ojos contemplando los de ella. ¿¡Por qué tenía que tener ayudar a las personas!? Él y su estúpida moral._

_Reanudaron la marcha y no volvió a hablar hasta que escucho unos débiles sollozos._

_«¡¡Maldición no puede dejarme tranquilo!!»_

_- ¿Y ahora que es lo que pasa? – le pregunto hastiado de todo eso. Hipando la niña comenzó a hablar._

_- U-usted… e-esta e-enfadado… c-conmigo – hipo llorosa. Inuyasha reboleo los ojos y quiso fulminarla con los la mirada._

_«Y cuánta razón tienes.»_

_Pero sabía que no podía decirle la verdad, eso empeoraría las cosas y sería mucho peor para él asique a lo único que se limito fue a cambiar de tema, para que ella se calmara y lo dejara en paz. _

_- ¿Por qué me tratas por "usted"? _

_Ella alzo la mirada brillante por las lágrimas hacia él pero no pudo ver su rostro ya que él volvió a dirigirla hacia el frente. _

_- Porque me enseñaron qué aun desconocido o a una persona mayor tengo que tenerle respeto por su sabiduría. – Inuyasha casi tropezó por las palabras de la niña, se detuvo y volteo el rostro para encararla._

_- ¡¿Me ves un anciano acaso?! – ella se apresuro a negar con su cabeza._

_- ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No quise decir eso, señor! _

_Esta vez si la fulmino con la mirada._

_- No me vuelvas a llamar «señor» ¿entendido? – mascullo amenazadoramente._

_- ¡Sí, señ…! – él entorno sus ojos. – pero es que… no sé, cómo llamarlo._

_- Mira… sólo llámame, Inuyasha, ese es mi nombre de pila o al menos el que mi madre me puso. – ella lo observo extrañada._

_- ¿Inuyasha? Ese es un nombre bien raro ¿qué significa? – pregunto curiosa. Sonrió hacia sus adentro ¡estaba manteniendo una plática con ese… ¡con Inuyasha!_

_Él pareció meditar un rato y luego de un largo silencio hablo._

_- Mi nombre esta divido en dos partes._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Ajá… Inu: significa: perro. Yasha: significa: demonio. – la escucho soltar una suave risita mientras que escondía su cabeza entre el suave cabello plateado. Él frunció su ceño ¿se estaba burlando de él acaso? - ¡¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?! _

_Ella paro de reír de dubitativamente y lo observo con sus grandes ojos chocolates._

_- ¡No, por nada señ…! Inuyasha, es que me pareció gracioso que Inu signifique perro, es todo._

_- ¿Y por qué eso te parece gracioso?_

_- Porque si alguien te llama Inu, te estaría diciendo perro – sonrió conteniendo una carcajada. Él la miro por un momento con los ojos entornados y volvió a su marcha._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa al descubrir que Inuyasha estaba interesado en seguir con su plática._

_- ¡Mi nombre es Lady Kagome Higurashi! – dijo con orgullo. – pero tú puedes llamarme, Kagome, simplemente, mis amigos y seres cercanos sólo me llaman así. – Inuyasha se quedo levemente sorprendido porque ella pudiera hablar confianzudamente con él, sin siquiera saber si era un noble o algún guerrero o simplemente un aldeano. Esa niña no tenia maldad en su corazón y eso le quedo bien claro. – ¿y cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto al ver que el hombre se quedaba en silencio._

_Esa niña sí que era curiosa._

_Abrió su boca para contestar pero la cerró al ver que ella se adelantaba y contentaba por él._

_- Pareces de unos veinte y algo ¡o capas menos! – dijo expresivamente mientras que observaba el perfil del hombre. – yo tengo diez años… ¿y me equivoco o no?_

_- ¿En qué?_

_- Si tienes o no veinte años. – Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado._

_- Bueno, estuvo cerca, tengo veintiuno. – aunque en vida humana claaaro… porque si se contaba en años de Merlín custodio él tendría cerca de unos 121 años de vida y los marlines solo podían vivir hasta los quinientos años._

_- Ahh… entonces nos llevamos once años… – exclamo decepcionada bajando sus hombros como si le pesaran. Inuyasha la observo por sobre su hombro notando el tono de decepción en su voz. No se llevaban exactamente once años pero, bueno, no se lo diría. – eres muy viejo…_

_- ¿Eh? – musito arqueando una ceja._

_- Sí, bueno, al menos para mí, sí lo eres… – respondió como si estuviera cansada. Inuyasha no entendió porque para ella él sería tan viejo. Sintiendo curiosidad por eso se detuvo para observarla y preguntarle cual era el problema._

_- ¿Y qué con eso?_

_- Bueno… – comenzó deslizando sus manos por los hombros de él hasta dejar casi colgando sus ante brazos por los hombros masculinos y colocando su mentón en el hombro donde estaba su brazo izquierdo – si por algún casual tu y yo nos volvemos a encontrar dentro de muchos años… – se sonrojo al pensarlo. – tu serias un anciano y yo solo una adolecente…_

_- ¿Y?_

_- ¿¡Cómo «y»!? – inquirió levantando su voz sorprendida. - ¡de seguro no podría reconocerte y…! y… y…_

_- ¡¿Por Dios mocosa que es lo que quieres preguntar?! – inquirió hastiado por el tartamudo de la joven. _

_«Y estarías casado…»_

_Pero no podía decirle aquello, sólo hace horas se habían conocido y ella ya sentía que a ese hombre le debía mucho. Solo era una niña y aunque pareciera realmente rápido ella podía sentirse tan segura a su lado, tan protegida que quisiera sentirse así siempre. Tener un amigo con el cual pudiera hablar como lo hacía ahora, y no como con los guerreros de su padre que solo la trataban con respeto y por obligación, nunca por sentirse de verdad complacidos al verla. Se sentía sola al ser única hija y no poder jugar o hablar con alguien… de verdad quería un amigo… como éste hombre._

_- No es nada déjalo. – Inuyasha que aun la observaba frunció su ceño lo arrugo mas al ver que ella le hablaba con parsimonia y esquivaba su mirada colocando su mejilla en la espalda de él, abrasándose a su cuello con delicadeza._

_- ¡Ahh… no! tú me dirás lo que te pasa – espeto serio y observándola minuciosamente. Kagome lo observo sorprendida y parpadeo un par de veces confundida. - ¡termina la maldita frase!_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Hazlo! – espeto cortante clavándole su ámbar mirada. La niña se quedo sin aliento al ver esa mirada que parecía desprender destellos, como si se tratara de un demonio. Trago con fuerza y titubeando hablo:_

_- TÚ… tú estarías casado… y… y… y… ¡y yo quisiera que te quedaras conmigo! – él la observo atónito._

_- ¿Qué? – murmuró incrédulo. ¿Ella quería que él se quedara con ella? pero… ¿Por qué?_

_Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente mientras que sus ojos brillaron intensamente, bajo su mirada castaña y la clavó en el lejano suelo ya que la distancia que la separaba del era muy notable. ¡¡Ay no!! ¡¿Qué había dicho?! De seguro él pensaría que ella estaba totalmente loca y lo pudo afirmarlo por la mirada perpleja que él le regalaba. Se mordisqueo el labio inferior sin saber que decir o hacer, nooo, si solamente a ella se le ocurría decir semejante cosa…_

_«¡¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA…!!»_

_Furtivamente levanto su mirada con una rapidez única que él no pudo notar. ¡Aun la observaba esperando alguna respuesta! Apretó sus manos en puño mientras que las tenía alrededor de su cuello. ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué aria ahora?! Tenía que explicarle éso, era más que claro, pero… ¿Cómo…? ¡¡¿Qué le diría?!!_

_«Lo dije porque me siento sola en mi hogar ya que soy la única niña allí y todos los que me rodean parecen simplemente tratarme con respeto porque soy la hija de lord Higurashi» _

_O mejor no…_

_- ¡Feh! – fue el único sonido que emitió, al parecer, como protesta mientras que reanudaba la marcha, Kagome lo observo expectante. – yo no planeo casarme… eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo – perecía que mucha importante no le había prestado a lo que la niña había dicho asique sintiéndose de lo más relajada suspiro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Bien, se había salvado. - ¿Por qué quieres que permanezca contigo? – o tal vez no…_

_- Ehhh… yo… este…_

«¡¡Ay, no!! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!»

_¿Mentir?_

_Pero no podía… jamás lo había hecho y no comenzaría, ahora, eso era malo, así fue como le dijo su __**aya **__cuando la arropaba una noche. Suspiro recordando que ya había estado mucho tiempo fuera de su casa. El sol pronto saldría de entre las montañas e iluminaria todo, para dar paso a la mañana. Y pensar que hace solo horas casi fue devorada por un lobo. Inuyasha… la había salvado, lo menos que podía hacer era no mentir. Tenía que decir la verdad. Su estomago se encogió y sintió el malestar que eso le causaba. Se removió incomoda en la espalda del hombre y hablo suplicando a los cielos que la ayuden._

_- Yo… – comenzó mientras apretaba levemente los puños. Suspiro. – Inuyasha… en mi casa… no tengo a nadie de mi edad… y… y cuando hablo con los guerreros de mi padre, siempre son fríos conmigo me tratan sólo con respeto nunca me hablan porque quieren o por amabilidad, siempre es por obligación. No tengo amigos… – sus ojos brillaron intensamente por las lagrimas que retenía con firmeza. –…todos son demasiado grandes para jugar conmigo… a acepción de mi madre… ella siempre está dispuesta a jugar conmigo… – Inuyasha la escucho sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, quería saber la causa de que ella le preguntara porque quería que él permaneciera con la chiquilla y ahora lo entendía. La niña solo quería un amigo… lo único que necesitaba era alguien con quien compartir algo…_

_Y él no podía ser ese amigo…_

_- ¿Fue por eso que huiste con tu potrillo? – ella clavo su mirada en el perfil de él ¿Cómo era que Inuyasha sabía sobre eso?_

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_- Bueno – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que la interrumpía. – digamos que cierto caballito me lo conto…_

_Kagome sonrió suavemente al notar que él lo había supuesto de alguna manera… sip, este era el tipo de amigo que quería…_

_Los primeros rayos del alba remarcaron las líneas de algunas montañas mientras que el sol lentamente anunciaba su aparición. Algunos follajes de los arboles eran iluminados por los rayos dando un tono dorado a sus hojas amarillentas con tonos rojos y anaranjados. Kagome bajo su mirada a las botas de Inuyasha y noto que la niebla que antes las cubría lentamente se disipaba para mostrar el pasto verdoso y algo reseco también. Los troncos de los arboles dejaban de mostrar esas sombras horrorosas que le causaban cierta incomodidad para dejar al descubierto resecos troncos que inundaban el lugar con cierto tono dorado por el sol. Los rayos rosaron su piel dando un poco de calor a las casi entumecidas mejillas de la niña que agradeció al fin estar saliendo de ese horrible bosque que tanto miedo le causaba. _

_- Creo que puedo ver las torres de tu castillo – comento al tiempo que alzaba un poco su cabeza para ver mas allá de los arboles que le tapaban su visión._

_Kagome sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco._

_Pronto tendría que estar en su casa de nuevo…_

_Y no quería._

_- Son esas verdad – pregunto observándola por encima de su hombro, ella lo observo sorprendida. El ámbar de su mirada parecía aun más atrapante que en oscuridad de la noche y eso le dolía. Porque sabía que ya no podría ver esa mirada, que no era fría como los guerreros de su padres, él era diferente, él la observaba como si fuera una persona y no la hija de un gran lord…_

_- Ajá. – espeto bajando la mirada, obviamente esquivando la suya. _

_Inuyasha frunció su cejo ante eso._

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_- Nada. – se limito a decir mientras que una vez más posaba su mejilla en la espalda del hombre que la había salvado._

_- No te creo._

_- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! – replico esta vez clavando su mirada en la suya._

_- Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan triste? – ella se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras, ya sabía que era muy obvio, pero sabía de ante mano que cualquier otro (como los caballeros de su padre) jamás le hubieran preguntado aquello. Eso la hizo sentirse más triste aun, nunca más hablaría así con alguien. – hey, te hice una pregunta. – la escucho tomar aire y colocar una vez más su mentón en el hombro de él._

_- Porque sé que ya no volveré a verte… _

_Eso no se lo esperaba._

_- Capas… no… estoy segura que nunca más te volveré a ver ¿no es verdad? – inquirió con la voz trémula y soportando agobiadamente sus lagrimas, pero sabía que no podría detener por mucho tiempo. Inuyasha se sorprendió por las palabras de esa mocosa, vaya, que para ser una niña se expresaba para hablar como una persona más grande que la edad que tenía. Bueno, de seguro era porque ella se encontraba rodeada de personas ya adultas, como ella misma había dicho, no tenía amigos, eso quería decir que la mocosa no tenía a alguien de su edad…_

_Eso lo incomodo un poco._

_Sabía bien que no podía ser su amigo, porque él prácticamente no era del mundo de los humanos. A pesar que quiera volver con su madre y que ella se encuentre en ese mundo, no estaba cerca de Londres, el lugar donde ella vivía. Su madre se encontraba en Escocia a miles de lenguas de distancias… la pequeña Kagome tenía razón… él no la volvería a ver nunca más…_

_Percibió que su sobreveste estaba algo húmedo en la parte de atrás._

_¡Maldición estaba llorando!_

_Él sabía bien que no podría estar con aquella niña y eso le molestaba porque saber que una simple e inocente niña estaba sola alrededor de tantas personas adultas no era bueno. Crecería sin saber lo que era un simple juego. Ya que ningún niño estaba a su alrededor. Bajo su cabeza sintiendo un poco de culpa por no poder ayudarla… ¡¿pero por Dios qué era lo que estaba pensando?! ¡Se estaba contradiciendo! ¡Otra vez! ¡Aarrggg! ¡Maldición! ¡Él y su estúpida compasión! Se reprochaba mentalmente, aunque… solo era una niña… ¿Qué podía hacer? Al menos podía decirles algunas palabras para reconfortarla… algo para que se sintiera mejor… si… eso está mucho mejor, aunque sabía bien que se estaba contradiciendo._

_Suspiro pesadamente y con una media sonrisa ladeo el rostro para observarla. Tenía las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto indefinido de esos árboles. Tristes, notablemente, tristes, posando una de sus mejillas en la espalda de él como si estuviera esperando el momento para que la condenaran a un infinito dolor. Cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer acabaría por volverlo loco y el que decía que odiaba ayudar a las personas. _

«¡Keh! ¡Mírenme ahora!... maldición…»

_- Mira, ahí está tu castillo – señalo con el mentón, mientras lo contemplaba. Ella ni siquiera lo observo y suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que ese sería el momento de despedirse de su querido amigo… bueno aunque él no lo supiera…_

_- Sí… – dijo apesadumbradamente. _

_- ¿Puedes caminar? – ella movió un poco su tobillo e hizo una mueca al sentir una punzada de dolor. Negó con su cabeza. – mmm… entonces te dejare en tu habitación… ¿te parece? – Kagome abrió su boca para protestar pero fue demasiado tarde él dio un solo salto y trepo con agilidad los muros de su castillos. Kagome al ver que saltaba con premura se aferro con toda su fuerza en a los hombros de, Inuyasha, ya que se tambaleo cuando él salto por primera vez y no quería caer al suelo. Su corazón latía sin límite alguno, por el puro terror que sentía al ver las posibilidades de caer de su espalda. – ¿estás bien? – pregunto él con una sonrisa volteando para verla al rostro. Kagome lo contemplo por un eterno instante, el viento que les golpeaba el rostro despeinaba su cabello haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran en su delineado rostro, los ojos estaban brillantes, llamativos (por un momento la dejo sin aliento) y pudo notar que esa sonrisa que le regalaba era de pura felicidad ¿se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso? No sabía si eso era cierto y tampoco le prestó atención, asique rápidamente asintió con su cabeza contagiándose de la sonrisa de él, devolviendo el gesto ella también. - ¡bien, porque falta poco! Tu cuarto es el de ahí ¿no? – inquirió señalando un balcón que tenia las ventanas cerradas._

_- Sí es ese._

_Dio un último salto y llegaron al cuarto de la niña que aun se aferraba a los hombros de él._

_- Bien, mocosa, llegamos – exclamo al tiempo que lentamente se inclinaba hasta que su rodilla tocara el suelo para poder bajar a Kagome de su espalda. Kagome lentamente se deslizo por la espalda de Inuyasha hasta que con su pie sano toco el suelo y se afirmo en el dejando el pie lastimado apenas rosando el suelo. Lo vio erguirse y estirar los brazos al cielo que estaba tomando unos tonos rosado, con rojo y naranja bañando las espumosas nubes con sus colores, dando un toque casi mágico al cielo que hace minutos se estaba ennegrecido. – Bien – dijo mientras que cruzaba un brazo por detrás de su cuello y con el otro lo estiraba. – ya estás en tu casa…_

_Cierto… ese era el momento en que se tendrían que despedir…_

_Y cuando quería que jamás llegara ese momento._

_Bajo su mirada al suelo sintiendo que nuevamente sus lagrimas nublarían su vista. No quería despedirse de él. _

_Inuyasha notó el silencio de ella y bajo su mirada para encontrar a la pequeña Kagome, cabizbaja notablemente triste. Bien, había llegado el momento en que él sabría se arrepentiría toda su vida… hacer sentir bien a alguien._

_- Ya me voy… cuídate niña – dijo colocando un pie en el borde del balcón. Ella alzo su brillante y enorme mirada al joven que se estaba despidiendo con una mano levantada y un pie sobre el borde de su balcón._

_- ¿Qué? – susurró incrédula._

_- Ojala que la próxima vez qué nos veamos no te encuentre con unos lobos – sonrió e hizo un ademan para lanzarse del balcón, pero la voz de la pequeña Kagome lo detuvo. Sonrió para sus adentros…_

«Es el momento de actuar»

_- ¡¡ESPERA!! – el hombre volteo y ella bajo su mirada arrugando la tela de su vestido mientras que movía y apretaba inquiera la tela._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – ella se sonrojo furiosamente cuando sintió que Inuyasha le clavaba la mirada._

_- Bueno… yo… es que… – él arqueo una ceja._

_- Si no vas a decir nada me voy…_

_- ¡No, por favor espera! _

_- ¡Entonces escúpelo de una buena vez! – gruño, fingiendo por primera vez enfado. Ella se sintió aun más nerviosa y volvió a tartamudear._

_- Ehh… ¿es que… t-te piensas… d-despedir así? – esta vez alzo ambas cejas. Ella se sonrojo aun más. _

_- ¿Así? – ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente y también rápidamente. - ¿y cómo quieres que me despida?_

_- N-no, no s-se – no dijo nada más y el silencio reino entre ellos dos, él se iría de esa manera y ella nunca mas volvería a ver a su amigo… y no quería eso… no quería no volverlo a ver… que injusta era su vida, cuando al fin encontraba a un amigo adulto, este la tenía que dejar ¡¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?! - ¡yo quiero volver a verte! – replico sorprendiéndolo. – ¡aunque sea solo por una vez! tú… tú eres el primero que me habla sin ninguna obligación o porque sea la hija de un gran señor…_

_- Eso es porque a mí no me importa si eres un adulto o un niño (niña en este caso) – explico sentándose en el barandal del balcón. Kagome lo observo expectante. – quiero decir: que yo no hago la diferencia porque seas una niña o un adulto, jamás lo hice y si te tengo que tratar como una persona adulta lo haré sin vacilar._

_- Fue por eso…_

_- Sí, exacto – asintió con su cabeza. – te hable porque no me importo que seas una niña o como tú dices: la hija de un gran señor. _

_Ella inclino su cabeza hacia delante dejando que los mechones azabaches cayeran alrededor de su pequeño y acongojado rostro. Ahora con más razón podía llorar: perdería a un gran amigo. Único realmente._

_Lo escucho suspirar._

_- ¿Sabes? – se cruzo de brazos y observo hacia las montañas en donde ya se notaba que faltaba poco para que el sol saliera completamente de su escondite. La pequeña alzo su mirada que ya tenía lágrimas saliendo fácilmente de sus ojos y los clavo con tristeza en su amigo. Él la observo. – puede que ésta no sea la última vez que nos veamos. – asevero sonriendo._

_Kagome lo observo incrédula y luego de unos minutos de entender el significado de sus palabras esbozo una enormes y deslumbrante sonrisa._

_- ¿Enserio?_

_- Se. – asintió. Se incorporo de donde se encontraba sentado y se acerco a ella inclinándose, colocando una rodilla en el suelo como apoyo mientras que la otra solo estaba flexionada, para permanecer enfrente de ella a si altura. – seré su guardián mi leidi – bajo su cabeza y coloco una mano en su pecho justo en su corazón._

_Ella lo observo perpleja y sin parpadear pregunto:_

_- ¿Lo dices enserio? _

_Él le clavo su mirada en la de ella, observándola minuciosamente y serio, dejándola sin aliento._

_- Lo juro por mi honor, que es lo único que es mío _

_Su corazón salto de alegría._

_Se abalanzo a sus brazos sin importarle cuanto dolía su tobillo, eso era lo que menos le importaba, y lo abraso desde el cuello mientras que reía emocionada. Muy emocionada. Inuyasha correspondió a su abraso y sonrió al ver que por lo menos le había robado una sonrisa. Bien, esto si lo volvería loco._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las imágenes que se encontraba observando desaparecieron como si una roca hubiera caído en una laguna borrando todas las imágenes que en ese momento había estado observando. Ahora recordaba claramente como había pasado todo, como era que él mismo había decidido ser el guardián de la pequeña Kagome que había contemplado cuando simplemente era una niña que no sabía que dentro de siete años su vida seria todo un caos. Observo por primera vez el lugar en donde se encontraba, todo era oscuro y parecía no tener limite, final o inicio, algo no andaba bien y no sabía que era. No recordaba lo que había pasado ni tampoco lo que había sucedido antes de encontrarse ahí. Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que suspiraba con parsimonia, sintiendo como si estuviera llevando en sus hombros todo el peso del mundo. ¡Maldición porque se encontraba ahí!

- Inuyasha.

Abrió con premura al escuchar la voz de Kagome en un susurro, rápidamente observo hacia los lados de su rostro tratando de ubicarla pero lo único que podía ver era la ennegrecida oscuridad. Sabía que había escuchado su voz, sabía que ella se encontraba cerca de él, pero lo que no sabía era en donde se encontraba ella, pudo escuchar claramente su voz y no se estaba volviendo loco, bueno no ahora. Apretó sus puños y dio un paso al frente pisando un charco de agua observo hacia abajo y lo único que vio fue su pie mojado pero no el agua. Entonces lo noto.

Solo el brillaba, solo el tenia luz propia.

Y todo estaba mojado.

Apretó sus puños con más fuerza que antes y dio zancadas grandes y rápidas para encontrar un lugar hasta que esas zancadas se convirtieron en un simple trote, luego se encontraba corriendo, desesperado por encontrar alguna salida de ese horrendo lugar que lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Inuyasha…

Escucho una vez más su nombre de los labios de Kagome ¡era su voz! Pero no podía verla y eso lo desesperaba. Siguió corriendo hacia el frente sintiendo como salpicaba a su alrededor mojando sus calzas, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba lo único que quería era encontrarla. Encontrarla.

- Inuyasha…

Un pequeño punto se hizo notable en medio de toda esa oscuridad enfrente de él, se veía lejano pero a medida que corría hacia él, iba creciendo con rapidez. Inuyasha entorno los ojos notando como al ver que ese punto de luz se hacía mas intenso y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hacia él estirando sus brazos para poder alcanzarlo. Iba cayendo lentamente sabiendo que se estrellaría muy fuerte en suelo mojado pero noto que hacía rato que estaba cayendo y no tocaba ningún piso y eso lo preocupo miro hacia abajo viendo el mismo efecto que antes. Oscuridad plena. Y el punto de luz se iba acercando hacia él. Trago con fuerza cuando vio que ya ni siquiera caía y solo se quedaba ahí en donde estaba, inmóvil. Luego de un solo instante todo lo ilumino el punto de luz envolviéndolo con él.

Esa luz lo segó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dolorosamente ya que la luz había lastimado un poco sus ojos con la intensidad de su brillo. Luego de un segundo todo pareció aclararse y se vio de pie en medio de, ahora, un lugar cubierto de blanco, un blanco que no dejaba distinguir el inicio del final, parecía ser infinito, muy infinito para su gusto. Miro sus pies observando que ahora se encontraba con sus botas y no descalzo.

- Inuyasha…

«La voz de Kagome»

Alzo su mirada y se quedo de piedra al ver un vestido turquesa de seda, sin ninguna rasgadura, parecía nuevo. Simplemente nuevo. Luego una larga cabellera con leves ondulaciones que caía desordenada por una pequeña espalda. Y volteo.

Kagome estaba enfrente de él

Ella era la luz del túnel.

Ella era quien lo había estado llamando.

Ella era la persona a quien él se había jurado proteger.

Kagome siempre fue la persona del túnel.

La luz del túnel es… Kagome

Y le estaba sonriendo.

- Hola Inuyasha…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** gracias por sus reviews. Perdón si fue demasiado largo el cap, no era mi intención pero bueno, yo no mido mis palabras solo escribo jeje.

Lo que quiero explicar en este cap, es la manera en que Inu y Kag se conocieron, de la promesa que Inuyasha se hizo y le hizo a la pequeña Kagome. Sé que el Inuyasha de este cap, no es como en los otros hasta parece un poco más amable en el final, sí, raro lo sé ¬¬ y mas viniendo de él que es tosco y bruto. Pero ¿recuerdan el cap, en donde él va al un "entrenamiento" con toutossai y se encuentra con un pequeño gato? Bueno al final de ese cap, Inuyasha es un poco amable con su "hermano mayor" jeje, así era como él debía llamar el gatito que tenia como compañero en la falsa practica de toutossai n.ñ también quiero demostrar que siempre fue Kagome la que estuvo en sus pensamientos aunque se haya olvidado un poco de ella, Kagome siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos… ya verán porque él se olvido de Kagome… porque si no lo notaron… él se olvido de kag…

**.·.·.·.·. Definiciones .·.·.·.·.**

_**Aya:**_ Por si las dudas no saben que es 'Aya' significa, que una personas es como una niñera, en los tiempos en que estoy escribiendo la historia era más común decir 'Aya' a una niñera que niñera ¿entienden? ñ.ñ

_**La Vida Sin Suelos No Puede Cambiar…**_

♪♪**Dulce Kagome Lad**_**y♪♪**_


	17. Amargo Reencuentro

**Capitulo 17:**** "Amargo Reencuentro"**

_El corazón de una adolecente es tan frágil e inestable que con solo una palabra o acto…  
puede trisarse… _

Lentamente abrió un ojo teniendo como primer plano el suelo y sus botas. Su cabello caía desordenado por los costados de su rostro tapando un poco su visión. Sentía como si el mundo estuviera en sus hombro, la mayor parte de su cuerpo le pesaba y dolía, como si se encontrara quemado por las llamas del infierno, quiso mover una pierna e hizo una mueca al ver que no podía moverla ni un poco ya que estaba adherida al gélido hielo que se encontraba cubriendo la mayor parte del suelo y pasto. Gruño al recordar quién era la culpable de todo aquello: Toran.

- Maldita hija de puta – murmuró.

Una leve briza golpeo su rostro y cuerpo sintiendo como ardía en el pecho. Apretó los dientes para ahogar un alarido de dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Era como si tuviera todo su cuerpo azotado y las heridas se encontraran en carne viva. Abrió un ojo quedándose atónito cuando enfoco su torso. Se encontraba todo amoratado con rasguños, heridas y cortes. La sangre que había caído de esas heridas permanecía, ceca, adherida a su piel, eso quería decir que hace más de dos horas esas lastimaduras habían sido causadas. Trato de enderezarse un poco para poder observar hacia el frene pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que parecía tener una especie de conjuro o su cuerpo se había entumecido por haber estado más de una hora en esa posición.

- Maldición…

«Inuyasha…»

Resonó en su mente su nombre.

Era la voz de Kagome.

Sin importarle cuanto dolían sus heridas se enderezo con rapidez quedando rígido y levantando su mirada hacia el frente. No había nadie, allí. ¿Y Kagome en donde se encontraba? Se pregunto. No había rastro de ningún ser más que él y unas cuantas alimañas del bosque como ardillas o búhos. Pero nada más. Se inquieto al recordar que había estado luchando con unos gatos olorosos, horas antes de quedar así. Trato de mover sus piernas pero fue en vano ya que tuvo el mismo efecto que antes, gruñendo por su incompetencia al dejarse vencer tan fácilmente volvió a intentar moverlas.

Pero fue en vano.

Rugió con toda su fuerza queriendo soltarse de ese maldito agarre. Kagome debería encontrarse con esos gatos en alguno lugar y si no se apresuraba estaba seguro que ella sería entregada a las manos de ese maldito travesti. ¡NO¡No podía permitir aquello! Se moriría antes de dejar que eso pasara, había jurado ser su guardián y eso implicaba tener que protegerla de cualquier clase de peligro por pequeño que sea. Apretó su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas y movió levemente como si temblara su brazo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas porque al menos pudiera mover su maldito brazo y zafarse de esa encarcelación que le habían impuesto esos malditos gatos leopardos. Los mataría uno por uno cuando saliera de ese aprieto… lo juraba por su honor.

- Esos malditos bastardos… hijos del diablo… les sacare los ojos sin piedad y los dejare agonizando apenas tenga mi primera oportunidad. – mascullaba mientras trataba de mover su brazo. – si a Kagome le llega a faltar una sola hebra de su cabello… no solo les arrancare los ojos… sino que también las entrañas – su brazo se movió. - ¡¡LOS MATARE SIN PIEDAD!! – y se soltó.

Con toda la ira que tenia acumulada dentro de él, lanzo un rayo de su mano libre hacia sus pies en donde sus botas estaban adheridas al hielo. El rayo ilumino todo el claro en donde se encontraba, mostrando una luz segadora como la que había vislumbrado en ese sueño que tuvo.

La imagen de Kagome sonriéndole se cruzo como una estrella fugaz por su mente.

Ella lo necesitaba.

El hielo se partió dejándolo libre y el hombre cayo de lleno al suelo golpeando todas sus heridas.

Y mierda que dolía.

- ¡¡¡Arrggggg…!!!

Se retorció lentamente mientras que apretaba los dientes y los hacía rechinar tratando de no gruñir nuevamente. Su rostro se desfiguro a causa del dolor mientras que sus ojos permanecían totalmente cerrados.

Escucho unas ramas de unos arbustos moverse con violencia y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no sea un monstruo ya que sabía bien no podría reunir las fuerzas suficientes ni para pelear con un maldito cuervo. Jadeo al tener una punzada en su espalda como si fuera una espada y se clavara hasta traspasar al otro lado de su cuerpo. Los movimientos se hicieron más sonoros y supo que moriría en ese preciso instante, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón golpear con fuerza aminorándose a cada latido, estaban casi en su garganta… moriría pronto, lo sabía bien.

«¿Y qué paso, con eso qué, si tocaban a Kagome, antes muerto¡Vaya! Terminaste siendo tan patético como tu padre, dejando a tu madre sola, con su repostería y a su suerte contigo… das lastima, Inuyasha… me repugnas…»

- Chúpame… está… – susurró señalando su entrepierna.

Pero tenía razón… no podía dejarse morir así sabiendo que la mocosa estaba en las manos equivocadas. No podía dejar que cayera en las manos del travesti, aunque eso significara tener que olvidarse de _ella_, y de su maldita libertad… bueno ya vería como conseguiría tener todo aquello, ahora lo único importante era tener que rescatar a Kagome…

- ¡¡¡AMO INUYASHA!!! – llamo la voz de cierto demonio y a ésa le siguió otra.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!

Bien… no estaba perdido del todo, al menos los idiotas de Miroku y Shippo habían llegado a tiempo. Corrieron hasta él y se detuvieron en seco al ver que se encontraba todo magullado y herido.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?! – Inquirió sorprendido el caballero negro, frunciendo su ceño.

- ¿Qué… no se nota…? – respondió sarcástico. Miroku hizo una mueca ante lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- ¡Amo! – lo llamo Shippo arrodillándose enfrente de él.

- Dejen de mirarme… como si fuera un pájaro muerto… y ayúdenme, ineptos… – los regaño dificultosamente. Los hombres asintieron y Shippo coloco sus manos enfrente de Inuyasha haciendo un conjuro sanatorio para curar esas feas heridas.

- ¿Y la señorita en donde se encuentra? – pregunto, Miroku, observando hacia todos los lados buscando con la mirada a cierta muchacha que tenía que volver con él. Volvió su rostro hacia Inuyasha que gruño con fuerza al recordar lo sucedido.

- Unos malditos secuaces del travesti nos atacaron desprevenidos. – Miroku abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa afirmación.

- ¡¿Desprevenido¿¡¡Tú?!! – se bufo Miroku. – cuéntaselo a otro qué no te conozca.

- No jodas, Miroku, que estoy hablando enserio – rezongo el hombre de cabellos plateados.

- ¡Ja¿Y cómo fue que estabas desprevenido? Ni qué se estuvieran besando o algo así…

Un aire gélido les meció los cabellos a los tres, como si lo que haya dicho Miroku fuera cierto. Inuyasha no dijo palabra alguna y permaneció inmóvil mostrando un rostro inexpresivo. Miroku supo que lo que había afirmado como broma era cierto.

- ¿¡¡Se estaban besando!!? – estallo tan sorprendido como Shippo que no dijo ninguna palabra pero se quedo de piedra. El hombre de cabellos plateados sintió como su cuerpo se estaba recuperando y de un solo movimiento llego hasta donde se encontraba Miroku de pie, lo tomo de la sobreveste zamarreándolo con fuerza mientras que sus sentidos eran segados por los nervios y avergonzado de cómo había quedado enfrente de Shippo. ¡Maldito Miroku y maldita su lengua!

- ¡¡Cierra el pico, infeliz!! – lo reprendió sintiendo que los labios le ardían por alguna extraña razón y eso era por recordar esos labios que habían sido tan suaves como el pétalo de una flor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Y sabes otra cosa – dijo el travesti inclinándose un poco hacia adelante como queriendo estar más cerca del alma en pena, que se encontraba de pie enfrente de la silla en donde él se encontraba. Poso su codo en el apoyabrazos de su silla y sostuvo su mentón con la palma de su mano. El rostro de esa alma era inexpresivo y sus ojos carecían tanto de vida como de emoción, sonrió aun mas al descubrir que había hecho un, muy buen, trabajo al llamar a esa mujer del infierno, le daría un muy lindo regalo a cierto hombre. – él se encuentra protegiendo a una mujer que a engatusado su corazón y no lo deja ni vivir, al pobre. Es por eso que mande a llamarte mí querida, Kikyuo, te necesito para que le abras los ojos, se encuentra tan segado que da lástima…

Que feliz se sentía al hacer aquello.

El alma que se encontraba de pie se prendió fuego mostrando las llamas del infierno que bañaron su cuerpo con una intensidad que hizo al travesti abrir sus ojos complacido. Su rostro era inexpresivo pero sus ojos mostraban tanto odio que parecieron soltar chispas de ellos. ¡¡Uy que emocionante seria todo aquello!! Se moría por ver que sería lo que pasaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Así que los emboscaron cuando se estaban besando! – exclamo el caballero negro mientras corría hacia la presencia que habían sentido minutos antes.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir aquello?! – gruño furioso y algo incomodo.

- ¡Lo tomare como un, sí! – dijo mientras ambos saltaban un tronco caído.

- ¡Amo, ya se encuentra mejor ¿verdad?! – grito desde atrás de ambos jóvenes que seguían corriendo a una velocidad que a él le costaba mucho mantener.

- ¡¡¿No me ves, acaso?!! – pregunto con cierta arrogancia que a Miroku y al demonio le dijo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

El muro de un acantilado les impidió el paso y de un solo salto Miroku e Inuyasha junto con Shippo se elevaron can facilidad volando, rosando apenas sus ropas con las rocas de la montaña. Sus capas se mecían con furor por el viento que les golpeaba el rostro y también el cuerpo entumeciendo levemente sus mejillas, haciendo llorar sus ojos por la velocidad que llevaban.

Llegaron a la sima de ese risco con facilidad y continuaron con la marcha que llevaban corriendo por entre los árboles que se encontraban en ese bosque. Cuando de la nada el suelo comenzó a moverse como si la tierra estuviera teniendo un temblor. Los tres hombres se detuvieron en seco al sentir el leve movimiento de la tierra y clavaron sus ojos en el suelo que no dejaba de vibrar.

- Amo… ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto el demonio observando a su mano que tenía el semblante duro y fijo en el suelo.

- No lo sé. – fue su única respuesta.

- No es normal que se sientan temblores en esta zona… aunque – titubeo el caballero de negro. Inuyasha y Shippo lo observaron expectantes para que continuar pero el hombre no lo hizo.

- ¿Aunque…? – repitió temeroso el pequeño.

- ¡Oh, vamos Miroku, escúpelo!

- Lo único que puede explicar este temblor es… ¡oh mierda! – de entre los arbusto apareció un gran monstruo de solo un ojo con graves lastimaduras en su cuerpo y con solo un brazo que sangraba con abundancia arrojando su sangre por todo el bosque. Tenía los dientes hacia afuera mostrándolos en su gran y repulsivo esplendor, como si no tuviera labios, en realidad no tenia labios. Su ojo era de un intenso pero opaco verde que miraba con premura todo el lugar como examinándolo. Era gigantesco casi del mismo alto que lo seria la muralla de un castillo y de ando como un rio. Parecía como si fuera obligado a moverse ya que el único brazo que estaba libre parecía no tener vida y solo movía su torso para moverlo, agitándolo con fuerza hacia los lados golpe los tronco de unos cuantos arboles que estaban cerca de él y los arranco de raíz arrojándolo bien lejos del lugar.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo se separaron y alejaron bien lejos del desquiciado monstruo que parecía estar loco o algo, ya que no dejaba de gritar y moverse como si se tratara de una marioneta.

«Marioneta…» pensó Inuyasha.

Abrió sus ojos con asombro, observando al monstruo que no parecía tener conciencia de lo que hacía. Solo una persona podía hacer aquello sin siquiera ensuciarse las manos y ese era, el maldito de Naraku. Claro, como siempre, mandaba a otros mientras que él no movía ni un dedo. Maldito bastarlo, pensó, apretando los puños con fuerza deseando poder molerlo agolpes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los observaba con su seño bien fruncido mientras escudriñaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Se encontraban sentados al frente de una fogata mientras que platicaban sobre algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar ya que se encontraba amarrada al tronco de un árbol, sujetada de pies y manos con ellas en la espalda. ¿Qué era lo que querían hacerle? Aun no entendía porque la tenían allí, y tampoco porque siempre la raptaban, ni que fuera un tesoro, al que todos querían por ambición. Resoplo fastidiada, soplando su flequillo. La habían alejado de Inuyasha, dejándolo en ese lugar todo lastimado y ensangrentado… observo el suelo cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos. Él quería salvarla, pero como eran tres contra uno, lo superaban notablemente en número y ella no sabía ni como conjurar un maldito hechizó, no podía ayudarlo… ahora, él… capas… ¡¡no¡No podía pensar en esas cosas! Negó con su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en que todo saldría bien, sí, eso era, todo iba a estar bien.

Escucho la risa estruendosa de Toran.

- Nuestra señora nos recompensara bien, nos dará lo que queramos – dijo la mayor. Kagome entorno su mirada y la observo atentamente.

- ¡Y podremos revivir a Karan! – vitoreo la niña sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Sí…

Los tres permanecieron en un silencio melancólico observando las llamas que danzaban entre sus ojos, recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron horas atrás. Pronto amanecería y cuando el sol este en lo alto llegarían al reinado de su señora, para poder dejar a la llave en sus manos y recibir el merecido botín que su señora les daría por su gran ayuda.

- Y pensar que nuestra señora decía que ese tal Inuyasha era muy fuerte – exclamo Shuran con un dejo de incertidumbre. Las hermanas lo observaron serias mientras que analizaban las palabras de su hermano.

- Él tiene razón, Toran… la señora nos afirmo que ese hombre era muy fuerte y que no nos confiemos de él. – dijo temerosos la pequeña. Toran, se encogió de hombros.

- De qué es fuerte es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente – sus ojos se tornaron malignos y fríos. – para enfrentarse con el clan de los hermanos leopardo. Además, ya debe estar bien muerto ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa? – escucharon el jadeo de la mocosa y voltearon para observarla, se la notaba tensa y temerosa.

Toran sonrió con malicia.

- Bueno pequeña… él ya murió, la vida sigue – todos sonrieron ante el comentario de su hermana y Kagome sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

- Además tú lo acompañaras al infierno, luego de que estés en las manos de nuestra señora. – espeto la niña.

- ¡¡¿QUIÉN ES, ESA FAMOSA "SEÑORA" DE LA QUE TANTO HABLAN?!! – exigió moviéndose con brusquedad para tratar de zafarse de esas malditas cuerdas, pero era notable que mientras que más se movía, mas se ceñía los nudos. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

- ¿Qué, acaso, no sabes quién es la señora? – inquirió el hombre que se parecía a un oso.

- ¡¡PUES NO, NO LA CONOZCO¡¡JAMÁS EH OÍDO HABLAR DE ELLA!! – les grito furiosa de ser la única que no sabía de esa mujer, que parecía quererla… ¡tal vez ella era la enviaba a todos esos monstruos para raptarla! Sí, era más que obvio, ya que con quien se encontraba, siempre hablaba de esa mujer.

Toran, chasqueo la lengua de manera reprobadora mientras que se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia Kagome, quien se inclino hacia atrás, pegando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol para poder alejarse. Obviamente era inútil.

- Mi señora – comenzó. – es una mujer que quiere salvar el mundo de las manos de una mujer que se hace llamar Merlín y es jefe de los merlines de Avalón y todos los que son buenos en ese mundo (todas estupideces) para poder tener las dimensiones de los mundos en orden y que no hayan intrusos en ningún mundo. – Kagome la observo cómo si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Toran, sonrió aun más. – pero mi señora quiere evitar que eso suceda ya que sino el mundo seria demasiado bondadoso y nada interesante pasaría. Asique ella te necesita para poder abrir las siete estrellas que se encuentras en algún lugar del mundo de los humanos, y para eso te necesita a ti, mocosa.

Kagome, no exclamo palabra alguna, solo se la quedo observando como si Toran estuviera realmente loca. ¿¡Que había siete estrellas¡¿Por qué siete¿Y la quería para abrirlas¿En el mundo de los humanos¿¡¡¡POR DIOS QUE DEMONIOS PASABA!!!? No entendía nada de lo aquella mujer le decía y lo más importante parecía que tenían que matarla apara hacer lo que la supuesta "señora" decía, ya que la niña había dicho que pronto ella acompañaría a Inuyasha al infierno…

Inuyasha podía estar muerto…

Abrió sus ojos con demasía mientras que sentía que su sangre se tornaba fría. Inuyasha podía estar muerto… ¡¡¡y ella allí!!!

Toran, alzo una ceja interrogativa. La mocosa parecía haber recordado algo ya que se la notaba muy pálida y también distraída. Suspiro y volvió con sus hermanos, hablar con aquella chiquilla era todo una pérdida de tiempo.

Las horas pasaron y el fuego que los hermanos leopardo habían encendido se estaba extinguiendo lentamente a medida que la noche se iba alejando. El frio de la noche se hacía cada vez más notable y podía sentir como sus brazos, dedos y piernas se entumecían por el gélido aire que los rondaba. Cabizbaja luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos y caer rendida al sueño que parecía no querer abandonarla. Lo que menos quería en esos momento era dormirse y despertar en otro lugar, solo quería estar cerca de Inuyasha y ver si aún seguía con vida o ya la había abandonado para estar en el infierno como afirmo la niña más pequeña del clan. Estornudo con fuerza al ya estar casi congelada, las extremidades de su cuerpo le dolían mucho y su piel parecía ya dura por la escarcha que se notaba, los observo con envidia mientras que ellos dormían cerca del fuego y con mantas cubriendo sus cuerpos mientras que ella se encontraba amarrada al tronco de ese árbol que ya la acalambraba.

Se resigno a morir de hipotermia o congelada, ya cerrando sus ojos lentamente inclinando su cabeza hacia delante, ya que ni fuerzas para mantenerla en alto tenía. Cuando al fin cerro sus ojos, los abrió al instante, al escuchar una rama crujir por detrás de ella ¡podía ser un oso hambriento que buscaba comida! –su estomago gruño– cierto tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde que se encontró a Miroku e Inuyasha todos sucios y destrozados… ¡Miroku¡Él aun estaba vivo! El caballero negro, seguía con vida, bueno, al menos eso fue lo que Inuyasha dijo, pero podía confiar en él, sabía que no mentía por la manera casi despectiva que ese tosco y bruto lo había dicho. Esbozó una sonrisa enorme al deducir que el caballero de la estrella del norte había ido a su rescate, más alegre que nunca espero ansiosa a que el caballero de negro saliera de entre las sombras…

Se quedo sin habla cuando noto de quien se trataba.

¡¡Era una mujer!! Una simple y humana mujer… ¿humana? Parpadeo confusa al ver a esa mujer, se suponía que el mundo de los humanos estaba separado de ese mundo en donde ella se encontraba ¿Qué hacia una mujer allí? Llevaba un vestido, blanco, con la falda negra y detalles rojos en las puntas de la falda, más bien parecía una de esas raras camisas que se traían del extranjero, y una capa azul petróleo. Casi como la de ella. su piel era tan blanca que parecía ser fantasmagórica, sus ojos eran castaños al igual que los suyos, pero solo que estos se notaban opacos… casi entristecidos… el cabello tan largo o capas más que Inuyasha, de color negro y liso, muy liso.

- Hola – susurró la mujer que se acerco cautelosamente hacia Kagome, por si llegaban a despertar esos monstruos leopardos. La joven que permanecía amarrada de cuerdas al árbol la observo precavida, y con escepticismo alejándose un poco cuando la vio avanzar hacia ella. – tranquila, te vengo a ayudar.

- ¿Quién eres? – murmuró frunciendo su ceño. La mujer sonrió lánguidamente.

- Mi nombre es Kikyuo, y no te preocupes, vengo a ayudarte…

- ¿Cómo es que sabes que estoy en problemas?

Kikyuo alzo una ceja… era más que obvia esa pregunta.

- Te encuentras amordazada a un árbol, y es obvio que tienes frio y pasas hambre, déjame ayudarte. No soy mala, yo te ayudare – volvió a susurrar estirando su mano hacia Kagome que igualmente frunció su cejo observándola sin confiar aun, ya había confiado en un adonis y no le fue muy bien que digamos… pero se encontraba sola, y necesitaba salir de allí… bueno, esta vez confiaría, solo porque parecía que esa muchacha era una humana.

- Está bien – musito resignada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el aire se percibía el aroma de Kagome asique ella debería encontrarse cerca y con esos malditos gatos, leopardos. Corrió por entre los árboles, esquivándolos con gran agilidad mientras se apresuraba por llegar a tiempo, las heridas que esos infelices le hicieron ya habían sanado gracias a Shippo que tenía ese poder de sanación, era bueno tenerlo cerca cuando había alguna batalla. Pero eso era lo de menos ahora, esos malditos le habían herido y no se refería a lo superficial sino que habían herido su orgullo dejándolo en ese lugar como si fuera un animal al cual podían aprovecharse de él. Los degollaría y les arrancaría los ojos sin importarle nada… nada en lo mas mínimo.

Entorno sus ojos observando fijo el frente que se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos un hilo de humo que se elevaba al cielo. Bien, ahí tenía una pista y se ve que ese si hicieron una fogata ya se estaba extinguiendo al igual que la noche, pronto amanecería ya que se veía más claro y con un poco más de luz. Frunció su ceño al percibir otro aroma… pero era uno raro… como a barro, hierba y huesos. ¿Qué hacia un aroma como ese cerca de Kagome? Apresuro mas el trayecto teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto, podía llegar a ser que estuvieran practicando un conjuro con la mocosa o que simplemente quisieran dispersar el aroma de ella.

- ¡Feh¿Por qué me toman? Se creen que mi olfato no es bueno – mascullo saltando un gran árbol y llegando al fin a su destino. Apenas vio el lugar un rayo fue lanzado hacia él, pero gracias a su agilidad lo esquivo con gran velocidad, después de ese rayo, mas, fueron lanzados, uno era plateado, otro era como el hielo, y el último tenia pétalos de sakura. Muy aniñado para su gusto. Hizo una mueca al pensar en eso, y toco tierra sacando su extraña y enrome espada. – ¡bien, basuras, si son valientes muestren la cara!

Y allí estaban, como en la primero ocasión se encontraban de pie en las ramas de los arboles.

- ¿Acaso son pariente de los monos o felinos? – musito para sí. Toran, lo observo indignada.

- ¡¡CALLA, NO NOS CONFUNDAS CON ESAS COSAS!!

- ¡Ja¡¡Como si fueran la gran cosa!! – los provoco esperando el próximo ataque que se aproximaba. – uno… dos…

- ¡¡¡ARRRGGG!!! – rujio la mayor abalanzándose contra él.

- ¡¡TRES!!

Chocaron sus espadas lanzando chispas a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo es que aun vives perro? – mascullo mientras que trataba de hacerlo retroceder aun sin separar las espadas.

- Soy muy difícil de matar – sonrió arrogante. De un solo movimiento con su espada la hizo retroceder lejos. Torán, lo observo con odio en los ojos y volvió a atacar, haciendo una estocada cerca del cuello de él pero sin resultado alguno. Inuyasha se la devolvió y roso el filo de la espada en su brazo. – cuidado, mujer… puede que te corte un brazo como lo hice con tu hermana.

Eso merecía la muerte.

Shunran y Shunrran se abalanzaron hacia Inuyasha, y él esperando aquello de un solo movimiento con su espada hizo que tres grandes rayos cortaran la tierra y los eliminaran, como si se tratara de hojas cortantes. No les había dejado ni tiempo de moverse, solo los elimino con un simple movimiento. Toran, que había permanecido a un lado de esa monstruosa técnica de ataque lo observaba atónita, ese hombre si era peligroso, entonces su señora no se equivocaba. Ese hombre era muy fuerte. Demasiado.

- Te toca – dijo clavándole la espada en el estomago a Toran, movió el filo de su espada hacia arriba y corto casi todo su cuerpo partiéndola en dos. La mujer cayó al suelo ya sin vida y se hizo polvo de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – al menos uno tenía que morir de la peor manera…

Limpio su espada clavándola en el suelo y con la mirada recorrió el lugar. Tratando de encontrar a cierta mocosa que había visto en su sueño. El aire le golpe de lleno el rostro y con él trajo el aroma de Kagome y ese… que era a barro, huesos y hiervas.

Kagome parpadeo aun en shock por lo escalofriante de la escena que había hecho Inuyasha y tragando saliva salió de su escondite, notando algo en verdad importante¡él estaba vivo! De un impulso y olvidándose de esa horrorosa escena salió de un brinco de detrás del árbol en donde se encontraba e hizo un ademan para correr hacia Inuyasha, pero algo la detuvo.

- ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!! – grito la mujer que la había ayudado.

Kikyuo, salió de otro árbol y corrió hacia Inuyasha que volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera la mocosa, pero se quedo pasmado al ver correr hacia él, el amor que una vez perdió. Y no era un fantasma. La mujer sonrió con alegría y se tiro a sus brazos abrazándolo del cuello mientras que lo hacia inclinarse hacia delante y…

- lo beso… – jadeo Kagome observándolos con los ojos como platos y boquiabierta.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡CHAN¡CHAN! **¡¡CHAN!!** 0.0 ¡¡se besaron!! Jaja xD a que no se lo esperaban. Bueno, Kikyuo fue quien lo beso no Inu, él aun esta en shock al igual que Kagome. Y cómo para no estarlo… bueno en el próximo cap, se van aclarar varias cosas, como estas cof, cof uou ¿Por qué Inu no es libre¿Cómo Inu olvido a Kagome¿Por qué Miroku es tan importante en esta historia¿Y por que Inu se fue del lado de Sango? Porque no crean que solo se fue porque Miroku metió la pata, nop, nop. Cuantas dudas ¿no? jeje, Xp ¡ah! Lo de cuando Kagome es pequeña e Inu se la encuentra, solo fue un recuerdo de él, que gracias a lo mal que se encontraba había comenzado a soñar. Y cuando ella le hablo es como si fuera una visión… pero sigue siento solo un sueño…

¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! Creo qué recibí muchos, conociendo mi cuota normal jeje n.ñ, bien, se que más de una me va a querer matar no solo por el beso de, Kikyuo, sino que porque me tarde mucho. Están en todo su derecho de hacerlo si quieres u.ú hasta yo estoy enojada conmigo misma, pero lo que pasa es que no fue porque quise hacerlas esperar, es que mi casa está hecha un caos y no se siente muy cómodo el escribir ahí, mas los problemas que siempre surgen en ella… ussff u.ú… digamos que no estoy pasando por un buen momento… ¡¡¡pero no se preocupen que no me voy a tardar un mes en actualizar!!! u.ñ máximo cinco días (xD), pero nada más… ¡Ah! Otra cosita… también quiero agradecer a las personas que me eligieron como autor o historia favorita, jeje es muy lindo de su parte… es verdad cuando dicen que muchos leen pero no dejan comentarios… bueno al menos ahora se quienes son los que me leen y tal vez no dejan comentario jeje ñ.ñ

Bien nos leemos tal vez el miércoles o mañana… solo TAL VES no aseguro…

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, (si otra vez se me fue la mano ¬¬ perdón) nos leemos alioz…

_**La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…**_

**♪♪Dulce Kagome Lady♪♪**


	18. Maldito Beso

**Capitulo 18:**** "Maldito Beso."**

_A veces un acto vale más que mil palabras…_

Sintió que su estomago se encogía y que su corazón se ahogaba en sus lagrimas. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que llevarse una a los labios para no soltar un gemido de angustia. Tenía que soportar aunque… no entendía muy bien porque… ¿su orgullo tal vez? bueno, podía ser. Y que se supone que hacia allí observando eso que era íntimo y entre solo dos personas, ella se encontraba de más ahí, observando eso… pero… ¡¡ella y él se habían besado antes!! ¡¡ELLA era la que tenia mayor prioridad al estar con él, no ésa mujer!!! Trago con fuerza deshaciendo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, mientras que les clavaba la mirada fija y llena de odio… a una más que a la otra…

Entonces fue cuando Kikyuo profundizo más el beso ladeando el rostro para un lado y tomando a Inuyasha por la nuca mientras que él aun permanecía en shock ya que se veía que aun no lo asimilaba. A Kagome se le subió la rabia hasta la raíz de los cabellos mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo suave al principio, luego colorado y ya después fue puro rojo. La mujer se apego más a Inuyasha y él al fin cerro sus ojos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Llena de ira comenzó a sentir como una energía que solo en dos ocasiones recordaba a ver tenido, recorría sus venas a rápida velocidad, percibiendo como en su interior se acrecentaba un poder bien oculto. Su visión se fue haciendo borrosa, por momentos, y sus cabellos comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor como si hilos transparentes fueran quienes los movían. Inuyasha, poso sus manos en la cintura de la mujer mientras que seguía con ese beso que era muy osado… mucho… para el gusto de Kagome. Un aura envolvió el cuerpo de la joven mientras que apretaba cada vez más sus puños. Parecía como si estuviera concentrando todo su poder y si algo más pasara, explotaría en cualquier momento.

De entre los arbustos apareció, Shippo, en el hombro del caballero negro, con sus ropas rasgadas, sucias y el cabello enmarañado como si hubieran peleando toda una vida. Con los ojos cansados los posaron en la pareja que se estaba besando tan apasionadamente… al principio nos los reconocieron, pero cuando notaron de quienes se trataban Miroku palideció mortalmente mientras que sus ojos se abrían hasta más no poder y Shippo quedo de la misma manera pero tan sorprendido que ni podía respirar ¡¡Inuyasha y Kikyuo se estaban besando!! El caballero negro desvió su mirada hacia un lado y pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir de la impresión: la señorita Kagome Higurashi se encontraba observando la escena, envuelta en un aura tan grande que parecía ser más poderosa que una montaña ¡o qué el mar entero! Por primera vez en la vida, le temió a una mocosa.

Inuyasha sintió como si el aguijón de una abeja le hubiera picado el brazo, trayéndolo de nuevo a la Tierra. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y presintió una presencia muy poderosa… tal vez más grande que la de Kagome. Sigiloso entreabrió sus ojos y observo hacia el frente aun sin terminar el beso para quedarse sin respiración. Kagome lo estaba observando. ¡¡¡KAGOME ERA LA DE LA PRESENCIA TAN GRANDE!!! El pulso parecía detenerse y todos los sentidos se le escaparan para solo dejar al miedo. No entendía porque ella lo observaba de esa manera tan fiera y porque su poder habría incrementado de un momento a otro. Sintió las manos de alguien sobre su torso y nuca y bajo la mirada hacia la persona, quedando conmocionado al ver allí entre sus brazos a Kikyuo **¡¡BESÁNDOLA!!** Y lo peor de todo era que… Kagome… lo… había… observado todo… tembló involuntariamente.

La mirada de la joven parecía ser de la reina de las arpías, tan mortal, y maligna que pensó le podría quitar el alma con solo mover un dedo. Se separo de Kikyuo y ella rehusándose se aferro más a él, pero Inuyasha la sujeto de los antebrazos dándole a entender que ya no quería más. Entonces se abraso a la cintura del hombre que levanto los antebrazos demostrando que él no la estaba abrazando sino ella a él.

Kagome profundizo su mirada.

Inuyasha sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Busco con la mirada algo para tranquilizarla, pero lo único que había era pasto, lodo y hervías, mas los arboles, claro… ¡no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando!

- Ka-Ka-Kago-me – musito con dificultad y sintió como Kikyuo hacia más férreo el abrazo.

La joven lo fulmino con la mirada.

Kikyuo sonrió y levanto su mirada feliz y risueña.

- No te alegras de verme… mi amor…

«Mi amor… mi amor… mi amor… mi amor… mi amor… mi amor…»

La vieron abrir su boca para gritar o tal vez decir un conjuro. Pero justo en ese momento, Miroku, le lanzo un cubo de agua helada de un rio cercano, claro, lo había conseguido gracias a Shippo. Kagome jadeo del frio que eso le causo y se encogió de hombros parpadeando repetidas veces sin saber muy bien en donde estaba. Observo hacia todos lados buscando algo con la mirada hasta que noto que a unos metros de distancia se encontraba Inuyasha junto a la mujer que la había ayudado a liberarse de las garras de los gatos leopardo. Y recordó le beso. En sus ojos se vio una sombra de tristeza pasar tan rápido que casi fue imperceptible pero muy obvio para Miroku que se encontraba a un lado de ella. El cuerpo de la joven se encontraba destilando agua y parecía que un diminuto río de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, cuando lo que en realidad era el agua que caí de su cabeza… pero que se mesclaba con las lagrimas. Se veía tan vulnerable, de esa manera, que Miroku sintió pena en su corazón.

Suspiro sintiéndose cómplice de todo aquello ya que le había salvado el pellejo a Inuyasha, que era muy notable que si no lo hubiera hecho la señorita hubiera perdido todo sentido común y sería guiada por el odio que se encontraba acrecentando en su interior. Ser un penmerlin tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, pues esa era una de ellas. Bajo sus hombros como si llevara el mundo en ellos y con el solo movimiento de su dedo índice, seco a Kagome y cambio el vestido por uno nuevo y mejor que él anterior. La señorita ni siquiera lo noto, pero esa vez si se podía distinguir las lagrimas ya que se encontraba seca. El vestido era de un rojo oscuro que resaltaba la piel, de mangas largas y ceñidas a los brazos mientras que la capa era negra como un cielo de estrellas sin luna. Y el cabello lo tenía seco. Ya no parecía ser una campesina sino la penmerlin que salvaría los mundos del caos que Naraku quería convertir.

Kagome lo observo fijo a Inuyasha quien al igual que ella la observaba a los ojos. Parecía que ese hombre no tenía pudor ni vergüenza ya que la observaba con todo el descaro del mundo, maldito, maldito él y el día en que se cruzo en su camino. Su corazón se triso en mil fragmentos y los pequeños trocitos que se soltaron de él le rasgaban el pecho haciendo el dolor más insoportable. Quería gritarle mil cosas, descargar su ira, molerlo a bofetadas ¡hacer algo! Pero sentía que si se movía el piso se abriría y ella caería a un poso que no tenía fondo. Ella sabía que lo amaba… fue un amor repentino y rápido… pero lo amaba y ese beso… había sido lo mejor del mundo y él lo arruino todo, ahora… todo.

Bajo su mirada al suelo sollozando sin importarle enfrente de quien este, no le importaba que todos la estuvieran observando, se sentía la mayor estúpida de todo el universo, por sentir amor por alguien que ni siquiera conocía bien, que sólo había vivido semanas a su lado, solo eso… semanas. Pero entonces recordó algo, se estaba mostrando vulnerable, no podía llorar por algo como eso. Soltó el ultimo sollozó, enderezándose y levantando el mentó lo suficientemente alto como para mostrar que ella no sentía nada… que solo, que solo, había sido por un momento. La última lagrima rodo por su mejilla y ella con toda la dignidad del mundo se la enjugo con el dorso de la mano, arrojando lejos los rastros de ella. Observo infinitamente a Inuyasha y antes de comenzar a caminar hizo un desprecio con su mentón mientras volteaba dándole la espalda para seguir con su camino. Con ayuda o sin ayuda, ella volvería a su casa, costara lo que costara.

Todos observaron a Kagome alejarse a paso presuroso y volvieron sus ojos al hombre que se encontraba absorto de este mundo observando a la… mocosa… alejarse.

- Inuyasha – dijo Kikyuo abrasándolo aun con más fuerza mientras que se acurrucaba en su pecho. Él bajo su mirada hacia la mujer que lo abrasaba con tanta devoción y arrugo el ceño desconcertado… ella había muerto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde había caído ya, el suceso de esa mañana parecía haber quedado en el pasado ya para algunos… pero en realidad todos fingían acepto, Kikyuo, que estaba pegada a Inuyasha y casi no lo dejaba ni respirar. Se encontraban a orillas de un río, acampando ya que la noche pronto caería sobre ellos, el sol se encontraba escondiendo detrás de las montañas y el cielo se notaba anaranjado, con pigmentos rojos y amarillos dando un toque casi mágico a las espumosas nubes que se notaban oscuras, como si estuviera por llover en cualquier momento, a pesar de todo aquello el cielo se encontraba bastante despejado.

Inuyasha tenía una expresión, pensativa y quedada, como si una parte de él –la más importante– se encontrara en otro lugar o con alguien tal vez. Kikyuo no se despegaba de su lado, y sabía bien que la vieja Kikyuo jamás se comportaría así, ella no era de ser tan demostrativa, ni ahogarte con su presencia, era todo lo contrario y sabía bien que esa mujer no era su Kikyuo, la Kikyuo de que él se había enamorado. Ella había muerto, hace tanto tiempo ya, tanto…

Alzo su mirada hacia el frente en donde una adolecente de diecisiete años se encontraba sentada al frente del río observando el atardecer que caía lentamente, podía sentir que se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos o tal vez en su sufrimiento. Suspiro apesadumbradamente mientras desviaba su mirada a la Kikyuo que se abrasaba a su brazo como si de eso dependiera su vida, sonrió melancólico, ella ya no tenía vida, ella ahora solo era un alma en pena que vagaba por el infierno. Frunció su seño al notar algo ¿Qué se supone que hacia el alma de Kikyuo en el mundo de los monstruos? Ella se acurruco más a su lado sonriendo complacida por tenerlo cerca de ella. Se suponía que Kikyuo estaba muerta y que Naraku no volvería a tocarla nuevamente, que su alma podía descansar en paz, que ella ya no podría volver al mundo de los vivos. Naraku. Él era el único que podía haberla devuelto a ese mundo… y… por algo que ignoraba tendría que haberla convocado.

Kikyuo se había acercado a él de una manera que ninguna persona lo había hecho. Ella había cautivado su corazón sin siquiera notarlo, con sus sonrisas y la tranquilidad natural que ella emanaba. Junto a ella planeaba vivir por el resto de su vida, lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo ya, hasta que un horrendo día tuvo que suceder esa horrenda desgracia, en la que ella había sido una pobre víctima.

La había conocido por extraviarse en un bosque cerca de la casa de su madre cuando decidió vivir ya con ella. Con el pasar de los años él se fue enamorando de la mujer que lo veía como un hombre y no como lo que era, un brujo que podría ser un demonio. Frunció su cejo. Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas, él ya no podía estar con ella porque Kikyuo se encontraba muerta, había muerto hace siglos. Suspiro bajando la mirada hacia la mujer que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Sería difícil eliminar a la figura de la que una vez fue su amor incondicional…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita? – se escucho la voz del caballero negro por detrás de ella. Kagome ladeo el rostro por sobre su hombro y contemplo al hombre que la observaba con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

- Bien - respondió con un dejo de tristeza. Miroku la observo inquisidoramente notando como en los ojos castaños se notaba la congoja que ella llevaba por dentro.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunto parándose a un lado de ella. La muchacha asintió observando el pasto que se mostraba como una gran alfombra verde que parecía no tener fin. En esos momentos todos se encontraban durmiendo, a acepción, claro, de ella y el caballero negro que se encontraban sentados al orillas del río observando como la gélida agua corría a una velocidad considerable. A sus espaldas se encontraba la fogata que habían encendido para cocinar la comida que ni siquiera quiso probar y… también se encontraba Inuyasha junto con la mujer que la ayudo a huir de los gatos leopardo. Entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo que llevaba el mundo en su espalda, y como su corazón se marchitaba como lo hace una flor al no recibir agua… ¿Por qué tuvo que haberse enamorado de él? – ¿señorita? – la llamo, ella alzo su mirada a los intensos ojos azules que la miraban con apacibilidad, Miroku espero unos momentos hasta que ella le indico con la mirada que prosiga, pero el hombre no pudo.

Él tenía que llevársela lejos de ese lugar y de Inuyasha, tenía que llevarla a Avalón para así protegerla del bastardo de Naraku y poder mantener a los mundos en paz. Pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo y eso era la muchacha. La penmerlin podía negarse a ir con él y Miroku tendría que utilizar otra táctica: llevárselas por las malas…

- ¿Milord? – dijo luego de un momento al ver lo larga que era la pausa de Miroku. Él por su parte parpadeo desconcertado notando que se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos olvidándose por completo de la chica que se encontraba a un lado de él. Esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y hablo.

- ¿Sí milady?

- Usted – titubeo para hablar. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle a ese hombre sobre Inuyasha y la mujer que se encontraba con él? Y más ¿él conocería a Inuyasha tanto como para responder su pregunta? Se mordió el labio inferior dudosa de preguntar, mientras que jugueteaba con sus dedos en su regazo la tela de su vestido nuevo… ¡¿su vestido nuevo?! ¿Cuándo había cambiado de vestido? Notándolo hace solo instantes se miro lo que llevaba puesto, tenía un vestido rojo oscuro que resaltaba la piel, de mangas largas y ceñidas a los brazos mientras que la capa era negra como un cielo de estrellas sin luna. Y con un escote cuadrado dejando ver un poco del inicio de sus senos, mientras que era ajustado en la cintura. Sorprendida por el repentino cambio de ropa que tenia alzo su mirada hacia Miroku que sonrió adivinando la sorpresa de la señorita.

- No se sorprenda… fui yo quien le cambio vuestro vestido. – a Kagome se le tiñeron las mejillas furiosamente de un rojo carmesí al tiempo que abría sus ojos desmesuradamente. Miroku comprendió porque ella de repente había enrojecido. – ¡oh no, no, no! – se apresuro a decir mientras que alzaba sus manos agitándolas con rapidez. – ¡no penséis mal! Utilice magia para cambiaros la vestimenta, jamás la toque…

«Aunque pensándolo bien, no vendría nada mal hacerlo.»

- ¿Y por qué entonces me cambio de vestido? – inquirió con recelo. Lo escucho suspirar al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos mostrándose cansado.

- Verías es que… cuando ocurrió… el incidente de… esta mañana… vosotros… – como le costaba decir todo aquello, sin dañarla más de lo que parecía estar. Tomo un minuto para buscar las palabras exactas y hablo – milady te habéis perdido en la furia y odio que sentías en ese momento y por poco casi nos elimina a todos. – Kagome lo observo atónita. – asique tuve que echaros un cubó de agua fría para volveros en sí… eso causo que vuestro vestido se mojase y obligándome a cambiarlo por uno nuevo ¡no penséis mal! ¡Por favor os ruego! ¡Solo utilice magia, ni siquiera la habéis tocado! – se apresuro a decir levantando las manos como si fuera inocente. La muchacha parpadeo confusa por un instante y comenzó a reír despreocupadamente al ver la preocupación en el rostro del caballero negro.

- ¡Está bien creeré en tu palabra! – rio tapando su boca con la yema de sus dedos. Él sonrió complacido al ver una sonrisa en el triste rostro de la joven que ya había sufrido bastante. Sonrió de lado viendo como ella se divertía, contagiándose un poco de la vitalidad de ella.

Parecía que por un momento había olvidad el amargo momento que paso esa mañana.

Luego de un momento que todo volvió a ser sereno, Kagome tomo valor para preguntar lo que le carcomía el cerebro y no la dejaba tranquila, tenía que saberlo si no, no podría estar en paz consigo misma. Ladeo el rostro para observarlo viéndolo de soslayo, por primera vez notaba lo fuerte y marcada que tenía su mandíbula, como también apretada, la delicada curva que mostraba su nariz, el frio semblante que siempre tenia y que ocultaba perfectamente con una sonrisa. Sus ojos tan azules que parecían ser el reflejo del mar nocturno. Podían hipnotizarla fácilmente…

Pero no quitarle el aliento.

De pronto el movió su rostro hacia ella y Kagome sintiéndose como si la hubieran descubierto en una travesura dio un pequeño respingo de puro susto. Él le sonrió.

- Creo que queréis preguntarme algo ¿no es así, milady? – Kagome no supo que decir y sintiéndose avergonzada bajo su mirada a su regazo donde sus manos jugueteaban con la tela de su, ahora, nuevo vestido.

- Bueno… yo… ehh… quería preguntarle – hizo una larga pausa esperando de conseguir el valor suficiente para preguntar. Aspiro aire suavemente llenando de aire sus pulmones y rápidamente dijo –: ¡queríapreguntarlesisabealgodeésamujer! – señalo a Kikyuo que se encontraba acurrucada a un lado de Inuyasha durmiendo plácidamente. Lo vio sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

- Sí, conozco, muy bien, a esa mujer… ¿Qué es lo que deseáis saber?

- Bueno – volvió a juguetear con la tela de su falda y clavo su mirada, ahí, decidiendo que podía preguntar.

- ¿Queréis saber que es ella de nuestro amigo? – adivino para la completa estupefacción de Kagome que a lo único que se limito a hacer fue a observarlo. – bien… la señorita Kikyuo, fue una persona muy importante para Inuyasha años atrás – en realidad fueron siglos pero no era conveniente decir aquello. – cuando Inuyasha solo era un mocoso de veinte años aproximadamente, y lo único que quería era vivir a su modo. – recordó el día en que Inuyasha le había dicho no querer estar más con Sango ni en su reino. Suspiro. – cuando apenas se conocieron… algo en ellos despertó, era obvio que los dos se atraían.

» Parecía que su amor duraría hasta la eternidad cuando un maldito día Inuyasha fue sorprendido por un demonio que solo quería tenerlo de su lado, para poder enfrentarse a mi Merlin, ya que Inuyasha tiene un enorme poder de su lado y le convenía mucho a ese demonio tenerlo de su parte si quería lidiar con una batalla. Así que fue tras Inuyasha que se encontraba junto a Kikyuo…

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! – le grito el hombre de cabellos plateados, desenvainando su espada y mostrándola enfrente de su enemigo, mientras que con su mano libre escondía a Kikyuo detrás de él.

El demonio sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Ven conmigo, Inuyasha, y te are el hombre más poderoso de todo el universo! – ofreció contemplado como el hombre se tensaba mas y fruncía con rabia.

- ¡Feh! ¡Como si me interesara tal cosa!

Bien, su oferta no había funcionado pero… no se rendía aun, no, no lo haría. Observo a la mujer que al igual que el hombre lo observaba irritada y obviamente enojada, mostrando toda su belleza en esos ojos inexpresivos y fríos. Tenía una gran idea.

- Bien… si no quieres por las buenas – se detuvo un momento para tensar el momento. – queras por las malas. – arremetió contra él, sacando de su cinturón una espada mucho más grande que la de Inuyasha. Sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre de cabellos plateados empujo a Kikyuo hacia un lado para que el impacto de las espadas no llegara a tocarle, haciéndola caer al suelo con fuerza. Cuando las espadas chocaron, ambos sujetos pudieron sentir la fortaleza del otro. El demonio quedo encantado por la fuerza que descubrió en el hombre y sonrió sabiendo que eso sería el mejor premio de todos.

- ¡¿Para qué demonios me buscas?! – mascullo lanzándolo hacia atrás, apuntando con la punta de su espada al demonio que sonrió complacido. - ¡¡responde!!

El demonios enfoco sus ojos en los del hombre, mostrando cuan rojos podían ser, irritando al merlin custodio más de lo que estaba.

- Eres demasiado fuerte y eso me agrada – musito dando una estocada cerca del brazo de Inuyasha que lo esquivo milagrosamente, un poco más y adiós, brazo izquierdo. Choco su espada con la del demonio arrancando chiscas por la fuerza que utilizo, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuándos pasos, para permitirle hacer una finca y sorprenderlo, pero de un instante a otro la espada se clavo en el pecho de…

Kikyuo… quien se encontraba al frente de él.

Observándolo incrédula, muriendo al instante

Se le helo la sangre.

Naraku, sonrió maliciosamente mientras que sacaba a la ya muerta Kikyuo de la poderosa espada de Inuyasha quien se encontraba inmóvil, parecía no respirar. Arrojo lejos el cadáver de la mujer muerta, haciéndolo desaparecer del claro en donde se encontraban, y observo al hombre que parecía no reaccionar. Bien ahora comenzaba lo divertido…

Kagome jadeo cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano mientras que sus ojos le llenaban de lagrimas incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar ¿podía ser todo aquello cierto? bajo su mirada observando el suelo que se encontraba cubierto de pasto. Pero… si esa mujer estaba muerta… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y porque Inuyasha no se separaba de ella si sabía que Kikyuo se encontraba muerta…? Alzo su mirada hacia atrás donde el hombre se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en frente al fuego, junto con la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida… o… ¿lo seguiría siendo?

- Pero hay algo que aun no comprendo – murmuró el caballero, para sí mismo mientras se tomaba la barbilla en una expresión pensativa. – se que Inuyasha, eligió estar al lado de Naraku… pero no entiendo ¿Por qué? si ese demonio mato a su amada Kikyuo… además de alejarse del lado de Sango…

- Capas – susurró llamando la atención del hombre. – capas que… quiso vengarse de él, uniéndosele para así después clavarle un puñal en la espalda.

- Mmm… no lo creo… Inuyasha le hubiera informado a Sango…

Kagome aun seguía con la mirada perdida en el hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Escuchaba a Miroku claramente pero no prestaba atención a lo que hablaba, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos al hombre que le dio su primer beso… a ese que le robo el corazón sin notarlo.

«Inuyasha…»

No podía contener el dolor por más tiempo, y sin esfuerzo las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos con tal facilidad que parecían ser gotas de lluvia que rosaban sus mejillas. Él había sufrido mucho, por causa de un demonio que lo necesitaba para cumplir su horrendo plan. Y perdió lo que más significaba para él… esa mujer. Sollozó con infinita angustia escondiendo su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y encorvándose un poco sintiendo como su corazón se encogía asfixiándola por dentro. El dolor era muy grande… más grande que los golpes que había recibido… y eso era porque…

Ella lo amaba…

«Porque te amo, como nunca imagine hacerlo… y me duele que hallas sufrido tanto…»

Miroku sintió una enorme pena por la muchacha que sollozaba con un infinito dolor. Estiro su mano hacia un hombro de ella palmeándolo suavemente tratando de mitigar algo el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos, aunque sabía bien que de nada serbia… ella igual sentiría dolor. Kagome dejo de sollozar un momento para mostrar su rostro al hombre que la observaba preocupado, sintiendo un dolor tan grande como el mar infinito o capas más, se echo a los brazos del hombre tratando de encontrar ese refugio que encontró en los brazos de Inuyasha.

El hombre sin saber qué hacer, la observo sorprendido por un instante, hasta que al fin comprendió que lo que ella buscaba era consuelo, algo que le haga olvidar el dolor que sentía dentro de su ser. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Solo era una mocosa que apenas sabía algo de la vida, ella no merecía sufrir de la manera que lo hacía… bajo su cabeza lentamente mientras que la estrechaba entre sus brazos tratando de darle algo de contención. Sintió el dulce aroma que despedía de sus cabellos y eso lo hizo sonreír a medias complacido por embriagarse en aquel aroma tan femenino. Los sollozos de la chica se fueron calmando levemente mientras que Miroku percibía el delicado cuerpo que aprisionaba en un abrazo de consuelo. Sin saber porque, la tomo del rostro haciendo que ella elevara un poco hasta quedar de frente a él y de un impulso capturo sus labios. Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida por el impulso del hombre, gimió como reproche mientras trataba de alejarse lo más antes posible de ese hombre que parecía no querer dejarla ir. Sintió la enorme mano de Miroku en su nuca acercándola más a él para profundizar el beso mientras que ella con sus manos posadas en el pecho del hombre trataba de separarlo de ella. Parecía no querer soltarla hasta que por un momento ella le pellizco la piel del pecho que atrapo en un intento desesperado por alejarlo de ella, tomando un poco de su ropa mientras apretaba la piel.

Al fin se separo de ella soltando un gruñido de dolor mientras que Kagome se arrojaba a espaldas hacia el suelo tratando de estar bien lejos de él. Sintió que su nuca caía en unas botas grandes y sucias de montar. Alzo sus ojos lentamente, temerosa de encontrar unos ojos dorados que sabia le helarían la sangre.

Y la sangre de sus venas se enfrió al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Inuyasha la estaba observando de la manera mas fría que podía existir en toda la Tierra.

«¡Menuda suerte!»

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Como podrán darse cuenta, Miroku es importante para esta historia por ésta simple razón y otras mas que no pienso revelar. Sé que sólo debele una de las tantas preguntas que prometí para este cap, pero es que si decía todas de una, el cap me iba a quedar DEMASIADO largo y aburriría u.u así que prefiero dejarlo de apoco ñ.ñ Las preguntas se irán respondiendo a medida que los caps avance. ¡Ah! Respecto a eso, ando en algunos exámenes que me quedaron pendientes ¬¬ asique ando estudiando, y voy a tardar un poco más de lo que siempre me tardo… sorry, pero prometo dejar un cap el fin de semana, sip, lo prometo, palabra de estudiante irresponsable xD jeje… nah, pero enserio lo dejo el domingo u.n

Asta entonces…

_**Dulce…**_


	19. Preocupación

**Capitulo 19:**** "Preocupación."**

_El estar lejos de ti, es un momento tortuoso…  
Porque no puedo tenerte ni tocarte…  
Pero cuando llegas y te quedas… me hace el ser más feliz de la Tierra…  
Sin duda alguna…_

- I-I-Inuyasha… – jadeo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas teñidas de un profundo carmesí, los latidos de su corazón los sentía casi en su garganta mientras que su estomago se encogía ¡él se encontraba allí de pie! ¡Y observo TODO! Trago con fuerza al ver que el hombre no hacía nada más que mirarla fríamente, como si estuviera planeando una fría venganza. Quería enderezarse y dejar de estar en esa posición tan incómoda pero su cuerpo no respondía estaba tenso no quería moverse ni una pulgada ¡y él no ayudaba mucho observándola así! Lo vio entornar los ojos y eso la dejo si aliento. Como siempre.

Una suave brisa meció los cabellos plateados hacia atrás de la espalda masculina mientras que los intensos ojos dorados parecían dos lanzas que amenazaban clavarse en su pecho. Perecía estar apretando la mandíbula ya que se la notaba tensa, su cejo bien fruncido tanto que parecía que sus cejas oscuras se unían haciéndose una sola.

- Hmm… eso, sí, que dolió – se quejo el caballero frotándose la piel lastimada… Inuyasha, dejo de observar a Kagome, quien agradeció profundamente cerrando los parpados aliviada, para clavarla mirada en Miroku, que ajeno a todo lo que sucedía se frotaba la piel magullada, cerrando con fuerzas los ojos. – Sois una señorita muy dañina – y notó la mirada de Inuyasha.

«Oh… genial.»

Todos permanecieron en silencio un laaaargo momento, expectantes de lo que podría llegar a pasar si se movían. Inuyasha, se alejo de donde estaba haciendo que la penmerlin dejara caer su cabeza en la hierba, sin ninguna delicadeza. Gruñó al sentir el suave dolor que eso le provoco, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza ¿Qué sería lo que pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha? Abrió sus ojos de súbito al tiempo que se incorporo sentándose en el pasto para buscar a cierto hombre que tenía una mirada tan fría como un iceberg.

Pero no había nadie.

Observo con premura hacia todos los lados, pero por ninguna parte se encontraba Inuyasha o algún rastro de él. Solo estaban ella, el caballero negro y a unos metros más lejos se encontraba Shippo dormido, nadie más. Abrió sus ojos de súbito. Tampoco estaba Kikyuo…

- ¿E-en dónde está Inuyasha? – le pregunto a un confundido Miroku.

- No lo sé… hace solo unos instantes él se encontraba de pie allí – señalo con su dedo índice, hacia el frente. – y luego… no lo recuerdo…

- ¿Qué? – musito. ¿No lo recordaba? ¿Acaso Inuyasha utilizo un conjuro para confundir a Miroku? Bueno, esa era la única respuesta lógica, ella al tener los ojos cerrados por sentir el golpe de su nuca contra el suelo cerró los ojos con fuerza y para no tener que encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de él, no los abrió por un momento. Jamás hubiera pensado que en ese instante el desaparecería junto con ésa mujer. Bajo su mirada sintiéndose dolida. Flexiono sus piernas hasta rosar su pecho con ellas mientras que colocaba su mentón en las rodillas. Se sentía dolida por todo… suficiente tenia con ver el beso que él y esa mujer tuvieron para, ahora, ella besarse con el caballero negro…

Movió su mirada hasta encontrar la de Miroku quien la observaba inocentemente.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

La noche había pasado rápidamente, tanto que sin darse cuenta se había dormido en el suelo ahí donde estuvo sentada toda la noche, esperando encontrar a cierto tosco y bruto hombre. Gracias a los cuidados de Shippo se había dormido cubierta por una calientita frazada que le sirvió como abrigo esa noche. Abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir los primeros rayos de sol acariciar su rostro. Aun dormida se incorporo, sentándose mientras se frotaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano, y observaba la escasa neblina que se disipaba. Miroku y Shippo se encontraban en frente de la fogata que habían encendido la noche anterior, preparando unos pescados.

Pero no estaba Inuyasha.

Se irguió y camino hasta ellos sentándose a un lado.

- Buenos días, lady Kagome – saludo el pequeño demonio.

- Señorita ¿como a amanecido? – inquirió el caballero sonriendo dulcemente. Kagome lo observo con resentimiento.

- Bien, gracias – espeto. Observo al sirviente del tosco y bruto hombre que removía con una vara los palillos que se encontraban quemando. – ¿aun no ha vuelto?

Todos la observaron.

- No… aun no ha vuelto – respondió Miroku observando las llamas de la fogata. Los ojos de la penmerlin se entristecieron notablemente haciendo que el silencio reinara en los tres. – sino viene hasta el mediodía nos tendremos que ir sin él – sentención. Kagome lo observo incrédula.

- Pero… ¿A dónde iremos? Inuyasha, es quien me tiene que llevar a mi casa.

- Sí, pero algo me dice que él nos encontrara fácilmente. Además yo puedo llevarte a tu hogar sin ningún problema. – le sonrió afablemente. La chica lo contemplo recelosa.

- Hay algo que no me hace tenerte cierta confianza. – él la observo con inocencia mientras que se llevaba una mano al pecho hablando de una manera totalmente dramatizada.

- ¿Por qué pensáis eso? Si es por lo del beso yo…

- ¡Ahora que hablamos de eso! ¿¡Por qué me besaste anoche?! – lo interrumpió acercándose a él furiosa.

- ¡¿Se besaron?! – dijo incrédulo el pequeño demonio que los observo incrédulo.

- ¡Él me beso! – se apresuro a decir, señalándolo con el dedo índice mientras que se alejaba un poco. - ¡y contra MI voluntad! Ahora, responde ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME BESASTE?!

Shippo se quedo sin aliento al saber aquello, si su amo se enteraba estaba seguro que Miroku desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra, trago con fuerza, no debería enterarse por nada del mundo.

El caballero negro dudo en responder esa pregunta ¿Qué podía decirle? Tenía que ser algo que sonara creíble y justifica torio, no podría decirle la verdad, sino sabía que seria imposible llevársela con él ¡maldición! ¡Todo sería mucho más fácil si él no la hubiera besado! Pero nooo, tenía que escuchar primero a la voz de la lujuria y luego a la razón. Ahora, tenía que hacer que la penmerlin confiara en él y así llevársela a Avalón.

- ¡Responde! – lo escucho suspirar y bajar los hombros como si estuviera cansado.

- Veras… yo…

«¡Piensa, piensa algo creíble maldito idiota!»

- Yo… yo… – no sabía qué demonios decir, observo hacia los lados buscando algo que le sirviera para su escusa, pero lo único que se veía eran pasto, hiervas y un arrollo, nada más. Arrugo el ceño quemándose los sesos por pensar en algo que fuera de verdad creíble… ¿estaba borracho? No, esa no era una buena idea, ya que no recordaba haber tomando ¿la confundió con alguien más? No, tampoco, eso era muy estúpido ¡tenia sueño! ¡Si eso! – Tenia sueño – dijo orgulloso, hasta él se sorprendía por su astucia a la hora de mentir.

A Kagome casi se le cae la mandíbula sino fuera porque estaba adherida a su cabeza. Alzo una ceja incrédula ¿de verdad ese era el hombre del que había oído? ¿El de la leyenda? No podía ser verdad…

- ¿Tenias sueños? – repitió acidiosa.

- Ajá, y cuando te abrace lo hice porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo ya que estabas tan triste, pero cuando te toque el rostro me sentía mareado por el sueño y no noté lo que hacía hasta que me pellizcaste.

- ¿Te pellizco? – pregunto el demonio.

- Sí, y no sabes cómo dolió, pensé que…

- ¡¡Ya cállense!! – replico irritada y completamente roja por la vergüenza que sentía.

La mañana había transcurrido de manera tranquila luego de la charla que los tres tuvieron cuando despertaron. Ya era medio día cuando Shippo comenzó a desaparecer las mantas con su magia y eso hizo preocupar aun más a Kagome quien desvió su mirada hacia el frondoso bosque que parecía tan tenebroso y oscuro. Su mirada se entristeció al ver que ya tendrían que marchar sin Inuyasha. ¿Por qué aun no regresaba? ¿Y a donde se había dirigido? Junto con Kikyuo habían desaparecido como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara, hizo una mueca mientras que bajaba la mirada. Cuando una estrella fugaz surco el cielo ellos se habían besado.

«¿Adónde has ido… mi querido, Inuyasha?»

Alzo su mirada por encima de las copas de los árboles y dejo que vagara por el hermoso cielo azul que se mostraban tan inmenso y agradable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con gran rudeza y sintiendo la cólera por encima de su cabeza, la tomo del brazo empujándola hacia el tronco de un árbol, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda con fuerza. Kikyuo gimió fingiendo sentir dolor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que él no pudo ver porque ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el golpe.

- ¡¡¡CONTESTA MALDITO ESPÍRITU!!! – rujio acercando su rostro al del fantasmal, con claras intenciones de intimidarla.

- No… no se dé que me hablas – mintió musitando con voz trémula mirándolo con temor, él plan de Naraku no había servido de mucho.

- ¡No te hagas la desentendida que sé, bien que ese maldito infeliz te envió! – mascullo haciendo más estrecho el agarre del brazo. Kikyuo cerró los parpados al sentir la presión, no podía sentir dolor pero al menos podía fingir dolor para que él sintiera compasión por ella.

- ¡¿Por qué es que me tratas de esta manera?! ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme de nuevo? – alzo su mano libre a la mandíbula del hombre posándola apenas. Inuyasha se forzó estoicamente a no hacer una mueca ante el frio contacto que esa piel tenia, ya no era tibia como antes ni destilaba esa paz que provocaba en él. – después de tantos siglos sin vernos… después de que me mataste…

De un solo movimiento con su mano atrapo el cuello femenino ejerciendo casi toda su fuerza en el agarre, asfixiando a la mujer. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un ámbar/anaranjado mostrándose fríos, aterradores, siniestros… con sombras que parecían ser fantasmas. El odio segaba sus sentidos y Kikyuo lo sabía. Temió… temió mucho.

- No hables… no vuelvas a hablar así de ella – mascullo de la manera más terrorífica que pudo existir. Lenta. Letal. – no sabes lo que paso ni mucho menos cómo paso… que tengas su cuerpo no quiere decir que seas ella. Se bien que ese mal nacido te envió – hizo más férreo y doloroso el agarre. – y si no me lo dices en este inste… juro que te eliminare y no podrás volver a apoderarte de ningún cuerpo… jamás…

Ella lo observo con intensidad por un eterno instante. Claramente se notaba que él no mentía ni mucho menos amenazaba, trago con fuerza al ver la intensidad del odio que a cada segundo se acrecentaba… solo esperaba no equivocarse.

- Naraku, planea utilizar a la penmerlin para hacer sus propios beneficios con ella y…

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – gruño con voz gutural provocando un intenso miedo en el espirito. – lo que quiero saber es porque demonios te envió…

- S-si me soltaras… p-podría hablar mejor – sugirió temerosa de cómo él reaccionara. Inuyasha le clavo la mirada como si fueran espadas en vez de ojos y con un último gruñido la soltó sin muchos ánimos. Kikyuo al sentir su cuello libre lo tomo con sus manos como si estuviera cerciorándose de que aun lo tenía adherido a la piel. Aspiro y exhalo aire como si fuera la última vez que lo aria.

- Responde de una vez si no quieres perder el cuello de verdad – le espeto con la voz ronca.

- Yo en realidad soy una parte de Kikyuo – comenzó. Inuyasha entorno los ojos sin comprender bien lo que ella decía. – quiero decir, que soy un sentimiento de ella, no ella, pero le pertenezco ya que ese sentimiento nació de Kikyuo. Y como soy la maldad, yo merezco permanecer en el infierno, donde Naraku puede alcanzarme sin ningún problema… Me convocó a este mundo para su propio beneficio… como hace con todos – hizo una mueca. – quería que yo te confundiera mientras que él enviaba a otro para llevarse a…

- ¿¡A otro!? – la interrumpió sobresaltado.

- Sí, para…

- ¡Entonces Kagome en estos momentos está en peligro! – dijo al tiempo que se giraba en sus talones para alcanzar al grupo que había dejado a atrás. Se echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta desaparecer en la frondosidad del bosque dejando al espíritu desconcertado. Lo vio alejarse dejándola allí ¿no pensaba acabar con ella? parpadeo perpleja y cuando quiso hablar él ya se había marchado.

- Que impulsivo… – musito. Se quedo un momento observando el lugar por donde el joven había desaparecido y se encogió de hombros mientras volteaba para macharse… sintió una opresión en el pecho que la hizo aflojar las rodillas cayendo al suelo con fuerza llevándose una mano al pecho para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero era imposible. – ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¿No lo sabes? – se oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza. – esto sucede cuando muerdes a quien te da de comer con la mano. – era frio y tenía un tinte de gracia cuando se escuchaba, lenta, malvada. Era la voz de Naraku.

No tuvo tiempo de nada, simplemente su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente como si se tratara de polvo que se llevaba el viento. Atónita observo sus piernas desaparecer… hasta que llego a su pecho y no supo nada mas…

Agitado y con los latidos de su corazón en la garganta llego al arrollo donde habían permanecido todos cuando decidieron tener un descanso. Petrificado contemplo que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Se habrían marchado o un monstruo los habría atacado? Rastros de sangre y de pelea no había por ningún lado, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero aun no podría permanecer tranquilo, necesitaba ver a Kagome con sus propios ojos para confirmar que se encontraba a salvo. Solo esperaba que el estúpido de Miroku la haya cuidado bien… sólo eso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y cómo es que todos se conocieron? – inquirió sentada en el lomo del dragón que ahora era el pequeño demonio.

- Yo… – titubeo, no le convenida, nada, decir cómo se habían conocido él y su amo, si quería permanecer con vida por más tiempo.

- Como sabrás, Inuyasha, es un Merlín custodio, y eso lo hace un ser con grandes poderes – comenzó Miroku salvando a Shippo quien suspiro sintiéndose a salvo.

- No te lo preguntaba a ti – espeto con desdén pues aun estaba enfada por el beso de la noche anterior. – se lo preguntaba a Shippo ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que el demonio pensó podría morir.

- Ehh… – emitió nervioso tambaleándose suavemente.

- ¡No te muevas así! – rujio el caballero afirmando sus manos en el lomo para no caer al igual que lo hacia Kagome.

- ¡Perdón!

- Usssff, bien, en que me quede… ¡ah, sí! Pues veras, Inuyasha al tener grades poderes espirituales, Sango, la Merlín jefe de los merlines custodios, lo ayudo a que permanezca en nuestro mundo: Avalón…

- ¿Avalón? ¿Ese no es un lugar inventado en las historias? – exclamo extrañada de escuchar ese nombre como si de verdad existiera. Todas esas historias como la del rey Arturo y la mesa redonda eran puras fantasías nada era cierto, aunque…

- No, ese mundo de verdad existe, cómo también Camelot, hay muchas cosas que de verdad existen, como la magia, tú tienes magia ¿no? – eso la dejo sin habla, él tenía razón, ella era una penmerlin, y con todo lo que vivió no era de extrañar que cosas como esos lugares existieran.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien – sonrió mientras continuaba. – cuando Sango, descubrió que él tenía poderes, lo llamo para que venga con nosotros. Al principio se rehusaba, ya sabes cómo es de terco y testarudo, pero yo creo que eso era por el temor que sentía aunque él se negara infinidad de veces… para entrenarlo y enseñarle como utilizar sus poderes me llamaron para que yo lo haga, cuando nos vimos por primera vez… digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien…

Le relato de la manera en que Inuyasha le había gritado y amenazado con sacarle los sesos si no lo ayudaba a escapar. De cómo con el tiempo ellos comenzaron a llevarse "mejor" ya que cada tanto se peleaban. Kagome por su parte estaba atenta a lo que él le decía, cada tanto soltaba una carcajada cuando el hombre contaba algo gracioso y fruncía su ceño al escuchar esa vez que casi ambos fueron tumbados por un monstruo que los había atacado.

Una vez más el atardecer había llegado hasta ellos, rápidamente, ya que al ser invierno las tardes eran cortas y las noches demasiado largas. Todo había transcurrido con su respectiva calma, nada los había atacado, ni se encontraron con seres peligro, todo marchaba bien, por así decirlo, ya que para Kagome nada iba bien. Inuyasha, aun no regresaba, todo ese día se pregunto en donde estaría y si estaría bien, no le importaba que este con esa mujer, solo quisiera que él se encontrara sano y salvo. Suspiro por enésima vez al observar como una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo ennegrecido, cerro sus ojos entrelazando sus dedos pidiendo un deseo… uno pequeño, pero importante para Kagome…

«Que él vuelva con nosotros… que vuelva conmigo»

No supo cómo y cuándo, pero él se había hecho indispensable para ella, tenerlo cerca había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde que llego a ese maldito lugar. Bajo su mirada a sus pies. Estaba sentada enfrente de la fogata mientras que todos los demás dormían plácidamente, y ella ahí, sin conciliar el sueño, bueno, aunque quisiera ya no podría, saber que se encontraba lejos de ella la incomodaba…

- ¿Por qué no llegas? – musito para sí.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Se abría sentido herido por ver el beso? ¿Habría sido eso?… ¡¿pero qué demonios le pasaba?! ¡Él fue el primero en besarse con esa mujer…! ¡¡Sabiendo que más antes ellos se había besado!! ¡¿Qué, acaso no significaba nada para él ese beso que se dieron?! ¡¡Uyy!! Mas le valía a él, darle una buena explicación sobre las cosas, porque si se había sentido herido por el beso ¡¡no tenia porque hacerlo!! En todo caso la que se tendría que sentir mal es ELLA no él. Gruño al tiempo que se erguía. Iría a dar un paseo por el bosque, no se quedaría ni un minuto más en ese lugar pensando en cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, despejaría su mente y luego cuando el sueño la venciese iría a dormir.

Se irguió con premura, orgullosa, altiva sin ninguna pisca de dolor, por fuera, porque sabía que por dentro su corazón lloraba con vehemencia. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquel beso? Si ellos… no eran nada. Si jamás decidieron tener algo… nunca llegaron a tener algo ¡¡y todo por esos malditos gatos que se habían entrometido!! Tenían que haber llegado justo en el instante que ellos se encontraban… ¡¡UUYYYY!! ¡¡¡QUE ENTROMETIDOS!!! Menos mal que… no… no era bueno desear ni ponerse feliz con la muerte de alguien… apretó sus puños con fuerza haciéndolos temblar por un momento y luego los soltó como si le pesaran… ni la rabia que sentía por dentro podía demostrar…

Contempló a su alrededor, notando recién ahora en el lugar que se encontraba. La luna justo daba de lleno en el pequeño claro donde se encontraba, los arboles la rodeaban haciendo un circulo a su alrededor mostrando tras ellos lo oscuro y sombrío que se notaba. Una suave neblina ocultaba el pasto al igual que sus sandalias nuevas. Se abraso a si misma frotándose los brazos sintiéndose estremecer por la leve briza que había rozado su vestido. Todo tenía un leve tono plateado… plateado, como el cabello de un hombre… y eso era por la luna que se encontraba en el centro del cielo nocturno, brillando en todo su esplendor…

- Plateado… – susurró. Unas ramas de los arbustos se movieron inquietas como si alguien las moviera y más temerosa que nunca observo al instante el lugar, no se veía nada extraño, eso provoco que se sintiera más recelosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado diciéndole que algo andaba mal. Frunció el ceño mientras que se llevaba sus manos justo al alto que el corazón pegándolas al pecho como si se tratara de su tesoro más preciado.

Y algo salto de entre los arbustos.

-** ¡¡¡KIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** – grito a todo pulmón echándose hacia a tras de la impresión que eso le causo. Algo la sostuvo de los brazos y la obligo a permanecer quieta. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y con los costados de sus puños comenzó a soltar golpes al pecho de algo duro y firme que no quiso averiguar lo que era. - ¡¡sueltame,suéltame,suéltame,suéltame!!

- ¡¡YA CÁLLATE!! – rujio como un rayo haciéndola callar de súbito al igual que haciéndola detenerse de darle golpes. - ¡feh! Que impetuosa eres – Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente temerosa de estar imaginándolo, pero no imaginaba el agarre con que la tenia de los brazos era firme y tangible ¡¡¡era él, era Inuyasha!!! Claro que lo era, ese aroma era único: bosque, con tierra mojada ¡sí, no se podía equivocar! Alzo su mirada hacia arriba ya que él era muy alto y le sacaba dos cabezas.

Se quedo sin aliento al ver esos ojos…

«Como siempre»

- Inuyasha… – musito incrédula. Ella que pensó que él no volvería por estar con esa mujer… y ahí estaba, enfrente de ella.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y a quien esperabas…? – dijo de manera grosera como siempre. Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja, ahí está el Inuyasha con que ella se quería encontrar. - ¿…a Miroku? – bueno… tal vez no con el que se quería encontrar.

Tenía que arruinar el momento ¿no?

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada y de un solo movimiento hizo que la soltara, se cruzo de brazos mientras que le daba la espalda indignada, menudo de idiota, porque tenía que decir eso justo cuando ella quería verlo con todo su corazón.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – lo reprendió. - ¡¿Por qué tenias que arruinar el momento?!

Él enarco una ceja.

- ¿Qué momento? – pregunto sin entender. La muchacha sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, volteo lentamente el rostro para observarlo desde su hombro, él tenía una expresión de clara duda ¿acaso él no se sentía como ella cuando lo vio?

Al parecer no.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con arruinar el momento?

Ella qué había pensado que algo malo le había pasado, qué estuvo preocupada todo ese condenado día, qué no le había importado que este con esa mujer mientras que se encontrar bien ¡¡qué pidió un deseo a una estrella sabiendo que se había jurado no hacerlo jamás!! Las lagrimas agolparon sus ojos y volteo todo el cuerpo para encararlo. Con un semblante aun perplejo y lleno de angustia lo observo. Cerró sus parpados mientras inhalaba todo el aire que cavia en sus pulmones.

- **¡¡TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!** – le grito con la voz trémula sintiendo el doloroso nudo en su garganta ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida al preocuparse por él? – ¡yo que estuve todo el día pensando en lo que te pudo haber pasado! ¡Rezando porque te encontraras bien! ¡Y tú me vienes con eso! ¡Eres un tonto, estúpido, idiota y un tosco, bruto hombre! – alzo su mano derecha con claras intenciones de abofetearle la mejilla y que sintiera todo el dolor que esa estúpida pregunta le causo a su magullado corazón. Pero la mano de él la detuvo, atrapándola por la muñeca. Lo observo atónita mientras que cristalinas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

- No lo harás – musito con la voz ronca clavándole esa maldita mirada que la dejaba sin aliento. Le observo los labios que estaban entreabiertos, sonrosados y húmedos, se relamió los suyos deseoso de volver a probar esos dulces labios que estaban tan llenos de vida. – ¿Qué es lo que te hace derramar lagrimas?

Kagome, quien lo estuvo observando todo el momento desvió su mirada hacia un lado, sin dejar la posición que tenían: él le sostenía la muñeca en el aire mientras que ella tenía el brazo extendido en lo alto.

- Tú. – susurró con las mejillas encendidas. Él abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendido.

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Sí, tú! – espeto observándolo con los ojos entornados. - ¡tú y tus estúpidas preguntas!

- ¡¿Qué preguntas?! – gruño. Kagome se soltó con brusquedad nuevamente de su agarre y con el dedo índice lo señalo como reprendiéndolo.

- ¡¿Qué a quien esperaba?! – le respondió. – ¡te marchaste porque Miroku me beso y tu lo viste! ¡Te fuiste con ella dejándome sin poder explicarte nada!... ¡¡cuando **YO** sería la que tendría que estar dolida porque te besaste con esa mujer!! – Inuyasha la observo perplejo, ella creía que él se había marchado porque estaba dolido por ese beso. Pero eso no era verdad, él se fue para poder quitarse de encima a ese espíritu y luego volver a matar a Miroku, jamás lo hizo por sentirse herido, eso era de débiles y él no era ningún débil.

- Escucha…

- ¡¡No, no quiero escucharte!! ¡Ahora, yo, soy la que me marcho y te dejo! – se volteo con un huracán que estaba a punto de destruir todo a su paso y camino un paso para alejarse, pero fue detenida por una norme mano que la sostuvo del brazo. La hizo voltear sin ningún tipo de delicadeza haciendo que la capa junto con sus cabellos se movieran con brusquedad, choco con el fuerte torso de Inuyasha sintiendo como él la envolvía con su brazo libre pegándola a él.

- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte… sin escucharme primero – murmuro ronco, cerca de sus labios haciéndola percibir ese rose tan sensual de su aliento en sus labios. – me escucharas hasta que termine… y luego si yo quiero te vas – roso sus labios con los de ella haciendo que Kagome cerrara sus ojos y soltara un suspiro de angustia ante en deseo de besar los labios masculinos, sino fuera porque no podía ser posible se derretiría en sus brazos como lo hace una vela ante el calor de la llama. – ¿entiendes?

- S-sí… – musito tan bajito que casi fue inaudible.

- No te escuche.

- Sí… sí, entendí – Inuyasha sonrió ante lo mansa que se encontraba la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Junto sus labios con los de Kagome, capturando los femeninos, sintió los dedos de ella aferrarse con fuerza a sus ropas mientras que abría su boca para recibir la lengua de Inuyasha que entro en la cavidad femenina, buscando la de ella para bailar un vals en sus bocas. La muchacha ladeo un poco la cabeza para profundizar un poco más el beso mientras que subía su mano acariciando la fuerte y poderosa mandíbula, rozando sus dedos con la cálida piel del hombre. Inuyasha sintiendo que nunca podría zacear el hambre que sentía por sus besos… convirtió el beso suave y delicado a uno impetuoso y sensual que le arranco uno que otro gruñido. ¡Maldición, como le gustaba el sabor de esa mocosa!

Y no se arrepentía de nada.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡Hola mis lectoras!! n.n jeje _lo prometido es deuda_ y para tu tranquilidad _**FernandaIK26**_ cumplí con mi palabra de "¡¡estudiante irresponsable!!" xD jeje. Bien UoU cof, cof, cof, espero que el cap, no les haya resultado demasiado aburrido, lo siento si es así T.T, pero es que era indispensable que pasara todo esto para el próximo cap… bien, que otra cosita… mmm… ¡Ah! _**Giuly**_, mi querida y enredada amiga (jeje lo siento n.ñ)se que todo parece confuso y creo que esto pasa porque los lees muy rápido y de a dos caps, ñ.ñ' (dije: **CREO**) o tal vez, que de verdad es muy confuso y yo todavía no lo note (soy algo distraída u.ú, enserio) pero lo que menos me paso en este fic es confundirme tengo todo claro n.n (es un milagro… jejeje naa…) pero de verdad, tengo todo bien claro, como dije anteriormente todas las dudas y preguntas se van a ir respondiendo a medida que pasen los caps ¿ok? Bien, espero que todos hayan entendido n.n y _**Giuly**_ que buena que esta tu historia. ¡Ah! jeje se me olvidaba, que bueno que aun estés leyendo esta historia _**Ana **_y suerte con tu nueva compu, solo espero que no se dañe como la otra n.ñ' jeje…

Nos leemos el martes (tengo que estudiar, por eso la tardanza) o… no, mejor no digo nada y los sorprendo ñ.ñ hasta el martes por la noche y gracias por leer hasta acá. Alioz…

_**Dulce…**__-_


	20. El Demonio De Kagome

**Capitulo 20:** "**El Demonio de Kagome"**

_Sé que la única manera de sobrevivir en este infierno es junto a tu lado…  
Por eso no me dejes, nunca…, nunca.  
Porque sin ti no sé cómo respirar, porque sentí no sé cómo luchar…_

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas al sentir esa fragancia tan de él que la envolvía por completo. Soltó un suspiro sin poder contenerlo cuando noto que la mano de Inuyasha que permanecía en su cintura subía suavemente por su espalda recorriéndola con calma, acariciándola y poniendo un poco de presión para acercarla más a él, percibiendo los duros músculos de su torso con los pechos de ella. El calor de su cuerpo que parecía quemarla como si fueran llamas a través de la ropa la hicieron gemir de placer, era tan grato sentir las manos de él en su espalda, acariciándola suavemente como si fuera tan delicada cómo el pétalo de una rosa… oh, Inuyasha sabia tan bien que sabia jamás podría aburrirse de su sabor. Lo escucho tomar aire con fuerza por la nariz a causa de la falta de aire y ella no pudo evitar sonreír a causa de tan osado beso.

Eso hizo que se separaran.

Aduras penas y contra su voluntad Inuyasha se alejo de ella para observarla resentido. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento a ella se le ocurría sonreír? cuando pensaba despojarla de ese molesto e incomodo vestido que evitaba ya tenerla desnuda y justo con ese pensamiento llego otro. No podía hacerlo. Jamás podría estar así con Kagome aunque quisiera o estuviera rogando hacerlo. Ella era una mocosa de cuna noble, con riquezas por doquiera, estaba casi seguro que su padre la consintió con cada cosa que ella quería, con cada cosa que ella deseara… era inteligente, audaz, capas, como ninguna otra mujer y lo más importante. Valiente.

Sus ojo de oscurecieron.

Kagome arrugo el ceño al notar eso. Hace sólo unos instantes los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban con tal intensidad que podría apostar mil libras a que el estaba feliz… pero de un minuto a otro las doradas orbes tenían un brillo tan encantador que, como siempre, la dejo sin aliento, pero ahora… eso ya, se veía lejano.

Permanecieron así por un eterno instante. La penmerlin aun tenía sus manos en el torso de él mientras Inuyasha la retenía de la espalda. Cada uno se escrutaba con la mirada tratando de ver más allá del alma. El hombre sabía bien que él no podría hacer aquello que deseaba con anhelo, porque sabía, bien, que solo era eso, un deseo, sólo quería estar un rato con Kagome y luego se olvidaría de ella.

Aunque sabia no podría.

Le había jurado que la cuidaría y eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer. A todas luces ella aun permanecía con su doncellez, era por eso que no se permitía tenerla de otra manera. Él no podía amar. Su maldición era ésa, maldito el día en que tuvo que conocerla, maldito Naraku por condenarlo eternamente. Maldito él por ser tan idiota… nunca tuvo que besarla, nunca tuvo que arriesgarse así con ella, solo era una mocosa que no sabe lo que es el amor. Estaba seguro que ella se habría hecho ilusiones con él y ojala se equivocase, no quería verla sufrir, no… no quería. Suspiro apesadumbradamente y mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tenía que llevarla a su hogar antes de que las cosas se empeorasen y no poder evitar que ocurra una desgracia entre ellos. Al diablo con salvar a los mundos, ella no merecía sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, ella debía ser feliz en su mundo de cristal con su familia, amigos y porque no… un esposo, tal vez.

Eso lo hizo gruñir.

No estaba seguro del porque pero el sólo hecho de pensar que ella se encontraría en brazos de otro lo ponía molesto. Saber que sería protegida por alguien que no era él le molestaba soberanamente, ÉL era el ÚNICO que podía protegerla, no un simple humano. No, nadie acepto él podía protegerla.

Sintió la calidez en una mejilla.

Abrió los ojos de súbito y la observo perplejo.

Ella le estaba acariciando una mejilla, observándolo con un amor que jamás había sentido.

Era la primera vez una mujer, que no era su madre, lo observaba con ese amor. Ni la misma Kikyuo lo observo así.

- ¿Qué es lo que te perturba? – le pregunto con una voz tan suave como la caricia de una briza de verano.

No entendía nada… ¿Por qué los ojos de ella estaban a punto de derramar una lágrima? ¿Estaría triste? ¡¿Él lo había provocado?! Jamás se lo perdonaría se era así. Los ojos castaños lo observaban expectante, tanto que sintió que le desnudaban su podría alma. Brillaban por las inmensas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al igual que la punta de su nariz, capas por el frio o por las lágrimas, quien sabe. Su rostro era tan hermoso, delicado, y suave que lo hizo sentirse peor que el excremento de cerdo. Ella estaba llorando… por él.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan triste? ¿Es algo que hice? Porque si es así yo…

- Shhh… no, nena, jamás podrás hacer que me moleste – le respondió colocando un dedo en la comisura de sus labios. – tú eres incapaz de hacer eso. – se inclino hacia delante colocando su frente con al de ella, respirando el mismo aire mientras cerraban sus ojos para disfrutar de ese pequeño segundo que tenían para ellos.

- ¿Entonces? – susurró, ella, rompiendo el contacto y abrasándose a su cintura escondiendo el rostro en su firme pecho. Era tan agradable estar entre los brazos de él, se sentía tan protegida, había algo en él que la dejaba embelesada, era cálido, fuerte y lo más importante, parecía como si lo conociera de hace años… como un viejo amigo…

Un amigo adulto.

- Sólo estaba recordando algo… cosas sin importancia. – ella se separo del hombre solo lo suficiente para observarlo al rostro. Seria esta vez.

- Tenía que ser importante si tenias esa expresión tan dura en tu rostro – acometió audazmente. - ¿Acaso no quieres compartir conmigo lo que te sucede? - ¿Por qué le hacia esas preguntas? Ella no era nada de él, no tenía derecho de hacer aquello. Eso dolió. Era verdad ella no era nada de él, no tenía derecho de preguntar esas cosas y más si él parecía no querer decirle. Bajo su mirada observando sus manos que se encontraban ahora jugueteando con la sobreveste que llevaba.

Él alzo ambas cejas al ver que a la mocosa se le enrojecían las mejillas.

Una parte de él se enterneció con aquel acto.

Abrió su boca para responderle pero ella lo interrumpió disculpándose tartamudeando levemente.

- L-lo siento… no debí entrometerme tanto

Inuyasha soltó una leve carcajada.

Kagome se enrojeció furiosamente.

- Jajaja… no te preocupes, pensaba decírtelo de todas maneras. – ella lo observo expectante. – pero primero quiero comer algo, tengo hambre, no comí nada desde que decidimos descansar el día anterior.

Eso le recordó algo.

- ¿En donde estuviste todo el día de hoy? – inquirió separándose de él poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Él la vio confuso. – sí, no me mires así, hoy desapareciste todo el bendito día y recién apareces de la nada ¿A dónde fuiste, Inuyasha?

«Inuyasha…»

Lo había llamado por su nombre…

Si, era cierto que anteriormente lo había hecho, pero esta vez era diferente, porque lo estaba nombrando enfrente de él… se sentía tan bien escuchar su nombre provenir de su voz y labios gloriosos que quiso volver a besarla… pero si lo hacía sabía que no podría detenerse…

Y eso no era bueno.

La despojaría de su ropa… la acariciaría por completo, besaría cada rincón de su piel y la penetraría como…

«¡¿¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO??!»

No podía pensar esa cosas, no… mejor cambiar de tema.

Sintió una punzada de dolor entre su entrepierna ¡mierda! Su miembro había despertado ¡y como dolía! Hizo una mueca de dolor volteando rápidamente, dándole la espalda a una confusa Kagome que lo observo alzando ambas cejas. No podía dejar que la mocosa lo viera en esa situación ¿Qué diría? ¡¡NO!! ¡Él ya era un hombre tenía que controlarse! No era un estúpido mocoso que al ver un par de senos desnudos se hinchaba y no podía controlarlo… pero hace tanto que no estaba con una mujer… ¡oh, mierda, no podía pensar en esas cosas! Camino presuroso hasta un árbol sentándose pesadamente en frente del tronco, flexionando las piernas hasta tenerlas enfrente de su pecho. Bien, esa era una buena idea, así ella jamás notaria su "problemita".

«¡¡Y QUE PROBLEMA!!»

Suspiro al sentirse a salvo de la humillación e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo un problema menos. Pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía como si un aguijón estuviera clavado en su frente… abrió un ojo y lo enfoco hacia el frente. Kagome lo estaba observando…

Y no con cara de muy buenos amigos…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente.

- ¿No piensas responder?

- ¿Eh?

Ella entorno los ojos, frustrada.

Apretó los puños indignada, levanto el mentón al tiempo que su espalda se quedaba rígida y firme.

- ¿Asique no me piensas responder, eh?

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? – no entendía nada ¿Por qué se la veía tan enfadada? Él no había hecho nada… ¿no?

- ¡¿De la pregunta que te hice hace solo cinco minutos?! – rujio como una leona. Si no le respondía era por algo… y ese 'algo' tenía nombre: Kikyuo. ¡Inuyasha se había marchado con Kikyuo y había desaparcado por todo un día! ¡Vaya a saber qué fue lo que pudieron estar haciendo! De solo pensar en algo así su sangre hervía… ¡no, peor, era lava de un volcán!

Inuyasha alzo su mirada al cielo como buscando algo ignorando como Kagome estaba a cada minuto acumulando ira. Coloco su mano en su mentón tomándolo de forma pensativa mientras estiraba sus labios hacia delante haciendo una mueca muy graciosa. ¿Qué era lo que ella le había preguntado…? No lo recordaba… era… sobre…

_- ¿En donde estuviste todo el día de hoy?_

¡Si, cierto! ¡Kagome le había preguntado eso!

Abrió la palma de su mano al tiempo que, como si su otra mano libre fuer aun martillo, lo golpeara en la palma, tomando una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. ¡Ya lo recordaba!

Demasiado tarde.

Sus venas se helaron.

Tan pálido como la hoja de papel la observo tieso. Kagome tenía la misma aura del día en que se encontró con Kikyuo.

«¡Mierda!»

Su semblante no se veía, estaba cubierto por su flequillo que caía en su rostro, se encontraba cabizbaja con los puños bien apretados como si estuviera apretando algo con todas sus fuerzas. Tensa, como una tabla, se la veía, perecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Trago con fuerza. Mejor dicho, ella explotaría hacia él. ¡¿Pero que había hecho?! ¡Lo único que hizo fue olvidarse de esa pregunta…! ¡¡¡Por otra, mucho, mas importante!!! Su orgullo estaba en juego, y jamás le diría que estaba excitado… ¡NO, NUNCA!

- Responde… – siseo lentamente con una voz grave y seca. Parecía ser una arpía. – si sabes lo que te conviene.

- ¡Kagome, espera!

- **¡¡RESPONDE!!** – rujio. Mostro su rostro. Quedo perplejo al verlo. Pequeñas venitas cruzaban su sien como también sus mejillas, mostrándose como si fueran raíces de un árbol. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus orbes eran de un verde siniestro haciendo que las pupilas tomaran un color claro, en vez de negro, como siempre se veía. Su cabello se elevaba meciéndose por entre su rostro al igual que las faldas de su vestido.

De repente comenzó a reír.

Era una risa terrorífica, a carcajadas y estrepitosamente fuerte, dejando muy alarmado a Inuyasha. Solo la había visto de esa manera una vez… y esa fue cuando se conocieron… ahora que lo pensaba… no tuvieron un, muy buen, comienzo… no, no lo tuvieron. La vio tirar su cabeza hacia atrás aun riéndose mientras que extendía sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo abriendo las palmas de sus manos mostrando como del centro de ellas, pequeñas bolas de energía iban creándose.

¡Mierda, y todo por no contestar una maldita pregunta!

Se irguió de súbito al tiempo que pensaba qué podría hacer. ¿Golpearla de nuevo como aquella vez? Bueno, esa podría ser una, muy, buena idea pero realmente no estaba muy seguro de aquello. Se tanteo la cintura instintivamente buscando su espada, podría utilizarla pero si le hacía daño jamás se lo perdonaría. ¡Maldición no sabía qué hacer! Gruño irritado observando como ella se divertía con todo aquello. Los penmerlines que no saben utilizar, bien, sus poderes tiene un monstruo dentro, uno que es malvado y que cuando la persona que lo tiene dentro se enfada o conoce el odio tiende a apoderarse del cuerpo en donde habita.

- Bien… – dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de lado. – quieres jugar a quien es más fuerte ¿no?

- Te fuiste con esa mujer… dejaste a esta mocosa, sola, llorando por saber si te encontrabas con vida o no, o si volverías con ella o te quedarías con tu ex mujer.

Ese fue un golpe duro.

Kagome había sufrido todo ese condenado día su ausencia… pero él no lo había hecho al propósito, lo había hecho porque tenía que saber algo más del maldito de Naraku… ese infeliz. ¡Estaba seguro que, ahora, el muy infeliz estaría tramando algo! Por alguna razón había mandado al alma de Kikyuo. Quería encontrar algo… o encontrar a alguien.

- No tienes idea de las cosas que le pasaron por la cabeza a esta muchacha. Y pensar que ésta enamorada de ti… jajaja que idiota, se nota que ni siquiera te conoce.

- ¡Cierra el pico maldito infeliz! – gruño desenvainando su espada con furor mostrando el odio en sus intensos ojos dorados. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito infeliz para hablar de Kagome como si la conociera? ¡Solo era un estúpido demonio que a vitaba en su interior! ¿Qué sabia de los sentimientos o congoja de ella?

«¡¡NADA!!»

- ¡Oh…! – emitió fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿el hibrido se sintió herido por lo que dije? Pobrecillo, no era mi intención – sonrió siniestramente. – pero es la verdad, y sabes lo que dicen: la verdad siempre duele.

- Cállate – mascullo lentamente apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada. ¡Qué impotencia! Cuantas ganas tenia de partirle la cara de un buen golpe, pero no podía, sabía bien que si lo hacia Kagome sufriría las consecuencias… ARGG… cuanta rabia sentía. ¿Cómo podía hacerla volver en sí sin que ella saliera lastimada?

«Háblale… despierta a Kagome… ¡despierta a Kagome!»

¡Cierto! aun quedaba una pequeña posibilidad de hacerla volver en sí sin tener que lastimarla. Sonrío la ver aquella posibilidad. Tenía que hacer que la Kagome que conocía dominara al demonio que se ocultaba en su interior, ella podría hacerlo, sabía que podía.

Ella era valiente.

- ¿¡Piensas quedarte así toda la vida!? – rujio el demonio soltando un rayo de su mano derecha hacia Inuyasha que lo esquivo con gran facilidad. Salto tan alto, hasta llegar a una rama que se encontraba a espaldas de él. Desde allí la observo. – ohh… así que no quieres dañar a la mocosa ¿eh? ¡¡¡QUE SENTIMENTALISMO!!! ¡Eso me enferma! – de un solo movimiento salto hasta alcanzar a Inuyasha que la observo sin inmutarse o moverse, el demonio que poseía a Kagome transformo sus uñas en garras rasgando el aire cerca del rostro de él pero Inuyasha fue mucho más rápido y se tiro hacia atrás esquivando el golpe cayendo al suelo de pie. La escucho chillar con odio tirando hacia atrás, una vez más, su cabeza mostrando sus garras que parecían sostener algo con fuerza como queriendo destruirlo. Volvió a arremeter contra él mostrando una enorme espada hecha del poder que sostenía con firmeza empuñándola hacia él.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo al tiempo que atajaba la acometida con su espada manteniéndola a raya con la suya.

- ¡DEFIÉNDETE MALDITO! – impulso todo su peso contra el de él para poder hacerlo retroceder, pero de fuerzas y peso él era tres veces más fuerte y pesado.

- ¡¡Despierta Kagome!! – le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras que sus espadas temblaban por la fuerza que utilizaban. – no dejes que ése maldito demonio te domine.

- ¡¡JAJAJA!! – rió estruendosamente con maldad mostrando una sonrisa tan vil que por un momento se quedo mudo…

Ésa no podía ser Kagome…

No podía ser la niña que él había salvado cuando solo tenía diez años…

Dulce…

Inocente…

Y delicada, Kagome…

«¡¡NO PUEDES SER TÚ!!»

- ¡¡KAGOME, REACCIONA!! – grito a todo pulmón impulsándola hacia atrás con gran fuerza. La mujer retrocedió unos cuantos metros cuando él la lazo hacia atrás, salto alto y toco el suelo con la punta de sus pies de una manera delicada, como si fuera dejada por alguien en él. Inuyasha frunció su seño al ver como la sonrisa del demonio se ensanchaba cada vez más.

- ¿Crees que esta mocosa puede escucharte? – inquirió echándose hacia delante para atacarlo.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Llevó su mano al pecho justo en el corazón mientras abría sus ojos desmesuradamente, clavándolos en algún punto indefinido del suelo.

- ¿Q-qué… está pasando? – jadeo soltando todo el aire. Su corazón parecía encogerse y los ojos rojos iban tornándose blancos mientras sus orbes poco a poco se aclaraban.

- ¿Kagome? – inquirió preocupado ¿ella estaría reaccionando?

- ¡¡CALLA!! – le espeto fulminándolo con la mirada… casi chocolate.

Ése era el color de Kagome.

Sonrió aliviado al ver que ella trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

- ¡¡KAGOME, REACCIONA, VAMOS, SE QUE PUEDES!! – la alentó observando como el demonio se retorcía y aullaba lamentándose del dolor que todo eso le causaba.

- ¡Deja de llamarla! – le ordeno el demonio. - ¡ella no podrá volver!

Ignorándolo Inuyasha tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- **¡¡¡SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO KAGOMEEE, CONFIÓ EN TI!!!**

Eso fue todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentía una tibieza nostálgica que casi embolia su pecho llenándola de una paz que ni ella supo entender. Se acurruco mas en esa calidez que la hacía sentirse en el paraíso y noto que algo se movía lentamente. Abrió sus ojos de súbito mientras que se incorporaba, se tambaleo con fuerza al descubrir que se encontraba hacia abajo y que alguien la llevaba en su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza a lo primero que vio le jalo es cabello plateado y enterró sus uñas en los hombros sintiendo el temor de caer de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Mierda! – se quejo.

Parpadeo perpleja al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- No, Shippo ¡¿Quién más?! – mascullo irritado de sentir el palpitar de su cabello jalado. - ¡¡¿Por qué demonios me jalaste el cabello?!!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡No te hagas la desentendida, lo sentí y duele!! – la observo por sobre su hombro frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. - ¿esa es tu manear de agradecer a la persona que por enésima vez te salva el pescuezo?

Ella le vio sin entender.

Inuyasha puso sus ojos en blanco.

- No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Que fastidio – murmuró, cerrando sus ojos y bajando la, cabeza resignado. Bueno, era más que obvio que no lo recordaría, siempre sucedía cuando alguien era poseído por un demonio y esta no sería la acepción… ¡¿pero por que al menos no recordaba un pedacito de lo que sucedió?! ¡Mierda que frustrante! Abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerro de golpe al sentir como ella se acomodaba más en su espalda rodeándole el cuello con sus antebrazos. Qué bien se sentía… era la cosa más delicada que había sentido jamás… su calor lo regocijaba y hacía sentir que por un momento nada más que ellos existían… solo él y ella… solo los dos…

- Gracias… por hacer lo que hiciste.

_**Continuara…**_

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…  
La Risa Es La Cura Más Sana Para Una Persona…  
La Cura Que Te Hace Sonreír De Verdad…_

_**Dulce…**_


	21. Discusiones

**Capitulo 21:** **"Discusiones."**

_Tantas preguntas, tantas cosas sin resolver…  
Millones de cosas por descubrir…  
Y tan pocas personas quienes las pueden resolver… _

– ¡¡¡TE SACARE LOS SESOS POR LOS OJOS!!! – rujio con la voz como un trueno tomando por la ropa a Miroku mientras lo acercaba a él, bien cerca, tanto que sus narices podían rosarse. – ¡¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE BESAR A KAGOME?!! ¡¡PESADO DE IDIOTA!!

– P-pero… ¡tranquilízate! ¡Sólo fue un simple beso! – se excuso moviendo sus manos en frente de Inuyasha para que se detuviera. Él no entendía porque esa agresión contra su persona si aun no había hecho nada, solo ese beso que… bueno, ya había quedado en el pasado –al menos para él– pero para Inuyasha obviamente no. él se encontraba durmiendo cuando de la nada sintió que era jalado por la ropa con rudeza, como también, había sido zamarreado y ahora se encontraba ahí con Inuyasha que había aparecido de la nada junto con la señorita Higurashi que observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos y una mano cubriendo sus labios… esos suaves labios.

Una vez más lo zamarreó con fuerza.

– Pero para tu querida Sango no lo será… – mascullo sonriendo con malicia.

Miroku palideció.

¡¡Eso era verdad!! Y que dios lo protegiese si Sango llegara a enterarse. Sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espina dorsal y eso lo hizo temer… temer de una mujer. La mirada penetrante y del mismísimo diablo apareció en su retina, no era la mirada del diablo… sino que era Sango… podía ser que estuviera exagerando pero… temía a esa mujer, y temía por su entrepierna también. Aunque… también estaba la posibilidad de que ella nunca se enterase… ¡¡síii!! ¡Podía salvarse!

– Si es que ella llegara a enterarse – exclamo con una sonrisa cómplice, cambiando completamente la expresión temerosa de su rostro por una maliciosa.

Inuyasha entorno los ojos.

– Ella VA a enterarse…

– No, no lo hará – aseguro zafándose con fuerza del agarre que lo mantenía Inuyasha. Se acomodo la sobreveste por en cuello despreocupadamente por un momento hasta que enfoco la mirada en Inuyasha. - ¿y a ti que tanto te molesta que haya besado a Kagome? – eso incomodo al hombre de cabellos plateados. El caballero sonrío al ver la expresión del hombre, bien, encontró su punto débil. – que yo sepa, tú no eres nada de la señorita… ¿o sí?

¡Mierda! lo había jodido.

Se quedo mudo por un buen rato observando a un Miroku que se regocijaba en su descubrimiento. Desvío su mirada a un lado de él, mirando por sobre el hombro del caballero a la muchacha que estaba expectante por escuchar la respuesta de Inuyasha. Eso lo puso más nervioso de lo que estaba. ¿Qué podía decir? ¡Oh, mierda!...

«Dile lo que de verdad sientes… dile la verdad.»

¿Pero que sentía? Lo único que sabía era que estando cerca de ella y recibir sus besos… lo embelesaba y hacia que su miembro reaccionara ante la sola presencia de su cálido cuerpo. ¡Pero no podía decir todo eso! ¡No, nunca, jamás! ¡Nunca admitiría que sentía atracción por esa mocosa! Aun que sabía que a todas luces eso era verdad… no podía… porque solo era eso… atracción… y cuando ella ya estuviera lejos de él, todo sería como antes… todo volvería a la normalidad…

Suspiro mientras que baja sus hombros como si le pesaran demasiado. Cerro sus ojos cansado y decidido… por alguna razón, sentía que la presencia de esa mocosa le aria falta cuando ya no la tuviera cerca. Alzo su mirada y la enfoco en Miroku, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a una dulce mocosa que lo observaba con esos enormes ojos chocolates. Ni él sabía lo que sentía… y no sería justo para Kagome que él mintiera sobre sus sentimientos ya que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que podía llegar sentir, aparte… el no podía enamorarse… no, no podía… sabía que no podía.

No le estaba permitido hacerlo.

– ¡Ja! Eso no importa – le espeto cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, para no tener que ver lo perpleja que se encontraba Kagome y lo pasivamente incrédulo que lo observaba el caballero de negro. – además sabes que no puedes involucrarte con ella.

– Al igual que tú. – dijo mordazmente. Miró justo cuando Inuyasha tenía un 'tic' en su ceja derecha pero no se movía y sintió como Kagome desde atrás de su espalda observaba todo. De seguro se encontraría triste, pues ya era muy obvio que ella sentía algo por el testarudo de su amigo, bueno casi amigo.

– ¿De qué están ablando? – pregunto inocentemente uniéndose a la disputa que tenían los hombres.

Se quedaron petrificados al escucharla hablar.

– ¿Por qué no pueden involucrarse conmigo? – exclamo de manera sospechosa, acercándose lentamente a ellos. – ¿me están ocultando algo?

Ambos se quedaron mundos al verla tan cerca de ellos, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y volvieron a ella. Los contemplaba con los ojos entornados y sus brazos a los lados de su cintura tomando una pose orgullosa. ¡Diablos, estaban atrapados! Contra la espada y la pared ¿Qué podían decirle?

– Bueno… milady, ehh… vosotros – señalo a Inuyasha y a él. – …hablábamos de…

– Y ahora que lo pienso, también tengo otra pregunta, mejor dicho, tengo unas cuantas – lo interrumpió. Miroku trago con fuerza e Inuyasha sintió como una gotilla de sudor rodaba por su sien. Esto no estaba llevándose por un buen camino y ambos lo sabían. – ¿Por qué todos siempre quieren raptarme? ¿Y quién es esa "señora" de la que todos hablan? Y el travesti también. – no contestaron y la observaron atentos. – ¿no piensan contestarme? ¡Bien! ¡No, lo hagan! ¡Ya descubriré quienes son esas personas! ¡Hoshinki me lo dirá, él no es como ustedes!

«¡¡¡Hoshinki!!!»

¡Ese viejo! Había desaparecido de la nada y nunca más lo volvieron a encontrar en ningún lugar y eso qué el viejo siempre aparecía sin llamarlo.

– ¿Y qué le sucedió a Hoshinki? – inquirió un somnoliento Shippo que se frotaba un ojo incorporándose del suelo en donde dormía. Todos lo observaron sin saber que decir ya que lo que pregunto Shippo era una, muy, buena pregunta ¿en donde se había metido ese anciano?

– Él tiene razón, hace ya varios días que no sabemos nada de Hoshinki. – comento la muchacha mas para sí que para los demás. Desde el día en que ella había visto el futuro que tenía su pueblo el anciano no se dio a ver más. Eso era muy raro… ¿le abría pasado algo? Dios quiera que no, ella lo necesitaba con vida, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder aprender a utilizar sus poderes… sí, era en la única persona que podía hablarle con la verdad y explicarle quienes eran esas personas… confiaba en él… y esperaba no equivocarse.

– ¡Ja! – emitió Inuyasha sentándose pesadamente en el suelo. – si ese anciano es el ex penmerlin del que tanto nos hablo, Sango, aparecerá en cualquier momento, no hay que preocupase por él.

– Inuyasha, tiene razón, lady Kagome, no tiene porque preocuparos – afirmo el caballero.

Kagome titubeó un poco al verlos tan tranquilos, como si eso fuera de la menor importancia. Para ellos podía no significar nada, pero para ella era muy importante, ese anciano le había hablado sobre muchas cosas que ella ignoraba y a decir verdad le reconfortaba un poco tenerlo cerca, ya que al menos ese anciano no ignoraba sus preguntas. Suspiro apesadumbrada al tiempo que se sentaba con ellos.

Tenia deseos de preguntar algo, pero no sabía si esos dos podrían responderle ya que como hace un momento no quisieron contestarle y se miraban con incertidumbre, no les tenía mucha confianza.

«Sino se arriesga, no se gana.»

Bien eso era verdad… tenía que arriesgar, aunque sabía bien que esos impulsivos…

– ¿Quién es esa tal Sango? – dijo resignada.

Los dos la observaron fijamente.

Inuyasha abrió su boca para contestar pero Miroku se apresuro a contestar.

– Sango, es la jefe de los merlines de Avalón un mundo donde todos…

– Sí, sí, ya lo sabe, donde todos son buenos y toda ésa basura – lo interrumpió Inuyasha. – ella es la que manda en ese mundo de maricas, y también es la perra que me enseño esto de la magia. – Kagome lo observo atentamente. Era sorprendente que Inuyasha le contara todo aquello… jamás se lo esperaría de él.

– Pero también es muy buena, creo que a ella le gustaría mucho conoceros – exclamo con premura, acercándose a ella haciendo que ignore a Inuyasha. Kagome parpadeo sin saber que decir y lo único qué atino a hacer fue a sonreír de puros nervios ya que tenerlo cerca la ponía nerviosa.

Inuyasha, lo observo entornando los ojos. Era obvio que lo que hacia Miroku era para convencer a Kagome de que valla con él y se encuentren con Sango, ya que esa era la misión de ese maldito. Pero no dejaría que Kagome caiga tan fácilmente en esa trampa, él tenía que dejar a Kagome en su hogar, ella no podía estar lejos de su familia y vivir en un mundo donde todo es más que peligroso. Ya lo había decidido, tenía que hacer volver, cueste lo que cueste.

– Pero eso tardaría mucho tiempo, además tenemos que llevar a Kagome a su hogar. – dijo de pronto obteniendo nuevamente la atención de Kagome.

– Eso es verdad, tengo que llegar lo más antes posible a mi casa – murmuró bajando la mirada hacia su regazo.

El caballero entorno los ojos y le lanzo una fiera mirada a Inuyasha quien sonrío al ver ganada esa disputa. Tenía que llevar a Kagome donde Sango antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Sabía bien que el demonio que Kagome llevaba dentro estaba a punto de despertar o capas ya había despertado… ¡demonios, tenía a apresurarse! Tenía que decir algo para que ella sintiera deseos de conocer Avalón. Pero ¡¿Qué?!

– _Ella es la que manda en ese mundo de maricas, y también es la perra que me enseño esto de la magia…_

«La perra que le enseño eso de la magia… ¡ahí esta!»

Sonrío de manera triunfante y se acomodo más en su lugar mostrando que ahora ÉL tenía la batalla ganada.

– Sabéis… – comenzó, acercándose paulatinamente hacia la muchacha que tenia a un lado. – ella es una merlin, y puede enseñarte a utilizar tus poderes. – Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. – y podrías llegar más rápido a tu casa… para poder salvar a tu gente…

– ¡¡MIROKU!! – clamo Inuyasha notablemente enfadado. – ¡¡déjala en paz!!

– ¡¿De verdad?! – pregunto mostrando un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas al caballero que asintió repetidas veces. – ¡¡¡ENTONCES QUIERO CONOCERLA!!! – afirmo risueña.

– ¡Bien, comencemos ahora mismos con él viaje! – vocifero alzando su brazo al cielo con fuerza, como dándose ánimos.

– ¡¡SÍII!! – grito Kagome emocionada e imitando a Miroku.

A Inuyasha casi se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a esos dos.

«Esto no puede ser verdad…»

Ignorando olímpicamente a Inuyasha, Miroku y Kagome hicieron que Shippo se transformara en el enorme dragón que desde que viajaban siempre se transformaba. Viajaron por los cielos teniendo una hermosa vista desde las nubes hacia el horizonte admirando como los matices del crepúsculo iban cambiando lentamente, desde un rosa pálido hasta un rojo intenso fue lo que contemplaron con asombro, más que todo Kagome que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de admirar tan hermosa imagen, dio gracias a los cielos por tener esa oportunidad única que aunque fuera en una situación no tan agradable igual podía admirar aunque sea solo unos segundos. Sonrío con felicidad al sentir una brisa helada golpearle el rostro y mecer sus cabellos azabaches hacia atrás, la recibió con los brazos abiertos cerrando sus ojos y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron para luego exhalarlo sintiéndose fresca y renovada ¡al fin podría volver a su casa y aprender a utilizar sus poderes! ¡Que emocionante, cuanta alegría! Se sentía tan feliz que, sabía bien, nada podría arruinarle su momento mágico. Enterró sus dedos en su cabello y lo peino sonriendo como tonta al fantástico crepúsculo que se veía al frente…

«Solo esperen un poco mas… prometo llegar… lo prometo.»

Inuyasha que se encontraba a solo un par de metros lejos de ella la observo serio y sosegado, contemplándola minuciosamente. Miroku en parte la había engañado para su propios beneficios que eran: llevarla a donde Sango, para protegerla de Naraku. Está bien, por un lado el plan de ese idiota no se veía tan mal ya que como, él, sólo querían protegerla… ¿pero a que costo? Es decir, solo la querían para que ella no caiga en manos equivocadas y cometa un error que podría costar la vida de muchos. La alejarían de su familia y no les importarían si ella era feliz o no en ese mundo de maricas que era Avalón, solo querían retenerla de no caer en las manos de ese maldito infeliz que le había quitado las cosas más preciadas de él…

Bien, no dejaría que ese maldito mal nacido vuelva a tocar lo que Inuyasha protegía, esa mocosa se iría a su hogar y él mismo cuidaría que nada ni nadie le hagan daño. No merecía estar en un mundo donde no conocía nada ni sus peligros. Avalón, podía ser todo lo que Miroku decía pero era un mundo en donde sino eras bueno o tenias una pisca de bondad nadie se acercaría a ti. Kagome encajaría bien allí ya que ella estaba llena de bondad… pero sabía bien, se sentiría sola en ese mundo. Sola como cuando niña…

No. Él no permitirá que ella sufriera más de lo que hasta ahora había sufrido, la protegería a coste de su vida… aunque con eso tuviera que hacer un gran sacrificio… _ella_ ya estaba muerta y desde hace tiempo trato de no resignarse a perderla… pero… tenía que elegir… Kagome está llena de vida, era bondadosa, dulce, hermosa… tenía muchas cosas por vivir, solo era una simple mocosa… en cambio _ella_… ya estaba muerta…

– Arrgg… que fastidio… – se quejo mientras que se tumbaba de espaldas en el lomo de Shippo, coloco sus manos en su nuca y cerro sus ojos. Descansaría un rato, ya estaba agotado hasta de pensar… por ahora los seguiría sin decir una palabra… luego se llevaría a Kagome lejos de Miroku y la dejaría en su castillo. Pero… ahora, solo quería dormir…

La noche cayo rápido como siempre, a ninguno les sorprendió que eso sucediera, estaban ya acostumbrados a que pasara lo mismo todo los días. Por suerte y para tranquilidad de Kagome nadie los había atacado ni amenazado, mucho menos una emboscada, todo el viaje transcurrió tranquilo.

Unas luces se alzaban a lo lejos. Era pocas y tenues pero bastantes para notar que se encontraban cerca de un pueblo. Shippo se encontraba descendiendo cundo Kagome pego un chillido tan agudo que dejo aturdidos a todos.

– ¡¿¿Qué es lo que sucede??! – gruño Inuyasha tapando sus orejas de el emocionado chillido de Kagome.

– ¡¡Allí se encuentra un pueblo!! – señalo con su dedo mientras daba pequeños brincos en el lomo del demonio. – ¿Por qué no dormimos esta noche allí? – les regalo la sonrisa más deslumbrante que tenía y los observo con sus ojos grandes y brillantes que a Miroku dejaron anonadado mientras Inuyasha se sentía incomodo.

– No podemos. – le espeto observando hacia otro lado mientras cerraba sus ojos. No quería caer en la maldita trampa que la mocosa le estaba tendiendo… no, no podía ser estúpido.

– ¡¡SHIPPO VE HACIA ÉSE PUEBLO!! – ordeno el caballero señalando hacia el pueblo mientras que Kagome lo miraba ilusionada.

– ¡¡Gracias milord!!

– Oh, por veros feliz soy capaz de cruzar una vez mas Camelot por vosotros – afirmo de la menara más seductora que tenia. Pero entonces en ese momento cuando Miroku le regalaba su mejor sonrisa Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha lentamente casi pegándose a un lado de él pues aun quedaban secuelas de ese beso que nadie quería recordar. Suspiro borrando su sonrisa. Bien, eso era lo mejor.

– ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos me escucho? – mascullo Inuyasha fulminándolos con la mirada.

– ¿Escuchar qué? – dijeron al unisonó observándolo sin comprender.

– No pierdas la paciencia… contrólate… no la pierdas… – murmuró masajeando sus sien percibiendo un inicio de una jaqueca. Tomo aire y los miro resignado. – Miroku, si a esta mocosa le llegara a pasar algo… Sango, no solo te sacara los ojos sino también que perderás lo que todo hombre necesita para ser feliz. – le advirtió calmado mientras que el otro palidecía mortalmente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que si me llegara a pasar algo? – inquirió alzando la mirada ya que Inuyasha era mucho más alto que ella y estando sentados no era la acepción.

Suspiro.

– Sabes de memoria lo que digo ¿no?

– ¿Eh?

– Me refiero a eso de «lo lógico es ilógico en este mundo» ¿recuerdas no? – ella sonrío y a sintió. – Bien, como ya todos saben, en este mundo solo habitan monstruos y espectros, ningún humano. – esta vez todos asintieron, hasta Shippo. – y en ese pueblo lo único que podemos encontrar es…

Esperaron un momento de largo silencio hasta que Kagome entendió lo que él quería decir.

– Monstruos… – murmuró Kagome sintiendo un escalofríos recorrerle toda la espalda hasta la nuca.

– ¡¡Exacto!!

– ¿Y qué es lo que propones Inuyasha? Tú y Shippo, pueden pasar desapercibidos, pero nosotros dos no… – Kagome lo observo recelosa ¿Qué quería decir con que solo ellos dos no podían pasar? ¿Inuyasha no era humano?

– Lo mejor es no meternos en problemas, suficiente tenemos ya…

– Pero yo estoy harta de dormir al aire libre – se quejo estirando su labio inferior hacia delante y observando al hombre de cabellos plateados de manera suplicante. – ¿no hay otro lugar donde podamos dormir en una cama y comer comida de verdad?

­– No. – le espeto frio y cortante.

Kagome lo observo sorprendida de la testarudez de ese hombre. Él parecía inmune y ajeno a las necesidades de una dama… entorno sus ojos con ira y apretó los puños. ¿Asique no había otro lugar donde dormir, eh? Pensó. Sonrió de manera satánica y su semblante se oscureció…

Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los cuatro se encontraban de pie en frente de una pequeña posada donde notablemente había habitaciones libres y nada de demonios. Kagome entro a paso presuroso adentro del lugar mientras Inuyasha y Miroku con Shippo al hombro le pisaban los talones. El caballero negro observo al hombre de cabellos plateados por el rabillo del ojo y se aclaro la garganta tratando de no reír a carcajadas… pero no podía.

– Cierra el pico… – le siseo lleno de veneno mientras entraban por la puerta del lugar.

Tenía una mejilla llena de polvo con restos de barro y una que otra hoja en su cabello, un ojo morado, levemente hinchado, el labio inferior lo tenía con una pequeña hendidura mientras que todo su rostro como también su ropa se encontraban llenas de polvo, lodo y barro.

– Se ve que la señorita lo arrojo muy fuerte de mi lomo – musito el pequeño demonio.

– Sí, y todo por no querer que descansemos en una posada…

– ¡¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO CLARAMENTE!!

– Muy buenas noches, viajeros ¿en que podéis serviros? – dijo una amable señora a Kagome, ella sonrió mostrando todos sus perfecto dientes blancos. Los hombres se quedaron callados al ver a una humana atendiendo ese lugar… era muy extraño encontrar a humanos en tierra de demonios.

Kagome le explico que necesitaban cuatro habitaciones para solo una noche y que también necesitaban comida. La posadera dueña del lugar les sonrió y atendió, los llevo a una mesa que se encontraba algo apartada de la entrada y dijo que tendrían que esperar un momento a que les sirvieran la comida.

– Pensé que habías dicho que no había humanos en este mundo. – dijo la penmerlin mientras se sentaban en la silla para esperar su comida.

– y es verdad…

– ¿Entonces como es que esa mujer sea humana?

Inuyasha no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio por un largo momento, tratando de contestar la pregunta de Kagome. Ella tenía razón ¿Cómo era posible que en un lugar como ese haya humanos? Si no estaba permitido cruzar la barrera que separaba los mundos. Solo Kagome pudo hacerlo ya que ella llevaba sangre de penmerlin… pero… ¿y esa mujer?

– Ésa mujer no es humana… – contesto una voz que para todos era demasiado familiar. Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron al escucharla y alzo su murada al frente encontrando al hombre que espera ver desde hace mucho.

– ¡Hoshinki! – chillo emocionada. Los demás observaron al anciano recelosos… y sorprendidos.

El anciano ni siquiera sonrío o hizo algún gesto lo único que se limito a hacer fue a observarlos sosegado, tomo asiento en la mesa donde todos se encontraban y clavo su mirada en la de la joven que sonreía de encontrarlo al fin, podría volver a su casa sin tener que visitar a esa tal Sango. Todos permanecieron en silencio al encontrar al anciano, escudriñándolo con sus miradas, normalmente ese viejo aparecía cuando nadie se lo esperaba y en las peores condiciones, no como ahora que todos estaban bien sin ningún tipo de percance… todo estaba muy raro… y Miroku e Inuyasha no se fiaban tan fácil como lo hacía Kagome.

– Todos tenemos que hablar… – asevero de pronto, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kagome se borrara de inmediato. – hay algo que tienes que saber… e ignoras…

_**Continuara…**_

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…  
La Risa Es La Cura Más Sana Para Una Persona…  
La Cura Que Te Hace Sonreír De Verdad…_

_**Dulce…**_


	22. El Inicio De La Leyenda

**Capitulo 22:**** "El Inicio De La Leyenda"**

_Lentamente las respuestas van saliendo a la luz…  
Como inicio todo se ha descubierto… ahora…  
Falta descubrir un misterio mas… o tal vez más que uno._

La sonrisa que tenía hace solo instantes se desvaneció de su rostro tan rápido como apareció. Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado como si tuviera miedo y su estomago se encogía tan rápido que creyó que podría desaparecer de allí. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué quería decir con que ella ignoraba algo? ¿Qué era lo que ignoraba? ¿Y por que de repente sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder? Había algo malo… muy malo…

Y eso le daba mala espina.

– Anciano… – exclamo Inuyasha llamando la atención de todos, Hoshinki lo observo y el hombre de cabellos plateados endureció su mirada. – ¿qué es lo que quiere decir con que, Kagome, ignora algo importante? – estaba casi seguro que con lo que ese viejo dijera la vida de la mocosa estaría pendiendo de un hilo… y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

Hoshinki suspiro inclinando su cabeza hacia delante como si le pesara y entrelazo sus dedos en la mesa, como si estuviera pensando como comenzar con lo que tenía que decirles. No tenía mucho tiempo las horas pasaban volando y eso no era bueno, sabía que lo estaban buscando y tenía que aclarar la historia de Kagome antes de que ya nunca más pudiera volver a ese mundo del que tanto se estaba acostumbrando.

Una gota de lluvia toco el techo de la parte de afuera de esa posada y de esa le siguieron más y más y más… el crepitar se hizo cada vez más notorio haciendo el ambiente del lugar algo incomodo. Todos intercambiaron miradas recelosas y contemplaron al nervioso viejo, un rayo surco el cielo iluminando todos los rostro dando un aspecto fantasmagórico a la situación.

– Ella – comenzó clavando la mirada en los ojos de Kagome. – no conoce nada de este lugar ni siquiera sabe utilizar sus poderes… sin embargo se encuentra presente en estos momentos porque cruzo el bosque que divide el mundo de lo humanos con el de los demonios. Tú no tendrías que estar aquí… pero estas y tienes que saber el porqué el destino decidió enviarte a este mundo…

Inuyasha frunció su ceño temiendo que su secreto pudiera estar al descubierto, ese viejo podía saber que él fue quien trajo a Kagome a ese mundo por querer ayudar a _ella_ y dejar de estar en las manos de ese maldito del travesti… no podía arriesgarse a que ella supiera eso, tenía que impedirlo a toda costa, si ella se enteraba que solo la utilizo para su conveniencia… si solo ella llegara a odiarlo… si ella decidiera que no quería permanecer a su lado…

No podría soportarlo…

Pero… tendría que ser lo mejor, mientras más lejos éste más segura se encontraría… aunque eso implicara dejar de estar cerca de ella. Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa tratando de soportar el impulso que tenia de callar al anciano… tenía que alejarse de Kagome. Él juro protegerla y no cumpliría su promesa si a ella llegara a pasarle algo… no, no la cumpliría.

– El destino… – murmuró, observándolo sumisa. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de lo que vivió antes de llegar a ese mundo cuando se escapo con su caballo para huir del casamiento que creyó la obligarían a cumplir. Sus padres jamás quisieron que ella se casara… jamás hubo un casamiento… solo la querían a ella para algo que desconocía… ¿pero que podría ser? Sólo era una chica de diecisiete años… una simple y común muchacha ¿para que podrían quererla?

– _Que indefensa te ves – _sonrió con malicia._ – Y pensar que tú eres la próxima penmerlin – _suspiro fingiendo indignación._ – yo qué, pensé, que esta vez sería más divertido que la anterior…_

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Esas habían sido las palabras del hombre que acecino a su madre en la visión que Hoshinki le había enseñado, cuando casi muere en las manos de ese maldito… podía recordar todo… todo…

– _Esto sucedió porque tú huiste de mi… fui claro en la nota, que le envié a los concejeros del rey…_

En la nota…

«¡¡POR DIOS EN LA _NOTA_!!»

¡Ese hombre había sido quien le envío la nota, quien hizo que ella huyera de su castillo por pensar que se casaría!

Él había sido el culpable de todo…

– Kagome – llamo Hoshinki haciendo que ella lo observara y regresara de su sumisión. – aun no comprendes porque es que te encuentras en este mundo ¿verdad? – ella asintió placida. – tú ignoras como comenzó esta historia… tú ignoras el inicio de todo esto…

– ¿Qué? – susurro confusa.

– Lo que él quiere decir es que tú jamás oíste hablar de, Hoshinki, mientras que en estos mundos él es la leyenda más conocida que cualquier otra. Todos sabemos y conocemos la historia – respondió Miroku con sabiduría haciendo que Kagome recorriera con la mirada cada uno de los rostros de los hombres que se encontraban en esa mesa, todos parecían conocerla ya que la observaron serios. Solo ella la desconocía… eso la hizo sentirse incomoda.

– Es normal… que los humanos no conozcan lo que es la magia ya que jamás intentaron encontrarla – se apresuro a decir Inuyasha recostando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Se había salvado, él que pensó que ese maldito anciano lo iba a delatar eso quería decir que tenía una oportunidad para decirle él mismo a Kagome lo que pensaba hacerle… o mejor callar y alejarla sin lastimar su corazón, sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

– Pero… conocemos la historia de _la estrella del norte_ – dijo dolida por verse tan ignorante con algo que todos parecían conocer.

Miroku sonrío regocijándose en lo audaz que había sido al recorrer su historia por todos los mundos, y vaya que era conocido.

Pero Inuyasha el pincho su alegría.

–Sí, ya que ésa es una historia que parece ser más un cuento de hadas que una leyenda. – Miroku lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que él sonreía complacido.

– Al menos soy conocido – mascullo sonriendo con malicia.

– Por los niños… – se apresuro a decir regalándole la misma sonrisa a Miroku.

Se observaron desafiantes mientras que cada uno por su parte tomaba la empuñadura de su espada para atacar al otro, sino fuera porque en ese preciso instante llego la dueña de la posada se habría formado una inevitable batalla entre esos merlines. Les sonrío con calidez y sirvió los platos de comida mientras le indicaba a Kagome que los cuartos que había pedido ya se encontraban para el huso.

– Bien, gracias – respondió mientras que la mujer se marchaba, regreso su mirada a los hombres que comían desesperados como si jamás hubieran probado bocado, les frunció el ceño y regaño como si de niños se trataran. – ¿¡por qué siempre se están peleando?! ¿Acaso nunca podemos estar en paz?

– Un penmerlin jamás esta en paz. – exclamo el anciano. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y trago un buen pesado de pan mientras que lo hacía pasar con un poco de vino que tenía en una copa de metal. Bajo la copa y la golpe con fuerza en la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

– Ahora que menciona lo de los penmerlines ¿Qué demonios haces en este mundo? si tú moriste hace tiempo en una batalla con un demonios ¿o me equivocó? – inquirió levantando una ceja. Lo vieron tragar con fuerza mientras que se frotaba el revés de las manos como dándose calor.

– Él tiene razón… nosotros lo vimos por primera vez cuando vimos la visión de Kagome… pero ésa vez fue normal ya que no nos encontrábamos en el mundo de los vivos sino que en el del más allá…

«Ops…»

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo exaltada.

Miroku quiso morderse la lengua pero ya era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha por otra parte se choco la palma de su mano con su frente mientras que negaba con su cabeza, ahora sí tendrían que explicar un par de cosas. Ussf…

– ¿Ustedes vieron lo que yo también vi en esa cueva? – inquirió sorprendida.

– Sí, pero no lo hicimos con intención sino que fue porque tu nos la mostraste ya que te encontraban en ese estado de ensoñación cuando tus poderes controlan tus sentidos… – le respondió mientras daba un sorbo de su vino mostrándose indiferente y como si eso no importara demasiado. – siempre te sucede… y nosotros somos los que pagamos las consecuencias.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?

– Porque pensamos que te sentirías mal si recordabas esos sucesos que observaste en la visión – dijo Miroku serio. – te necesitamos fuerte y recordarte eso sería hacerte sentir mal… sin fuerzas…

Todos permanecieron en un largo silencio sumiso en sus pensamientos. Recordar ese momento era como verlo nuevamente: toda las personas corriendo desesperadas mientras que sus hogares se incendiaban, los hombres de su padre luchado por proteger a las personas, gente muriendo… su madre siendo asesinada… ¡cierto, ese hombre! …el maldito infeliz que la asesino sin piedad alguna y enfrente de sus ojos…

«Maldito…»

– Hoshinki… – murmuró de pronto teniendo su mirada fija en el plato de comida que ni siquiera había probado. – ¿Quién es ese hombre… que asesino a mi madre en la visión?

Todos enmudecieron…

Hoshinki suspiro mientras cerrabas sus ojos cansado. Las personas que se encontraban en esa posada se estaban marchando a sus habitaciones mientras que ellos permanecían aun en esa mesa siendo iluminados solo por unas cuantas velas que alumbraban el lugar, haciendo que las sombra de ellos se movieran y crearan sombras raras y algo tenebrosas… ya era el momento… el tiempo lo corría y si no se apresuraba a aclarar la misión de Kagome… todos estarían perdidos… y ya nada lo podría detener.

– Lo que te voy a contar ahora es algo que paso hace muchísimo tiempo atrás en donde ninguno de estos dos aun existía. – lo dijo refiriéndose a Miroku e Inuyasha quienes fruncieron su ceño. – y donde ése hombre que viste en la visión fue quien desato la más difíciles de mis batallas…

»Recuerdo como todo sucedió aquel funesto día…

Un joven de unos dieciocho años de edad se encontraba observando la horrenda imagen que se mostraba debajo de sus pies: toda su aldea en llamas. Las personas gritando desesperadas tratando de encontrar un poco de ayuda de alguien que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para abandonar a todas esas personas que habitaban en su pueblo y huir como todo un maldito cobarde…

Así era como se sentía ese joven que sin saber cómo se echo a correr por entre los arbustos deseando desaparecer de su mente todos los gritos y llantos de las personas que él había jurado proteger… al igual que toda su familia… ya todos estaban muertos. Desesperado desapareció por entre los follajes de los árboles, arbustos que se encontraban a su paso. Sin notar o pensar un minuto, ya que su miedo era mucho más fuerte, resbalo por una pequeña colina que se encontraba oculta por entre los follajes. Cayo hacia abajo como si alguien lo estuviera arrimando hacia el suelo y trato de sostenerse… pero fue imposible… llego al suelo con casi todo su cuerpo magullado, unas que otras amoratadas, rasguños y una que otra hendidura. Gimió con dolor al sentir todos los golpes en su joven cuerpo al tiempo que escondía su cara en el pasto que se encontraba debajo de él, arranco un buen pedazo de hierba con pasto tratando de soportar estoicamente el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Gruño un poco cuando quiso ponerse de pie pero logro su objetivo no había observado el lugar en donde había caído ya que siempre se mantuvo cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados al abrirlos se quedo en shock…

Era un lugar muy distinto a todo lo que él conocía…

Parecía mágico.

Casi inimaginable.

Con calma examino el extraño lugar… Por entre las copas de los arboles se dejaba traspasar una luz verde que iluminaba tenuemente todo el lugar, una niebla casi del mismo color se observaba por el lugar como si se tratara de polvo mientras que unos árboles rodeaban el pequeño lugar mostrándolo enigmático casi como si fuera un secreto, que ese joven había descubierto por pura casualidad. Trago con fuerza y dio un paso al frente… ya era todo un cobarde asique no le costaba nada decir que él tenía muchísimo miedo en esos instantes. Dio otro paso al frente mientras que abría sus ojos como platos.

Una luz tan intensa como los rayos de un halo apareció en medio de ese pequeño claro.

Casi lo segó si no fuera porque justo cuando la luz pareció intensificarse más, él oculto su rostro con sus antebrazos.

«¿¡Qué demonios…?!»

Una vez que todo al fin se calmo parpadeo repetidas veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la leve penumbra. Todo estaba igual que antes de que esa misteriosa luz llegara y lo segara por unos momentos. Por excepción de una tablilla, que se encontraba en el centro del lugar… frunció su ceño al notar que esa tablilla de piedra no se encontraba ahí antes. Camino con recelo y calma hasta quedar enfrente de esa tablilla, se inclino hasta quedar de cuclillas mientras que la observaba con inquisición… era rara, tenía unos raros escrito en su centro que eran dificultosos de leer ya que la hierba se había adherido a él como si se encontrara allí desde hace años…

Estiro su mano hacia la tablilla y con la yema de sus dedos tanteo su superficie…

Sintió una energía poderosa que se mezclaba con su sangre y traspasaba sus venas dejándolo petrificado… sus ojos perdieron brillo como también perdió la conciencia y movilidad del cuerpo. Se abrieron desmesuradamente dejando ver como unas llamas dentro de ellos se movían inquietas. Quería moverse… pero no podía. Su corazón se encogió al igual que sus pupilas cuando pronuncio las palabras que se encontraban en el frente de la tablilla. Eran oraciones, que parecían estar en otro idioma que él desconocía…

Luego todo fue negro.

Había perdido el conocimiento, como también la movilidad de su cuerpo. Se encontraba inerte surcado a la misma velocidad que un rayo lo aria en el frondoso bosque, tratando de llegar a su objetivo… del cual había huido. En su interior una pelea se desataba entre la poca cordura contra el demonio que quería apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sonrío al sentir la magia recorriendo todo su cuerpo dándole confianza para poder enfrentarse a esos demonios que invadían su pueblo…

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que sus dieciocho años habían quedado atrás, ahora se encontraba de pie en medio de ese castillo que le perteneció alguna vez a Arturo, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho denotando lo imponente que era, lo fuerte y… valiente. Gracias a esa tablilla que había encontrado por pura casualidad en medio de ese claro… aunque sabía bien que no fue una simple casualidad… esa tablilla lo había buscado a él para entregarle el demonio que se encontraba en esas raras palabras se mostraban sobre ella. Arrugo el ceño y se volteo caminando hacia donde se encontraba su trono. Él era el jefe de los merlines en esos momentos y alguien estaba buscando la manera de que los mundos se encontrases y que el mal como siempre triunfara sobre todo el universo.

«¡Ja! Que absurdo.»

Ya tenía treinta años de edad, era todo un hombre y según las reglas del mundo de Avalón, tenía que dejar un descendiente que portara sus poderes… pero no tenia deseos de comprometerse en esos malditos actos que ellos llamaban "matrimonio" ¡todo eso era una basura! Lo sabía y se lo decía su demonio… el demonio que lo había buscado desde quien sabe cuándo. No podía estar con alguien ya que temía poder lastimar a esa persona, alguien debería domar a ese demonio que guardaba en su interior y protegía todos sus poderes… pero no quería a nadie ni tampoco tenia deseos de que alguien calmara a su demonio, estaba bien con él. No quería remplazos.

Un hombre entro por las enormes puertas del salón en donde se encontraba su trono, tenía el rostro más pálido que una hoja y los ojos tan abiertos que temió que sus cuencas se cayeran. Todo sobre saltado con su obvia agitación por correr sin detenerse le explico lo que estaba sucediendo… y no lo podía creer.

Alguien con un centenar de monstruos había cruzado las puertas de Avalón…

Y ahora quería atravesar las puertas de los humanos.

Salió con todo su sequito de guerreros hacia donde se debería encontrar ese ser que osaba destruir la paz que él con tanto esfuerzo había logrado establecer. Maldijo todo su trayecto del viaje hasta que se encontró con que los malditos guerrilleros de su contrincante. Estaban a punto de cruzar la barrera que protegía la puerta de ese mundo. Rugió como un león mientras que hacía que los truenos del cielo hicieran una tétrica y estruendosa escena para que el hombre que dirigía a esos bastardos lo mirase. Los segundos pasaban y Hoshinki cada vez se impacientaba más y más…

Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de rojos del jefe que los dirigía.

Al fin se encontraban por primera vez.

Naraku y Hoshinki lucharon intensamente por tres noches y dos días demostrando sus poderes y habilidades al otro que por más que pesase era bueno. Sangre, muerte, fueron las escenas que más se vieron en ese encuentro que ni siquiera fue planificado, tanto como sus espadas y poderes se vieron formidables… hasta que llego la tercer noche.

Hoshinki cayó al suelo rendido.

Ya no podía seguir… no, no podía.

Cayo de bruces mientras que lanzaba su ultimo rayo hacia el pecho de Naraku que por encontrarse en mejores condiciones lo esquivo dejando que este desapareciera en la inmensidad del cielo ennegrecido. Su respiración era lenta, dificultosa como también dolorosa, los latidos de su corazón eran pausados, la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos mientras que su demonio estaba muriendo con él… no podía mas, ya todo estaba perdido.

La risa de Naraku se escucho por todo el lugar mientras que sus zancadas eran extremadamente sonoras o capas que solo era su imaginación por estar tirado en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que ese maldito demonio se encontraba frente a él, lo jalo del cabello hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro y sonreírle triunfante.

– Gane…

Entorno sus ojos al ver a ese odio en las orbes rojas que se encontraban en frente de él. Ése odio… todo ese deseo de destrucción acabaría con todos los universos… con toda lo que se encontrara. Tenía que acabar con ése ser cueste lo que cueste, como sea… de un solo movimiento lo tomo de la sobreveste casi de la parte del cuello acercándolo a él con fuerza. Sus poderes se encontraron y Hoshinki anticipándose a Naraku dijo un conjuro que aprendió con la práctica y experiencia… mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando que todo salgara bien, jamás había utilizado ese conjuro… pero hoy era el día en que descubriría si su poder era inmensamente poderoso.

– ¡¡¡ADIÓS, NARAKU!!! – rujio al tiempo que un trueno surcaba el cielo como si Hoshinki lo hubiera invocado. Golpe el pecho de Naraku con la palma de su mano mientras que un rayo de un color tan metálico como el brillo de una espada atravesaba el pecho del ser endemoniado. Los rayos que se desataron mas la pesada atmosfera que la fuerza del poder creaba en el lugar se hacía difícil ver qué era lo que realmente pasaba… hasta que de un momento a otro la sagaz mirada del penmerlin mas el ultimo rayo que ilumino arias lenguas de distancia mostro lo que en verdad sucedía. Cuando el rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Naraku un segundo un facsímil transparente salió del su cuerpo mostrando una pequeña diferencia de ese satánico ser… era mujer.

Y Naraku desapareció lentamente… sin dejar rastro.

Estupefacto y con la mirada fija en algún lugar el penmerlin se quedo de pie mientras que trataba de procesar todo lo que había contemplado en un simple segundo… Naraku tenía una extensión de su cuerpo que había salido despedida de él y llevada lejos de ese lugar… muy lejos. ¿Entonces no había acabado ya? ¿No lo había eliminado? Gruño al tiempo que apretaba los dientes haciéndolos crujir de lo iracundo que se sentía. ¡Maldición no había acabado! Y justo cuando… cuando…

Sintió la punzada de dolor en su pecho.

Le quedaba poco tiempo.

Y no tenía ningún descendiente para que se enfrentara a esa amenaza que tenia más vidas que un maldito gato.

Cayo de rodillas ante el inmenso dolor que sentía, se llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de soportar el dolor estrechando entre sus dedos la tela de sus ropas, estaba a punto de morir… y necesitaba que alguien pelease con ése ser… cerro sus ojos con fuerza inclinándose hacia delante por lo penetrante que era el dolor. El tiempo pasaba y su vida estaba llegando a su fin ¡¿pero qué podía hacer?! ¡¿Qué?!

«Envíame a otro mundo… yo sabré escoger a el nuevo penmerlin.»

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por haber escuchado por primera vez la voz de su demonio que se encontraba en su interior… ¿ése era el deseo de su demonio? ¿Aria bien en hacerle caso? Una nueva punzada de hizo presente ¡bien, no podía detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias! Con un rugido se despojo del demonio que tenía en su interior mostrándolo como la primera vez que lo encontró… en una bola de luz. Lo lanzo lejos de él hacia el cielo en donde se confundió con una estrella fugaz que desapareció por las nubes y las estrellas.

Luego Hoshinki murió.

– Y luego no supe mas… ya que había muerto y no me encontraba en el mundo de los vivos… – explico, suspirando con melancolía. Kagome estaba atenta a la historia de ese anciano. Asique de esa manera murió Hoshinki… y ese hombre era Naraku, el demonio que trato de cruzar la barrerapuerta de los humanos, el maldito ser que la quería para…

– Oh Dios… – musito conmocionada observando la mesa mientras que una de sus manos se apretaba contra su pecho, sus compañeros junto con Hoshinki la observaron sin entender la perturbación de Kagome.

– ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – inquirió el hombre de cabello plateados frunciendo el entrecejo, la muchacha alzo su mirada turbada hacia Inuyasha que esta vez se inquieto, parecía como si hubiera descubierto algo… pero… ¿qué?

– Naraku, era el ser que me quería… el que mando la nota a mi familia… el que me exigía… – eso quería decir que…

Naraku estaba vivo…

Y eso no era nada bueno.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡HI!! xD, bien cof, cof, cof perdón… si perdón… nunca tuve que haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, como me paso en este tiempo… pero es que no sentía esas ganas que me atacan por escribir… la verdad no tenía ni ganas de salir. Las cosas en la escuela van más que mal… estoy emocionalmente muerta… n.ñ o como dice mi prima: _"estoy emocionalmente golpeada"_ ñ.ñ bueno por suerte estoy mejor… pero no mencionen la palabra estudio u escuela… no me hago cargo de lo que pueda suceder (saca su dedo del medio) jeje nah… mmm… bueno sí un poquito u.n

Ahora con el tema del cap, ya estamos entrando a los momentos de respuestas (siii… me tarde en que llegara ¬¬) en el próximo cap Kagome entenderá algo muy importante… ya lo verán. Bueno espero sus reviews… aunque no creo recibir muchos… ¡¡me voy a caer en el mar de la depresión!! ¡¡NOOO!! Jajaja n.n naaa… ni se preocupen que ya Salí hace rato de ése mar ahora estoy re bien y con las pilas cargadas ¡oh, NO, esperen! ¡EL LUNES COMIENZO LAS CLASES! Ó.Ò ¡¡¡NOOOO VOY A MORIR!!! Noooo…

_Espero sus __**reviews**__ y nos leemos luego…_

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…  
La Risa Es La Cura Más Sana Para Una Persona…  
La Cura Que Te Hace Sonreír De Verdad…_

_**Dulce…**_


	23. La Leyenda De Las Siete Estrellas

**Capitulo 23:**** "La Leyenda De Las Siete Estrellas."**

_Al fin la verdad sale a la luz.  
Las cosas se van aclarando lentamente y cuando las dudas obtienen respuesta…  
lo inminente llega._

– ¡Naraku está vivo! – asevero observándolos. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas entre ellos como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo. Kagome notó eso y se removió inquieta en la silla donde estaba mientras que se encogía de hombros rogando que la tierra se abriera tragándola para no sentir esa incomodidad que la abordaba, al parecer todos ellos ya sabían lo que ella había descubierto recientemente. – él siempre estuvo vivo ¿no es cierto? – musito con la voz gutural clavando su mirada en la madera de la mesa.

Inuyasha bajo su mirada hacia abajo tratando que los ojos chocolates de cierta mocosa no vieran esa sombra de culpa que opacaba sus ojos. Él, qué trabajaba para el travestí que era lo mismo que trabajar para Naraku ya que era una extensión de ese ser… que se encontraba en alguna parte de ese mundo… o de otro, sabía bien que Naraku se encontraba vivo… el muy maldito.

Miroku, suspiro y se recostó hacia atrás posando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, él también conocía a Naraku y sabia bien que ese ser se encontraba en algún lugar de esos mundos. Kagome era la llave que abriría las siete puertas que eran selladas por estrellas, pero había algo que ni él entendía ¿para qué Naraku querría abrir las siete puertas? Lo único que conseguiría era tener el universo a su merced… ¿era para tanto? Solo obtendría eso. Siempre pensó que los demonios aspiraban para más y que no se conformaban con cosas simples.

«…hay algo que no cierra…»

– En ésa vez, Naraku, pudo escapar… pero nadie sabe adónde. Creo que cuando apareció en tu visión fue la primera vez que lo hacía desde aquella batalla. – explico haciendo que todos lo contemplarán. Hoshinki dirijo su mirada a Inuyasha endureciéndola mientras que hablaba… – no creo que ningún ser haya tenido contacto con él o su extensión… no quisiera ni imaginármelo.

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted – sentencio la muchacha con un dejo de odio. Ese ser había matado a su madre en su visión… aunque haya sido el futuro… le tenía un gran rencor.

Ése fue un duro golpe para el Merlín.

El caballero envió una mirada furtiva a Inuyasha observándolo por el rabillo del ojo sin que nadie lo notara. De un momento a otro notó como Inuyasha había endurecido las facciones de su rostro al tiempo que tensaba su mandíbula, y encrespaba sus dedos en sus brazos ya que se encontraban cruzados en su pecho. Sabía bien que a su compañero y casi amigo, todo eso le estaba doliendo mas de a cuenta… porque aunque él no lo quisiera admitir… se había enamorado de la mocosa.

– Hay algo que no me queda claro… – dijo cortando el momento mientras daba un sorbo delicadamente a su copa como si se tratara de un rey o un noble. – ¿en donde se encuentra ese demonio que llevabas en tu interior, Hoshinki? – ¿podría ser que…?

Lo vieron suspirar pesadamente mientras que se encorvaba un poco como si estuviera llevando el mundo en sus hombros.

Alzo su mirada a Kagome.

Esos ojos añosos y con algunas venas por la vejes se concentraban en los chocolates de ella que eran tan vivaces, enormes, soñadores…

Lo que estaba a punto de decir… podría cambiar muchas cosas de esa joven. Vio como ella rompía esa conexión con el ex penmerlin bajando su mirada arrugando con sus dedos la tela de su falda y él volvió a suspirar.

– Para serles sinceros… no lo sé…

Todos abrieron sus mandíbulas incrédulos.

– ¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabe?! – inquirió sin una pisca de calma incorporándose de un salto mientras golpeaba las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, la silla que cayó de espaldas a ella, mientras que en los ojos de la penmerlin llamas danzaban mostrando un poco de la ira que sentía.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras.

Esa niña sí que podía perder la calma.

– ¡Pero no me dejas terminar! – clamo moviendo sus manos al frente de la mocosa de forma que ella se calmara, pero Kagome se inclino más hacia él de manera lenta y peligrosa haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta.

– Por la poca vida que le queda… que lo que este por decir sea claro y coherente… – dijo lentamente, y continuo pero con un tono mucho más bajo que el anterior. – sino despídase de ser hombre…

Los hombres cerraron sus piernas con rapidez cuando la escucharon amenazar con aquello, sin duda alguna pasar tanto tiempo entre hombres ya la hacía amenazar como uno. Y ellos, al manos el caballero, pensó que ella era una dama… al diablo con aquello.

Hoshinki afirmo con su cabeza moviéndola repetidas veces. La joven se volvió a centra y sin que ella lo notara uso sus poderes para acomodar la silla que se había caído cuando de un momento a otro ella se levanto de donde estaba. Todos la observaron con recelo mientras que ella no lo notaba y amenazaba con la mirada al anciano que trago con fuerza.

– Estuve muchos años junto al demonio que se encontraba en mi interior… jamás creí encontrar a una persona con la cual pudiera crear mi descendiente. Sé qué tuve que haberlo hecho… pero con un demonio en mi interior jamás vi las posibilidades de encontrar a esa persona. Y cuando me enfrente con Naraku note qué fue muy estúpido de mi parte jamás tener a mi descendiente para poder darle el demonio que me dio esos poderes… y al estar en mis últimos momentos de vida… entendí que en el mundo de los humanos había alguien que mi demonio podría creer merecedor de tenerlo.

– ¿Entendió? – repitió Miroku.

– Antes de ser penmerlin fui humano, muchacho – sonrió con dolor al recordar cuando todo comenzó… antes era un cobarde y ahora… – no sé bien porque… pero al parecer… el demonio te eligió a ti... – dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome. Ella bajo su mirada pensativamente… un demonio habitaba en su interior… de esa manera ella obtuvo esos poderes y se hizo penmerlin… pero… ¿Cuándo había entrado en ella? sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Un rayo nuevamente surco el cielo nubloso iluminando la posada dejando ver que ahora solo ellos se encontraban.

Un recuerdo invadió su ser dejándola turbada.

Ella se encontraba corriendo en medio del bosque, tratando de huir de unos lobos que querían devorarla… había caído al suelo doblándose el tobillo al perder la estabilidad, pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz para que la salvara… pero nadie había llegado… en ese instante una luz se formo en medio de ella y el lobo que se encontraba a solo centímetros de su rostro con su enorme boca abierta. La inminente luz exploto en medio de ellos dos mostrando su intenso fulgor, dejándolos casi ciegos por su poderoso poder.

Y no recordaba más.

Era como había sucedido en la cueva del adonis, cuando la había raptado y ella tubo ése sueño… en donde se veía como una niña pequeña que se encontraba sola en medio de un infinito lugar que no parecía tener fin ni inicio… donde solo estaba ella y Hoshinki.

¡Ésa fue la primera vez que lo vio!

Levanto su mirada hacia el anciano y dubitativa pregunto:

– Esa luz… que vi antes de ser devorada… ¿era el demonio?

Los hombres no entendieron a lo que se refería, pero el anciano sí lo entendió. Ella había sido rescatada por el demonio en aquella vez y fue enviada lejos del bosque donde se encontraba, llevándola a ese lugar que era iluminado por una luz mostrando solo blancura y nada más que una espesa niebla que ocultaba sus pies… ¡fue en ese instante en donde ella obtuvo sus poderes! Cuando esa luz se coló entremedio de ella y el lobo… esa luz era el demonio.

Que ahora se encontraba en su interior.

Por otro lado Inuyasha agudizó su mirada en Kagome que parecía tan pasmada… no entendía bien algo… ¿antes de que ella sea devorada? Si él la había salvado antes de ser devorada… –frunció su ceño– al parecer alguien había alterado la historia entre ellos dos…

– ¡Usted se encontraba en ese lugar! ¡Usted fue quien me susurro en el oído! – lo acuso señalándolo con el dedo índice completamente conturbada.

_La luz ilumino todo el claro en donde se encontraba y ella observaba estupefacta esa hermosa y cálida luz que no le provocaba miedo sino… calma. Su corazón dejo de latir y su campo visual se difumino sin poder volver a ver el lugar en donde estaba. Como si todo fuera magia se encontró de pie en un lugar cubierto por la niebla y una luz blanca que iluminaba todo, dejando ver lo infinito y enorme que era ese lugar. El horizonte apenas se veía y lo único que se notaba era la espesa neblina que se encontraba ocultando el suelo en donde sus pies estaba posados. Los observo y entrecerró sus ojos tratando de encontrarlos pero al ser tan espesa esa niebla lo único que podía ver era como se ocultaban. _

_Alzo su mirada y noto como un hombre de largos cabellos plateados estaba de pie enfrente de ella a solo unos dos metros de distancia. Tenía una túnica blanca que desaparecía en la neblina y toda su mandíbula estaba envuelta en blanca barba. En realidad si no fuera porque se encontraba envuelta por un aura blanca juraría que era un campesino, pero al ver su impecable vestimenta diría otra cosa. _

_El anciano le sonrió y estiro una de sus añosas manos hacia la niña que automáticamente retrocedió al ver que él trataba de acercarse. Frunció su ceño y siguió retrocediendo hasta que se topo con algo que la hizo detenerse y quedar estupefacta con la calidez que ella pensaba seria un muro pero, no… algo toco su hombro izquierdo y si no fuera porque apenas podía mantenerse de pie se hubiera echado a corre sin pensarlo. Ella lentamente ladeo su rostro y por el rabillo del ojo vio como el anciano que había tenido enfrente hace unos minutos ahora se encontraba a espaldas de ella._

– _No temas, pequeña… – susurró en su oreja haciendo que ella se estremeciera del horror._

Inuyasha arqueo sus cejas al igual que Miroku al ver que en esa plática los protagonistas solo eran la mocosa y el anciano.

– Ésa luz… fue la que me salvo… – murmuró sin dejar de observarlo. – usted… sí, sabía que yo era la elegida…

– De alguna manera… tenía que saberlo.

Kagome arrugo su entrecejo.

– ¿¡Y si lo supo por qué nunca me dijo nada!?

– Eras muy pequeña para entenderlo…

– ¡Pudo decírselo a mis padres!

– ¡Jamás me creerían!

– ¡Lo hubiera intentado!

Hoshinki enmudeció.

La mocosa tenía razón… pudo decírselos a sus padres… pero… él era un fantasma, alguien que estaba muerto, alguien que no tenía cuerpo ni mucho menos era solido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se sintió derrotado. La mocosa tenía razón. Con intentarlo no perdía nada… pero también se sentía cansado de nunca tener un minuto de paz… y con Naraku desaparecido…

– Mis padres… ellos, hubieran comprendido… son personas que razonan con la lógica. – al recordarlos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no los veía… y de verdad le dolía no poder escuchar sus voces o pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos…

Los extrañaba.

– Entonces jamás hubieran comprendido – aseveró Miroku teniendo la mirada fija en su copa, estaba serio muy serio para su gusto parecía como si estuviera comprendiendo algo en su mente…

Algo importante.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Miroku? – pregunto Inuyasha.

El caballero le clavó su mirada azul.

– Quiero decir que ellos jamás hubieran comprendido lo que Hoshinki les quisiera explicar… si era un fantasma y ellos comprendían con la lógica… es algo ilógico que un fantasma se presentara ante ellos diciendo que su única hija llevaba en su interior a un demonio.

– Eso es cierto. ­– asintió el hombre de cabellos plateados.

– Él tiene razón. – lo apoyo Shippo.

La muchacha quedo enmudecida al verlo desde el punto lo que afirmaba Miroku.

Sus padres quizás jamás comprenderían.

– ¿Y para que era necesario que el demonio tuviera un cuerpo en el cual habitar? – inquirió el pequeño demonio que durante todo ese tiempo permaneció callado. Los presentes, a excepción de Hoshinki, lo contemplaron sorprendidos de que hiciera esa pregunta. Eso era verdad. Su pregunta tenía mucha razón ¿para que el demonio necesitaba un cuerpo.

Hoshinki volvió a suspirar.

Todo aquello lo estaba cansando… y el tiempo era muy corto.

Debía apresurarse.

– Hay algo que todos ustedes no saben… y es que en la última puerta… de las siete estrellas… – tomo aire. – se encuentra la fuente del poder…

El silencio se hizo presente.

Las venas de Miroku se volvieron gélidas.

E Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

– Ésa fuente no existe – exclamo el caballero con un dejo de burla. – es solo un mito.

La mirada de Hoshinki se torno oscura… maliciosa.

– Si se abre esa puerta… el que pueda conseguirlo… obtendrá un poder infinito… que nadie _jamás_ podrá vencer

¿¡Eso era lo que Naraku quería conseguir con abrir todas esas puertas?! ¡¿A eso era lo que aspiraba aquel maldito?! No podía ser verdad… no, eso no era cierto… ¡no podía ser cierto!

– Está mintiendo – dijo Inuyasha sin dejar esa excreción de sorpresa. ¿Entonces la historia era cierta? La antigua historia de las siete estrellas… esa historia que hacia tanto tiempo se había escrito… que escribió el destino…

Kagome, los observo a ambos hombres al mismo tiempo, los dos mantenían esa excreción de sorpresa mientras que ella no entendía nada de lo que el anciano decía, hasta Hoshinki parecía haber cambiado de excreción.

Algo no andaba bien… y ella lo descubriría.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto con inocencia. El anciano la observo con seriedad como si estuviera calculando el mejor ángulo para devorarla. Era el momento de que ella supiera cual era la misión que ese demonio le había encomendado hacia siete años atrás cuando solo era una simple niña de diez años.

– Hay una historia que se dice tendría que suceder en cualquier momento ya que el destino así lo escribió. – comenzó cruzándose de brazos. – en algún momento de la historia de la humanidad un relato debería hacerse realidad… _La leyenda de las siete estrellas_…

»Un demonio, con la ambición más grande de todas, algún día trataría de cruzar las siete puertas que separan los mundos, tanto como de los humanos, demonios y seres con magia, para llegar a la ultima puerta que se encuentra cerrada por el sello de una estrella mitológica que encierra la fuente de los poderes. Pero para llegar a ella necesitara cruzar todas las puertas que se encuentran escondidas entre los mundos, tres de ellas están en las barreras que separan los mundos. Y la cuarta se encuentra en las tierras de los humanos… las demás… las demás, no se sabe en donde podrían estar, pero se dice que en la cuarta puerta se encuentran las demás. Y para evitar que ese ser encuentre la séptima puerta se creó un demonio con la capacidad de proteger esas puertas para así evitar que se abrieran como también es capaz de abrirlas… pero ese demonio nunca servirá sino se encuentra en el cuerpo de un humano con sentimientos para poder controlarlo ya que ese demonio en lo único que piensa es en matar. Algún día ambos seres se encontraran y la profecía se cumplirá para así desatar la más grandiosa batalla de todas en donde los poderes como también la muerte serán presentes…

– Es por eso que el demonio necesita tener a algún cuerpo en el cual habitar.

Todo tenía sentido ahora…

Existía un leyenda en la cual se había escrito que algún día un ser malvado cruzaría las puertas y para detenerlo un demonio se encontraba esperándolo para evitar que entrara a la séptima puerta.

Ella era ese demonio.

O al menos quien portaba ese demonio. Ella seria quien lucharía con Naraku para mantener la paz entre los mundos… ella seria quien moriría si no lograba detenerlo.

Palideció mortalmente.

¡Moriría! ¡Si las cosas salieran mal, ella moriría!

Bajo su mirada con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al tiempo que coloca una de sus manos en su pecho para controlar los latidos de su vertiginoso corazón. Ella podría morir… y no quería.

– Kagome… ¿tú sabes en donde se encuentra la cuarta puerta? – le pregunto el anciano. Ella negó con su cabeza aun atónita. – se encuentra en las tierras de tus padres…

– ¿Qué? – jadeó. Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que sentía como lentamente las cosas a su alrededor giraban y su vista por momentos se nublaba… estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¡Por eso cuando se conoció con el anciano él le dijo que tenía que proteger sus tierras! Porque allí se encontraban la ultima puerta… Y él… él le dijo que era su antepasado… tal vez por eso el demonio la eligió… alzó su mirada aun turbada y lo contemplo… ese anciano también era su antepasado… poco a poco iba entendiendo. Quiso aclarar ese asunto, pero decidió callar, apenas entendía las cosas y no quería saber más de todo aquello, suficiente tenia con saber que dentro de ella un demonio habitaba sin su consentimiento.

– Es por eso que Naraku envió esa nota a tus padres… quería encontrar la cuarta puerta y abrirla con los poderes que se encuentran en tu interior.

– ¿Y cómo es que Naraku se entero de que Kagome era la llave para abrir las puertas? – indago Miroku con su ceño fruncido.

Hoshinki observo a Miroku por un eterno instante, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo contemplaba a Inuyasha que parecía sumiso en sus pensamientos. Gracias a ese joven el maldito de Naraku había encontrado a Kagome, gracias a los recuerdos de ese muchacho. Él al ser un alma que transitaba por los mundos podía observar el alma de los seres que se encontraban con vida e Inuyasha había sido uno de ellos, el anciano había descubierto algo muy interesante en ese hombre, si es que se le podía decir joven, ya que como él mismo había dejado de ser humano hace tiempo Inuyasha también lo hizo.

– No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo averiguo a través de alguno de sus secuaces.

Tanto como Miroku y Hoshinki observaron a Inuyasha. Él había sido el secuas del que a través Naraku supo que Kagome era la penmerlin.

– Inuyasha…

– ¿Y por qué, Kagome, no recordaba de que lo había encontrado cuando niña? – lo interrumpió el pequeño demonio salvando el pellejo de su amo… por poco y su amo estaría al descubierto… menos mal que esa pregunta era bien astuta.

– Eso es verdad – murmuró Kagome notando recientemente que no había pensado en ello. Ella por alguna razón había olvidado ese suceso en su vida, lo único que lograba recordar, hasta esa noche, era que ella no había sido rescatada y que su deseó no se había cumplido.

Inuyasha por otra parte agudizó su mirada en Hoshinki quien la desvió de su persona cuando su sirviente había preguntado una duda que rondaba por su mente desde que él también había recordado quien era Kagome para su vida.

– Cuando todo pasó… tu solo eras una niña y no entendías las cosas que te estaban sucediendo. Era la obligación del demonio proteger el cuerpo del ser que habitaba, asique decidió que olvidar era la única manera que serviría para que tu mente no se perturbara…

«¡Por eso ella no lo recordaba!»

El estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de la posada abriéndose con rudeza mientras que un rayo surcaba es cielo fue lo que se escucho por todo el lugar. Hoshinki y los demás se irguieron de súbito al escuchar el brusco movimiento de la puerta azotada quedando en un estado inmóvil al ver quien se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con dos monstruos a sus lados…

Naraku estaba enfrente de ellos…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡MUAJAJA!! xD ¡¿Y qué tal?! ñ.ñ ¿les gusto o no les gusto? ¡Espero de todo corazón que sí! Me esforcé para este cap quedara bien… T.T (y entre nos, no me quejo ñ.ñ). Como ya dije el momento de las respuestas ya llego y a medida que pacen los caps mis lectoras despejaran sus dudas. Bien, está es la primera vez que escribo un cap con el título de la historia y eso me re emociona :D también ya me siento mejor desde mi "emocionalmente golpeada" ahora creo que un meteorito me puede caer encima y yo voy a seguir viva ¡¡JOJOJO!! XD ¡me quede media loca! Ussff… cuanta emoción… sorry si parezco que tengo que ir al psicólogo, pero estoy nerviosa n.ñ hoy empiezo las clases y de postre en escuela nueva… uyy… ¿sobreviviré? Mmm… seee… ¡bien en nos leemos en la próxima!

Gracias por sus lindos reviews ¡me encantan! Serán pocos pero son muy bonitos…

AliíIoO0OozzZzz…

_La vida sin sueños no puede cambiar…_

_La risa es la única manera de sacarte una sonrisa sin disfraz… _

_**Dulce**__**-**_


	24. El Sacrificion De Hoshinki

**Capitulo 24:**** "El Sacrificio De Hoshinki."**

_Si para tener que ayudar a miles de personas tengo que dar mi vida…  
No dudare ni un minuto en hacerlo._

– Naraku… – jadeo, con los ojos bien abiertos. No sabía cómo… pero supo con solo mirarlo que ese hombre era Naraku el demonio que nombraba Hoshinki.

En la comisura de sus labios se veía una sonrisa satánica, sin olvidar esos horrendos ojos rojos que parecían ser sangre estando observándolos a cada uno de ellos lentamente. Su piel blanca, como si fuera delicada o suave al tacto podría decirse que pertenecía a una mujer si no fuera porque él era hombre. Tenía el cabello largo sobrepasando la cintura sin duda capaz un más largo que el de Inuyasha y con la diferencia que de ese hombre/demonio era ondulado y azabache.

Apretó sus puños sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en su delicada piel al tiempo que un escalofríos recorría su espalda cuando los perversos ojos de ese demonio llegaron a ella recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más.

– Tanto tiempo… Hoshinki. – dijo de manera lenta arrastrando el nombre del aludido con un dejo de diversión sin borrar esa lánguida sonrisa.

Hoshinki, frunció su ceño sintiendo como la ira se iba acumulando en su interior lentamente, al fin el momento había llegado. Su tiempo había acabado. Apretó los dientes y al igual que Kagome apreté los puños sintiéndose impotente al no poder enfrentarse a él como antes…

Ya nada era lo mismo.

– Veo que te fue sencillo encontrarme – contrarresto forzando una sonrisa fingiendo confianza en sí mismo ya que el solo hecho de encontrárselo de nuevo lo ponía incomodo y casi podía sentir miedo… como antes.

Naraku chasqueo su lengua de manera negativa.

– No, mi querido enemigo. A ti no era a quien buscaba, sino a la señorita. – dijo haciendo una zalema a la muchacha quien retrocedió unos centímetros por ver que solo se inclinaba y acortaba imaginariamente la distancia que los separaba. Desde donde se encontraba podía percibir la sofocante maldad que ese hombre despedía y eso la hacía sentirse insegura… ¿podría ella luchar contra… eso? – un gusto volverla a ver.

Ella arrugo su nariz mostrándose asqueada al recordad que cuando lo vio por primera vez el había matado a su madre en su propio castillo. Esa basura había matado a su madre en esa visión… y ahora se encontraba sonriendo en frente de ella.

«Maldito… te odio»

– ¡Oh, por favor no me mire de esa manera! – fingió rogar.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire, basura? Si fuiste tú quien mato a su madre en aquella visión – se apresuro a decir el caballero negro escondiendo a la joven detrás de él cuando dio un paso al frente encarando al demonio que no dejaba de sonreír ¡como enfermaba aquella sonrisa de cinismo! Acerco su mano discretamente a la empuñadura de su espada frunciendo su ceño irritándose a cada minuto con la sola presencia de ese ser. Él tenía que proteger a la penmerlin como su Sango le había encomendado para luego llevarla a Avalón, lo sentía por Inuyasha pero no podía hacer nada… él ya estaba del lado malvado y dejar a Kagome con él solo empeoraría las cosas.

– Pero aun no lo eh hecho… no hay porque tener rencor antes de tiempo – se quejo cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una inocente ¡como lo iba a divertir todo aquello! Tenía a un caballero mágico, el ex penmerlin, la llave y lo más importante… a Inuyasha. Ése estúpido, como lo había imaginado se enamoro de la llave y ahora se sentía confundido, su vida pendía de un hilo, no podía oponerse en contra de él ya que tenía su libertad, tampoco podía proteger a la penmerlin porque estaba amenazado ahh… las cosa se veían tan bien. – y díganme ¿Qué es lo que este demacrado viejo les advirtió? ¿Qué vendría? ¿Qué lo estaba buscando y tenían que huir? ¿O solo vino a platicarles cosas triviales?

Hoshinki, gruño tensando la mandíbula. Su deber era proteger al demonio que habitaba en el interior de Kagome ya que ése ser era el único capaz de deshacerse del muy maldito. Se enredoso lo mas que pudo mostrando cuan alto era no dejando que el miedo que sentía se apoderara de sus sentidos, hace tiempo había dejado de ser un cobarde… ahora no lo era y si para, al menos, dar tiempo a que esos dos idiotas que tenia la joven de compañeros para que pensaran en algo, daría su alma… ya no quedaba de otra. Era la única manera para que todos escaparan y la ayudaran a esconderse de ese maldito, por lo menos hasta que ella aprendiera a utilizar sus poderes.

– Salgan de aquí… – susurró ladeando el rostro hacia donde se encontraban Miroku junto con Kagome e Inuyasha quienes lo contemplaron incrédulos a lo que él les decía ¿acaso quería que ellos huyeran lejos de allí y lo dejaran solo con ese maldito? –… fuera… – mascullo.

La joven abrió sus ojos sin medir los inmensos que se vieron cuando escucho de los labios del anciano decir aquellas palabras. Él quería que escaparan para, solo, pelear con Naraku. ¿Cómo podía pedir aquello? Sin al menos pedir ayuda a alguien, él sólo no podía con ese demonio, apenas pudo hacerlo desaparecer la primera vez que lucho con él y para eso tuvo que morir… ahora quería hacerse el héroe enfrentándose al demonio que lo mato cuando joven ¡¡insensato!! ¡¿No entendía que ella lo necesitaba vivo para poder aprender a utilizar sus poderes?!... ¡¡¿y que también…?!! También… no lo quería ver muerto…

– ¡¡¡¿PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO?!!! – grito sintiéndose abordada por la adrenalina que ese momento le hacía sentir. Salió de detrás de Miroku encaminándose hacia un lado del anciano poniéndose firme y recta con cambiarle la idea a ese hombre. – ¡como se le ocurre que vamos a dejarlo! ¡No, no lo aremos! ¡No quiero! ¡¡Me niego!!

El ex penmerlin la observo serio sin una pizca se expresión en su rostro o algo que delatara que se sentía mal o triste, alzo su mirada hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Miroku observándola algo sorprendidos por su repentina actitud ¿acaso no media las consecuencias de que estaban enfrente del más poderoso demonio de todos? No… obviamente ni siquiera notaba que podía ser raptada por el maldito ése… con solo una mirada les dijo lo que tenían que hacer y ambos entendieron a la perfección mientras asentían con sus cabezas.

– Y yo que pensé que trataba con la hija de un gran y respetado lord… mmm… vaya sorpresa que me eh llevado, eres todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba – se bufo cuando su semblante cambiaba lentamente a uno frio y distante. Todos tornaron sus ojos al demonio que los observaba impasible, la muchacha sintió una repentina repulsión por aquel ser que le hacia revolver el estomago. –…pero me agrada.

Inuyasha gruño. Ese mal nacido lo había dicho con un dejo de tinte libidinoso que él pudo captar a la perfección. ¡Maldición! Quería sacarle los ojos de una manera paulatina pero aun que quisiera no podría, el muy maldito tenía algo que para él era su punto débil y si hacia algún movimiento en falso podría ser letal para su persona ¡maldición! Tenían que salir de aquel lugar antes de que no se pudiera controlar cometiendo un erro que estaba seguro en el futuro lo lamentaría… pero también había otra cosa que era aun peor…

Kagome podría descubrir la verdad.

Volvió su mirada a Hoshinki que se encontraba con la mirada fija en ese infeliz y como si lo hubiera llamado con los ojos el anciano llevo su mirada a la de él encontrándose. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: llevar a la penmerlin lejos de aquel lugar. Y para eso debían distraer a Naraku…

«Esto no será nada fácil.»

El anciano dio un paso hacia el frente con total resolución de lo que estaba por hacer. Si para salvar la paz que estaba a punto de ser puesta de cabeza tenía que sacrificar su vida… lo aria. Tenía que autodemostrarce que él no era ningún cobarde, que podía con lo que el destino le interpusiese en su camino. Lo hacía no solo por la mocosa… sino también por su orgullo. Apretó sus puño con fuerza mientras que sentía como a su cuerpo comenzaba a llegar los poderes que necesitaba para distraer por un buen tiempo a Naraku, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, pesado con el correr de los minutos. Los cabellos, capas, ropas, estaban siendo levemente mecidos como si un viento fuera quien lo provocaba, pero como se encontraban en un ambiente cerrado era obvio que se trataba de los poderes de Hoshinki.

Kagome que solo estaba a un paso de distancia de él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sabiendo de ante mano que era lo que estaba pasando.

Hoshinki se estaba preparando para enfrentarse.

El pánico la invadió.

– ¡¡SE LO SUPLICO, NO LO HAGA!! – rogo con la voz trémula tomándolo de la túnica de un brazo. – ¡¡por favor…!! No lo haga… – gimió con dolor. No quería poder a ese anciano… no ahora que estaba entendiendo las cosas que sucedían… ¡no ahora cuando más lo necesitaba! Tenía que aprender a utilizar sus poderes… tenía que enfrentarse a aquel ser… ¡y no sabía cómo! – Hoshinki… lo necesito.

El anciano no la miro. Cerro sus ojos con parsimonia llevando una mano sobre la de Kagome que se aferro mas a la tela de la vestimenta arrugándola con sus dedos sabiendo que ese ya era el adiaos… que Hoshinki había decidido y no podía dar marcha atrás. Su corazón latió a prisa cuando él abrió los ojos agudizando su mirada en la chocolate de ella, su campo visual comenzó a verse borroso por las lagrimas que retenía sintiéndolas inmensas mientras que su corazón daba un vuelco tan repentino que casi perdió fuerzas…

– Confió en que tu podrás salvarnos… en que cuidaras las puertas.

– Hoshinki… – susurró. Él dio un suave apretón al dorso de su mano y torno los ojos hacia Naraku.

– Cuiden de ella.

– ¡HOSHINKI! – grito.

Naraku rodo los ojos fastidiado de todo ese drama de novela.

– Vamos… ni que fuera para tanto… mira el lado positivo de todo… se verán en el infierno – dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras con veneno. – ¿y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes se cree capaz de enfrentarme?

Los hombres lo observaron con odio mientras que el sonreía, unos sollozos lastimeros se escuchaban de fondo… era Kagome que sollozaba por verse totalmente perdida…

Una vez más.

– Llévensela ahora – murmuró soltando a Kagome. Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas asintiendo al mismo tiempo, el hombre de ojos dorados se acerco a la joven vacilante… la mirada de Naraku se clavaba en su cuerpo como la de un depredador que acecha a su presa. Si lo contradecía pagaría gravemente las consecuencias… si le obedecía… _ella _se encontraría en perfectas condiciones.

– Inuyasha… – lo llamo el caballero notando la indecisión en su compañero, sabía que dudaba en ayudar o no. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a Naraku para no desobedecerlo? ¿O era otra cosa? Se inclinaba mas por la segunda opción ¿Inuyasha mostrando miedo? No, no podía ser posible estaba enfrente del duro y tosco Inuyasha el que no temía ni dudaba de sus actos… algo andaba mal.

Solo tenía que tomar a Kagome y sacarla de aquel lugar… pero _ella_ se encontraría en peligro… ¡maldición! No podía ayudar a la mocosa porque _ella_ se encontraría en peligro y si no no la ayudaba Kagome seria quién pagaría las consecuencias…

– _¿M-me… ayudara? – le pregunto dudosa. Hace rato ya que ese hombre la estaba observando y la niña se sentía muy incómoda siendo el centro de atención del aludido. Se llevo una mano a la boca cubriéndola mientras que se mordía el dedo índice observándolo, expectante y ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta, con esos enormes ojos chocolates._

¡Maldición! Esa fue la pregunta de ella cuando apenas tenía diez años… cuando se la encontró por primera vez en aquel bosque y la rescato… ¡es verdad! De esa manera se habían conocido… pero según el relato de Hoshinki cuando ella estaba siendo atacada por los lobos el demonio la salvo… había algo que andaba mal… ¿acaso el destino había sido cambiado? ¡Eso no importaba ahora! Tenía que salvar a Kagome… aunque eso significara… condenar la vida de otra.

– ¡¡FUERA!! – rugió con la voz como un rayo haciendo que de un impulso Inuyasha tomara a Kagome entre sus brazos obligándola a soltarse del anciano provocando que se removiera inquieta sollozando y gritando a todo pulmón que la bajara… eso le ahogo su corazón. Se sentía el malo de todo, el maldito infeliz que la hacía llorar, culpable por haberla engañado. Si se ponía así porque la haya obligado a separarse del anciano y dejarlo allí a su suerte, como se pondría al enterarse de que él simplemente la utilizo para sus beneficios.

El corazón se encogió.

Jadeo al sentir la opresión en su pecho mientras que corría con Miroku hacia una ventana que se encontraba cerca de ellos, la rompieron al atravesarla cayendo rodando al suelo llenándose completamente de lobo, hojas y lluvia que caía como si se tratara de baldes que no cesaban. Se irguieron echándose a correr desesperados por encontrar un buen lugar cuando de la nada Shippo se transformo en un enorme dragón plateado colocándose a la altura de los hombres para que ellos pudieran saltar con facilidad, una vez arriba tomaron aire a bocanadas. La lluvia copiosa mojaba sus cuerpos cansados por la huida tan inesperada que tuvieron… y eso que pensaron descansar en una posada para reponer mejor sus fuerzas… vaya descanso.

Kagome se aferro aun mas a la sobreveste de Inuyasha escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino mientras que lloraba con fuerza sintiendo como con cada gemido de angustia un poco de su alma se iba con ello. Todos permanecieron un segundo en silencio por el sacrificio que ese anciano había hecho por ellos… a pesar de ya estar muerto sabían que con la batalla que de seguro se estaba desatando en ese preciso instante, el viejo no podría volver al mundo de los vivos nunca más… jamás. Inuyasha enfoco su mirada en la joven que lloraba desconsolada como si algo que ella apreciara mucho se le hubiera perdido o peor a un, roto. Instintivamente acaricio las suaves y mojadas ondulaciones azabaches mientras que la acercaba mas a sí… lo que había hecho era lo mejor… aunque la decisión que tomo, para él fue fatal, había salvado la vida de la mocosa aunque sea por una única vez.

Había cumplido con su promesa.

– Síganlos – les ordeno, con ahora seriedad abandonando por completo lo burlista de hace solo minutos atrás. Sus secuaces asintieron y desaparecieron de su lado evaporizándose dejándolos solos a él y Hoshinki quien se quito su túnica blanca que lo había protegido todo el tiempo dejando ver una extraña armadura que cubría su pecho y parte de los antebrazos. Naraku entorno los ojos.

– Este será nuestro último encuentro…

– Bien dicho… _amigo_…

Los poderes de ambos seres se hicieron notar cundo diferentes auras remarcaron sus cuerpos denotando cuan fuertes podían ser. Se miraron fijamente y se abalanzaron a su contrincante al mismo tiempo…

Esta sin duda sería su última batalla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A medida que avanzaban la lluvia parecía no cesar más, ya que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte cuando mas recorrían. Miroku quien iba adelante cerca del cuello de Shippo trataba de encontrar un lugar en donde poder descansar pero con la neblina y nubes… dudaba encontrar algo a tiempo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados así logrando evitar que el agua tocara sus ojos e impidiera ver por donde se dirigían, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada mientras que la otra se encontraba soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo, en esa posición se paso un buen rato… algo tenía que encontrar –ladeo su rostro hacia atrás– Kagome ahora se encontraba cubierta por la capa de Inuyasha aun sin soltarlo ni cambiar de posición ¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué Naraku tenía que llegar justo en un momento como eso?! Cuando al fin estaban averiguando cosas que para ellos, y más para Kagome, era desconocido. Tenso su mandíbula tornando su rostro hacia el frente, tenían que llegar rápido a Avalón no importa que fuera lo que sucediera… tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Lejos de Inuyasha.

«Este es el momento… arrebátale a Kagome y vete con ella hacia Avalón»

Su mirada se endureció.

Era una muy buena opción. Las cosas terminarían mucho más rápido y la penmerlin podría aprender a utilizar sus poderes como era necesario para luego derrotar a Naraku con mucha más confianza. Si…

Todo eso terminaría.

La paz reinaría.

Y Kagome estaría a salvo.

Se incorporo siendo azotado por la fuerte tormenta que se desataba en ese cielo tormentoso, tétrico y lluvioso, mientras que la furiosa ventisca mecía sus ropas mojadas junto con algunos mechones de su cabello. Se volteo quedando de frente a Inuyasha quien ni siquiera lo observo u noto su movimiento estaba sumiso en la muchacha que tenía en sus brazos, pareciera como si ella fuera su tesoro más preciado y él la protegía de cualquier peligro. Sonrió de lado. Que irónico que sonaba aquello, él protegiendo a la penmerlin ¡jah! ¡ÉL, quería entregar a Kagome a su enemigo más poderoso! Protegiéndola… sí, como no.

Inuyasha acaricio una de las frías mejillas de Kagome mientras que la observaba con una inmensa ternura…

Los ojos de Miroku relampaguearon.

¡Ése infeliz tenía que ser derrotado! Sonrió como si se encontrara poseído por alguien y dio un paso mientras que desenfundaba su espada mostrándola a Inuyasha, el aludido lo observo alzando una ceja al ver su mirada aturdida por un deseo que supo identificar: sangre. Esa sonrisa diabólica, ese brillo peculiar, y ese poder envolviendo al caballero… sin duda estaba siendo poseído.

Un rayo surco el cielo al tiempo que el caballero acometía hacia ellos, el hombre de cabellos plateados por instinto retrocedió sin soltar a Kagome quien ajena a todo lo que pasaba se encontraba dormida en los brazos de su guardián mientras que el caballero negro intentaba alejarla del lado de Inuyasha.

– ¡Qué demonios te sucede, idiota! – gruño ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza al cuerpo de Kagome. – tan débil eres que te dejas dominar por alguien… de ti no me lo esperaba.

– Entrega a la llave y te dejare vivir – hablo con la voz distorsionada, perdiendo lentamente el brillo en su mirar. – hazlo… si valoras tu vida.

– ¡Feh! ¿Crees que soy tan idiota para caer en algo como eso…? Naraku…

– ¡¡Amo Inuyasha!! – grito el dragón ladeando el rostro hacia su lomo donde los hombres se encontraban a punto de enfrentar ¡tenía que avisarle! – ¡amo…!

– Pues para mi eres eso y mucho mas…

Inuyasha gruño.

– Gusano… – siseo con veneno. – Ya no puedes controlarme – si ese maldito se encontraba en ese lugar apoderándose del cuerpo del inepto de Miroku… quería decir que…

«Hoshinki había muerto…»

– ¡¡AMO!!

– ohhh… claro que puedo… aun tengo algo que te importa demasiado… ¿acaso lo has olvidado, Inuyasha?

– ¡¡AMOOO!!

Inuyasha, llevo su ardiente mirada hacia Shippo para echar un juramento cuando de la nada el dragón comenzó a caer en picada hacia abajo como si algo lo hubiera golpeado o hubiera perdido el conocimiento…

Naraku había desaparecido… y el caballero negro caía junto con ellos a gran velocidad, trato de elevarse con sus poderes pero le fue imposible… ¡sus poderes no le respondían! Eso quería decir que…

«¡NARAKU!»

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** hOLA… tengo sueño… y quisiera poder dejarles una nota con algo más de explicaciones pero me duermo en el teclado ú.u bien, como ya dije comencé las clases… ¡shet! Y me toco turno tarde… ósea, que entro a las 13:00 y salgo a las 18:00 llego a mi casia tipo siete u ocho depende a qué hora pase el bus… luego me toca hacer la tarea… y a la mañana tengo que ir a particular… en otras palabras solo estoy a la noche en mi casa… ahh… no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir… pero bueno el final se está por acercar ¡esperen! No se alarme aun faltan como siete o capaz mas caps… en fin, la cosa es que me voy a tardar ¬¬ grrr (te odio escuela) estudio contra mi voluntad u.u así que se me hace aun mas difícil… pero no se preocupen que aunque me este muriendo… ¡¡voy a seguir escribiendo!! ¡promesa de estudiante irresponsable! u.ñ

Gracias por elegir esta historia… y espero sus reviews.

AlliíIioO0OozZzz…

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…  
La Risa Es La Única Manera De Sacarte Una Sonrisa Sin Disfraz._

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**-**_


	25. Una Cruel Maldición

**Capitulo 25:**** "Una Cruel Maldición"**

_Si solo nunca te hubiera conocido…  
Nada de esto estaría pasando…  
Y mi corazón no se marchitaría al imaginar perderte_.

¡Naraku, le había arrebatado sus poderes! 

– Maldito… – mascullo apretando los dientes mientras aferraba a Kagome que aun se encontraba dormida, al parecer tenía un profundo sueño para no notar todo el barrullo que se había desatado hace solo minutos. Con un brazo la envolvió desde la espalda y con su mano libre le tomo la nuca escondiéndola en su pecho, observo hacia donde caían ¡estaban cayendo de cabeza! 

Dolería… y mucho.

Las copas de los arboles se mecían con fuerza a causa de la peligrosa tormenta que golpeaba sus cuerpos con las gotas de lluvia que parecían ser baldes de agua. El viento era frio y gélido congelándoles las piernas, brazos, dedos y demás extremidades. Torno su mirada hacia el frente entrecerrando los ojos para evitar que las gotas de la lluvia tocaran sus ojos mientras que intentaba divisar si se encontraban allí sus compañeros, para su alivio así era. Miroku estaba cayendo al igual que ellos, inconsciente, como Shippo que estaba un poco más alejado de ellos… ¡maldición! Todos caerían al suelo y él no podía utilizar sus poderes porque el infeliz de Naraku se los había arrebatado quien sabe en qué momento. Se aferro mas a Kagome y cerro sus ojos con fuerza rogando porque no le sucedieran nada… a ella.

El impacto fue duro, cayeron encima de los follajes de los arboles siendo arañados por las ramas puntiagudas, golpeados también por ellas, llenándose de hojas, rasgando un poco sus ropas. Atravesaron los follajes mientras que el hombre soltaba de vez en cuando un gruñido de dolor, sin soltar a Kagome, hasta que aterrizaron en un arbusto pequeño, se escucho un gemido y un golpe sordo junto con el crujir de las ramas que quebraron al aterrizar con brusquedad. Espero un minuto inmóvil hasta que paulatinamente abrió sus ojos… todo se encontraba en penumbra apenas se podía divisar los árboles, arbustos y hierva del lugar ya que la lluvia era espesa mezclándose con una neblina incomoda que confundía las cosas que apenas se podían ver. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, incorporándose despacio hasta quedar sentado encima del arbusto, tratando de vislumbrar algún cuerpo de los muchachos.

No había nadie.

Frunció su ceño no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se irguió con dificultad al sentir su cuerpo adolorido, hizo una mueca cerrando un ojo notando de pronto una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pierna izquierda, ladeo el rostro hacia un lado tratando encontrar la herida, pero fue imposible ya que la maldita tormenta era tan molesta que le salpicaba el rostro haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos para proteger sus ojos. Apretó los dientes llevando su mirada ahora a la joven que se encontraba dormida en sus brazos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás dando una tentadora visión de su suave piel nívea –se relamió lo labios– parecía aterciopelada… una gota rodo por la curva de su cuello lentamente clamando porque él la retirase con su lengua, sintió temblar sus labios mientras que estoicamente ignoraba esa parte de su cuerpo ladeando el rastro para otro lugar. Tenía que encontrar un buen lugar en donde pudieran descansar para recuperar fuerzas y ver una manera de salvar la vida de la mocosa…

Naraku le había arrebatado sus poderes… no sabía cómo… pero lo había hecho. Los dejo escapar sin siquiera alguna advertencia o…

– _Ohhh… claro que puedo… aun tengo algo que te importa demasiado… ¿acaso lo has olvidado, Inuyasha? _

Sí, había dejado una advertencia.

Ese gusano podía manejarlo a su antojo ya que sabía el punto débil de Inuyasha: _ella_. Endureció su mirada acomodando a Kagome en sus brazos. No podría proteger a la mocosa… lo tenían amenazado, no podría estar con ella cuando lo necesitase… ¡maldición¡¿Por qué la vida era tan dura con él! Había olvidado a Kagome, por culpa de Naraku… había acecinado a Kikyuo por culpa de Naraku, se había alejado del lado de Sango por culpa de Naraku… ¡todo había sido por la culpa de ese malnacido! Y ahora no podría proteger a la niña que él había jurado proteger… nada de eso estuviera pasando sino se hubiera molestado y hartado del mundo de Avalón, si no hubiera ayudado a Kagome… si no habría conocido a Kikyuo… ¡si solo su padre no fuere un ser con magina! 

«Nada estaría pasando…»

Un rayo surco el cielo iluminando todo ese bosque mostrando a lo lejos una pequeña cueva abandonada… se paró en seco, parpadeando repetidas veces para aclarar su vista por si le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Para su suerte, no lo era.

La única manera de proteger a la mocosa era…

Llevarla a Avalón.

A ese mundo de maricas, donde estaba lleno de risas, colores, paz… cosa que él hace tanto tiempo no tenia. Ella sería feliz en ese mundo… tendrá amigos, sonreiría con ese gesto tan natural, radiante para ella, hasta podría conseguir un buen… esposo.

Endureció las facciones de su rostro, el solo hecho de imaginarse a Kagome en brazos de otro lo llenada de ira, una ira que no podía controlar… estaba sintiendo algo por Kagome… su corazón latió con fuera ¡sentía algo por Kagome! La observó mientras la lluvia bañaba su impávido rostro. No podía estar fijándose en ella más que una en mocosa a la cual él había jurado protegerla ¡no le estaba permitido! Podría sucederle lo mismo que a Kikyuo… todo a lo que él quería siempre sufría… no… no podía fijarse en ella. 

Aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro… 

No podía…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

– _Seré su guardián milady _

Ella lo observo perpleja y sin parpadear pregunto:

_- ¿Lo dices enserio? _

Él le clavo su mirada en la de ella, observándola minuciosamente y cerio, dejándola sin aliento.

_- Lo juro por mi honor, que es lo único que es mío…_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras que esas extrañasimágenes se desvanecían de su campo visual.

Ya no estaban.

Se incorporo de súbito al ver que ese hombre ya no estaba en su mente.

Observo hacia los lados de su rostro con premura buscándolo con la mirada, pero no se encontraba ningún vestigio de ese hombre. Había visto su cuerpo pero no su rostro… algo en ese hombre le era familiar pero no sabía que era. Notó que se encontraba en una cueva pequeña que era iluminada solo por una luz naranja, tenue, que se movía y crujía como si estuviera partiendo algo: era una fogata. 

Perpleja descubrió que Inuyasha se encontraba sentado enfrente de la fogata avivando el fuego con pequeñas ramitas que lanzaba, no la observaba, su mirada estaba fija en las llamas que danzaban lentamente, su rostro estaba endurecido, sumiso en quien sabe que. Parecía estar en su mundo meditando algo importante.

Busco con la mirada a Shippo o Miroku, pero sin mucho éxito. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba en aquel lugar. El alma parecía haberla abandonado su cuerpo cuando recordó los sucesos que habían ocurrido: Hoshinki enfrentándose solo a Naraku, Inuyasha llevándosela lejos de la posada en donde pensaban descansar, Shippo transformado en dragón, la tormenta… ella aferrada al pecho de Inuyasha y luego…

Lo demás no lo recordaba.

– ¿En donde están los demás? – pregunto en un hilo de voz. Inuyasha no la observo mientras que contestaba, frio y distante.

– Cuando caímos… desaparecieron…

¿habían caído? 

¿Cuándo?

¿Por qué?

¡No lo recordaba!

– ¿Caímos? – exclamo dudosa.

– Sí…

– ¿Por qué! – exigió angustiada sintiéndose invadida por el temor. Él pareció inmutarse ante la reacción de la chica y aun sin observarla respondió.

– Shippo, de un momento a otro se desmayo y todos caímos separados – ¿Por qué no los había encontrado? La presencia de ninguno se sentía, eso lo dejaba muy intranquilo, se suponía que al ser seres con magia los podría encontrar aunque se encontraran a lenguas lejos de él… pero por alguna extraña razón no los pudo detectar. ¿Ese infeliz los habría raptado? Si ese era el caso…

No quería ni imaginárselo.

Sintiéndose invadida por el miedo la joven penmerlin trago con dureza al ver como su corazón latía con una inimaginable rapidez. 

– ¿Nos atacaron?

«No, pero el malnacido de Naraku tiene algo que ver con eso.»

– No… la tormenta se había desatado demasiado fuerte para volar, al parecer fue demasiado para el demonio – dijo. No podía decirle que se había presentado Naraku enfrente de él y que Hoshinki había muerto… si, se lo estaría ocultando, pero no quería que su mocosa se alterara más de lo que estaba, suficiente tenían ya para otro problema más. – solo fue eso.

– Y con tu magia… ¿no los puedes encontrar? – vio como el Merlín tubo un leve tic en su ceja izquierda sin responderle. Le estaba ocultando algo… podía afirmarlo sin titubear. Ella frunció su ceño y más firme que antes volvió a preguntar. – ¿no los puedes encontrar?

No, claro no que podía. Pero no podía decírselo, la alarmaría más de lo que ya se encontraba. Haciendo caso omiso a la indagación de la chica se levanto de su lugar caminando hacia más adentro de la cueva recogiendo una tela blanca del suelo.

– Ten – dijo extendiéndole la prenda a la muchacha que la observo dudosa. – es ropa seca… te servirá hasta que la tuya se seque.

– ¿Y tú?

– Feh, soy mucho más resistente que tu. No como los humanos que tienden a pescar un resfriado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Las palabras del hombre la dejaron muda. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron él estaba demostrando ser un poco más considerado con ella, no como siempre que la trataba como si fuera un hombre y no una mujer. Tomo la prenda sin mucha confianza mientras que le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz cuando él volteo a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde lo vio cuando despertó. Entorno los ojos al notar algo.

– ¿En dónde me cambiare? 

Inuyasha alzo una ceja, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Al sentirse minuciosamente observada se cubrió con la prenda que él mismo le había dado.

– Donde quieras…

¡Uuyy¡Menudo pervertido! Siempre con sus comentarios con doble sentido. Indignada por el comentario del hombre se irguió de un respingo notando recién que sus piernas estaban acalambradas del frio, se tambaleo hacia los lados al tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse mareada… no tenía fuerzas. Lentamente fue cayendo hacia atrás cerrando levemente sus ojos al sentirse débil y agotada…

Unos cálidos brazos la sujetaron de la espalda.

– Te sientes bien – escucho la voz masculina.

– _Puede que ésta no sea la última vez que nos veamos. –_ resonó una voz dentro de su cabeza era similar a la de Inuyasha, pero no podía ser cierto, esa voz era la del hombre que vio en su sueño antes de despertar.

Lo observo viéndolo borroso.

– Me siento débil… – susurró. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos dejándola sin aliento una vez más. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando él la mirada de esa manera, su calor era abrasador y quemaba atravesándole la ropa empapada de ella, llegando hasta su piel. Esos extraños cabellos plateados rozaron su rostro ya que caían por los lados del rostro masculino hacían cosquillas y la perturbaban enormemente. Alzo su mano hacia ese rostro perfecto, hermoso… tan familiar… – bésame… – sentencio en un ronroneo casi inaudible, sus dedos tocaron la caliente piel de él mientras que los ojos de Inuyasha la observaban confusos por el repentino impulso de la joven. Ni siquiera ella misma entendía el porqué había dicho aquello pero de la nada había comenzado a sentir un calor que la abrumaba: era de Inuyasha. Su calor le hacía sentir sentimientos que no entendía, quería que sus cuerpos estén lo más cerca posible que le robara mas de un beso… que jamás se alejara de su lado. Comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el estomago al notar lo grande y fuerte que era la mano de Inuyasha… como podría acariciarla… 

Como…

Él se inclino hacia delante. 

Capturo sus labios.

Gimió satisfecha al sentir la los labios de él cubriendo los suyos mientras que su otra mano la acomodaba para que se colocara derecha y pudiera tenerla más cerca de él que la otra incómoda posición, de instinto alzo sus brazos cruzándolos por detrás del cuello masculino mientras que se colocaba de puntitas e Inuyasha la arrimaba más cerca todavía rosando sus cuerpos con delicadeza sintiendo rosar las piernas embriagada por el aroma masculino del hombre. La lengua del hombre lentamente se deslizó de su boca adentrándose a la cavidad de ella explorándola incitándola a acariciar sus lenguas en un bailé suave único, solo de ellos…

El aire se estaba acabando y los roces de sus bocas se estaban volviendo mas apasionados y menos delicados como queriendo devorar el uno por el otro, uno ola de calor la golpeo con fuerza deseando que él no solo la abrasara… sino que…

Se separo aturdida.

Con los ojos aun cerrados se abraso al pecho de Inuyasha escondiendo la cabeza. Jamás había pensando en nada parecido a lo que su mente imagino cuando sentía que los besos del hombre no bastaban. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba realmente¿Por qué lo estaba sintiendo? Sin entender a lo que su menté la había hecho llegar levando su mirada encontrándose con la penetrante de él. Parecía los rajos de sol, eran tan cálidos, tan hermosos, no parecían tristes como cuando lo había conocido, hace tiempo que no veía esa mirada tan glacial… suspiro mientras que posaba su mentón en el pecho masculino observándolo, esta vez, minuciosamente.

– No entiendo aun porque apareciste en esta historia… – él frunció levemente. – y tampoco sé porque justamente yo tengo que ser la penmerlin que mantiene un su interior a un ser que es capaz de salvar a estos mundos. Pero sé algo que me llena de tranquilidad después de tanto sufrimiento vivido… – él la miro expectante esperando que terminara lo que había comenzado. Kagome sonrío llena de ternura por esa mirada curiosa que por un segundo había aparecido en los ojos de ese tosco y bruto hombre. Le beso con rapidez la punta de la nariz colocándose de nuevo en donde estaba. – que gracias a ti, puedo confiar en alguien, que gracias a ti no me encuentro sola. 

Esas palabras le dieron un vuelco en el corazón.

– Kagome… yo…

Coloco su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios impidiendo que hablara.

– Por favor… no lo arruines…

Eso lo desconcertó. Ella había adivinado o presentido que él estaba a punto de decir algo que cortaría ese precióso momento en dos. Suspiro asintiendo mientras que la volvía a abrasar posando su frente en el hombro de ella, ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza en ese abrazo.

Se moriría si la dejaba partir, si ella no se encontraba a su lado, no supo cómo o cuando, pero la mocosa se había colado en su corrupto corazón convirtiéndose en la cosa más importante para él. Pero aunque se le partiera su alma en dos –si es que tuviera– no podría permanecer con ella. Naraku lo utilizaría para que él mismos la matara con sus propias manos como cuando sucedío con su Kikyuo… y su _madre_…

Inuyasha atónito observaba un punto indefinido donde minutos antes se encontraba el cuerpo de Kikyuo siento atravesado por su propia espada ¡la había matado¡Él¡A su querida Kikyuo! A su único amor… a la persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era. Inerte y no consiente de lo que hacía, bajo la espada que aun se encontraba extendida hacia el frente, incrédulo con los ojos abiertos como platos observo el cuerpo pálido de Kikyuo bañando el pasto con hierva que la rodeaba con su sangre, sus ojos estaban abiertos con su rostro ladeado y los labios semi abiertos. Su corazón dejo de latir, el alma ya no parecía estar en su cuerpo, no escuchaba nada, su respiración se volvió agitada mientras que sus ojos se estaban nublando con algo parecido a la lluvia, y salinado: eran lágrimas. Incrédulo a lo que había sido capaz de hacer por no medir ni estar atento a lo que hacía cayó de rodillas al suelo con los hombros caídos, la espalda encorvada y la mirada fija en el cadáver de su ya fallecido amor…

Todo era su culpa.

Habían pasado tanto momentos juntos, la había amado tanto, soñó con tener una familia… poder llegar a ser feliz… tantas cosas para que de un momento a otro un infeliz llegara y le arrebatara lo que él había llegado a valorara más que su propia vida. 

Ese maldito infeliz…

Naraku sonrió satisfecho al sentir como lentamente la mente del mocoso ese, se estaba desordenando sin sentido, comenzaba a perderse en la locura, un poco más y no sería capaz de controlar sus poderes. Indago con su magia en la memoria del chico, muchas partes de esa miserable vida habitaba la mujer que había utilizado para protegerse, tenía una madre que él quería mucho, la jefe de los merlines también se encontraba… Avalón… había estado gran parte de su vida en aquel lugar… una mocosa…

Con el demonio de Hoshinki…

¡Esa mocosa!

¡había encontrado a la nueva penmerlin!

El oráculo del destino se lo había dicho… al encontrar a ese mocoso encontraría al demonio que era capaz de abrir las siete puertas… sonrió con malicia. La había encontrado gracias a ese mocoso… ahora no le serbia de nada. Podía matarlo cuando quisiese… y…

_- ¿Lo dices enserio? _

La nueva penmerlin se encontraba junto con ese muchacho. Estaban platicando, él sonreía y ella muy emocionada lo abrazaba… mmm… asique ese chico era el guardián de la mocosa esa. Su sonrisa se ensancho. Capas no sería necesario matarlo… por ahora… le podría ser de utilidad. Pero primero debía borrar los recuerdos de ese mocoso, tenía un gran poder, su padre de seguro era un ser con un fuerza inmaculada.

«Los hijos se parecen mucho a los padres.»

– Bien… no será tarea difícil. – se acerco a Inuyasha extendiendo su mano junto con los dedos de ella acercándolos a la sien del joven cuando de un solo movimiento, el joven de cabellos plateados tomo su espada partiendo en dos el antebrazo de Naraku dejándolo levemente sorprendido por el ataque que no lo había presentido. Jamás nadie lo pudo tocar sin que él lo hubiera presentido antes ¿Cómo era posible que ese simple chiquillo lo haya tocado? Lo vio erguirse lentamente ocultando su semblante con el flequillo de su frente haciéndolo ver aterrador, maligno. Eso lo regocijo… podría controlarlo si sentía maldad.

– Hijo de puta… – gruño con una voz ronca y áspera. – te sacare las entrañas.

– Lo dudo mucho.

Inuyasha gruño dejando ver unos ojos opacados por la ira sedientos de sangre que deseaba beber… tocar… tener en sus manos. Movía la espada como si no pesara siquiera nada, cortando el aire haciéndolo silbar con cada corte en el aire, haciendo que Naraku se moviera más rápido de lo normal e Inuyasha sin quedar atrás, eso lo dejo impactado, ese mocoso podía seguir su velocidad cuando estaba sediento de sangre. 

Podía controlarlo.

Con cada movimiento con la espada, Naraku iba retrocediendo mientras que Inuyasha abarcaba terreno, todo parecía denotar que el joven ganaría cuando de un momento a otro Naraku poso dos de sus dedos en la frente del chico, haciendo que las pupilas del chico desaparecieran…

Estaba invocando un hechizo.

Naraku murmuraba unos conjuros mientras que cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en eso dejando a Inuyasha inmóvil sosteniendo sin moverse un milímetro la espada arriba de su cabeza. Los ojos ámbares, ahora opacados, se encontraban abiertos desmesuradamente mientras que el conjuro era desatado. Cuando el demonio termino, de los dedos que estaban en la frente del chico salió una luz pequeña de color negro volviéndose inmensa en un segundo.

Todo se volvió negro.

– Olvidaras cada una de las cosas que te sucedieron… olvidaras las promesas… a las personas que creías querer, todo. Serás mi peón, mi mano derecha, obedecerás cada uno de mis mandatos, sin reclamos, sin quejas, nada. Lo único que aras será obedecerme, y cuando llegue el momento… te morirás.

Esas palabras resonaban una seguida de las otras mil veces hasta que se hicieron un susurro y todo fue blanco en ella. Ya no había madre, promesas, muerte, culpa, remordiente, nada. Solo la voz de Naraku y el mandato de obedecerle. Para probar que él aria cualquier cosa que el demonio le mandase le ordeno que matara a sangre fría a su madre. Y así lo hizo, corto su cuello con el filo de su espada mientras que sonreía al ver la sangre recorrer por sus manos, por la platinada espada. En los ojos dorados se veía cuanto le había gustado aquello y quería más, mucho más, no quería detenerse. Pero de un momento a otro una voz que no era la de Naraku lo invadió resonando en su cabeza sin detenerse «despierta…»

Gruño al sentir una punzada de dolor tan fuerte en su sien que creyó moriría, era sorprendentemente dolorosa, jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande como ese y por un momento casi pierde la conciencia, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras los susurros lo mareaban haciéndole doler más de la cuenta. Las palabras de Naraku se mesclaban con las nuevas que invadieron su mente, la imagen de su madre lo golpeo de lleno aturdiéndolo, mil cosas atravesaron su mente, las palabras de Naraku fueron las principales pero rápidamente iban tomando segundo plano al llegar más información, la sangre de Kikyuo, los promesas de que le hizo a la pequeña niña, Sango y Avalón… estaba recordando…

La sangre de su madre.

Soltó un grito tan lastimero, áspero, sufrido, tan lleno de dolor mientras que se tomaba la cabeza apretándola con las palmas de sus manos para hacer parar todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, se estaba volviendo loco.

Naraku se materializo enfrente de él observándolo con desdén. Al parecer ese mocoso era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. Tenía que hacerlo que lo obedeciera a toda costa si quería tener a la penmerlin. Chaqueo los dedos llevándolos a un lugar oscuro en donde no se veía el inicio ni el fin, todo era negro y por alguna extraña razón lo único que se veía eran los cuerpos de Inuyasha y Naraku.

– ¿Quieres olvidar? – le pregunto con parsimonia. Lo escucho gruñir pero no responder. – lo temare como un sí… pero… se ve que tienes un poder muy fuerte que es capaz de deshacer mi conjuro… eso te pone en una situación algo difícil, tienes que obedecerme y así yo podre ayudarte mmm… que situación eh ¡ah! Ya se – su mirada se volvió satánica. – todo lo que este cerca de ti padece… o tiende a morir como vimos en los últimos casos – el joven parecía no prestarle atención provocando en el demonio irritación, frunció su ceño e hizo que Inuyasha dejara de removerse inquieto por el dolor que sentía, quedándose quieto enfrente del demonio con la mirada sin brillo sin pupilas en los ojos, solo el ámbar opaco de su mirada. – mucho mejor. ¿En que estaba…¡ah! Como decía, tienes mala suerte con las personas que se acercan a ti… asique sino tu no piensas cooperar conmigo, tendrás una maldición. Todo lo que aprecies o ames lo eliminaras a sangre fría como hiciste con tu madre y la mujer que amabas y si planeas quitarte la vida el alma de tu madre no será libre jamás, ya que se encuentra en mi poder, si, así es, el alma de tu madre me pertenece y mas te vale obedecerme… sino la vieja no tendrá paz eterna y… será profanada por demonios. Recordaras todo esto, pero no te volverás loco ya que te ayudare para que eso no pase, vivirás bajo mi mandato y se hará lo que yo diga ¿entendiste?

El joven poseído por los poderes del demonio asintió.

– Bien… y una cosa más… – exclamo con sorna. – la promesa que le hiciste a la penmerlin… no recordaras nada que se encuentre vinculado con esa mocosa.

Desde ese entonces Inuyasha fue obligado a vivir bajo la voluntad de Naraku. Haciendo todo lo que el demonio quisiese se cumplía, todos los caprichos él los hacía, siempre siendo amenazado por Naraku… siempre pensando en que _ella,_ su madre, estaría en cualquier momento siendo profanada por demonios… siempre estando atormentado por las imágenes de las muertes que tanto dolor le causaron…

A Kagome no le podía pasar lo mismos.

No, jamás lo permitiría.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡El misterio que les carcomía la cabeza ya esta debelado! Siento sino era lo que se habían imaginado o si tanto para nada, lo lamento pero esto de los misterios muchas veces no me queda como quiero que quede. No olviden que hace poco estoy con esto de los fics, y que tal vez mis historias no son muy emocionantes, pero no olviden que con el tiempo uno va puliéndose lentamente. Bien espero que les haya gustado y… me muero del sueño…

– Por esa maldición Inuyasha se había alejado del lado de Sango.  
– Por eso Inuyasha no recordaba a Kagome. El destino ya estaba escrito, su encuentro ya estaba destinado desde que nacieron, ellos tarde o temprano se iban a conocer y para evitar que Inuyasha pudiera advertirle a Kagome de lo que le pasaría en el futuro Naraku borro todo recuerdo que se encuentre relacionado con la chica.  
– Por eso es que él no puede amar Kagome.  
– _"Ella"_ siempre fue la madre de Inuyasha.  
– El recuerdo de Inuyasha que vimos en este cap, es la continuación del otro en donde él había matado a Kikyuo.

Espero que ya varias cosas estén aclaradas… si me falta algo avísenme… aunque creo que no falta nada… ¿cierto? 

Gracias por leerme, no olviden de dejar reviews.

_Dormir es lindo… despertar es lo feo._

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**-**_


	26. Promesa Recordada

**Capitulo 26:**** "Promesa Recordada." **

_Con el simple hecho de imaginarme lejos de tu lado…__  
__Mi corazón se marchita al igual que lo hace un rosa sino recibe agua...__  
__Y cada pétalo que cae es un pedazo de mi corazón destrozado…_

La vio alejarse hacia dentro de la cueva con la ropa que él mismo le había dado. Pesadamente se sentó en el frio suelo de tierra flexionando sus piernas hasta hacerla estar a la altura de su pecho descansando sus antebrazos en ellas, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que ladeo un poco el rostro para seguir con la mirada el cuerpo femenino. El vaivén de sus caderas lo hizo contener el aire, se movía como una felina, delicada, suave, frágil y apetecible, cuanto quería tocarla, sentir las curvas de su cuerpo con las manos y el mismo cuerpo de él. Adentrarse en ella hasta hacerla gemir llegando a limites inalcanzables, presentarle lo que es el placer… tantas cosas.

Cerró sus ojos apesadumbrado, sabiendo que no podía hacerle aquello, sólo era una mocosa que se encontraba en peligro por su culpa… cuanto quería estar a su lado, sentir el cuerpo tibio de ella debajo del suyo mientras que estaban dándose placer mutuamente, susurrarle al oído mil promesas de amor, escuchar de los labios femeninos llenos de placer su nombre, poder decirle que estaba sintiendo algo por ella… ¡¡Argg!! ¡Mierda! ¡Jamás podría hacer eso!... decirle que la amaba.

Lo estaba admitiendo…

«Estas afirmando que la amas.»

Sí. Y no le importaba, por muy extraño que pareciera no se sentía incomodo a admitirlo, debería ser porque allá muy en el fondo de su corazón lo había admitido hacia demasiado tiempo sólo que no se atrevía a decirlo. Suspiro cansado. Él y su orgullo. Sacudió la cabeza paulatinamente mientras que enfocaba su mirada en el suelo, donde se encontraban sus botas, una vez había escuchado «que el que alguien te diga que te ama es maravilloso pero más maravilloso es poder decírselo a alguien» su mirada se entristeció. Él jamás podría decirle aquello a Kagome, aunque quisiera, ya que ella se iría a su hogar en cualquier momento… aunque le partiera el alma al hacerlo…

Como quisiera besarla todo el tiempo y no una vez cada tanto… si sólo no se hubiera separado de Sango… si sólo hubiera sido más racional y pensar las cosas antes de actuar nada de eso estaría pasando, él podría estar en Avalón con la penmerlin a salvo sin nunca haber conocido lo que es el sufrimiento y estar lejos de su familia… pero…

«Nunca la hubieras salvado de esos lobos… y ahora estaría...»

Cierto –la mirada dorada se entristeció observando sumiso sus botas– Kagome estaría muerta si él nunca la hubiera rescatado de esos malditos lobos… pero… ¿ella no tenía a ese demonio en su interior? Según Hoshinki, ése demonio tenía que proteger al ser que lo mantenía en su interior… de todas formas Kagome hubiera sido rescatada por alguien… él no era su héroe, no era nadie para ella… sólo un simple hombre que la había recatado una noche de invierno en la laguna de una cascada… sólo era eso. Frunció el entrecejo mientras tensaba la mandíbula, él mismos se había ganado ese puesto, y en verdad se lo merecía, era a lo máximo que podía llegar…

– ¿Estás bien? – escucho la suave y melodiosa voz de Kagome. Sorprendido por no notar antes qué se encontraba sentada a un lado de él la observo confundido ¿Cómo no pudo sentir la presencia de ella cuando se estaba a cercando a su lado? Bueno, ella era la penmerlin, era lógico que sus poderes ya se fueran rebelando poco a poco. La luz de la improvisada fogata bañaba su rostro con los tonos dorados, rojizos y anaranjados haciendo sombras con un vaivén remarcando sus frágiles facciones. Se veía tan hermosa, tan delicada tan… – ¿Inuyasha?

**_Quédate un momento así,_**_**  
**_**_no mires hacia mí que no podre aguantar_**_**  
**_**_si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo_**_**  
**_**_me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar._**

Parpadeo repetidas veces aun desconcertado. La muchacha se encontraba muy cerca de él a un lado esperando su respuesta a simplemente escasos centímetros, casi rosando los brazos. De un sólo movimiento podría acercarla a él… sólo si…

– Hey ¿me escuchas? – volvió a preguntar moviendo la mano a los lados enfrente de su rostro a la altura de las orbes doradas. Él tomo su muñeca de un rápido movimiento estrechándola entre los dedos y la palma de su mano. El corazón de Kagome latió vertiginoso. – I… n-nu… yasha – dijo en un jadeo entrecortado derritiéndose en esos ojos que la hicieron contener el aire. De un segundo a otro la desconcertada mirada del hombre se había tornado decidida y seria, tan apuesto con su piel tostada, la mirada seria, el calor que destilaba su mano, todo él… era tan…

– Tienes que volver a tu mundo… – sentencio sin ninguna expresión mas en su rostro. Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sorprendía hasta la medula. Todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento se esfumaron en menos de un segundo, no entendía nada de lo que él decía, no comprendía porque de la nada le había dicho aquello… no entendía.

– ¿Qué…?

**_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,_**_**  
**_**_y es verdad que un poco tengo que aceptar_**_**  
**_**_pero sino te explico lo que siento adentro_**_**  
**_**_no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._**

Su corazón se encogió cuando contempló en primera fila el rostro confuso de la muchacha.

«¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerle eso a tu mocosa?»

No lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya estaba decidido, ya lo había decidido, hace varias horas mientras que ella permanecía durmiendo y él cuidaba su sueño. Era la única manera de evitar que ella saliera lastimada de ese mundo en el cual él mismo la había metido. Estar lejos de él era la única manera que encontraba para salvarla, era la única manera.

– ¿Por qué? – jadeo casi un susurro. Se incorporo un poco hasta quedar sentada de rodillas al frente de él sin soltar el agarre en el cual se encontraba, se inclino un poco más acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta sólo quedar en centímetros. – ¿Por qué quieres que me valla? No lo entiendo… no te entiendo – le clavó la castaña mirada en la dorada, los ojos de ella brillando con una intensidad única a causa de las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos… se parecía tanto a la niña que contemplo en ese balcón hace siete años atrás… aun conservaba el candor tan de ella… de Kagome. – respóndeme… Inuyasha.

Sabía que su corazón se partiría en mil trozos pero tenía que hacerlo tenía que dejarla partir… tenía que hacerlo.

– Porque es la única manera de que Naraku no te encuentre. Él no puede cruzar la puerta de los humanos y es por eso que tenemos que apresurarnos para dejarte en tu mundo… tenemos que evitar que ese infeliz pueda tocarte, que…

– ¡¡No quiero!! – lo interrumpió impetuosa, de un sólo movimiento rompió el agarre de Inuyasha y se irguió en toda su estatura, de pie lo observo mostrando un brillo rojizo en sus ojos chocolates, apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de no descontrolarse y perder los sentidos. – yo también puedo pelear con él… puedo aprender a utilizar mis poderes... ¡¡no es necesario esconderme!!

– ¡¡Kagome, entiende, que es peligroso!! – le gruño levantándose también del suelo hasta quedar enfrente de ella. – ¡esto no es un juego!

– ¡Sé que no lo es!... lo sé muy bien.

– Entonces, entiende, que esto puede salir mal.

La muchacha bajo su mirada al suelo mientras que su campo visual se volvía borroso por las lágrimas, parpadeo tratando de espantarlas pero las muy malditas se negaban a desaparecer.

– Oye… es lo mejor… ¿no querías ver a tus padres? – dijo optimista sonriendo de medio lado. Esa sonrisa no era verdadera… esa sonrisa era… ¿triste? Como cuando lo vio por primera vez… acaso a él también le dolía que ella se tuviera que ir… ¿podría ser eso verdad? Una sombra oscura surco como una estrella fugaz las orbes doradas dejando una triste e invisible marca en ellos.

– _Seré su guardián milady. _

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a distorsionarse como si se estuvieran derritiendo en el pasar de los segundos, hasta Inuyasha comenzaba a verse borroso, era como si las cosas se estuviera derritiendo y de la nada imágenes de un bosque comenzaron a llegar a su mente, imágenes que hace tiempo no veía. Unos lobos, una niña a punto de morir, luego el hombre, una charla que la pequeña tubo con él, el sol, la imagen de…

«Inuyasha…»

Ella en su espalda, el balcón de su habitación, una declaración y luego un abrazo.

Ese hombre que la había rescatado… ese sueño que tuvo antes de ser llevaba a ese mundo, las imágenes que se estaba reproduciendo en su mente seguidas unas de otras eran los recuerdos que habían vivido cuando… según el demonio había borrado.

Esta vez Inuyasha era quien la observaba minuciosamente, estaba cuajada enfrente de él sin decir ninguna palabra, con la mirada clavada hacia el frente observando un punto indefinido de ese muro de piedra. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo característicos de ellos tornándose más oscuros de lo normal y opacos. Frunció su ceño receloso. ¿Podría ser que los poderes de la muchacha la estarían dominando nuevamente? ¿O seria otra cosa? Se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura de ella, mientras que la llamaba y movía, como ella, su mano enfrente del rostro inexpresivo de la joven. Era como si se encontrara en otro mundo que él no podía estar.

– ¿Kagome? Hey, mocosa.

Repentinamente ella parpadeo repetidas veces, como si recién ahora notara que se encontraba hace tiempo con los ojos abiertos sumisa en sus pensamientos. Él se enderezo al ver que la chica volvía a parpadear y tener ese brillo singular en los ojos. La penmerlin alzo su mirada hasta encontrarse con la dorada y esbozo una sonrisa tan radiante que a Inuyasha lo puso incomodo.

«¡¡Por Dios, era él, era él!!»

– ¡¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ!! – chillo llena de felicidad tirándose hacia el hombre que observó hacia el frente atónito por lo que ella había afirmado con tanta alegría ¿Qué siempre fue él? No entendía. La muchacha se separo un poco de él para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de júbilo, y esa sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer de su perfecto rostro. – ¡ahora, entiendo porque mi sueño siempre se acababa cuando estaba a punto de ser devorada! ¡Ya comprendo porque aun sigo viva! ¡¡Siempre fuiste tú!!

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Kagome? – le preguntó ya sin entender de lo que la penmerlin le hablaba. ¿Abría perdido el juicio? Bueno, esa era una lógica realidad, estar tanto tiempo en aquel mundo sin perderlo ya era un record en cualquier momento lo podría haber perdido. – ¿te sientes bien?

Ella volvió a abrazarlo desde el cuello riendo feliz.

– ¡Claro, que me siento bien y más ahora que sé quién eres!

– ¿Eh?

– No entiendo porque nunca me dijiste nada.

­

Inuyasha enmudeció. Su pulso se volvió acelerado mientras que sentía como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo ¿acaso… había recordado… el pasado?

«Estás perdido.»

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella dejo de sonreír para observar esa mirada seria y confundida ¿acaso se había equivocado y él no era el que ella pensaba que era? No, no podía ser posible ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, esos recuerdos que se evoco su mente Inuyasha aparecía junto con ella cuando pequeña, recordaba esa promesa ¡recordaba todo! Pero… él lo pudo haber olvidado.

Sus venas se congelaron.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – inquirió con la voz angustiada. Observo por un eterno instante los ojos dorados de él sintiendo como su corazón se marchitaba lentamente, encogiéndose, hasta sentir una enorme punzada en él. Inuyasha no la recordaba… no recordaba esa promesa ¡nunca la recordó a ella! la muchacha lo había olvidado por culpa del demonio que llevaba en su interior ya que a causa de él el encuentro de ella y de Inuyasha se había borrado de su mente para quien sabe que… capaz que lo había hecho para que ella no recordara nada que tenga que ver con la magia y así proteger su joven mente, ya que conociendo como era le habría dicho a todo el mundo que un caballero de cabello plateado la había salvado de unos lobos ¡con magia! Si, seguro a que era por eso… aunque… no era seguro. Pero eso no quería decir que Inuyasha fuera a olvidarse de ella, cuando él le hizo esa promesa parecía tan sincero… tan franco, que nunca se hubiera imaginado que… solo estaba jugando con ella.

Lagrimas rodaron pos sus mejillas.

Un doloroso nudo se formo en su garganta mientras que la joven luchaba en vano por no permitir que cayeran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Encendió su rostro con sus manos mientras que cabizbaja sollozaba amargamente ¡Inuyasha, se había olvidado de la promesa que ÉL mismo le había hecho cuando niña! Ahora recordaba quien había sido su primer amigo adulto… Inuyasha lo fue… y ahora no lo seria nunca más ya que no la recordaba. Que estúpida se sentía, como siempre tan extrovertida se había abrasado a él con tanta felicidad… tanta y ahora…

«Que estúpida eres…»

Inuyasha se tenso al ver como la mocosa sollozaba con tanta vehemencia, con tanto fervor, se sintió un bastardo ¡no! ¡Más que eso! Un maldito infeliz, todo por haberla hecho llorara, pero… ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal? Solo hizo una pregunta ¿era para tanto?

– Kagome… no llores por favor… – el dolor de ella era tan tangible que comenzó a sentir lo que la muchacha sentía. No le gustaba verla así… no, no le gustaba. La abraso de improviso envolviéndola entre sus brazos sintiendo el suave perfume que desprendían los cabellos azabache de su mocosa, comenzó a acariciar su cabellos con parsimonia mientras que el calor corporal de Kagome se confundía con el suyo. Los sollozos angustiosos comenzaron a cesar de forma lenta hasta solo quedar en hipos entrecortados y una respiración agitada, sonrío de lado, hasta de grande hipaba como si fuera una niña, era porque Kagome tenía el alma de una niña aunque tuviera cuerpo de mujer… un cuerpo que él quería acariciar.

– ¿D-de verdad n-no recuerdas? – exclamo con dificultad ya que su respiración aun era dificultosa por el llanto. Se acerco un poco más hacia Inuyasha mientras que posaba una mano en el firmé y duro pecho varonil sintiendo los latidos apresurados en su mano ¿Por qué latían tan apresurados? ¿Podría ser…?

Cerro sus ojos no queriendo pensar en aquello mientras que con su fragancia a bosque y libertad comenzaba a embelesarse… era tan perfecto todo que por un momento olvido porque era que lloraba… sólo por un momento.

Inuyasha la estrecho un poco mas fuerte sintiendo que las palabras de pronto no querían salir de su boca. Tomo aire hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más y lo exhalo con fuerza. La muchacha al sentir esa reacción de él alzo su rostro para observarlo… era tan hermosa.

Aturdido por tenerla tan cerca y no poder más que eso cerro sus ojos.

– Nunca quise olvidarte… – declaro con la voz ronca abriendo los ojos lentamente. – me obligaron a hacerlo…

No podía decirle más que eso… si seguía tendría que decirle que él había sido la causa por la que ella ahora se encontrara en ese mundo. Que la había utilizado solo para recatar a su madre de las garras de Naraku… para su propio beneficio. Su estomago se encogió dándole una punzada en el, bien, lo hecho, hecho esta, había cometido el error mas grande de su vida… no, ya anteriormente había cometido errores, asique este sería un nuevo error ¡grande! En su vida. Hizo una mueca ante lo duro de ésa verdad…

– Fue Naraku ¿verdad?

Olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, era más que obvio que el culpable de todo era Naraku. ¡Mierda! No había pensado en aquello.

– Eso no importa. – musito ladeando el rostro para evitar mirarla.

Kagome entorno los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien fue el que te hizo olvidarme? Es obvio que es Naraku.

– ¡Entonces, para que preguntas, si sabes la respuesta!

– ¡Porque parece que quisieras cubrirlo! – bramo con la misma intensidad de él, para luego entristecer la mirada y suavizar su voz. – ¿Por qué te cuesta admitirlo?... ¿acaso no quieres contármelo?

El hombre volvió a ladear el rostro y bajo la mirada sintiéndose vulnerable por la culpa que lo invadía.

– No… me incomoda mucho recordar. – no quería decirle que le dolía, ya que enfrente de ella no quería parecer un debilucho… quería verse el siempre fuerte y orgulloso Inuyasha. Él y su ego.

– Está bien – dijo cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos y deslumbrarlo con su dulce mirar. – no preguntare mas… pero… tengo una última duda.

El estomago se encogió.

– ¿Cuál es?

– ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tú eras mi guardián?

El silencio reino entre ellos dos haciéndose incomodo.

La mirada del hombre se volvió seria mientras que las facciones en su rostro se volvían duras y firmes. Su entrecejo se frunció levemente denotando que lo que estaba a punto de decir era delicado o… difícil de decir. Volvió a estrecharla en un nuevo abraso colocando su mentón en el hombro de la muchacha haciendo que ella alzara la cabeza por la inclinación de él. Estaba confundida pero algo era claro… lo que él estuviera por decir no era bueno. Lo sintió suspirar nuevamente y eso la hizo estremecerse ya que el aire que expulso por su nariz la hizo sentir escalofríos.

**_Nunca me sentí tan solo _**_**  
**_**_como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_**_**  
**_**_la vida me dijo a gritos _**_**  
**_**_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba _**_**  
**_**_que el amor es una cosa _**_**  
**_**_que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_**_**  
**_**_si lo fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a _**_**  
**_**_su final. _**

– No te lo dije – comenzó susurrándole al oído. – para que cuando te tuvieras que ir a tu mundo… la despedida no fuera tan dolorosa para ti… no quería que me recordaras… aunque… también lo deseaba tanto.

Ella se quedo perpleja.

Inuyasha ejerció un poco mas de fuerza aprisionando su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo, como queriéndose grabar la calidez que ella destilaba junto a su magnífico aroma… tan suave, delicado… tan único.

Como la amaba.

Y cuanto la deseaba.

Se enderezo un poco observándola desde su altura, acariciando con su mano la mejilla tan suave y nívea de la muchacha mientras que ella lo observaba entre expectante y confundida.

**_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _**_**  
**_**_que si me tocas se quema mi piel_**_**  
**_**_ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_**_**  
**_**_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver._**

– Si te decía quien era, las probabilidades que me recordaras eran pocas y podría parecer un loco, aparte, claro, que nunca tenemos un momento asolas – sonrío haciendo que ella también sonriera por lo obvio. – Siempre estamos siendo atacados por cualquier cosa… – cayó por un momento mientras que estudiaba su rostro antes de perderla… para siempre. – Kagome… no soporto ver como derramas lagrimas… odio ver cuando estás en peligro… me partes mi morboso corazón cuando veo que sufres y si te hubiera dicho mas antes que yo era tu guardián, estoy seguro que en el momento de despedirnos te hubieras desecho en un mar de lagrimas… no llores por favor.

**_Que lloro sin ti…_**_**  
**_**_que lloro por ti…_**_**  
**_**_que ya lo entendí_**_**  
**_**_que no eras para mí._**

Poso su frente en la de ella observando cómo silenciosas lágrimas caían de los ojos de su pequeña mocosa. Gemía cada tanto soltando un sollozo con los ojos cerrados. Todo lo que le decía Inuyasha era verdad… se le partiría el alma cuando tuviera que alejarse de él… y eso pronto sucedería, no quería perderlo, justo cuando lo había encontrado, justo ahora que ya no se sentía sola en aquel mundo… tenía que alejarse de él y volver a su mundo… era como cuando fue niña y tuvo que separarse de él ¡otra vez sucedía lo mismos! Una vez más las cosas se estaban repitiendo… ¿acaso, ya era su destino sufrir? ¿Acaso nunca podría ser feliz? Ya lo había dejando una vez, no quería volver a hacerlo ¡¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel?!

**_Nunca me sentí tan solo _**_**  
**_**_como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_**_**  
**_**_la vida me dijo a gritos _**_**  
**_**_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba _**_**  
**_**_que el amor es una cosa _**_**  
**_**_que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_**_**  
**_**_si lo fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a _**_**  
**_**_su final…_**

– ¡No quiero dejarte! – balbuceo entre un sollozo sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba lento y doloroso golpeando con fuerza su pecho… como dolía. Inuyasha tenía razón… era mejor no tener que recordarlo, capaz el dolor no fuera tan inmenso… no, claro que sería inmensamente doloroso, ella lo amaba… de todas formas el perderlo sería más que doloroso… seria como sentir la agonía. Porque moriría sino lo tenía, sino estaba a su lado… ahora entendía lo que era el dolor de perder a alguien que amas… el sólo hecho de imaginarse lejos de él la hacía morir lentamente. Agonizaba por dentro. – ¿¿no hay otra manera de estar a salvo sin tener que dejarte??

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

– No la hay… es la única manera.

– ¡Pero no quiero! ¡Me muero sino te tengo! – Declaro dejando atónito a Inuyasha – ¡tengo miedo de no volverte a ver! – sollozaba amargamente abrasándolo nuevamente con fuerza esta vez encendiendo su rostro entre el cuello de él ya que era hasta donde podía llegar por su estatura. – no quiero dejarte…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos sintiendo más que una punzada de dolor en su envenenado corazón. Estaba seguro que cuando ella supiera le verdad de todo ya no pensaría lo mismo. Eso lo dejo sin aliento. Pensar en el sólo hecho de que Kagome lo odiara lo consternaba enormemente. Con los ojos abiertos como plato la abrazo un poco más inconscientemente.

«Perderla… perderla… ¡¡PERDERLA!!»

– Perderte… – musito tan bajito que apenas fue audible.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron sin que ellos lo percataran, el crepitar de la lluvia junto con el crujir del fuego era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de esa cueva ya que dos personas se encontraban abrazados disfrutando tal vez su último momento juntos, profesándose su amor en silencio, haciendo gritar a sus corazones que lloraban por saber que pronto tendrían que dejarse. ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil? ¿Por qué no era como en los cuentos de hadas donde el amor siempre triunfa? donde nada los separara jamás, en donde los buenos siempre ganan. La batalla aun no terminaba, pero al saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos aunque no dichos, se daban por derrotados, al diablo con que la humanidad estaba en peligro, eso ahora era lo de menos, lo único que importaba era que… ese era su último momento.

– Quiero estar contigo. – murmuró, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos dos moviendo un poco su cabeza para enterrarla y embriagarse en la piel perfumada a bosque de su tosco y bruto hombre.

– Yo también. – susurró bajando la cabeza, buscando los labios femeninos para capturarlos con los suyos y besarlos con vehemencia, delicadeza, fervor, mostrando cuanto era que la necesitaba a su lado, cuando era que la amaba.

Todo era delicado, los besos, los labios, los roces, todo lo era, hasta que de un momento a otro que ninguno de ellos lo noto y las cosas fueron tomando otro tono, los roces de sus labios se volvieron osados perturbadores, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir acelerado mientras que sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando un bailé delicado lento haciendo que los besos se volvieron húmedos, provocadores llenos de deseo. Kagome gimió en protesta al sentir que con eso no se llenaba que necesitaba algo más… una ola de calor la golpeo de lleno al sentir que sus cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse lentamente ¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? No entendía, ni quería entender, la espalda comenzó a cosquillearle cuando las manos masculinas comenzaron acariciarla paulatinamente haciéndola estremecer, suspirar con fuerza. Escucho como Inuyasha resoplo con fuerza cuando sus bocas se separaron… ella aun con los ojos cerrados apretó la sobreveste del hombre confundida al sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y que justo con Inuyasha comenzaban a revelarse… ¿Por qué con él?

– No podemos seguir con esto – jadeo Inuyasha por el esfuerzo contenido y lo osado de los besos que ambos se dieron.

Ella le vio sin entender.

– Si continuamos… – murmuró ronco con los ojos opacados por el deseo que era evidente. – no creo poder controlarme.

**_Continuara…_**

**N/A:** ¡¡Ahhh!! :D ¡¡es la primera vez que un cap. que creo yo me sale como quiero!! n.n Lo que pasa es que hay veces que no creo que el cap. que subi este muy bueno y no quiero decir que este no esté incluido lo que sucede es que acá expreso bien como se sienten los sentimientos de ambos (más de Kagome n.ñ) creo que si alguien de mi familia leyera este cap. se quedaría boquiabierto jeje conociéndome ni yo creo lo que escribí hoy n.n bueno, che, es que soy algo chiquilina n.ñ y aniñada, y esto muestra algo de mí que ni yo sabía que tenía O.o

Sé que hay algunas que quisieran ahorcarme por hacerlas esperar tanto x° (me incluyo u.ù) no voy a poner ninguna escusa porque creo que eso ya está muy gastado en mi n.ñ jejeje esto viene de "estudiante irresponsable" yo también no quisiera tardarme tanto… pero la verdad no puedo, hay veces que mi ánimo esta por el piso y cuando me siento delante de mi notebook no puedo escribir ni un maldito párrafo ¬¬ de verdad lo lamento… en serio y si quieren matarme ya tendrán su oportunidad… ¡¡chicas los sueños pueden volverse realidad!! Sueñen que me están ahorcando y ¡¡listo, sueño cumplido!! Jejeje xD ¡¡jajaja!! (Que tonta que soy) =D

(Difunta) **_Dulce Kagome Lady_**

**P/D:** ¡Adivinen que pasara en el próximo cap! :D ¿Qué pensaron que no iba a pasar? Jajajaja… ¡¡MUAJAJAJA!! (Me siento tan poderosa cuando me rio así) n,n. **_ANI:_** mi querida amiga, espero que te la pases de maravilla en tus vacaciones y que el estudio no te mate xp gracias por el apoyo TE KIERO n.u _**fernandaIK26:**_ a vos más que todo pido disculpas, pronto me ahorcaras y quedaras satisfecha jeje solo ten paciencia ñ.ñ y **_Giuly:_** Ó.Ò de verdad perdón por no dejarte un comentario en tu fic… últimamente ando mas perdida que Rioga jeje… no, la verdad no tanto ¬.¬ ¡¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!!...

La letra en cursiva y negrita es la letra de "Sin Bandera" "Que lloro" es triste pero más triste es ver el video. Amo a esta dúo tengo todos sus CDS ñ.ñ'. Creo que la letra se acopla bien al cap ¿no? bueno, si no les gusto está bien, cada cual con sus gustos, creí que ya era hora de colocar algo al fic n.n y me hormigueaban las manos por poner alguna canción en él. Bueno, ya que hoy se muestran más lo sentimientos que sienten ambos me pareció adecuado colocar una canción de este dúo que me mata… lástima que ya estén en su última gira que es una despedida sifn… sifn… ú.ù oh, bueno, nada es para siempre… ¡¡FELICES CUASCUAS!! (Pascuas) Jejeje n.n

_DORMIR ES LINDO… DESPERTAR ES LO FEO…_

**_Dulce…_**


	27. Antes De Despedirnos

**Capitulo 27:**** "Antes De Despedirnos"**

_Si esta es mi última noche junto a ti…  
prefiero vivirla como el último día de mi vida._

Kagome contuvo el aire ante la declaración tan seca que Inuyasha le dijo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente al pensar en lo que el hombre le había afirmado con tanto deseo… él no sólo, no se detendría sino que también haría con ella lo que a él se le plazca, su estomago se encogió al verse tan vulnerable ante la imponente figura de su tosco y bruto hombre, ver en sus ojos un brillo tan perturbador la ponía más que nerviosa ¡alterada! ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué es lo que ella podría hacer?! También deseaba estar con él, cada vez que la besaba su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que no tendría que reaccionar pero que lamentablemente ni ella podía controlar era como si al sentirse cerca de él perdiera todo los sentidos de la razón para sólo dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí sólo.

El hombre al ver que ella sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos expectantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, suspiro apesadumbrado, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y posaba nuevamente su frente con la de ella respirando el mismo aire que su mocosa. Bien, no esperaba otra reacción por parte de la chica, aun era una niña…

«Es TU niña…»

Él se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada. Se llevaban más de un siglo de diferencia y eso a todas luces estaba mal, aparte de poder dejarla embarazada, aunque con su magia ella no corría peligro, sonrió con tristeza al recordar eso…

«Crear una vida no se puede controlar…»

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Eso era verdad!

Si él y ella tuvieran algún encuentro carnal…

No podría evitar que ella quedara en cinta.

Una vez, cuando hablaba con el libidinoso de Miroku le había contado que cuando los merlines tiene relaciones carnales no pueden evitar tener un hijo ya que crear una vida era más que difícil evitarlo era imposible. Su corazón latió vertiginoso. También le había dicho que las probabilidades para evitar eso estaban muy lejanas a su época ya que dentro de varios siglos se crearía algo llamado "anticonceptivos" por ahora nada lo podría evitar ni la mismísima magia.

«¡¡POR QUÉEEEE?!»

De la nada la excitación que sentía se fue en menos de un segundo.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios habían creado a los seres humanos con deseos si la mayoría de ellos estaban prohibidos? O mejor aun ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser feliz? Gruño al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Pero pensándolo bien aunque quisiera y estuvieran fuera de riesgos de dejarla en cinta, nunca podrían hacer aquello. Él la había usado como un peón sin siquiera pensar en que ella sufriría, la había utilizado sin saber de quién se trataba, no la recordaba… no pudo recordarla hasta ese día en que descubrieron la visión de la chica. Y para su desgracia había pensado en dejarla en las manos de ese maldito mal nacido de Naraku… ése bastardo tenía toda la culpa… no él… no, no la tenía.

«Pero fuiste tú quien la huso.»

Eso era verdad.

Él fue quien la trajo a ese mundo, no Naraku, aunque fueran órdenes de ese condenado diablo. Fue él quien dio la localización de la penmerlin, había cometido tanto errores… y todos llegando a lastimar a Kagome. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que los sentimientos de culpa inundaban su ser, como quería «borrar con el codo lo que había escrito con la mano» viejo dicho, pero muy cierto para esta ocasión. Cerro sus ojos dejando que todo lo malo carcomiera su corazón, que lo matara lentamente para encontrarse con su madre en ese cielo que decían es el "paraíso".

– Feh

«Como si te dejaran entrar.»

Con pecados tan sangrientos… ni a las puertas podría llegar.

Y como si un cálido ser quisiera ahuyentar esos fantasmas que atormentaban su mente notó como Kagome se acurrucaba más en su pecho. Bajo la mirada enderezando la cabeza para observar la pequeña cabeza de la mocosa de lado, recostada en su pecho mientras que una mano aprisionaba la sobreveste de él con un poco de fuerza ¿cuando habían cambiado de posición? Si hace solo unos minutos ellos se encontraban de pie y ahora se encontraban sentados enfrente de la fogata: Inuyasha se encontraba sentado afirmando la espalda en el frio muro de piedra con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba mientras que Kagome permanecía durmiendo en su pecho sentada delante del hombre recostando el cuerpo sobre el de él. Era tan cálida y parecía tan apacible durmiendo sobre él. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que ya no la tendría. Se separarían al amanecer ya lo tenía decidido… podría irse esa misma noche si quisiese pero…

«El clima allá afuera es muy horrible.»

– No. – musito posando su mentón en la cabeza perfumada de Kagome.

Sólo quería estar junto a ella aunque sea unos minutos más. Quería sentir su presencia junto a la suya por una noche… aunque sea por una noche. Sólo una.

Un campo de hermosas flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber, se alzaba majestuoso enfrente de la chica que corría dando uno que otro salto cada tanto mientras que era perseguida por un hombre que la seguía igual de divertido que ella. Las risas de ambas personas inundaban el lugar para mostrarlo mágico, casi inimaginable, lleno de paz, tranquilidad y amor.

Un amor que ellos dos demostraban cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Mientras saltaba y corría al mismo tiempo dio un pequeño giro en el aire haciendo girar su cuerpo de lado mostrando la brillantez de sus cabellos azabaches que destilaban con cada rayo de sol que los alumbraba un tono azulado tan único que daba envidia mirarlo. Su lozana piel blanca tan suave a la vista que parecía estar acariciándola con la mirada. La sonrisa tan llena de sinceridad que emanaba una alegría que parecía contagiarte para sonreír también. Extendió los brazos a los lados invitándolo a que la abrazara y llegara a su lado sin siquiera dejar de mostrarse tan radiante como los rayos de la luna, pura, única, hermosa Kagome.

Llego a su lado abrasándola de las costillas ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que ella cayeran junto con él en ese frondoso colchón de flores que los recibió de lleno haciendo volar por el aire uno que otro pétalo.

La muchacha soltó un gemido al sentir el cuerpo duro y pesado de Inuyasha sobre el suyo, percibiendo el calor que esté emanaba quemándola, atravesando las ropas de ambos sintiendo como si sus cuerpos estuvieran desnudos y directamente pudieran sentirse el uno y el otro. Sus miradas se encontraron observando lo que a través de palabras no podían demostrar, los centímetros que los separaban parecían acortarse con el pasar de los segundos hasta que simplemente ya ningún centímetros los separo, encontrándose con los labios deseados, saboreando el sabor del otro… todo era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño… un sueño compartido.

De la nada la penmerlin sintió como el aire se le iba acabando y el peso de Inuyasha cada vez se hacía más pesado… como ahogándola.

Abrió sus ojos de súbito quedándose estupefacta a lo que sus ojos encontraron cuando los abrió.

Inuyasha estaba arriba de ella.

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?

Aturdida por la cercanía de Inuyasha lo observo como si fuera la cosa más sorprendente de todo el universo. Él se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente, posando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, como Kagome lo había hecho horas antes, parecía tan satisfecho con solo permanecer así con ella… durmiendo a su lado sin nada más que eso… solo dormir. Entonces de la nada un pensamiento invadió su mente conmocionándola inmensamente hasta hacerla llegar al punto de sonrojarse furiosamente.

¿Qué se sentiría despertar junto a él después de pasar una noche de amor?

Una ola de calor nublo sus sentidos. Ya conocía como se sentía estar debajo de ese cuerpo tan viril lleno de masculinidad, solo faltaba…

«Sentir su piel.»

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en aquello ¿Cómo era posible que su mente se volviera tan pervertida con solo sentir un beso de él o…?

«Su cuerpo.»

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose una total mujerzuela al permitirse pensar aquello… pero es que ese cuerpo tan varonil era… ¡¡no, no, no!! ¡No podía dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos! Tenía que estar firme sin dejarse perturbar por nada ¡por nada!

«Entonces quítatelo de encima… si puedes.»

Entorno los ojos notando que no se llevaba muy bien con sus pensamientos después de todo.

Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron para luego expulsarlos lentamente como tratándose de relajar y no sentir esa incomodidad que le cerraba la garganta mientras que en sus estomago miles de cosquillas la hacían sentirse perturbada. Con resolución trato de colocar sus manos en el pecho del hombre que movió su cabeza hasta esconderla entre el cuello y el hombro femenino haciéndole cosquillas con la pausada respiración de Inuyasha. Quiso soltar una carcajada ante el cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo pero luego todo cambio cuando percibió que él abría su boca para saborear su piel con la lengua y succionándola.

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras su corazón latía vertiginoso por la repentina acción del hombre. La enorme mano de Inuyasha comenzó a subir lentamente acariciando el cuerpo femenino llegando a su destino que era detenerse en el lado de su cuello libre, perturbando a la penmerlin un poco más. La respiración de la muchacha se volvió rápida y forzada como si de pronto el aire pareciera hacerse escaso… ya no le parecía gracioso sentir la respiración de él rosar su lozana pile. Todo lo contrario.

– I-Inuyasha. – llamo con dificultad, tanta que parecía agonizar.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba así con un hombre. Jamás nadie la había tocado como Inuyasha lo estaba haciendo, mostrándole sensaciones que no imagino tener, sentir… desear.

Lo estaba deseando…

Deseaba poder sentir un poco mas de todas esas sensaciones que estaba comenzando a conocer… y que poco a poco entendía. Sus ojos tornaron un brillo singular mientras que lentamente su mirada se suavizaba para volverse opacada, lánguida. Inuyasha teniendo los ojos cerrados busco los labios femeninos para saborear el delicado gusto a dulce que solo Kagome podría tener, gruño al percibir como ella con su lengua rosaba sus dientes explorando la cavidad de su boca.

Abrió sus ojos de súbito encontrándose con el hermosos rostro de la joven que amaba con una intensidad que lo turbo, nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie… ni por Kikyuo. Se separo de ella lentamente observando las mejillas sonrosadas de su mocosa, los labios húmedos e hinchados por los roces delicados pero ardiente de su beso. Había estado con muchas mujeres cuando fue humano, hacia tanto tiempo ya, que no recordaba cuan sabroso era percibir el cuerpo de una mujer debajo del suyo.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente.

Regalándole una sonrisa cálida e incitante.

– Creí que dormías… – musito con esa mirada lúdica. El hombre aun estupefacto por cómo se encontraban no supo que decir, la contemplo por un eterno instante que a Kagome se le hizo demasiado incomodo. – ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una desazonada. Su mirada era seria, muy seria, demasiado para el gusto de la joven.

– Si continuo con esto… – comenzó con la voz ronca y pesada. –… seguir sería fatal para ambos… mas para ti que para mi… – exhalo el aire retenido como queriéndose quitar un peso de encima, cerrando sus ojos lánguidamente. –… y no soportaría saber que estas sufriendo. Kagome, esto podría arruinar tu vida… nadie te querría como… esposa… ¡¡Argg!! ¡No podemos seguir con esto! – gruño saliendo de encima de la chica que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y brillosos… como le dolía todo eso.

– Pero – quiso replicar ya sentada en el suelo mientras que él se levantaba y caminaba como un león enjaulado gruñendo y mascullando más de mil palabrotas. Le provoco miedo.

– ¡No! ¡Entiende maldita sea! ¡Ya cometí más de mil pecados…! ¡No…! ¡No…! – las palabras parecieron no salir de su boca, morían antes de llegar a su garganta provocando que la sintiera áspera, dolorosa. Tenso la mandíbula haciendo rechinar los dientes mientras que su entrecejo se fruncía mucho ¡quería gritarle toda la verdad! pero no podía… si le decía todo… ella lo odiaría con todo su corazón… y eso si que no lo podría aguantar. Apretó los puños con fuerza perdiendo todo el control de la situación… ¡maldición todo estaba perdido!

Y se sentía tan frustrado por no…

«Por no poder saciarte.»

¡Maldición!

Parecía que estaba por volverse loco, la culpa lo mataba, la frustración lo irritaba… su corazón le dolía. Los ojos le comenzaron a arder haciéndolo sentir un calor que hace demasiado, casi siglos de tiempo, no sentía. Eran lágrimas. Y estaban a punto de derramarse. Con un fuerte gruñido se arrodillo en el suelo dando un certero golpe con su puño en el lugar cerca de sus pies, inclinando la cabeza para así esconder su rostro entre sus cabellos plateados soltando sin poder soportarlo más un sollozo ahogado. No podía creer que estaba sollozando ¡enfrente de Kagome! se sentía tan patético… hasta para dar lastima lo hacía mal.

«Doy asco…»

La muchacha petrificada por la escena que acabada de presenciar, se llevo una mano a los labios denotando una gran expresión de sorpresa ¿estaba llorando? De pronto lo escucho soltar un gruñido angustioso que más que gruñido pareció un jadeo. Su mirada se entristeció, entonces sí estaba llorando. Lo había contemplado cuando comenzó aquel alboroto hasta ahora que se encontraba de rodillas al frente de ella, sus ojos no se veían y mucho menos su rostro ya que se encontraba cabizbajo, otro jadeo se escucho haciendo que ella entrecerrara los ojos sintiéndose abrumada con el dolor de él ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Tanto le molestaba que no pudieran hacerlo? ¿O seria otra cosa?

– ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!

Otro golpe al suelo pero esta vez fue mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el lugar. Kagome, dio un pequeño respingo cuando lo vio hacer ese movimiento tan repentino, sin saber que hacer, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras que dentro de él sentía como un vacio la abrumaba, su dolor era tan tangible que creyó poder palparlo. Jamás en todo el tiempo que se encontró en ese lugar lo vio como o estaba haciendo ahora, parecía tan dolido, tan lastimado… tan… tan…

«Triste…»

– Inuyasha… – susurró cerca de su oído.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sintiendo como un cálido cuerpo se posaba en su espalda y unos brazos pequeños, como delicados, lo cubrían desde los hombros hasta el pecho aferrándose con un poco de fuerza que lo izo tranquilizarse, las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas, el dolor como también la tristeza se esfumaron tan rápido que nublaron su mente, solo dejando en ella la paz y tranquilidad que Kagome le hacía sentir, solo ella lo podía lograr. Poso una de sus grandes manos en una de las pequeñas de ella cubriéndola por completo mientras que la muchacha colocaba su mentón en el hombro de él, eso la hizo sonreír. Ese momento era como cuando fue pequeña y se encontró con él por primera vez… con la diferencia de que ella era la que sollozaba, no él.

– Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien, no hay porque sentirse mal antes de tiempo. Por favor deja de llorar, que me duele el corazón verte así – ejerció un poco mas de fuerza como si quisiera transmitirle un poco de ella. No le gustaba verlo así. – ¿Qué es lo que tanto te perturba?

Se separaron solo un poco para poderse mirar a los ojos. Kagome se incorporo un poco al tiempo que Inuyasha volteaba para quedar de frente a ella, aun sentado. Sus miradas eran intensas, no por el deseo, sino por el amor de ellos que era tangible y que solo ellos entendían. No se declararon su amor a los cuatro vientos, no abran pasado esos momentos que para los enamorados es único, capaz que la mayoría del tiempo en que estuvieron juntos su aproximación no fue la suficiente pero de algo estaban seguros… nunca fue necesario pasar por todo aquello para pode saber lo que cada uno siente por el otro.

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban brillosos por las lágrimas, sus duras mejillas estaban húmedas mientras que se limitaba a mirarla con serenidad. Bajo su mirada al suelo no pudiendo sostenerla más con la de la chica, saber que le estaba mintiendo y sintiendo el amor que sentía era más grande que todo el universo para con ella, lo hacía verse como un maldito bastardo. Uno muy grande.

Escucho un fuerte suspiro junto con la cálida exhalación de ella.

– Está bien. – dijo con ternura al tiempo que extendía una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos para posarla en su mejilla. – nunca exigiré que me digas algo que no quieres, aunque me muera por saber, es tu decisión el decírmela o no y eso lo respeto. – Inuyasha la observo atónito. Ella sonrío más. – No te sorprendas. Yo confío en ti, se que lo que no quieres decirme es para protegerme y que te lo reprimes. Inuyasha, si es eso lo mejor no me lo digas, no quiero enterarme de nada malo, estoy contigo, prefiero saberlo después, no ahora… – se acerco rápidamente a él casi rosando sus labios con los varoniles. –… por favor… no lo me lo digas.

Hambrientos de él Kagome lo beso con ímpetu, tanta que lo hizo reclinar hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de él toco la tierra fría y mojada. Quería transmitirle más que su amor con ese beso, mucho más que todas las cosas que él le hacía sentir, quería decirle sentimientos que con palabras no se logran entender, quería permanecer así con él por siempre. Lo había olvidado por tanto tiempo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que Inuyasha era su amigo adulto que la recato cuando niña…

Su guardián.

Tomo con ambas manos su rostro acunándolo en ellas mientras que seguía besándolo con vehemencia. Inuyasha gruño al sentir la suavidad de esos labios que se rozaban con los suyos de una manera tan única que lo mareo. Sintió su temerosa lengua adentrarse en su cavidad buscando tímidamente la de él para, como cuando el introducía la suya, bailar un vals lento, lánguido. Su sabor era dulce como el de una jugosa manzana, igual a la de ese campo que, mientras viajaba, probo. Con lentitud comenzó a acariciar las curvas de ese cuerpo pequeño pero tentador, eran suaves, torneadas, exquisitas. Su virilidad se despertó con una potencia que lo perturbo pero sin hacerlo detenerse. La muchacha abrió sus ojos con una velocidad única dejándolos como platos y en primera fila para observar el perfecto rostro de su guardián, las mejillas le ardieron cuando ella sintió en uno de sus muslos la excitación de Inuyasha. ¡¡Por Dios!! La había sentido tan grande y poderosa, que la asusto, de súbito se separo de él dejando a un Inuyasha muy, pero muy molesto.

La penetrante mirada la consterno.

Era brillosa y opacada, por el deseo tal vez, lánguida, pero profunda como si quisiera que ella se perdiera en esas hermosas orbes doradas con gamas anaranjadas y puntos negros. Jamás lo había notado, Inuyasha tenía unos ojos muy peculiares.

– Kagome… – clamo con voz gutural. Ella se sobresalto por el casi gruñido que escucho de él y lo observo expectante, sin saber qué hacer. –… ya no puedo más… te necesito… pero no quiero que lo hagas porque te lo pido. Si tú me dices en este preciso instante que me detenga… yo lo haré… pero… – tenso la mandíbula y frunció su ceño. –… pero si dices que continúe… ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Sus venas se congelaron.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras que sentía los alocados latidos de su corazón casi en la garganta. Sus miradas no se separaron por un eterno momento. Y ahí se encontraba ella, encima de Inuyasha con la decisión que él le obsequio, si ella aceptada él la aria mujer en ese lugar y si se negaba… todo terminaría ahí, en esa noche y esa cueva. También a la postre se encontraba su despedida, ya lo había asumido así que para que negarlo, tendría que irse a su mundo al amanecer… ella no podría continuar en ese lugar sin saber cómo utilizar su magia, sin saber qué demonios hacer cuando se encontrar enfrente de Naraku. Si se enfrentaba con ese maldito, existía la posibilidad de perder y que el demonio que habitaba en su interior abriera las siete puertas, para hacerlo llegar a la fuente de poder. Bien, eso era de cobardes, pero no quedaba de otra, no podía arriesgarse tenia que salvar a los mundos de ese ser y enfrentándose a él sin saber siquiera como utilizar sus poderes le parecía ridículo e insensato, se estaría lanzando sola a la boca del lobo… si, moriría.

«¿E Inuyasha y tú?»

Ellos dos…

Su amor…

Esa noche.

Esa era la última noche en que ellos dos podrían estar juntos. No tenía ni idea si lo volvería a ver… si tenían otra oportunidad como esta, no, no la habría. Su mirada se entristeció y la clavó en la del hombre que la observaba minuciosamente queriendo leer sus pensamientos. Trago con fuerza y se acerco lentamente hacia Inuyasha percibiendo el cálido respirar del hombre que golpeo suavemente sus mejillas, cerró los ojos notando como sus labios temblaban por el nerviosismo.

Él no se movió un centímetro observándola con los ojos bien abiertos esperando la respuesta de la joven que tomo aire con fuerza.

– Hazme el amor… – musito.

Incrédulo como también aturdido la observo. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Abría escuchado mal? Se inclinaba mas para la segunda opción, estuvo por decir algo cuando, muy para su pesar ya que eso lo volvía loco, acaricio su pecho lentamente. Eso provoco que él hombre exhalara con fuerza conteniendo el deseo que se acrecentaba con cada instante. Movido por su excitación se levanto de súbito del suelo tomando a la joven en brazos, lo observo desconcertada sin saber qué hacer. Ya había tomado una decisión, la más importante de toda su vida, una de la cual no había vuelta atrás, se entregaría a Inuyasha sin condiciones ni promesas ni inhibiciones ni límites. Esta noche se amarían… aunque sea la primera y última de toda su vida, porque con Inuyasha era el principio y el fin. Nerviosa por lo que llegara a pasar escondió su rostro en el cuello de él percibiendo de lleno el esquicito aroma a bosque con libertad… como extrañaría ese aroma a él.

La sintió esconder su rostro en su cuello y por un momento se detuvo hasta que la escucho suspirar con fuerza. Continuo caminando hasta llegar a un punto de la cueva donde con solo mover su dedo una enorme cama apareció, su cobertor era rojo, un rojo casi sangre que lo hizo hacer una mueca, prefería rojo como unos labios que después de ser probados se volvían igual que ese cobertor. Sonrío al pensar de quien era. Tenían unas almohadas grandes, mullidas cubiertas por el mismo color que el cobertor, la tela era de seda, una suave seda que le parecía tocar la piel desnuda de una impetuosa penmerlin. Esa cama era perfecta, solo para ellos dos, era perfecta como su dulce Kagome.

Un pensamiento surco su mente provocando que dejara de sonreír.

Se estaba aprovechando de Kagome.

Lo estaba haciendo…

¿O no?

«tú la amas de verdad… la amas sin límites ni fronteras.»

Esa era la única verdad.

La verdad que sí podría decirle.

Aunque… Kagome le afirmo que no quería saber lo que él tenía guardado. Ella no deseaba saberlo, prefería quedarse así con él, con que solo era su guardián y nada más que eso. Oh, su Kagome era tan inocente, y tan desinhibida, ella sin duda era única. Sin duda. Pero la culpa no lo dejaba, no quería abandonarlo, si hacían el amor con Kagome y la despojaba de su doncellez, sería difícil que un hombre la aceptara.

«Pero no imposible.»

Con todas las culpas y pecados que llevaba cargando hacia más de un siglo él no podría hacerle aquello, no, no podía no estaba en él, ya había hecho demasiado mal, no quería seguir haciéndolo, estaba cansado de que siempre cuando hacia las cosas sin pensar luego se arrepentiría.

«Pero con ella jamás te arrepentirías.»

Cierto. No podría. Y está era la última noche en que ellos dos podrían estar así, ya que ella se iría al amanecerse quisiera o no, no podía arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara, primero muerto. ¿Entonces porque no despedirse de esta manera? Ella se lo había aclarado…

«Despídete de ella…»

Pero no era la mejor manera… la había engañado, utilizado, y casi…

«¡¡HAZLO MALDITO IDIOTA!! ¡Ella te lo pidió! ¡Y si lo hizo fue por algo! ¡Estúpido!»

La observo. Kagome parecía temerosa de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero cuando le susurró en los labios que le hiciera el amor pudo percibir ese tinte firme y calculador que solo una mujer puede mostrar. Ella también lo deseaba como él. ¿Y para que prohibirse algo que ambos deseaban? No tenía sentido, ya eran adultos… bueno uno más que el otro, pero ella estaba a un paso para serlo. Suspiro y roso su nariz contra los perfumados cabellos azabaches, su aroma era tan único que lo dejo mareado. Camino solo un paso más y la coloco con una delicadeza única en la mullida cama que la hizo alejarse del cuello del hombre. Soltó un grito ahogado, cuando observo que se encontraba recostada en una amplia cama con un cobertor de seda, la más suave seda que toco en toda su corta vida. Lo observo perpleja sin entender aun.

Él le sonrío con la mejor de sus sonrisas haciendo que la joven sintiera un cosquilleo en su estomago y sus mejillas se tornaran bien rojizas. Se encontraba de pie observándola como si fuera la última vez que lo aria… y que ironía, ya que era la última vez que podría observarla de esa manera. Fue como una visión ya antes vista, de ella, como cuando la contemplo por primera vez.

– Para tu primera vez… al menos tenía que haber una cama. – eso la hizo sonrojase aun mas.

– ¿Co-como sabes quee…? – inquirió temerosa mientras que bajaba la mirada hasta las orillas de los lados de la cama.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella como lo aria un felino que estaba a punto de capturar a su presa, lento, con la mirada clavada en la suya e insinuante. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta dejando atoradas las palabras como también la respiración, no sabía porque pero esa maldita mirada siempre la dejaba sin aliento… como cuando pequeña. Cayo de espaldas a la cama por la cercanía de él obligándola a cederle espacio mientras que sentía como el hombre afirmaba su pecho sobre el de ella percibiendo el pesado cuerpo, nuevamente, del joven, cerró los ojos ante lo cálido que su guardián se sentía, hasta a través de las telas de sus ropas el calor que cada uno despedía se podía sentir sin ningún problema.

– Porque sabiendo que eres «la hija de un gran señor» tendrías que ser pura. Por naturaleza todas las hijas de hombres poderosos como lo es tu padre, lo son. – respondió mientras que acariciaba lentamente, con el revés de sus dedos, una de las mejillas femeninas, observándola con una ternura que la hizo suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, todo parecía un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban un poco mostrando una sonrisa suave y casi imperceptible. «La hija de un gran señor» así la había llamado, como cuando fue una niña y ella le dijo que era la hija de un gran señor, él aun recordaba todo eso. Qué bien, pensó, ella no era la única que recordaba esas cosas tan simples y pequeñas, él también lo hacía.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** u,ù Crucifíquenme si quieren o hagan lo que les dije la otra vuelta ¿se acuerdan? Eso de ahorcarme mientras duermen. ¡Yo no tengo drama, me dejo y todo! ñ,ñ bien, una vez mas Inu dejo en las manos de Kagome que elija si quería o no quería hacerlo. Sí, sí, sí, ¡ya se! Es como el otro fic pero, miren, hay una pequeña diferencia… Kagome no le dice: "_Hazme él amor"_ ¿ven? n,n

Y con la demora de mi fic… bueno, pensaba ponerle lemon, pero como solo yo escribo y las cosas van tomado, por si solas, forma… así quedo. Otra cosa que me impidió actualizar fue que a mi viejo (papá) lo operaron y estuve (una vez mas) en la vendita clínica ¬¬ creo que tendría que hacerme una pieza en ese lugar ya que voy tan seguido jeje n,n nah ni que me gustara estar ahí. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que cuando estaba visitando a mi papá y me iba, fui por el ascensor ¿y adivinen que paso? ¡¡SÍÍÍII!! ¡Me quede atrapada! n,n… ¡fue horrible! ¬¬ casi muero de un infarto… creo que algo malo me va a pasar porque la otra vez en el cuatri casi me mato también. Pero bueno, dicen que no hay que ser pájaro de mal agüero… como sea, ya esta y lo mejor de todo ¡estoy viva! n.u en mi spaces voy a contar mejor como paso la cosa, si quieren pacen o si no, no n,n.

Gracias por leer hasta acá sorry si es demasiado largo, siempre se me van las manos jejeje :D

_La alegría lo mejor que un ser humano puede dar,  
es poder ser creado de vida en el alma. _

_**Dulce Kagome lady**_

**P/D:** ¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES!! Me gustaron los que recibí y por cierto gracias _**fan de inuyasha y kagome4ever**_ me gusto mucho tu review y no te preocupes que ya pase por tu wiki, lo vi y todo mas tarde te dejo un comentario ¿si? gracias también por notar mi esfuerzo n,ñ jeje ¡ah! _**fernandaIK26: **_como me reí contigo, Dios mío, me tente :D de verdad gracias por tu comentario y de verdad perdóname por no actualizar tan seguido cómo quisieras. Te prometo que el lunes a la noche coloco uno nuevo. Y a todos los demás ¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!Tengo en cuenta todos los que una vez me dejaron review y a las que me siguen dejando n,n.

Ahora sí…

_**Dulce kagome lady**_


	28. La Primera y Ultima Noche

**Capitulo 28:**** "La Primer y Ultima Noche".**

_Con percances, peleas, y lágrimas  
nuestro amor siempre será fuerte._

Se inclino buscando sus labios con la mirada fija en los ojos castaños que lo observaban minuciosamente, expectantes, a causa del nerviosismo. Poso los de él en los femeninos que eran tan suaves como la seda y delicados al igual que el pétalo de una rosa, ella era la cosa más exquisita de toda la tierra, sí, lo era. Subió su mano grande y fuerte recorriendo lentamente las curvas que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo, pasando por su estomago plano y las costillas, hasta llegar a su pecho tomándolo suavemente. Gruño ronco al sentir como podía llenar su mano sin siquiera apretarlo, toda ella era pura suavidad, inocencia y fuego, jamás hubiera pensado que encontraría en toda su maldita existencia a alguien como su mocosa, tan pura… impetuosa…

«Tan deliciosa.»

La sangre resonaba en sus oídos como un torrente incontenible mientras que su cuerpo ardía de deseo por ella, tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no deshacerle las lazas del vestido y poder saborear así una parte todavía más grande de de ella. No, no podía hacerle aquello, tenía que ser delicado, lento, suave, para no alarmarla ni mucho menos asustarla, sabía que esto era nuevo para ella no podía ser brusco y hacerla suya en ese instante así sin más.

El sabor de su boca lo hizo gemir. La sensación de su aliento confundiéndose con el de él cuando la lengua de Kagome se deslizaba por su cavidad haciéndolo sentir la sensación de ese jugoso baile dentro de su boca provocando avivar el calor que por momentos parecía lava recorriendo sus venas quemándolo por dentro, gracias a ella y el calor que Kagome despedía de su cuerpo quemaba como acero caliente… hirviendo, se pregunto si seria mas fuerte cuando se encontrara sin ropas bajo su cuerpo, entregándose a él como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

«Eso sería más que delicioso.»

Sí, mucho más. Mordisqueo el labio inferior de la joven percibiendo la agitada respiración de ella golpeando su rostro con fuerza, el pecho que subía y baja con una velocidad que lo hizo sonreír. Se encontraba agitada, perturbada… excitada. Movió su mano masajeando suavemente el pecho que aun se encontraba bajo su mano y la vio arquear su espalda de una manera rápida, las mejillas se le había teñido del cálido rojizo que tanto le gustaba mientras que no se animaba a abrir sus ojos, manteniéndolos fuertemente cerrados, ella era tan inocente.

Kagome sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza ante el delicado movimiento de la mano de Inuyasha sobre su pecho, torneando con suavidad el todo poco de ella que se encontraba bajo su mano, provocándola. Un ansia sumergida en lo más profundo de su ser amenazaba con tomar posesión de ella conforme como Inuyasha suscitaba en su cuerpo sensaciones y sentimientos que Kagome nunca había conocido anteriormente. No comprendía esas desconocidas sensaciones le eran confusas y abrumadoras.

Electrizantes. Angustiosas. Y la hacían desear más de él.

El hombre acerco su rostro al cuello de ella besándola con suavidad aspirando el delicado aroma a rosas con flores tan suave como dulce, succionando, como cuando se encontraba dormido, la tersa piel de la joven que soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de él descendiéndolas por los musculosos bíceps de su guardián. La caricia era tan delicada y lenta que parecía hacerlo con temor, bueno, eso era normal ya que la joven nunca antes lo había hecho. Él era el único. Su único hombre. Descontrolado por los pensamientos que golpearon su mente de manera brutal, la tomo desde las costillas sentándola en la cama para así poder besar sus labios con ímpetu, tensando los brazos alrededor de su espalda acercándola más a él de lo que ya se encontraba. Kagome sintió la desesperación de él al besarla en los labios como si quisiera beber de ella la última gota de amor que podía dar, aturdida por los golpeteos de su corazón, lo abrazo desde el cuello sintiendo bajo sus manos los músculos de la espalda de Inuyasha amoldándose a sus manos. ¡Por Dios! Si todo él era puro musculo solido y viril.

Casi asfixiada por la potencia de sus besos se separo de él tomando grandes bocanadas de aire con la mirada lánguida y brillosa, llena de deseo, se la clavó en las pupilas doradas que se encontraban oscurecidas por la excitación que lo mareaba haciéndole doler la erección que se despertó con una vehemencia única cuando su dulce mocosa comenzó a moverse suavemente en su pecho, acariciándolo con su pequeño cuerpo, pudiendo notar como los pecho de de ella descendían para luego subir lentamente. Cerró sus ojos mientras que tensaba la mandíbula con fuerza conteniendo el deseo de arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y dejarla desnuda enfrente de él para poder saciarse de ella de una vez, pero sabía bien que nunca podría saciarse de su sabor… de ella.

Las caricias de Kagome eran delicadas, inexpertas, pero como lo volvían loco, parecía que por minutos perdía todo el poco control que tenia, eran increíbles, estimulantes. Lograba que se sintiera viril, fuera de control. Pero esas simples cosas que por momentos lo hacían perder la razón no lo llenaban, no, no podían, necesitaba más, quería tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada pedazo de piel que se encontrara expuesta de ella.

Con la mirada fija en la de ella la despojo de sus ropas provocando que Kagome se observara atónita y soltara un grito ahogado. Se observo con los ojos como platos sin soltarse de él teniendo los antebrazos aun en los hombros del hombre. Cuando al fin decidió alzar su mirada buscando la de Inuyasha y preguntar qué había sucedido, se quedo sin aliento al verlo sin ropas ante ella, con una sonrisa tan lobuna que la hizo estremecer.

– I…

– Tú lo provocaste… – sentencio ronco sin dejar de sonreír. – abstente a las consecuencias.

Presiono un poco hasta que ambos cayeron, ella de espaldas y él sobre ella, a la mullida cama que los recibió de lleno haciéndolos rebotar como si fueran resortes. Ella con el corazón en la boca se tenso mientras que el hombre volvió a besarla, pero con una delicadeza que la embeleso. Tenía pensado que él la iba a tomar en ese preciso instante de manera brusca pero cuando la beso con esa devoción que jamás sintió, se calmo, él no pensaba hacerle daño, no, podía confiar en su guardián, en su tosco y bruto hombre. La acurruco en sus fuertes brazos sin dejar de besarla, haciéndola sentirse en un lugar tan protegido, como si esos brazos jamás permitieran que algo malo le pasase… ohh… solo su Inuyasha podría hacerla sentir como en las nubes, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a él.

De pronto y siendo consiente recién de cómo se encontraban, abrió los ojos asustada al sentir la erección del hombre en uno de sus muslos, se sentía duro, grande, y fuerte, como él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso rojizo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como su corazón latía sin descanso alguno, bombeando sangre con una velocidad abrumadora que le retumbo en los oídos. Pensó en calmarse rápidamente pero le fue imposible ¿Cómo olvidar que algo tan grande y firme se encontraba encima de ella? ¡¿Cómo?! Trato de controlarse, de controlar los vertiginosos latidos de su corazón que no dejaban de golpetear su pecho con fuerza asustándola más de lo debido… todo se veía temeroso, y horrible, lleno de cosas que ella no comprendía haciéndola arrepentirse a último momento, pero, cuando en su propio pecho percibió que no solo su corazón latía acelerado, sino que también… el de él. ¡Inuyasha, también se encontraba nervioso! ¿Pero no lo había hecho antes ya? ¿O seria por otra cosa? A seguro que era otra cosa… sí, capaz que estar con ella lo hacía sentir las mismas sensaciones que Kagome ¡si, era eso! Inuyasha se sentía igual que la penmerlin. Eso la hizo suspirar. Bien, ella no era la única nerviosa por la situación que se encontraban, eso era reconfortante.

Luego de calmarse notó que sentir el peso del hombre sobre el suyo era maravilloso, no opresivo ni asfixiante, sino esquicito y deliciosamente pesado. Su piel contra la de ella era la sensación mas única de todas, tan abrumadora que era difícil describirlo con palabras. Lentamente cerró sus ojos cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, pero cuando noto que se tomo su tiempo en besarla los abrió descubriendo que él se encontraba contemplándola tan de cerca que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su mirada ávida la recorrió paulatinamente casi acariciándola, contemplando, sus pechos, la piel expuesta, su virginidad, eso lo hizo sonreír.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? – inquirió con la voz trémula.

– Porque me hace feliz estar contigo.

Volvió a besarla mientras que tomaba nuevamente su pecho, pero esta vez, desnudo apretándolo suavemente sintiendo la piel caliente y lo suave que era. Kagome gimió entre el beso sin poder contener su cuerpo, al sentir la poderosa mano de él envolviéndola, rosando con delicadeza la punta de su pezón haciendo que se endureciera por el simple contacto, la inquietaba. Desvió sus labios de los de ella bajando lentamente por su mejilla llegando hasta su cuello para luego seguir por la clavícula y llegar a su destino: su pecho. Ella lo observo con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, mostrando el miedo que sentía por el acercamiento del hombre. Inuyasha alzo su seria mirada encontrándose con los ojos de ella clavándolos en los de él, resuelto a continuar con su acometido, la chica trago con fuerza al verlo abrir su boca y atrapar su pezón sin siquiera decirle. Quiso replicar algo pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cuando iba a pronunciar palabra él ya estaba estimulando su pezón mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el otro, gimió al sentir esa ola de calor que la golpeo de lleno perturbándola, de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimitas brotaron cuando la lengua de él lo aprisionaba con los dientes, llenándola de un placer que ni siquiera conocía.

Le beso los pechos, levantando la cabeza brevemente para admirarlos con los ojos salvajes antes de volver a recorrer con la lengua sus turgentes pezones que se volvieron aun más rígidos con su contacto. Tiro de ellos con sus labios mientras el placer le azotaba el cuerpo, que se tensaba ante cada leve gemido sin aliento que arrancaba la garganta de su mocosa. Volvió a mirarla. La imagen de su cabeza echada hacia atrás en un lánguido éxtasis le hizo temer no poder ser gentil al tomarla. Apretó los dientes a medida que la pación lo inflamaba.

Todo aquello era tan nuevo para ella que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, sintiéndose indefensa ante el placer que él le proporcionaba, lo observo mientras que su cuerpo no dejaba de removerse, inquieto, por el placer que sentía ¿Qué era ese ardor que la consumía? ¿Ese extraño e intenso anhelo que Inuyasha despertaba en ella? no llegaba a comprender esas confusas sensaciones que la aguijoneaban de placer su cuerpo entero mientras una ardiente humedad se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

Los plateados cabellos cubrían su rostro cayendo desordenados a los lados de él provocándole leves cosquillas cuando la joven se movía, y suspiraba siendo arrastrada por el placer que la consumía por completo, haciéndola perder la razón. Cuando él al fin dejo de torturarla de esa manera tan maravillosa para la chica, jadeo sin poder contenerse, Inuyasha relamió sus labios arrastrando con su lengua un pequeño hilito de saliva que corrió de su labio por la voracidad del estimulo en su pezón, se acerco a ella y delicadamente poso la comisura de los labios en los femeninos con suavidad para luego separarse irguiéndose, de rodillas ante ella, dejándola estupefacta ante la visión de su increíble cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sintiendo como el pánico de verlo sin nada más que su bronceada piel, provocaba que las venas de su cuerpo se helaran de la impresión. ¡Por Dios, él era tan grande! que creyó la partiría en dos cuando la virilidad de él entrara dentro de ella. Lo había sentido en su muslo… pero no se imaginaba que era _así_ como en verdad se vería, tan… imponente, viril… grande.

_Eso_ era TAN grande…

Inuyasha era pura virilidad y firmeza, mostrando todo lo hombre que podía llegar a ser.

Y brusco también.

– Inuyasha… – jadeo sin creer todavía que se encontraba de esa manera con él. –… yo… eso… ¿m-me dolerá? – inquirió dubitativa.

Lo vio sonreír con ternura al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella, sin tocar su cuerpo, estirando su mano hacia su cabello y acariciando su abundante flequillo.

– No… no te dolerá. – le susurro de la manera más tierna que nunca antes había usado. – lo prometo.

Le susurró dejándola embelesada por lo aterciopeladas de sus palabras. Se inclino completamente sobre ella, haciéndola sentir como el calor del cuerpo masculino la abrazaba por completo de una manera que jamás pensó pudiera provocar el simple tacto de dos cuerpos desnudos.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que luego de tantos percances, tristezas, lágrimas, descubrimientos y peleas ella podría terminar así con su guardián, con ese hombre que era bruto por donde se lo mirase, tosco por naturaleza y valiente por herencia, porque de algún lado tuvo que haber sacado esa valentía. Sus ojos se miraron infinitamente por un minuto o tal vez horas diciéndose mil promesas de amor con solo encontrar sus ojos… aunque… como le gustaría escuchar de esos rudos labios varoniles un "te amo". Una simple palabra de amor, para saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos… que no se estaba equivocando al entregarse de esa manera a él… de esa única…

Le sonrió…

Una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de amor que la deslumbro, sus ojos lo observaron desorbitados mientras que su corazón era apresado por un puño invisible. Esa sonrisa no era como las otras, era distinta, podía sentirlo, había algo que esa sonrisa la hacía única y singular… ¿pero qué?

Lo vio alejarse apenas sin borrar esa sonrisa que la hipnotizaba. Le abrió las piernas con las rodillas recargando todo su peso en los brazos que estaban extendidos a los lados de la cabeza de la joven que sintió su corazón latir sin piedad dentro de su pecho siendo consumida por el terror de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sus miradas jamás se separaron, haciendo que por minúsculo que fuere, se sintiera un poco más tranquila ya que esa abrazadora mirada dorada de alguna manera la llenaba de paz. La punta del sexo masculino roso contra el de ella haciendo que Kagome moviera su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo del placer que ese simple rose le causo. Inuyasha tenso la mandíbula haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no perder la razón y ser brusco con ella, frunciendo su ceño y cerrando sus ojos buscando lentamente la entrada a ese lugar tan virginal, de la chica que nadie más que él estaba a punto de explorar. Abrió los ojos de súbito al encontrar la entrada de la cavidad femenina que se podía sentir húmeda a causa de la excitación y la observo intensamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el calor que la consumía por dentro, mientras que su frente, como también su cuerpo, se veía algo húmeda pero no perlada.

– Escúchame bien – le dijo con la voz más profunda que nunca antes en su vida uso, clavando su mirada de fuego en la chocolate de ella. – tu jamás serás de nadie más… de nadie… solo mía. ¿Entiendes?

La joven asintió consolidatoria y algo temerosa.

Lo vio tomar impulso y sin contenerse cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el dolor del que tantas veces había oído ya. Pero lo único que sintió fue una erupción en una oleada de escalofríos que le quemo el cuerpo entero, haciéndola jadear con fuerza. No era dolor lo que sentía sino más bien, placer, y nada más. Confusa por ese sentimiento que apenas comprendía abrió los ojos castaños que se encontraban cristalizados por la pación que sentía, mostrándolos, también, con un opaco que le pareció demasiado tentador a Inuyasha que se encontraba contemplándola conteniendo la respiración a causa del esfuerzo. Podía sentir como claramente las paredes de la cavidad de la chica lo envolvían por completo, humedeciéndolo, abrazándolo con un calor que parecía más fuerte que el del potente fuego, su mocosa era tan suave y caliente que lo mareaba… al igual que ella.

– ¿Inuyasha?

Él la contemplo con infinita devoción.

– ¿No… no debería doler?

– Te dije que, no dolería. Te lo prometí.

En realidad, sí, tenía que dolerle, pero jamás dejaría que su mocosa sufriera el dolor de un encuentro tan único como ese, y decidió utilizar su magia para evitar cualquier dolor que ella pudiera sentir. Al menos sino podía protegerla de Naraku quería protegerla de él y de ese encuentro.

La vio sonreír de la manera más tierna que jamás había visto y su corazón se detuvo.

– Yo también soy feliz… Inuyasha… porque estoy junto a la persona que más amo en la faz de este universo loco y retorcido.

Se quedo mudo ante la declaración de la chica ¿dijo…? ¿junto a la persona que ama? ¿O abría escuchado mal? Demasiado consternado por las palabras de la joven la observo infinitamente sin siquiera moverse, hasta que sintió como una nueva ola de satisfacción lo saco de su reflexión. Ella se había movido. Le clavo la mirada llena de lujuria que sus orbes doradas podían transmitirle mientras que de un solo movimiento se empujo contra ella llegando hasta el límite de su cavidad húmeda como caliente, ella jadeo arqueando la espalda contra el cuerpo de él que gruño al sentir la suave piel desnuda de la joven rosarse con la masculina, excitándose con cada gemido que la chica soltaba cuando él la embestía con fuerza. Sus acometidas eran lentas y poderosas haciéndose profundas llegando hasta el límite de la penmerlin. Kagome se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cobertor que se encontraba bajo ella mientras que Inuyasha la penetraba una y otra vez sin tener descanso, movió su cabeza hacia los lados pensando que si seguían así moriría por la pación de él… de ella.

Alzo sus piernas abrasándolo con ellas desde la cintura para acercarlo más a ella y así penetrar más profundamente, se observaron con miradas lánguidas, casadas, llenas de amor. Sin quedarse atrás Inuyasha la tomo con una mano de la cintura mientras que salía de su interior para volver a penetrarla con las caderas gruñendo por la satisfacción que eso le causaba mientras que ella jadeaba y gemía como una gata, busco con su mano libre la de ella encontrándola aferrada con fuerza al cobertor de la cama, hizo que se soltara con lentitud y entrelazaran sus dedos a la altura de la cabeza de la joven que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Su frente comenzaba a perlarse por los movimientos que con cada minuto que pasaban se volvían mas rápidos como desenfrenados, sus respiraciones eran fuertes y agitadas, con sus cuerpos moviéndose con frenesí, dándose placer mutuamente. Ya casi descontrolado junto con su mente nublada por el éxtasis que sentía, soltó la cintura de la chica atrapando su otra mano que se entrelazó con la de él al igual que la otra y en su misma altura haciendo las embestidas más fuertes, mas friccionadas, llenas de pación… mas rápidas.

Sentir el cuerpo pequeño de la penmerlin bajo el de suyo con sus pechos rosándose con el pecho duro del hombre, lo volvía loco. Escucharla gemir su nombre entre el éxtasis y la agonía lo excitaba más y hacia que se moviera más rápido. Toda ella era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino hacia Kagome embistiéndola con fuerza besándola con ferocidad, enredando su lengua con la de la muchacha, mesclando sus alientos, respirando asfixiadas bocanadas de aire, transmitiéndose esa pación que solo ellos dos podían darse… ella era puro fuego y él pura pación mesclas que solo dos personas podían juntar. Sintiendo que faltaba demasiado poco para llegar al clímax que tanto ansiaban los dos, comenzó a moverse con mucho más frenesí que antes, acometiendo sin descanso desenfrenado y perdido por el éxtasis. La abraso con fuerza desde la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo sintiendo como se derramaba dentro de ella, la escucho jadear casi sin aire y supo que igual que él… llego al clímax buscado.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, como demasiado agitadas, tomando bocanadas de aire grades y desmedidas, bañados en su sudor con pequeñas perlas en sus frentes, hombros y otras extremidades. Inuyasha que aun seguía abrazando a Kagome por la espalda y hacia varios minutos que se mantenían así, unidos aun, abrasados como también agitados escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven que ya había calmado un poco su respiración, para escuchar en su oído la ronca voz de Inuyasha.

– Te amo… más que a nada en el mundo.

_**Continuara… **_

**N/A:** ¡¡GRACIAS TOTALES!! xD **POR SUS REVIEWS.** Como siempre digo, "serán pocos, pero muy bonitos" de verdad me encanta como me alientan a seguir con esta historia n,n y AMO que sean largos. Ahh… que feliz soy y… ¡¡cumpli!! n.ñ que buena onda, yo que pensé que no iba a poder actualizar, esta tarde me la pase pensando en el fic hasta que llegue a mi casa y lo escribi. USFF… en fin, mucho no tengo que decir con respecto al cap de hoy, solo que los lemons no son mi fuerte, como podrán darse cuenta, u.û asique sino les gusto… ¡lean el próximo cap! Que va a estar mucho mejor que esté. Bueno, no lo quiero hacer extenso (como siempre) a la nota de autora asique… me voy a dormir y… ¡sueñen con Inu! Jeje n.n

_La alegría es lo mejor que un ser humano puede dar,  
es poder ser creado de vida en el alma. _

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.­–**_


	29. Dura Realidad

**Capitulo 29:**** "Dura Realidad".**

_No es el que me hayas mentido  
sino el que ya no pueda confiar en ti  
lo que me hace derramar lágrimas._

Tenía los ojos tan desmesuradamente abiertos que parecían que se caerían de sus ojos, y su corazón latía vertiginosamente, se encontraba en un completo estado de shock observando un punto indefinido del techo de esa, casi oscura cueva, siendo aun abrasada por Inuyasha que suspirando se tumbo a un lado de ella arrastrándola con él mientras que con un solo brazo la acercaba y acurrucaba en su pecho. No sabía que responderle, ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero, jamás de los jamases, se hubiera esperado una declaración de su guardián, así… tan sentido. Capas eso sucedía porque ella lo había imaginado mas allá de inalcanzable, lejos, demasiado lejos. Cerro sus ojos lánguidamente sintiendo como la aferraba de la cintura posesivamente. No había porque dudar de sus palabras, nadie ocupaba su corazón, su primer amor había muerto… y… ¡cierto! ¡Su primer amor!

_**Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor  
que rápido se me ha clavado  
que dentro todo este dolor.**_

«¡¡Jamás supiste donde quedo esa mujer!!»

Inuyasha jamás le contesto la pregunta que ella le hizo en el bosque esa noche que apareció de la nada. Se incorporo de su lado, sentándose en la cama de lado mirándolo con reproche mientras que el hombre la contemplaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de la muchacha.

¿Qué había pasado?

– Aun no me has dicho en donde estuviste el día en que… – dudo en decirlo, pero tomo valor y lo dijo, después de todo, ella se había dejado despojar por él y no por otro –: …Miroku me beso.

Alzo ambas cejas mientras que parpadeaba confuso ¿el día en que Miroku la beso? Llevo su memoria a días anteriores, semanas atrás y no llegaba a recordar nada, los minutos pasaban y él seguía buscando el día en que Miroku la había besado ¿¡la había besado!? Se incorporo al igual que ella quedándose de lado con una sombría expresión en el rostro, no recordaba que Miroku hubiera besado a su mocosa en ningún momento. Pero… si ella afirmaba que fue besada por ese infeliz… su sangre hirvió de puro odio al imaginársela en brazos de otro ¡y más! ¡Siendo besada por ése libidinoso!

Entonces lo recordó.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ladeo el rostro para observarla: se encontraba sentada cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido al igual que los labios, sus pechos estaban cubiertos por la suave seda roja de la sabana que ella mantenía firmemente en su cuerpo, los cabellos le cubrían sus hombros y espalda mientras que pequeños mechones, desordenados, le daban un exquisito toque a chica-salvaje ya que sus cabellos estaban algo enmarañados. Que hermosa se veía. Suspiro más relajado y se tiro hacia atrás con todo su peso cerrando los ojos. Ella lo seguía observando expectante.

– Cierto – comenzó tirando de un brazo de ella, pero la joven se mantuvo firme en su lugar sin moverse un milímetro, él frunció su ceño al abrir los ojos y verla esquiva, bien, estaba enojada. – Hey, no te enojes, ahora te voy a contestar.

– Eso espero, y no como la otra vez que olvidaste mi pregunta. – le respondió mordazmente.

El hombre sonrió de lado sintiendo que sería más difícil hacerla volver a su suave y tierna mocosa. Era verdad que se había olvidado aquella vez de su pregunta, y eso había causado que el demonio que llevaba dentro, despertara, pero es que nunca le dio importancia a esos tipos de planteos. Era muy despreocupado.

– Bien, bien, bien. Mira, la otra vez cuando desaparecí, no fue porque me sentí _ofendido_ por ese beso, sino que fue porque… ehh… bueno… ¡¡Arrg…!! – cerró sus ojos conteniéndose para no golpear algo. Ese día desapareció para poder saber qué demonios tramaba Naraku al traer una parte de Kikyuo al mundo de los vivos. Nada más. Solo era eso. –… desaparecí, para averiguar porque Naraku había enviado una parte de Kikyuo.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí. Esa no era la verdadera Kikyuo, sino una parte de ella: él odio. Yo lo sabía y quería averiguar qué demonios pretendía Naraku al traerla a este mundo. Es por eso que desaparecí todo ese día.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte? – le pregunto suavizando la expresión de su rostro comprendiendo para qué él se había marchado. – si fue para eso, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

Ladeo el rostro sintiéndose incomodo al recordar la razón por la cual no lo había mencionado antes.

– Es que cuando nos encontramos en el bosque y nos besamos… yo… tus besos me perturbaban demasiado para mi gusto y eso… – ¡maldición estaba a punto de quedar en ridículo, lastimando su maldita hombría! – ¿es necesario decirlo?

Ella agudizó su mirada.

Suspirando apesadumbrado respondió. No quedaba de otra.

– Bien, si eso te hace feliz… fue que me excite demasiado, y no quería decírtelo. Cuando me nombraste por mi nombre, lo habías dicho de una manera tan distinta a las otras… ¡maldición me cuesta decírtelo! ¡Dime que esto te hace feliz y no me obligues a continuar! – la miro suplicante y ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces él no había desaparecido con esa mujer porque quería estar a solas con ella, sino que fue para averiguar algo. Pero aun no se sentía del todo segura, Inuyasha no le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por esa mujer. Eso quería decir que aun ésa duda estaría presente y ése «te amo» no se le hacía sincero.

Se tumbo a su lado, cuando el hombre estiro su brazo invitándola a estar cerca de él.

– ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? – inquirió mirándola profundamente, tratando de entrar en su alma con esa mirada que la dejaba sin aliento.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

_**Es poco lo que te conozco  
ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte  
perderte sí me da pavor.**_

– Bueno… yo… veras… – ¡ay! Estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué le diría? «No, lo que sucede es que como me dijiste "te amo" yo dude de tu declaración» eso lastimaría a ambos, no solo porque lo aria desconfiar, sino porque le estaría demostrando que al parecer el amor que ella decía sentir, no era tan fuerte como creía. Pero si lo era. Ella lo amaba con todo su ser, sobrepasando todo el universo, como se lo había dicho, es que saber que él tenía su primer amor muerto y odiaba a Naraku por eso… la hacía dudar de su amor. Bueno, nadie dijo que el amor es siempre perfecto, de vez en cuando tenía que existir ese pequeño error. Suspiro y tomo valor para alzar su mirada. Sintió un profundo dolor cuando lo miro a los ojos: él la veía de manera expectante esperando su respuesta. ¡Oh, maldición! – no es nada. – y se escondió en su pecho.

– No. Hay algo que te hace dudar de algo. Pero no entiendo que es. Vamos, dime, que es lo que te hace preguntarme esas cosas, Kagome. – le dijo observando la cabeza que se negaba a mostrarle su rostro.

– No, no quiero, dejemos así.

_**No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poesía.**_

Alzo una ceja al verla tan acurrucada en su pecho ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Estaría dudando de su amor? Nahh… ella no dudaría de su amor. Era la primera vez que se había demostrado sin muros ni mascaras, había develado su corazón sin armadura, le había confirmado algo que por bastante tiempo estaba negando ¿Cómo dudaría de su amor?

«Pero ella no sabe todo eso.»

¡Maldición!

Eso era verdad. Kagome no sabía que era la primera vez que él hablaba de sus sentimientos sin mascaras ni desconfianza… ni mucho menos temor a ser rechazado. Ella no podía afirmar que él le estaba diciendo la verdad. ¡¡ARGGG!! ¡Qué coraje!… aunque… él tampoco podía afirmar que los sentimientos de ella eran verdaderos. ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! Si ella todo ese maldito tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, no hacía otra cosa que demostrar cuando se preocupaba por él, cuando lo quería y ¡hasta cuando lo amaba! Él no podía dudar de su mocosa, además Kagome era como un libro abierto, solo que Inuyasha jamás había notado eso. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos, abrumado por la culpa. Pero esta vez no era la culpa de engañarla, sino que era la otra por no ser sincero desde el principio, tenían que pasar mil cosas para que él muy estúpido notara lo que tenía delante. Hasta se había besado con Kikyuo…

«Kikyuo…»

¡Kikyuo, por Dios!

¿Por eso había hecho esas preguntas? ¿Por Kikyuo?

Abrió sus ojos de súbito. No lo podía creer. ¡Qué distraído llegaba a ser!

Regañándose mentalmente la observo ya dormida en su pecho: parecía un ángel caído del cielo… o mejor… un _hada_. Como cuando la vio por primera vez, esa noche que la encontró en el suelo, la primera vez que se conocieron, que se volvieron a reencontrar. Con sus cabellos desordenados, los ojos cerrados, su respiración calmada, su piel tersa y blanca, era tan hermosa como antes… y más. Totalmente enamorado de la chica la tomo con un cuidado que parecía inimaginable al provenir de él, y la dejo a su costado, colocando la cabeza en la mullida almohada, la observo con infinita devoción, rosando el dorso de su mano contra la suave piel de la mejilla femenina. Ella había sentido temor por creer que el amor que él le decía sentir era falso. Pero que cosas más absurdas llegaba a pensar su tontita mocosa.

– Ay, ay, ay, Kagome, si que tienes una imaginación única.

Pensar que él le mentía ¡pero qué tontería! Aunque… ella estaba en todo derecho de dudar. La aparición de Kikyuo había sido un fuerte golpe para ambos: ella porque creyó que él sería capaz de irse con su primer amor y él por volverla a ver después de verla muerta. Era verdad que esa mujer fue su primer y único amor, no lo negaba. Pero todo eso ya estaba en el pasado, ahora el presente era Kagome, y ella… no, ella no llegaría a ser su futuro ya que entre ellos dos no había futuro. Hastiado de todo eso coloco su cabeza a un lado de la, de la joven, aspiro su suave aroma, colocando un poco de su cuerpo encima del de la muchacha tratando de no colocar todo su peso como cuando hicieron el amor. Ahh… pero que hermoso fue ese momento, como le encantaría repetirlo. Afirmo un brazo alrededor de ella envolviéndola mientras que ladeaba la cabeza quedando sus labios a solo centímetros de la oreja de Kagome.

– Escúchame bien, mientras estas en el mundo de los sueños, amor mío… tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Aunque, Kikyuo, fue mi primer amor, eso está en el pasado y nunca volverá a la realidad. Es verdad que la ame con locura, no te lo niego, pero créeme cuando digo que: cuando un amor muere nada lo hará revivir. Siempre le tendré cariño… un cariño especial, pero jamás volveré a amarla como antes, ya que alguien ocupo su lugar en mi corazón. Me fue difícil para decidirme y poder aceptar mis sentimientos, no pienses que fue fácil para mí, pero hace tiempo que note que, Kikyuo, está muerta y no volverá. Es por eso que ahora puedo decirte sin vacilar que te amo… con un amor que me nubla mis pensamientos, mis sentidos. – le susurro al oído mientras que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. La respiración fue calmándose con sosiego hasta que fue pausada, tranquila.

La penmerlin que había escuchado cada palabra del hombre que se encontraba dormido a su lado, abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que no eran de dolor, sino de una profunda felicidad. Se reprocho mentalmente en dudar de Inuyasha, de dudar del amor que él decía tenerle, ahora que sabia la verdad de su corazón podía morir tranquila si el día de mañana así lo quisiese, ahora que comprendía lo que sentía por Kikyuo no le quedaba duda que ella era la única que albergaba en ese magullado corazón que tanto había sufrido. Una lágrima rodo por un lado de su rostro tocando su oreja, esa lagrima no era de tristeza, en parte, sino de felicidad por ser correspondida.

«Pero… no todo es felicidad, Kagome.»

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué…? Ladeo su rostro encontrándolo profundamente dormido: sus labios entreabiertos, la respiración acariciándole las mejillas, los ojos cerrados (que agradecía profundamente, ya que no la podían observar y ver que lloraba). Todo él era más que hermoso, perfecto. Esa era su última noche, juntos, ya no habría más, no más. Su corazón se encogió. No lo volvería a ver más, no podría estar a su lado, no lo ayudaría para vencer a Naraku, no la envolvería en esos fuertes brazos ¡nunca más escucharía de sus labios en te amo! Ya no abría mas palabras susurradas en los oídos… no abría nada.

_**Porque te ví venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pación para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué  
con la verdad te acaricie  
y al fin abrí mi corazón para que te quedaras.**_

Quiso llorar a gritos de dolor, pero sabía bien que si lo hacia él despertaría y lo último que quería era que Inuyasha la viera llorar. Soporto a duras penas las ansias que carcomían por dentro su corazón, para no sollozar y solo soltó silenciosas lágrimas que bañaron por completo sus sienes ya que había vuelto su mirada al frente, el rostro se le desfiguro y sin ningún ruido por su parte dejo que su corazón llorara todo el profundo dolor que sentía. La cabeza le dolía por el esfuerzo de mantener a raya su sufrimiento, la garganta tenía un nudo tan grande que casi la asfixio y su corazón… su corazón había tenido una profunda hendidura en su pecho que hacia derramar sangre, mucha sangre… hasta casi agonizar.

Ya no habría nada… no lo vería nunca más.

&

El graznar de unos pájaros la saco de su sueño, cansada de su noche abrió los ojos con lánguido tedio, la luz que entraba en la cueva casi le lastimo los ojos y con fastidio se tiro pesadamente de frente, a la cama abrazando la almohada que se encontraba debajo de su cabeza. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y sentía un vacio muy profundo en su pecho que la hacía sentirse más cansada todavía, quería dormir por siempre, o invernar como los osos. Sonrío de lado, ya se estaba pareciendo al vago de su primo: Sota.

Abrió los ojos de súbito.

Se incorporo de la cama sentándose en ella dejando una buena parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, mirando hacia la parte interior de la cueva noto recién en donde se encontraba. ¡Y ella que pensó estar en su cama! Hace tanto que no dormía en una cama cómoda, que creyó estar en la suya. Sintió un aire frio abrasarla por la espalda y se estremeció notando recién que se encontraban como Dios la trajo al mundo. Enrojeció profundamente.

– ¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?! – chillo asustada. ¿Qué había sucedido con sus ropas? ¿Por qué estaba desnuda en una cama? Y ¿en dónde estaba Inuyasha? Enrojeció aun más al recordar lo sucedido.

Ella y él… habían… in…

– Ya despertaste. – murmuró con la voz pesada casi aterciopelada.

Volteando como un huracán lo observo sobre su hombro: se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, afirmando un hombro en el muro de la entrada de la cueva, y una rodilla flexionada posando la punta de la bota en el suelo del lado de su pierna izquierda. Y para la tranquilidad de su mirada se encontraba vestido. Tenía una mirada lujuriosa que la hizo sentirse incomoda ya que notó su completa desnudes, rápidamente se cubrió con las sabanas y el cobertor rojo como si fueran un escudo para el hombre que ya se encontraba caminando hacia ella.

– ¿Por qué te cubres? – le pregunto sentándose a orillas de la cama. – ¿te avergüenzas de tu desnudes frente a mi?

Ella no supo que decir, y se cubrió aun mas, hasta la nariz dejando solo a la vista sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

– oh, vamos, Kagome, si anoche vi más que tus ojos. – dijo pervertidamente cosa que la chica la hizo tirarse a la cama, ahora escondiéndose por completo. Él soto una sonora carcajada y ella lo odio por eso.

– ¡No me da gracia! – mascullo desde debajo de las sabanas y cobertor.

–A mí, sí, tu inocencia me hace sonreír.

– ¡Ja! Me alegro – espeto escondiéndose más.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado y se abalanzo sobre el bulto que era la muchacha quien soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio que era volteada y capturada por un fuerte cuerpo masculino, que era exquisitamente pesado, para su gusto. Igual que como la noche anterior.

– No tendrías que avergonzarte, yo ya vi todo, y me enorgullece decirte que eres más hermosa que la diosa Venus. – le susurró observándola con esa mirada brillante que derretiría a más de un corazón… ¡a _su_ corazón!

– Inuyasha… – musito sin aliento.

– Te amo, seas como seas. – y la beso con una ternura que la dejo embelesada. Su beso era suave y lento dejándola probar con cada segundo toda la cavidad del hombre, pensar que el primer día que se vieron comenzó a regañarla con esa lengua de víbora que ahora parecía tan mansa y delicada. Síii… ahora no tenía dudas de que el amor de él era único, inmenso, solo para ella.

«Solo para mi…»

Ya vestida con su ropa camino hacia afuera de la cueva estirando sus brazos al cielo azul, que se veía tan majestuosamente bello, con los pájaros graznar, los arboles levemente secos con pequeñas gotas en sus hojas, el suelo húmedo por la larga lluvia de la noche anterior, y ese aire fresco que le limpiaba los pulmones. Extrañamente no hacia frio o de seguro era porque los rayos del sol le acariciaban su cuerpo, estaba algo cansada por su noche tan… tan… ¡bueno, tan perturbadora! Las mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no podía permanecer un momento sin evocar sus pensamientos a esa noche tan llena de emoción? Ahh… era un caso perdido.

– Kagome… – se escucho dentro de la cueva y ella volteo con una sonrisa tan radiante que el hombre se quedo estupefacto. Ella sin duda era más hermosa que Venus. Sin duda.

– ¿Ahora iremos a buscar a los demás?

Esa inocente pregunta ensombreció su rostro.

Cuanto quisiera decirle que se marcharían en busca de sus amigos.

Pero le estaría mintiendo. Bajo su mirada y observo el suelo que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Con voz ronca y pesada comenzó con lo que sabía la lastimaría a ella y a él.

– En realidad…

Se interrumpió al sentir los pequeños brazos de la joven abrazarlo por la cintura. La muchacha escondió su rostro en su pecho ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en ese abrazo que sabia seria el ultimo. Sabiendo de ante mano lo que hacia la joven la envolvió en sus brazos, despidiéndose sin decirlo.

– Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? – murmuró cerca de su oído.

Ella asintió.

– Ya lo sé…

Cerró sus ojos tratando de grabar ese momento en su mente, mientras él la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos.

– ¡Oh, pero que hermosa escena! – dijo alguien desde arriba.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la repentina voz que Inuyasha conocía de ante mano, esa irritante voz que tanto le hervía la sangre. Alzo su cabeza hacia arriba viendo desde los cielos el ser más horrible de todos los mundos: Naraku.

– Maldición… ¿Qué haces aquí? – mascullo soltando a Kagome para esconderla detrás de él.

– ¿Qué? ¿A caso no es obvio? – dijo burlón. Lo vio gruñir y eso lo hizo más que feliz. – vine por la penmerlin.

– ¡Feh! Lamento informarte que no podrás llevártela. – dijo sonriendo con odio.

Naraku alzo ambas cejas mientras descendía hacia el suelo quedando enfrente de ambos jóvenes. Kagome aferro más las ropas de Inuyasha a su mano escondiéndose, aun todavía más, en la espalda ancha del merlin custodio. Tendría que irse lo más antes posible si quería escapar de ese maldito infeliz que estaba enfrente de ellos, aunque… con ello se fuera sin despedirse de su amado Inuyasha.

– ¿Asique ahora lo _amas_? – inquirió haciendo mas énfasis en la palabra "amas".

La joven arrugo en ceño.

– ¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – le espeto Inuyasha sintiendo la furia que crecía a cada instante.

– Ohhh… pero claro que lo se – afirmo el demonio sonriendo. Inuyasha palideció. – se mucho más de lo que tú piensas.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que sabe? – le pregunto la penmerlin al hombre que se quedo más que mudo, petrificado. Sintiendo un repentino mal presentimiento paso su mirada de Inuyasha a Naraku quien sonreía triunfal.

– Creo que hay varias cosas de las que no te has enterado.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – jadeo sintiendo que algo malo, muy malo, estaba a punto de ser debelado, consternada movió a Inuyasha que parecía perdido aturdido ¿¡pero que estaba sucediendo!?

Escucho un fingido suspiro provenir del repugnante demonio que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

– Lamento tanto lo que voy a decirte, pero tienes que saber la verdad de todo esto. Creo que es humillante el que estés con alguien de la calaña de ése hombre, esto lo hago para que entiendas que yo no soy el malo aquí y que lo que te hicieron creer son puras injurias sobre mí.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

«Sí. Claro, como si me fuera a creer eso.»

– Este hombre que tienes a tu lado – hizo un depreció con el rostro y continuo hablando. – te ah utilizado.

Inuyasha sintió el alma irse del cuerpo.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida por la afirmación del demonio. Pero luego de un momento sonrío con burla.

– ¡Jajaja! ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡Jamás creería algo tan falso como eso! – dijo sin creerle una pizca. – y mas previniendo de alguien tan embustero como lo eres tú.

– Que podre e ingenua niña, siento compasión por ti. Si no me crees, ve y pregúntaselo tú misma a tu querido, Inuyasha, o mejor dicho: al mentiroso que tienes como héroe.

Llena de odio por ése maldito ser, salió de detrás de Inuyasha y lo encaro, solo para darle con el gusto a ése idiota de Naraku y ver que su amado guardián jamás aria algo como lo que él afirmada.

Se quedo atónita al ver la expresión de Inuyasha.

– ¿Sabes por qué te encontraste con Inuyasha la primera vez que llegaste a este mundo? – le pregunto desde la espalda de la joven. Ella no hablo, se encontraba demasiado perpleja al ver el dolor en el rostro de su querido Inuyasha, y él continuo. – porque yo lo envié. Él contento: dijo que te traería a mis manos… ¿y sabes por qué lo hizo?… porque él muy egoísta quería recuperar su libertad y no le importo a que costo lo conseguiría. No le importo de tu sufrimiento. Nunca le importaste.

Llena de confusión ella sonrió afirmando sus manos en los bíceps de Inuyasha.

– ¿Verdad que miente? ¿Qué lo que está diciendo son puras injurias? – le pregunto casi estérica sonriendo consternada, temblando casi. Él no respondió. Kagome sintió como sus ojos se llevaban de lágrimas mientras que su corazón daba un vuelco tan grande que dolió. – ¡¡verdad que todo es mentira?! – dijo ya con la voz trémula soltando lágrimas que no podía contener.

_**Ahora esperare algunos días  
para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes que dolor se siente  
la espera cada madrugada.**_

Él la observo. Cerio. Con su mirada llena de dolor que a Kagome le hizo sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos rasgando su pecho con los trisitos partidos. Hundiéndola en un mar de tristeza y mentira, del cual siempre estuvo y jamás lo supo.

– ¡¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!! ¡QUE ESTA MINTIENDO!

– ¿Duele verdad? – dijo Naraku sonriendo viendo como la joven perdía fuerzas con el pasar de los segundo. Todo estaba listo, ahora podría manejarla a su antojo. Ya nada le impediría llegar a la última puerta y obtener la fuente de poder.

– ¡¡Cállate, maldito infeliz!! – rugió con odio, volteando el rostro para verlo mientras apretaba con fuerza los brazos de Inuyasha. – ¡Sé que estas mintiendo, sé que todo esto es una mentira! – volvió el rostro hacia el hombre que la miraba angustiado, como si compartiera su dolor. – está mintiendo… cierto ¿no? – pregunto una vez más, regalándole una sonrisa llena de esperanza, rogando a los cielos que todo fuera una vil mentira. Que nada sea cierto.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes mientras que la alejaba con dolor.

– No está mintiendo – sentencio.

Ella lo observo aturdida, con los ojos como platos y la respiración agitada, sintiendo como las venas se iban congelado, como su corazón ya no era corazón… sino cenizas unas cenizas viejas y desgarbadas. Todo era negro y gris, sin una pisca de color, alegría… amor.

Retrocedió, unos cuantos pasos, moviendo sus manos con una velocidad anti-humana que parecían como rayos de luces, murmuraba un par de palabras que para la joven eran ininteligibles y cuando dejo de moverlas las extendió hacia el frente… hacia ella. Un rayo de luz la golpeo de lleno no haciéndole daño sino como un golpe de viento que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y espero a que todo se calmara, cuando toda paso abrió sus ojos encontrándose como antes, al frente de Inuyasha que la observaba con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, aun aturdida por todo notó que algo le hormigueaba las manos… llevo sus ojos a ellas y quedo estupefacta al ver que comenzaban a difuminarse… lentamente, mostrándolas casi invisibles como si fueran vidrios que dejaban ver a través de ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – atino a preguntar.

– Estas volviendo de donde nunca tuviste que salir.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡No podrás! – rujio como un trueno la voz de Naraku que corrió hacia ella. La joven chillo de puro miedo y corrió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha sin entender nada y porque no había de otra: era Inuyasha o Naraku. Para su suerte Inuyasha se interpuso entre ella y Naraku dándole un certero golpe en el rostro al ser que cayó de espaldas hacia atrás.

No comprendía nada aun, y tampoco creía que Inuyasha la engañara como decía Naraku, pero cuando el hombre volteo a verla, supo la verdad. Naraku no mentía. Sintió el hormigueo ya en su pecho y noto que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo… ya no había vuelta atrás.

– ¡¡INUYASHA!! – lo llamo, pero él no se movió. Los ojos dorados estaban apagados, desazonados. Tristes. – ¡por favor Inuyasha, di que miente!

– Te amo… aunque me odies. – le grito.

Su estomago se encogió.

Él no mentía, ese amor si era sincero… pero Naraku…

«Él tampoco miente.»

Horrorizada por ver como Naraku se abalanzaba sobre Inuyasha, trato de gritar algo, de moverse, pero ya su boca se había difuminado también, solo para que después llegue a sus ojos y no ver nada más que a Naraku sosteniendo a Inuyasha desde el cuello.

«¡¡Esto no puede ser cierto!!»

_**Si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido  
del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente.**_

&

Se incorporo de súbito de una mullida cama, viendo como a su alrededor la penumbra era visible, pero algo era distinto, ya no se encontraba fuera de una cueva, a la luz de sol, con los pájaros graznar…

Era su habitación.

¡había vuelto a su casa!

– ¡¡INUYASHAAAAAAA!!

_**Continuara…**_

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **quiero llorar… sip y no miento. Este cap. si que (para mí) fue triste. Cuando lo escribía lagrimitas se acumulaban en mis ojos… ahh… yo y mis estupideces ¬¬ pero bueno ¿Qué quieren? Soy romántica y cuando veo que los amores como estos sufren, me deprimo u.ù.

Como dije anteriormente, tomo en cuenta TODOS los reviews que recibo, aunque sea uno por una única vez, recuerdo de la persona que me lo envió asique _**Shadowiver**_ ni te preocupes que comprendo que no puedas dejarme reviews en todas las actualizaciones n,n soy más compresiva que antes, asique no te preocupes mientras que en el ultima cap. dejes review TODO BIEN n,n

La canción como la otra es de mi grupo favorito n,n **¡Sin bandera!** Se llama: **Te ví venir**. Triste, también, ¡bueno, che! Tengo algo con las canciones tristes ¬¬ yo que se… bueno nos leemos en la próxima y… ahh… sueñen con Inu. Alioz.

_La alegría es lo mejor que un ser humano puede dar,  
es poder ser creado de vida en el alma._

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.­–**_

**P/D: **¿les pareció tierno Inu en el cap anterior? ¡JAJAJA! No entiendo porque n,n pero bueno, no importa. _**¡Giuly!**_ Nah, no importa que no me hayas dejado review de verdad ¡primero el estudio luego las trivialidades! Así me dice mi papá ¬¬, pero igual, además estamos a mano jeje.

Ahora si…

_**Dulce Kagome Lady.**__**–**_


	30. Resolucion y Amenaza

**Capitulo 30:**** "Resolución y Amenaza".**

_El dolor es el mismo… lo único que cambian…  
…son los tiempos y en donde nos encontramos._

El grito que dejo escapar fue tan estruendoso que retumbo por las paredes y pacillos del castillo. Unos estrepitosos pasos resonaban por el corredor que estaba a un lado de la puerta de su habitación escuchándose apresurados, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. La puerta se abrió de par a par dejando ver la cabeza de su madre primero y detrás de ella la imponente figura de su padre que la observaban estupefactos como si fuera un fantasma.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Kagome? – le pregunto su madre caminando hacia ella para luego sentarse a orillas de su cama. Estiro uno de sus brazos para acariciarle maternalmente el flequillo, observándola con una ternura que hace tanto la joven no veía. – tuviste una pesadilla ¿no es así?

¿Había vuelto a su hogar? ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Sería una ilusión de Naraku? Aturdida por las preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente, contemplo cada milímetro del rostro de su madre. Estaba con ellos. No era un sueño.

– _Estas volviendo de donde nunca tuviste que salir._

– Inuyasha – musito tan bajito que sus padres no pudieron escucharlo.

Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido minutos antes de aparecer en su habitación: Naraku confesándole una verdad que desconocía, Inuyasha observándola con los ojos atormentados por la culpa, ella suplicándole que le desmienta al demonio, un conjuro, un _te amo_… todos esos recuerdos los había vivido y no soñado, lo sabía, estaba más que segura. Bajo su mirada a las mantas que estaban sobre su regazo mientras que las imágenes se apoderaban de su mente como fantasmas que se negaban a dejarla en paz. ¿En verdad fue engañada por Inuyasha? ¿Naraku decía la verdad? ¿O todo era un vil engaño de ese bastardo? Llena de confusión y dudas, sintió como sus ojos eran abrazados por un calor quemante: eran lágrimas. Grandes y pesadas que rodaron por sus mejillas como si fueran ríos que seguían un camino que no tenia fin, soltó todo su dolor sin saber qué demonios tenía que hacer, cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos rogando que su cama se partiera por la mitad y que fuera tragada por la tierra para así morir y jamás volver a recordar ese dolor que la hacía sentirse tan estúpida, tan utilizada.

Su madre consternada por ver como su hija se desasía en un mar de lágrimas inclinándose hacia delante para poder ocultar su congojado rostro, trato de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, si se sentía mal, o si necesitaba algo, pero lo único que escuchaba por parte de Kagome: era el llanto amargo y angustioso de su única hija.

– Kagome, hija ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto su padre desde detrás de su madre acercándose a la joven que no respondía y seguía llorando e hipando cada tanto.

Los ojos de la progenitora se le llenaron de lagrimas al ver el dolor tan tangible de su pequeña y quiso arrebatarle todo el dolor que le provocaba el llanto tan desconsolador que soltaba su hija. ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? ¿Alguien le había hecho algo? Y si era así…

– Hija, dime si alguien te hizo algo ¿quisieron entrar por tu alcoba? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? Kagome, respóndeme, por favor, me desespera verte así… hija – exclamaba el hombre que ya se había colocado de cuclillas a un lado de la cama de la chica observándola con una tristeza única. La penmerlin lentamente dejo de sollozar hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos hipos por el llanto. Tenía que controlarse, no podía mostrarse tan débil enfrente de sus padres, ya estaban bastantes asustados por su repentino llanto, para ahora no responderles. Aunque el dolor fuera más grande que todo el sufrimiento que vivió en aquel mundo, tenía que recomponerse, lo tenía que hacer… por sus padres.

«Pero Inuyasha te ha engaño.»

Si. Eso era más que la verdad, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte, aunque sintiera que era imposible. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se incorporo lentamente, dejando ver su acongojado rostro a sus padres que la observaban minuciosamente.

Estaba en casa… esa era una realidad.

– Estoy bien, enserio, no se preocupen. – dijo tratando de calmarlos con una sonrisa forzada.

– ¿Y por qué llorabas? – le pregunto su padre.

La joven lo miro sin saber que decir ¿Qué podía inventar? ¿Cómo podía excusarse? No se le ocurría ninguna mentira creíble, todo le daba vueltas y en su cabeza sentía como si la aguijonearan miles de abejas. No podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que sentía más las palabras de Naraku…

– _Este hombre que tienes a tu lado –_ hizo un depreció con el rostro y continuo hablando. _– te ah utilizado._

– ¿Kagome?

Ella observo a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Sin comprender porque Inuyasha la había utilizado de esa manera se lanzo a los brazos de su madre llorando amargamente, queriendo que ese dolor que le oprimía el corazón la abandonara, que jamás se enterara de la verdad, que viviera en una mentira… aunque solo sea para ser feliz.

&

Luego de esa funesta noche, despertó sin ganas de hacerlo, sentía que algo malo había pasado y para su mala suerte recordó porque: Inuyasha. El único nombre que jamás pensó podría causarle ese vacío en el corazón que sentía en ése momento. Afuera se veía gris y desolado como si el mismo invierno sintiera su dolor, ese dolor que ya no la dejaba vivir. Fácilmente se había excusado de sus padres diciendo: que lloraba porque tubo la pesadillas más horrible de toda su vida, le creyeron no muy convencidos, mas su padre que la observaba con recelo tratando de descubrir con la mirada si era verdad o mentira lo que decía, pero para su suerte su madre lo saco de su habitación haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de su esposo. Su madre… siempre tan atenta con ella… capaz de su padre sería más fácil librarse de sus insistentes preguntas pero de su madre…

Hay no tenia salida.

Observo su ventana que dejaba traspasar la escasa luz del día que se veía allá afuera, en esa ventana, en ese balcón…

Su mirada se entristeció.

«Él te juro ser tu guardián.»

– Él lo prometió. – susurró con su voz en un hilo, tan suave que apenas si fue audible. Los recuerdos golpearon su memoria mostrándole cuan feliz había sido ese día, cuando su guardián la había tratado como una persona más, cuando él la había besado por primera vez, cuando la hizo suya esa noche, tan delicado, tan atento… ¿Cómo era posible que la engañara de aquella manera? ¿Con que propósito?

– _¿Sabes por qué te encontraste con Inuyasha la primera vez que llegaste a este mundo? _– le pregunto desde la espalda de la joven. Ella no hablo, se encontraba demasiado perpleja al ver el dolor en el rostro de su querido Inuyasha, y él continuo. _– porque yo lo envié. Él contento: dijo que te traería a mis manos… ¿y sabes por qué lo hizo?… porque él muy egoísta quería recuperar su libertad y no le importo a que costo lo conseguiría. No le importo de tu sufrimiento. Nunca le importaste._

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin ningún esfuerzo. ¡Qué cruel que era todo! ¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas justamente a ella? ¡¿Por qué?!

«¿Y por qué no?»

– Porque no soporto este dolor. – gimió llena de angustia.

_­­– Nunca le importaste._

¡No quería saber eso! Preferiría mil veces pensar que las palabras que él mismo le había declarado esa noche cuando se entrego a él, eran ciertas ¿Por qué dejar que un sueño que parecía tan perfecto terminase de esa manera tan patética? No era necesario enterarse la verdad… ¡no quería!

«¿Serias capaz de dejarte humillarte de esa manera?»

No, no sería capaz. Saber eso, la llenaba de indignación. ¡Ese maldito que decía amarla más que a nada en el mundo la había utilizado! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para poder obtener su preciada libertad! Esa no era razón para utilizarla como lo hizo, había jugado con ella, la había utilizado como un peón y ella, ella ¡ella la muy estúpida se había dejado enamorar sin pensar en las consecuencias! Pero no era su culpa… no sabía que ese infeliz la utilizaría, parecía tan sincero al comportarse con ella, cuando le dijo al oído que el amor que sentía por ella le nublaba los sentidos… que le creyó… ¡pero qué tonta era!

Gruño con un sollozo atragantado mientras se sacaba las frazadas de la cama. No lloraría mas, no dejaría que ese maldito viviera en paz. Lo aria sufrir. Sabía cómo llegar a ese mundo raro, y lo aria nuevamente, solo para poder abofetearle la cara con todas sus fuerzas ¡rompiéndole los dientes si era posible! Si, lo aria… aria eso y mucho mas. De un salto salió de su cama observándose en el reflejo del vidrio de su ventana: tenía los ojos hinchados como dos naranjas, su cabello todo revuelto, el vestido hecho girones y la mirada más triste de todas. Su cuerpo le pesaba, y la cabeza le dolía de tanto llanto derramado, por alguien que no lo merecía. No, no lo merecía.

Más allá de su reflejo, observo el bosque que se alzaba tenebroso y obscuro, misterioso y enigmático. Ese bosque… en donde cayó por una cascada que jamás había visto… recordó las palabras de Naraku y apretó los puños con fuerza hasta sentir sus uñas clavadas en la carne de sus palmas, se sentía tan indignada y llena de furia. ¡Le había puesto una trampa y ella como estúpida se dirigió a su propia desgracia!

– Juro que haré que te arrepientas… lo haré… si… lo haré…

Abrió las ventanas de par en par, caminando lentamente hacia su pequeño balcón. El suelo estaba más que frio, helado, y le quemaba la piel ya que se encontraba descalza, una suave brisa meció sus cabellos y acaricio sus mejillas haciéndola cerrar sus ojos para aspirar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron tomar. En ese lugar él había jurado ser su guardián, en ese lugar supo que él no mentía…

Lo supo.

Estaba más que segura.

¿Entonces por qué, ahora dudaba tanto?...

«No se puede confiar nunca en tu enemigo.»

Eso era verdad, como también era verdad que Inuyasha le había mentido de la peor forma. Y él no era su enemigo.

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco tan grande que la hizo tambalearse. Inuyasha jamás había sido su aliado… jamás había estado de su parte… jamás había querido ayudarla. ¡Jamás quiso algo con ella! percibiendo el temblor en sus rodillas afirmo una mano en el barandal del balcón, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante, dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran por completo su rostro. Quería llorar, derramar en cada lagrima un poco de la tristeza que habitaba en su interior ¡como dolía! Nunca se imagino que el dolor del corazón sería mucho más fuerte que el dolor de un buen golpe… «Las heridas superficiales pueden sanarse con facilidad… pero las internas… las del corazón… son muy complicadas…»

Eso era demasiado difícil.

¿Qué podía hacer? Todo era tan difícil, tan confuso… se sentía tan sola… ¡que horrible era el mundo sin Inuyasha!

Tomo todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se aferro al barandal de su balcón, mientras que soltaba un grito tan grande que retumbo por todas las tierras de su padre. Quería desahogarse de alguna manera, sentir que ya no había más dolor en su interior, poder sacarse todo lo que tenía guardado, todo. Las lágrimas caían copiosas de sus ojos bañando sus mejillas hasta que desaparecían cayendo del rostro ya desfigurado por la congoja.

&

Sonrió con odio mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los dorados de Inuyasha quien no hacía nada para defenderse o alejarse de ese infeliz. ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido vivir si Kagome, lo odiaba… no podría soportarlo, era demasiado, más que enfrentarse con ese infeliz que lo tenía fieramente sostenido del cuello. Las puntas de sus botas rosaban el pasto húmedo por la noche anterior y sus brazos estaban inertes a los lados de su cuerpo, casi sin vida. No quería vivir sabiendo que lo más preciado para él estaba sufriendo por ser un idiota, un maldito bastardo que no había hecho más que engañar y ocultar cosas.

Naraku alzo una ceja.

– ¿Qué no piensas defenderte? – le pregunto observando el rostro casi rojo de su sirviente por la precio de ya no poder respirar. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué se dejaba maltratar de esa manera? Acaso seria… ¿Qué estaba arrepentido por mentirle a la chiquilla? Hizo una mueca de asco, sabía que lo que ese Merlín custodio sentía eran sentimientos de amor hacia la llave. Que repugnante era todo aquello… y que desconocido también. Los sentimientos de los humanos (o en este caso mitad humano) eran tan estúpidos, inservibles, ¿para qué tener esas sensaciones si de nada serbia? No tenía sentido. Si uno se enamoraba era… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué sería? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Frunció su ceño y lo lanzo lejos, sintiéndose, de repente, como si Inuyasha fuera la cosa más repugnante de todas. Jamás entendería los sentimientos de los humanos, nunca lo aria, tampoco quería, lo único que sabía: era que sentir esas cosas te hacen más vulnerable.

Ni siquiera se incorporo, solo se mantuvo allí, en el suelo, donde había caído cuando Naraku lo lanzo lejos. Camino lentamente hacia él hasta quedar a un lado del cuerpo del hombre. Tenía la mirada fija en el frente, lánguida e impávida, como si ahora nada le importara, como si nada tuviera sentido. Nuevamente hizo una mueca, colocando su pie izquierdo en el cuello del hombre apretándolo con un poco de fuerza manteniéndola para no romperle el cuelo, pero lo suficiente para ahogarlo un poco.

– Eres un maldito bastardo… – gruño ejerciendo más fuerza en el cuello del hombre que soltó un gruñido gutural cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

– Si vas… a matarte… hazlo ahora… – mascullo con dificultad. El demonio soltó una carcajada irónica tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, para volver a clavar su mirada en el rostro del hombre, mostrándose temible, con esos ojos rojos y diabólicos que brillaban de pura maldad.

– ¿Matarte? ¡Oh, no! jamás podría hacer eso… me eres muy útil. Claro, que también es por verte sufrir por un tiempo, nadie me traiciona y se sale con la suya.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos entrecerrándolos.

– Eso es por un lado. Y por el otro… – esbozo con sorna una sonrisa maquiavélica. – necesito a la penmerlin de vuelta a este mundo. – el hombre de cabellos plateados lo observo aturdido – sí, no te sorprendas, y para lograr mi objetivo ya que tú, maldito pedazo de hijo de puta, la hiciste volver a su mundo, no pude encontrar la fuente ni mucho menos abrir las puertas, asique la traerás hacia este mundo nuevamente.

– ¡¡Primero muerto antes de obedecerte!! – rujio quitándose de su cuello el pie del demonio. El otro se tambaleo un poco por la fuerza del Merlín custodio y lo observo con diversión hasta que el hombre de cabellos plateados se levanto del suelo quedando de pie a duras penas. – prefiero, morir antes de volver a trabajar para ti.

Naraku chasqueo la lengua negativamente.

– No, mi estúpido Inuyasha, lo harás te guste o no. ¿Olvidas que tengo algo que tú aprecias más que a tu propia vida?

Inuyasha entorno los ojos.

– Sí, es lo que estas pensando. Tengo a tu madre en mi poder.

– ¡Feh! Hace mucho que mi madre no está en este mundo y eso me quedo más que claro. – sonrió triunfal. – ella está muerta… y no volverá.

– Pero que equivocado estas… pude hacer volver una parte de tu amada a este mundo ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo podre hacer con tu madre, mocoso?

El Merlín custodio sintió como su estomago se encogía de la impresión. ¿Qué podía hacer volver a su madre? ¡Maldición! Tan confiado que estaba con respecto a eso, se había imaginado una realidad que jamás fue, que nunca pudo ser. Ella siempre estuvo en las repugnantes manos de Naraku, jamás estuvo a salvo, a pesar de estar muerta… ¡mierda!

«¡Que estúpido fui!»

– Bien bastardo… ¿Qué es lo que harás? Porque me imagino que cumplirás con mis expectativas… ¿no?

El hombre apretó los dientes con fuerzas mientras que lo observaba con los ojos del mismísimo diablo, mientras que apretaba sus manos que ya en puños. ¡Maldito infeliz!

&

Se irguió aun afirmando sus manos en el barandal con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza inclinada, desde que había despertado se encontraba en aquel lugar, meditando las cosas que había surgido en su vida. El frio le traspasaba los huesos pero eso no le impedía mantenerse en esa posición que casi la hacía ver como una estatua. Tener en frente ese bosque que era la puerta que te enviaba de un mundo a otro, la hacía pensar mejor las cosas. Del otro lado del bosque se encontraba el tosco y bruto hombre que la había engañado por tanto tiempo… tenía pensado no volver, dejar que esas personas que estuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de su familia, vivieran con sus problemas, que se las arreglaran solos… pero… ella no era capaz de dejarlos en vilo como lo había hecho Inuyasha.

Ella volvería.

Alzo su mirada hacia el frente clavándola en algún punto indefinido mientras que apretaba con más fuerza el barandal que evitaba que cayera al suelo desde el tercer piso. Ya lo tenía decidido. No daría un paso atrás ni mucho menos escaparía de su destino… como lo había hecho antes, al escaparse de su casa para huir de un matrimonio que nunca existió. Aria lo que creía era correcto.

Y no se arrepentiría… aunque sabía que existía la posibilidad de nunca volver.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡Agradezco los hermosos reviews que me dejan! De verdad me encantan. Entiendo si alguna se enoja conmigo por no actualizar rápido, pero estaba semana fue algo agitada ya que los horarios de la escuela me mataron y también es porque cuando se acerca el final se me hace medio flojo actualizar. Pero bueno, ya estoy acá con un nuevo cap. Como verán las cosas están difíciles y pronto el final va a aparecer. Shffn… shffn… Q.Q Como muchas no quiero que termine, pero ya pronto el final va a llegar. Las quiero y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

…_Shinjitsu No Uta…_

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.­­–**_


	31. Culpa De Un Marchito Corazón

**Capitulo 31:**** "Culpa De Un Marchito Corazón".**

_Siempre que se comete un error y uno se arrepiente de ello…  
…Podrá ser perdonado, ya que los errores son humanos y  
nadie… nadie, en esté, el otro, o ningún mundo, existe alguien que lo sea._

Se encontraba de pie sobre un enorme risco inmenso, único e imponente. Desde allí arriba de podía observar todo el bosque de ese infernal mundo, el viento gélido le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza mientras que sus ropas, como capa y cabellos, se mecían hacia atrás. La mirada dorada que casi parecía fuego, estaba fija en el horizonte que amenazaba con esconderse en cualquier momento. Se encontraba en crepúsculo y el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos acariciando, como también, dando un poco de calor a la oscura piel del hombre que se encontraba fría, pero eso parecía no importarle. Los débiles rayos de sol acariciaban las copas de los arboles bañándolos con su anaranjado y casi rojo pigmento, mientras que por el cielo una que otra ave volaba presurosa para esconderse de la noche que estaba a punto de llegar.

Cerró sus ojos para aspirar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieran y tratar de limpiar un poco su corazón con ese aire puro que era lo único que no tenía maldad en ese mundo morboso en el que lamentablemente vivía. Puro. Hace poco no era la única cosa pura que se encontraba en ese lugar… antes existía otra cosa mucho más pura que el simple aire que aspiraba…

«Kagome…»

Ella era la única cosa pura que existió en ese mundo. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, apesadumbrado, frunciendo el ceño mientras sentía como su corazón era apresado por un puño invisible. Cuanto dolía no poder estar a su lado y vivir sabiendo que ella lo odiaba por haberla engañado, porque no era de dudar que Kagome lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Con su corazón puro y sensible que ahora se encontraría cubierto por una capa de oscuridad gracias a lo estúpido que fue. Jamás debió haberle mentido y utilizado. Jamás debió ayudarla cuando estaba en la laguna de esa cascada… así ahora estaría en paz consigo mismo y no tendría que estar sufriendo por la ausencia de una mocosa, la cual, robo su corazón sin saber cuándo y cómo lo logro. Su mirada dorada se escondió en su flequillo al tiempo que él bajaba la cabeza lentamente. Aun recordaba la mirada confusa de su mocosa, de cómo le rogaba que desmienta al maldito infeliz que había dicho la verdad…

«Pero lo que hizo esta bien…»

Sí… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan mal?

«Por que la engañaste.»

Tenso la mandíbula, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tornar un color dorado opacado, brillosos también por las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en ellos. Ardían de una manera que quemaba, como cuando se está cerca del fuego y las llamas danzan enfrente de ti y un calor abrazador te envuelve los ojos haciéndolos arder… eso era lo que sentía. Recordar esos ojos que le suplicaban con fervor que le mienta, una vez más, que la engañe sabiendo la verdad, ese rostro acongojado que se desfiguraba con el pasar de los minutos por el dolor que sentía. ¡Maldición todo era tan tangible! Su sufrimiento, sus lagrimas, su desilusión hacia él…

– Maldición… – dijo al aire que se llevo las palabras con una suave brisa.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Aun estaría sufriendo por él? ¡Qué impotencia no poder acercársele ni por un momento! aunque sea solo para verla desde lejos… sin tocarla. Gruño lanzando una bola de fuego hacia el frente como si se la asestara a algo o alguien, pero no había nada a acepción del bosque que se encontraba debajo al frente del risco y el horizonte que estaba a unas cuantas lenguas de distancia. Hace más de tres semanas que no la veía, había pasado tanto tiempo y cuanto deseaba verla, sin que ella lo viera ¡maldición! No podía acercarse… no, no podía, si quería que ella estuviera a salvo. Naraku se lo había dejado bien claro.

– _Me eres útil… para traerla de nuevo a este mundo. Como ya sabes no puedo cruzar la puerta que divide a este mundo del otro, asique necesito a alguien que sea mitad humano ¿y quién mejor que tú para hacerlo? _­– esbozo una sonrisa tan lenta y malvada que Inuyasha frunció hasta más no poder su entrecejo. – _asique después de que la hagas volver te are sufrir… por tu traición y luego capaz que te deje morir… aunque… mmm… no sé, mucho no me convence, bueno, luego veré que hago contigo. –_ Volteo para marcharse pero se detuvo antes de dar un paso para agregar con la voz amenazadora y lenta –: _tienes tres semanas para entregármela. _

Y desde ese día en que Kagome se marcho, no lo volvió a verlo más. Tenía tantas ganas de negarse, de desafiarlo… pero no podía, eso implicaría traer a su madre del mundo de los muertos para hacerla sufrir en el de los vivos. Y jamás, aunque lo deseara, la pondría en peligró, no, ya no cometería mas tonterías ahora trataría de proteger a las personas que ama.

«¿Y Kagome?»

¡MALDICIÓN!

¡Otra vez se encontraba en la misma posición que hace un mes atrás! –Porque ya había pasado más que un largo mes desde que se volvieron a reencontrar– su intención desde el principio fue entregar a la mocosa a las manos del travesti… no era su intención protegerla. Pero claaaro, todo eso era tiempo atrás, cuando pensaba que ella era una doncella común y corriente, no una mocosa capaz de abrir las siete puertas de las estrellas. Y también fue mucho antes de saber que estaba enamorado de ella. ¡¡AAARGG!! Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás ofuscado, se sentía tan cansado de todo, lo único que quería era volver el tiempo atrás para poder borrar las cosas malas que había hecho a lo largo de su maldita vida.

¿Qué es lo que aria ahora?

Jamás entregaría a Kagome, nunca, la aria volver. Jamás. Tampoco dejaría que su madre volviera a ese maldito mundo para sufrir, no lo permitiría, aunque sepa en el fondo de su corazón que pelear contra Naraku significaba la muerte, una muerte lenta y agonizante. Bien, se dijo, si esa es la única solución para poder salvar a Kagome y evitar que su madre vuelva a ese morboso mundo, daría su vida sin importarle nada. De todas formas la vida sin el amor de su mocosa no valía la pena. ¿Cómo fue capaz de confiarse tanto? ¿De despojarla de su doncellez? Ahh… cierto. Se había dejado llevar por el momento sin pensar, otra vez, en las consecuencias.

«Pero que inusual en ti Inuyasha.»

Sintió una presencia detrás de su espalda y atento a los movimientos como también sonidos se puso en guardia para atacar en cualquier momento. Lentamente comenzó a enderezarse mientras que su mano derecha tanteaba su cintura para percatarse de que su espada se encontraba en donde tenía que estar. La presencia no parecía maligna, eso significaba que podía ser cualquiera, pero conociendo a Naraku de seguro era alguno de sus malditos secuaces que venían a buscarlo para llevarlo con "el gran amo y señor".

«¡Ja! Que estúpido… ¡sí, cómo no!»

– Exactamente cuatro semanas han pasado ¿no lo crees viejo amigo? – le pregunto el hombre de armadura negra que se encontraba elevado en el aire con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Conocía esa voz, tan perfectamente que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban de solo imaginar esa maldita sonrisa serena que siempre adornaba los labios del que decía ser su amigo. Y para ser sinceros… jamás lo supo. Jamás supo si era su amigo o su enemigo.

– Pensé que estabas muerto. – le espeto recobrando la compostura y hablando sin voltear.

Miroku hizo una mueca de cansancio.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… ­– dijo con un suspiro, tocando el suelo para poder estar de pie. – ¿así le hablas a un amigo que no ves desde hace tiempo?

– Ni que te extrañara…

El hombre de ojos azules entorno los ojos sintiéndose algo herido por sus palabras ¡mira que hablarle así después de que él lo ayudo tanto!... bueno, no digamos que taaaaanto ayudo, pero algo hizo ¿no?

– Creo que no tienes ganas de hablar hoy.

– Adivinaste.

El otro suspiro.

– Bien… como quieras… yo solo traía información sobre… – no pudo terminar de hablar porque el Merlín custodio ya lo tenía jalado de la túnica, observándolo directamente con esa mirada penetrante e insistente que a todas luces le decía "¡dime, dime, dime!" Miroku trago con fuerza y trato de soltarse pero Inuyasha no lo dejaba. – ¡si me tienes de esta manera nunca te podre decir nada!

– ¡¿Es sobre, Kagome, verdad?! – inquirió zamarreándolo con fuerza.

– ¡Ya suéltame si no, no te lo diré!

Inuyasha lo soltó en cuando el caballero se lo pidió, y todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para poder afirmar sus pies en el suelo. Cayó de espaldas al suelo y soltó un grito ahogado cuando el intenso dolor agudo de su trasero le erizo los bellos de los brazos y el cuello. Los ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente mientras que la mandíbula estaba más que apretada.

Había dolido… y mucho.

– Hijo… de… puta…

&

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo del risco que mostraba lo bello del bosque cuando se encontraba a obscuras. La noche ya había caído sobre ellos y lo único que se veía con claridad era las copas de los árboles y las maravillosas estrellas que estaban en el firmamento, brillando tan intensamente que le evocaron el brillo jubiloso de una mocosa que lo tenía loco. Desesperadamente loco.

Miroku lo había buscado desde hacía varios días atrás pero sin ningún resultado, hasta ahora. Cuando se separaron de él esa maldita noche en donde Hoshinki murió Miroku junto con cayeron en un helado rio que los arrastro corriente abajo. Gracias a la magia del caballero salieron ilesos pero si no la hubiera tenido de seguro habrían muerto de hipotermia. Sonrió de lado. No estaría mal morir de hipotermia, seria lento y doloroso… justo lo que él necesitaba, para poder pagar todas las equivocaciones que había cometido a lo largo de su vida. El caballero, luego de poder recobrar fuerzas se dirigió a Avalón junto con el pequeño demonio a quien lo aceptaron con gusto ya que él no tenía odio en su corazón. Cuando llegaron al mundo de maricas que Inuyasha tanto odiaba se encontraron con Sango, quien les dijo como se encontraba Kagome.

– Así que al parecer está muy bien en su mundo… – comento Miroku estando sumiso en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo cerca de sus botas frunció levemente su entrecejo. Ése _"al parecer"_ de Miroku, no lo dejaba muy tranquilo, pero al menos era un dato importante sobre su mocosa. Lo indispensable era que ella se encontrara bien… bien sin él. Su corazón se encogió. Sentía como dolía, lo fuerte y agudo que era, sentirla lejos de él sabiendo lo mucho que la había dañado, que la _habían_ dañado, lo hacía sentirse miserable. Quería disculparse, decirle que lo lamentaba enormemente y que lo único que quería era conseguir su perdón más que ella no sufriera.

– Es lo mejor. – susurró al aire. El caballero, lo observo por un lado de sus ojos notando el tinte lastimero de sus palabras. – ella nunca debió poner un pie en estas tierras.

– Eso lo sabíamos todos. Menos tú. – Inuyasha alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de Miroku que lo observaba más que serio. – la habías olvidado… y lo único que querías era salvar a tu madre de las manos de ese infeliz, como también recuperar tu libertad. Créeme, cuando digo que yo aria lo mismo por conseguir mi libertad, si estuviera trabajando para un ser tan despreciable como Naraku. – sonrió con nostalgia, mientras que observaba el infinito cielo negro. – Kagome es una chica de la cual cualquiera se podría enamorar, es el ser más singular de todo este loco mundo ¿no lo crees? – le pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia Inuyasha quien lo observaba atento.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo eso?

Miroku suspiro.

– Que todos comentemos errores, unos peores que otros, pero todos los cometemos… no tienes porque sentirte tan despreciable, los errores son humanos y ¿Quién no cometió alguno alguna vez?

– Pero ninguno es tan peor como el mío. Miroku, yo la traicione, la utilice al igual que Naraku lo hace conmigo y ella confió en mi, ella…

«…Ella me entrego algo que ninguna habría entregado… su amor, simple y puro.»

– Ella no sabe lo que es el odio. – sentencio el hombre de ojos azules. Inuyasha lo observo receloso. – tú la conoces más que yo ¿y no lo notaste? ¡Bah! Pues que distraído eres. – se burlo mirándolo de soslayo. – ella es una penmerlin, no sabe lo que es el odio, los penmerlines solo luchan para obtener la paz y la tranquilidad de su gente, ellos no comienza las batallas, ellos las luchas y Kagome lo que hizo todo este tiempo fue aprender lo que es luchar. Ya es instinto de ellos pensar de esta manera.

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – dijo con molestia por ver como su compañero de viaje sabia tanto.

El caballero, le sonrió con una sonrisa inocente.

– Porque mí querida Merlín me lo dijo.

– ¿Fue en esas charlas absurdas que ella nos daba sobre los penmerlines y merlines?

– Ajá, fue en las que tú te dormías. – exclamo tratando de molestarlo.

– ¡Feh! ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Eran demasiado aburridas. – le respondió altivo.

– Bueno, eso es verdad eran demasiado aburridas, pero nos servían, por ejemplo: ahora sabrías como se comporta un penmerlin.

El joven de ojos dorados lo observo entornando los ojos y resoplo enfadado con el caballero por tener razón.

– ¡Keh!

El silencio nuevamente reino entre ellos. Era un silencio tranquilo y nostálgico, en donde ambos podían estar en sus pensamientos sin ser molestados por nadie. Miroku comprendía el dolor de Inuyasha, era demasiado tangible para no notarse y muy comprensible también. Él había cometido errores también, casi parecidos a los del joven y gracias a salvar a Sango esa vez hace siglos había sido digno de recibir los poderes que ahora lo acompañaban. Tenía un pasado obscuro, que nadie más que él conocía y jamás dejaría que nadie se enterase, era muy funesto y horrible, para que una persona como Inuyasha o Sango conocieran, eso era solo de él, no tenía porque compartirlo con nadie. Sin embargo Inuyasha al igual que él tenía un pasado obscuro, la única deferencia que existía era que al Merlín custodio lo habían utilizado y él lo había hecho por mano propia, sin ser obligado. Sí… comprendía perfectamente el dolor de Inuyasha… lo entendía.

– Pero no soy humano – lo escucho decir.

– ¿Eh?

Tenso la mandíbula y apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que su ceño se fruncía hasta más no poder, parecía siniestro, casi maquiavélico. ¡qué impotencia sentía! Ni humano siquiera podía ser, para que al menos las palabras de Miroku fueran consoladoras, pero no, tenía que recordar que no era humano.

– Al no ser humano mis errores no pueden ser perdonados.

– Pero cuando los cometiste lo eras.

Eso lo dejo estupefacto.

Miroku afirmo una mano en su hombro mientras que le sonreía levemente.

– Inuyasha, si estas arrepentido esa equivocación puede ser perdonada… ¿sabes? Dicen por ahí que existe un ser el cual perdona a todo hombre que halla cometido un error del cual se arrepienta de corazón, creo que lo llaman Dios, yo no lo conozco bien, pero creo en que lo que dicen de él. Ese Dios debe de ser una persona muy bondadosa y te aseguro que sufrió mucho más que nosotros dos, es por eso que es capaz de perdonar.

– No creo en esas cosas. – le espeto quitando la mano del caballero de su hombro, con un solo movimiento. – son cosas inventadas, que las crea el hombre para poder buscar una solución a sus problemas. Todos lo que lo invoquen es porque son demasiado débiles para enfrentarse a sus errores.

– ¿Y entonces crees que haces tú?

– ¿Cómo has dicho? – inquirió sintiendo como su corazón latía presuroso.

– Sí, ¿o me dirás que desear morir es de valientes? Es lo mismo que me acabas de decir, pero con la diferencia de que ellos creen en algo mejor que la muerte.

¡Maldito infeliz! Tenía razón… y eso era lo que más molestaba. Furioso consigo mismo por notar lo cobarde que era, se irguió de súbito, observando hacia el frente. El obscuro bosque se veía aterrador a esas horas de la noche ya que las sombras que la luna provocaba con las siluetas de sus ramas unas imágenes tenebrosas. Casi podría jurar que se parecían a las pesadillas de sus sueños, en donde todo era obscuro y nunca s veía ninguna luz más que la de su mismo cuerpo. Era como cuando recordó cómo se conoció con Kagome, con la diferencia que no se encontraba en un lugar donde más que la nada se hacía presente, sino que allí había arboles y monstruos… monstruos decapitados y mujeres llorando desoladas por que sus hijos las mataron…

«Como lo hice yo.»

– Mate a mi madre… y a la primer persona que tuvo mi corazón… ahora use a Kagome para mis propósitos sin pensar en las consecuencias – sonrío con ironía. – creo que después de todo no es tan grave, como la muerte de mi madre y Kikyuo.

No. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Era igual que las demás, lo mismo, hizo sufrir a la joven que amaba más que a nada en el mundo… maldición.

Miroku cerró los ojos frustrado de ver a su amigo tan terco. Quería ayudarlo para que se sintiera mejor, pero parecía que con cada palabra que el nombraba Inuyasha ya había encontrado el mas minúsculo error. ¡¿Por qué demonios no entendía lo que le decía?! Con sentirse culpable no arreglaría las cosas entre la llave y el joven ¿no lo entendía? ¡¿Tan difícil era?! Se levanto del suelo igual de rápido que lo hizo Inuyasha y se poco enfrente del hombre de ojos dorados, le clavo la mirada azul frunciendo el ceño hastiado de todo.

«A ver, si con esto, este infeliz comprende lo que quiero decirle.»

– Te are una última pregunta, una que quiero que me respondas sin vacilar y con la mayor sinceridad que queda en ese marchito corazón.

Inuyasha se enfrento a su mirada con un odio que por poco y lo intimida, sin contestar el otro prosiguió.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho con Kagome? ¿De verla conocido si supieras lo que pasaría después? ¿De probar sus labios? ¿Crees que vale tanto sufrimiento por estar solo unos días con ella, para luego estar así?

Bien, tenía que admitir que no era la manera más adecuada de preguntar algo tan delicado como lo había hecho, pero no le quedaba de otra, además, si lo hacía con mas sutileza era seguro que Inuyasha jamás comprendería lo que quería decirle.

El hombre de ojos dorados lo observo por un eterno instante en donde ninguno de los dos fue capaz de desviar la mirada. ¿Valía realmente la pena sufrir tanto por una mocosa? ¿Lo valía?

– Hubiera preferido mil veces morir en las manos de Naraku, que saber que podría vivir toda una eternidad sin poder tocarla, besarla, sentir lo suave de su piel… nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice. Porque yo la amo… de verdad que la amo. Y su tuviera la oportunidad de poder volver a amarla en otra vida lo aria, sin vacilar.

Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

– ¿Y piensas que ella estaría feliz al saber que tu estas muerto? – el joven lo observo sin comprender. – al igual que tu, ella te ama, y no creo que pueda borrarte tan fácilmente de su corazón.

Inuyasha lo observo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Había pensado mil cosas esas tres malditas semanas, pero jamás se le cruzo por la mente el que Kagome aun lo amaba. No, esas eran mentiras. Ella no lo amaba, lo odiaba, con todo su corazón. Sí… eso era lo más seguro.

Una briza gélida meció los cabellos de los hombres hacia el final del risco. Ambos se quedaron estáticos al sentir una presencia siniestras que provenía desde lo profundo del bosque. Luego de unos minutos en donde pudieron recomponerse intercambiaron miradas dudosas pensando los dos en un sólo ser que tenía esa misma presencia perturbadora y sofocante: Naraku.

– Hoy era el día en que se vencía el plazo para traer a, Kagome, hacia este mundo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Sí, Naraku, me dijo que sino traía a la mocosa a estas tierras antes de tres semanas o cuando terminara la tercera semana vendría por mí y me mataría de la manera más lenta y sufrirle que existe. – sentencio el hombre de ojos dorados sin un ápice de miedo. Miroku cerró sus ojos y tomo todo el aire posible mientras mostraba una sonrisa cansada, dio un paso al frente tomando el mango de su espada mientras hablaba.

– Creo que llego el momento de enfrentarnos con este maldito.

Inuyasha lo imito.

– Sí… yo también lo creo.

– Moriremos de una manera digna.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

– Depende de la forma que lo hagamos. Si nos lanza un rayo nos aremos arena y…

– ¡¡Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas!! – lo interrumpió sintiendo como un escalofríos recorría su espalda, suficiente tenia con saber que su muerte se aproximaba para enterarse de las maneras en que podría morir.

Se echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando árboles, arbustos o troncos caídos que se encontraban a su paso. Mientras más avanzaban la presencia se hacía más sofocante, tanto que el viento que les golpeaba le rostro ni siquiera lograba disiparlo un poco siquiera. La cantidad de árboles iba escaseando lentamente llevándolos a un pequeño claro que se encontraba muy cerca. Todo se encontraba muy oscuro y la luz de la luna cada vez se hacía más presente, permitiéndoles ver un poco mejor por donde se dirigían. Se toparon con un gran roble que se encontraba en el suelo, obligándolos a saltar lo más altos posible para poder llegar al claro que ahora se encontraba bajo ellos.

La sangre de Inuyasha se helo.

Una pequeña figura femenina se encontraba en el centro del lugar, donde aparentemente la energía maligna parecía provenir, de pie y dándole la espalda a los hombres se encontraba ella, con un vestido diferente, más abrigado que los anteriores, de espaldas se la veía tan hermosa que parecía una adonis mujer. Cuando al fin tocaron el suelo, Inuyasha comprendió que no era una mala pasada que le estaba jugando sus ojos y que la que se encontraba enfrente de él era Kagome Higurashi, la mocosa penmerlin que le robo le corazón. Aun no lo creía, no lo podría creer, era muy confuso, él la había enviado para no volver ¿Cómo demonios le había hecho para volver a esas tierras? Con los ojos fijos en la chica la vio apretar los puños con fuerza y eso lo provocó un duro dolor en el pecho, en el corazón, ella sabía que él se encontraba allí. La joven volteo lentamente tanto como si temiera encontrarse con algo que sabía la lastimaría, hasta que al fin sus ojos se encontraron con los cansados y apagados de Inuyasha.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡hOLA! n,n bien el fic está a punto de terminar. Creo que el próximo será el penúltimo o capaz no, depende de lo que suceda jeje, bien, lamento no actualizar tan seguido y tardarme tanto, pero ando algo enferma, me duele todo el cuerpo y la garganta ni les cuento, hablo horrible, tanto que me da vergüenza hablar jeje y de postre no puedo faltar a la escuela ahhh… que mierda. Bueno, no importa, espero que aun me lean y nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Las quiero, alioz!

…_Shinjitsu No Uta…_

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.–**_


	32. Tratando De Creer

**Capitulo 32: "Tratando De Creer"**

_La confianza muchas veces, cuando se lastima, se pierde  
pero cuando existe el amor verdadero entre los corazones lastimados…  
…es fácil saber elegir entre, la mentira o la verdad…_

El corazón le latió con rudeza al verlo de pie, allí, delante de ella a solo unos metros de distancia. Su respiración se volvió costosa y su estomago se encogió, no podía creerlo, después de estar tres semanas lejos de él, aun podía sentir las emociones que invadían su cuerpo cuando se encontraba cerca de ese… ese… ¡Ese tosco y bruto hombre! Apretó los puños de sus manos con toda su fuerza, clavándose las uñas en su delicada piel mientras que apretaba los dientes para no gritar a todo pulmón lo que tenía guardado. Llenándose de valor comenzó a caminar hacia él a zancadas raudas teniendo la mirada fija en Inuyasha.

El hombre parpadeo repetidas veces al notar como su mocosa se apresuraba por llegar a su lado, teniendo el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Se la veía furiosa y llena de indignación. Se había imaginado que la joven nunca mas volvería o que si lo hacía era para aniquilarlo apenas lo viera, pero ella no hizo nada de eso, solo tenía la vista fija en él cosa que lo inquietaba un poco, pues parecía que en cualquier momento ella saltaría y le arrancaría la cabeza del cuello de un solo movimiento.

Miroku, trago con fuerza al ver como poco a poco la joven penmerlin llegaba a Inuyasha que ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba hacer? Se lo veía tan impávido, sereno, como contemplándola y no era para no hacerlo ¡se la veía tan seductora con ese vestido! Sonrió anonadado mientras la estudiaba con la mirada: llevaba un vestido de color celeste, que se ajustaba suavemente a sus perfectas curvas, de cuello algo cuadrado que dejaba a la vista buena parte de su delicada piel con uno que otro bordado en los bordes del cuello, las mangas de los brazos se ajustaban perfectamente a ellos pero solo hasta los codos ya que luego los antebrazos llevaban un alongado pedazo de tela azul como la seda. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que realzaba majestuosamente su busto.

«Mmm… per-fec-ta, sin duda.»

Cuando notó que se detuvo a una corta distancia de Inuyasha, su corazón se detuvo, el aire se volvió más sofocado y le pareció ver un brizo fugas de rojizo en los ojos castaños de la joven que parecían tan cálidos pero a la vez fríos y tristes. Desde primera fila los observo a ambos: se miraban de una manera intensa como queriendo descubrir que era lo que pensaban, serios y demacrados. Estaban tan destruidos, ambos tenia leves capaz oscuras debajo de sus ojos mostrándose cansados.

«Vaya… estar separados sí que les hizo mal.»

El aire que los rodeaba se hacía cada vez mas sofocante y temió que Naraku llegara en cualquier momento. Si se enteraba –cosa que no dudaba– de que Kagome se encontraba en el mundo de los demonios, se la llevaría sin pensarlo y ellos no podrían hacer nada. Era mejor actuar rápido y llevarla lejos de ese lugar.

– Muchachos… – los llamo, pero cerró la boca de súbito al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

Kagome le dio un revés tan rápido y fuerte a Inuyasha que lo hizo voltear el rostro.

El sonido de la mejilla bofeteada fue tan fuerte que a Miroku le dolió su propia mejilla. Kagome observaba atentamente a Inuyasha y no se movió de la posición en que quedo después del golpe, estaba tan concentrada en lo que había hecho que ni noto que de sus ojos lentamente lágrimas comenzaron a caerle como si fuera ríos de tristeza. No sabía muy bien como se atrevió a hacerlo, después de todo lo que había pensado… pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y no hay vuelta atrás. Necesitaba de alguna manera descargar todas las emociones que tenia dentro ¿y que mejor manera descargarse abofeteando a Inuyasha? Ya lo había hecho una vez cuando se enfado con él por su atrevimiento y ahora ¿Por qué no lo aria?... después de todo lo malo que él le hizo a ella. Bajo su mirada al suelo, recordando los pocos momentos en que tuvieron para ellos dos, en donde él siempre era tan… tan…

«Tan Inuyasha…»

Soltó un sollozo sin poder contenerlo por el dolor que sentía en su garganta, y cubrió su rostro encorvando un poco la espalda, le dolía el corazón, pero más le dolía el tenerlo en frente y no poder hacer nada más que estar allí de pie.

Inuyasha volvió en si al escucharla sollozar. Parpadeo repetidas veces aun aturdido por el golpe que recibió, había previsto que ella lo aria salir volando como la otra vez, pero por suerte nada de eso paso, aunque el dolor fue el mismo que el de la vez pasada. Torno el rostro hacia el frente encontrándose con la mocosa que lloraba desconsoladamente. Se la veía tan vulnerable, tan delicada, que su corazón se encogió ¿lloraría por él? ¿Por lo que le hizo? ¿O seria por otra cosa?… no. ella lloraba por ellos, por ambos, estaba más que seguro. Le hormigueaban las manos por tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla, pero no se atrevía después de todo lo que ella se entero. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo, por ser tan estúpido… ¡qué difícil que era todo!

«¡Mierda!»

– ¿Ka-Kagome…? – susurró tan bajito que pensó que capaz no pudo escucharlo, pero la joven dejo de sollozar y paulatinamente alzo su mirada a él. Su corazón se encogió. Los ojos los tenia levemente rojizos con un brillo lleno de tristeza por las lagrimas, las mejillas estaban mojadas y sonrosadas, los labios húmedos y tentadores… se la veía tan hermosa. Ahh ¡maldición! Pensó que nunca más la volvería a ver.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué diablos le diría?! La tenia, ahí, enfrente de él, esperando a que le dijera algo ¿pero qué? ¿Perdón? ¿Lo lamento? ¡Pero qué absurdo se escuchaba todo eso! Después de todo los que le paso, pedir su perdón no era algo adecuado para decir. Jamás lo perdonaría ni él sería capaz de hacerlo.

Suspiro y se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de ella, a solo centímetros de su rostro, sentía la respiración rápida de la chica, y sonrió con amargura para sus adentros, capaz que Miroku tenía algo de razón en todo lo que le dijo… pero no era seguro.

– Kagome… yo…

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto, interrumpiéndolo. El Merlín custodio la observo sin comprender, ella le lanzo una mirada iracunda sintiendo a su acelerado corazón latir con fervor, se lo veía tan apuesto después de casi un mes de no verlo… se reprocho mentalmente por caer tan rápido en las redes de ese tosco y bruto hombre. Tenía que concentrarse, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, él la había utilizado, engañado ¿todo para qué? Para conseguir su libertad… ¡egoísta! ¿No pensó en ella? ¡En que sufriría! Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, apretando los labios para no gritar una semejante palabrota, no caería tan bajo, provenía de una casta bien culta creada por sus antepasados y mas ella que ahora era una penmerlin.

Abrió los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

– Me utilizaste – le reprocho. – jugaste con mis sentimientos. ¡Fuiste mentiroso, manipulador, cretino, malvado! ¡Igual que Naraku! ¡Solo para…!

– ¡No sabes nada! – gruño, haciéndola callar dejándola aturdida. Dio un paso al frente para que la corta distancia que los separaba se hiciera aun más corta, podía sentir como casi solo centímetros no dejaban que sus cuerpos se rosaran. Su mirada era como la de un demonio que lentamente se fue suavizando, para que luego, se transformara en una suplicante. – tú no sabes nada… nada para juzgarme así… aunque sé que tienes toda la razón… y que gran parte de todo tu sufrimiento es por mi culpa, pero entiende que yo no sabía que eras tú con quién yo trataba.

La sangre se le helo.

¿La había olvidado?

¿La promesa… a ella?

¿Olvido la noche en donde se conocieron?

No lo podía creer. Otra razón más para sentirse como en el infierno. Bajo su mirada al suelo, notando como los ojos se le llevaban de pesadas lagrimas otra vez.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – inquirió sin mirarlo, pero lentamente alzo su mirada para ver la reacción de su rostro. – ¿Por qué me utilizaste de esa manera? ¿Solo fue para recuperar tu libertad?… ¿era necesario llegar a tanto?… simplemente debiste entregarme a Naraku, no era necesario que te revolcaras una noche conmigo diciendo que me amas… no tenias que enamorarme. – tomo un minuto para callar y recuperarse, pues la voz le temblaba mas la garganta le dolía y no quería verse tan deprimente enfrente de él. Esquivó la mirada del hombre observando su robusto pecho… el que tantas veces la hizo sentirse tan protegida, tan bien. La mirada escrutadora de Inuyasha la obligo a alzar la también. La dejo sin aliento. Se lo veía tan serio, tan atento a las palabras de la joven, que la perturbaba, los ojos no dejaban de estudiarla minuciosamente y sus ojos desprendían un dolor tan tangible, por un momento creyó que ella era la culpable de todo y no él. Esquivo nuevamente la mirada sintiéndose muy perturbada y avergonzada mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí ¡uy, porque demonios tenía que observarla de esa manera! – Solo responde… – musito.

Entrecerró los ojos un poco cansado de tanto sufrimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces estiro su brazo afirmando una mano en el hombro de la joven para arrimarla hasta él y envolverla en un abrazo que ambos necesitaban.

– Créeme, yo no sabía que eras tú. Y aunque no lo fueras, jamás te abría entregado a ese maldito infeliz… aunque… si te soy sincero… en un principio mi intención era esa – explico posando el mentón en el hombro de la joven que permaneció muda como también en shock sin saber qué hacer, realmente no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. – pero con el tiempo que pasamos juntos, aun no entiendo como lograste enamorarme. No quería admitirlo por temor, ya que una vez perdí a un amor muy grande que cuando lo recuerdo me lastima… – la estrecho un poco más fuerte. – … gran parte de lo que dijo Naraku es verdad, pero también gran parte es mentira, yo te amo eso es más que la verdad, y si, quería recuperar mi libertad pero también estaba siendo amenazado… mi madre está en las manos de esos malditos y si no les obedezco al pie de la letra ellos la traerán a este mundo para que ella sufra, por siempre, con esos malditos castigos… – cerro los ojos al imaginar que ya su madre estaba condenada a vivir por una eternidad sufriendo con esos infelices. Debía elegir entre su madre o a su amada mocosa. Y ya lo había hecho. – tú sabes que el día en que estuvimos en esa cueva yo te enviaría antes de que Naraku te encuentre… eso es verdad… mi intención era esa…

Kagome observo un punto indefinido todo el momento en que Inuyasha le hablo, meditando cada palabra que el hombre le dijo, escuchando atenta y sin interrumpirle ni por un momento. Jamás se había imaginado en todo lo que las palabras de Naraku podrían significar para ella. Por un lado tenia al hombre que –aunque le cueste admitirlo– aun ama, y por el otro lado las palabras del demonio, cualquiera de los dos podría estar mintiéndole, existía la posibilidad de que ambos mientan y de que ambos digan la verdad… nada era seguro. Nada.

«Pero quiero creerle a Inuyasha, no a Naraku.»

– Te amo… – le susurró al oído, con su voz ronca y lenta, provocando que se estremezca al sentir su aliento acariciando su piel. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente escuchando como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban dentro de su pecho, recordó la acongojada mirada de Inuyasha antes de desaparecer ese día cuando Naraku los encontró en la cueva, era tan angustiosa, tan triste que parecía que él sufría mas que ambos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡De verdad quería creer en Inuyasha!… pero lamentablemente, no podía, no se lo permitía, todo era demasiado confuso para creer en las palabras de Naraku contra las de Inuyasha.

Se separo lentamente del Merlín custodio, solo centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos, las lágrimas nuevamente silenciosas caían copiosas de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas, frías, por la gélida noche que los acompañaban. Alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Inuyasha, esa que la dejaba sin aliento, trago con fuerza y por un eterno instante en donde se dijeron más de mil palabras sin hablar, tomo aire y hablo.

– Yo… – debía decirle la verdad, aunque sabía que podría partirle el corazón, tenía que hacerlo. Sin poder sostener la mirada al bajo al suelo, observando sus pies, no se atrevía a decirlo mirándolo a los ojos porque sabía que lo lastimaría. – Inuyasha, yo no sé en quien creer… – dijo al fin sintiendo el nudo en su garganta por las lagrimas. –… todo es muy confuso para mi, y… y… – escondió su rostro entre sus manos encorvándose levemente. – ¡no se en quien creer! ¡Cualquiera puede estar diciendo la verdad y cualquiera puede estar mintiendo! – sollozo amargamente, sintiendo como su corazón se desasía con cada lagrima despedida. Quería creerle, pero estaba la duda presente de que si le estaría mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, todas esas semanas estuvo meditando las cosas, pensando y pensando, en el odio que sentía por él… en cuando lo amaba… en el inmenso amor que sentía por él…

Una mano grande y cálida apreso delicadamente su muñeca obligándola a descubrir su pálido rostro. La mirada de Inuyasha busco la de Kagome y cuando la encontró sintió un duro golpe en su pecho, se la veía tan triste como una niña pequeña que se había extraviado lejos de su casa.

«El amor siempre es más fuerte que cualquier adversidad.»

Y su amor por él era más fuerte que cualquier confusión. Llena de angustia se lanzo a los brazos de Inuyasha abrasándolo desde el cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuelo del hombre que la envolvió en sus protectores brazos mientras escuchaba como su querida mocosa descargaba todas sus angustias en él.

– Sshhh… tranquila, todo va a estar bien. – le murmuro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con delicadeza. – esperare eternamente si es necesaria para que me creas.

Eso le rompió el corazón.

Negó con la cabeza y se incorporo solo un poco para poder observarlo.

– Inuyasha yo…

– ¡Maldición! – se escucho maldecir a Miroku. Ambos voltearon para ver porque el caballero había gritado y se quedaron petrificados al ver en el cielo ennegrecido una figura de la cual no se esperaban encontrar tan pronto.

Era el travesti en persona.

– ¡Mierda! – gruño Inuyasha, soltando paulatinamente a la mocosa que aun observaba atentamente a la figura del que se encontraba en el cielo, con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto inocentemente mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas.

Miroku e Inuyasha la observaron sorprendidos.

– ¿No sabes quién es? – inquirió incrédulo el joven de ojos dorados. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Se escucho una risa malévola desde los cielos y los tres sintieron como un escalofrió recorriendo todas sus espaldas.

– ¡Pero qué ignorante eres, niña! – le espeto sonriendo con entusiasmo. – es increíble que no reconozcas alguien que has visto por casi dos meses enteros ¿no sientes mi presencia verdad? bueno, es normal, cuando hace poco estas entendiendo tus poderes. – rio una vez mas y Kagome llena de indignación por sus palabras, olvidándose de la angustia que por un momento casi la hizo desfallece, camino unos pasos para adelante tirando sus hombros hacia atrás y levantando el mentón lo más altos posible, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡tú, desvergonzada que se atreve a volar llevando vestido!... ¡se te ve todo! – le grito defendiéndose.

Los hombres quedaron estupefactos al ver tan desinhibida la penmerlin ¿acaso no temía? Pues al parece no.

La "mujer" que se encontraba en los cielos sonrió tensándola mandíbula, mientras trataba de no eliminarla de un solo movimiento a esa mocosa atrevida, era necesaria para abrir las siete puertas y si lo hacía jamás podría encontrar la fuente de todo el poder.

– Veo que has podido llegar sin ningún problema a este mundo, me sorprendes. Esto quiere decir que ya puedes controlar al demonio que hay en tu interior ¿no es así?

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – musito mas para sí misma que para la mujer.

– Eso es cierto… ¿lo que dice es verdad Kagome? – pregunto Inuyasha desde atrás de la chica. La penmerlin volteo y lo observo aun conmocionada por el descubrimiento del travesti.

– Ehh… – jugueteo con sus dedos un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para contestar. – bueno… estuve practicando un poco, y algo puedo hacer, pero aun me falta mucho.

Los hombres la observaron, nuevamente, sin creerle.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? – exclamo el caballero observándola minuciosamente. ¡Si ella lograba controlar al demonio, tenían una posibilidad de derrotar a Naraku!

– Sí. – asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

¡Bien! Sus vidas después de todo no estaban tan perdidas como creían. Abrió su boca para preguntar algo a la joven cuando de la nada se escucho un trueno surcar el cielo haciéndolo brillar con su imponente luz.

El travesti sonrió más.

– Tanto tiempo sin vernos Inuyasha… Miroku. – hizo una zalema fingiendo tenerles respeto. – veo que ambos me recuerdan en esta apariencia, por los rostro que tiene, creo no equivocarme.

– ¡Keh! ¿Olvidarte a ti? ¿Y en esa apariencia? ¡ja! Que absurdo, jamás podría hacer tal cosa. – replico Inuyasha caminando hacia el frente sin quitarle ni por un minuto su penetrante mirada de la rojiza que parecía tan siniestra, como siempre. – Pero debo decirte: que no era necesario que te aparecieras así – hizo un desprecio con el rostro y prosiguió. – hubiera preferido mil veces que te aparecieras como un hombre desnudo que como un travesti con senos falsos.

Los ojos de el travesti destellaron un fulgor tan potente que parecieron ser las mismísimas llamas del infierno.

– Pensaba no hacer tan pesado tu sufrimiento, pero veo que no me dejas otra opción más que hacerlo agonizante y lento, ya sabes lo que dicen: "lo mejor siempre se deja al final". – sentencio, sonriendo triunfante. – tu madre y la mocosa lamentaran haberte conocido.

– ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE UN SOLO PELO A MI MADRE O KAGOME! – rujio al igual que el trueno que hace minutos atrás se hoyo. Tomo el mango de su espada y la desenvaino haciéndole frente a la "mujer" que sonrió son sorna. – maldito bastardo…

– Tranquilízate Inuyasha… – le dijo Miroku desde atrás. –… lo que este maldito está buscando es provocarte y si te descuidas en cualquier momento, Kagome, va a estar en peligro y lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos son más problemas.

Soltó un último gruñido retrocediendo un paso para guardar la espada y apretó los puños conteniendo su ira por querer saltar y cortarle el cuello con su filosa espada.

– Es mejor que os escondamos miladi – exclamo Miroku en un susurro, sonriendo con levedad, mientras rogaba interiormente para que el travesti no los escuche. – si la encontráis os aseguro que no será de vuestro agrado, creedme.

– ¡Pero…!

– Obedece mocosa – le ordeno Inuyasha sin mirarla. – es por tu bien.

Kagome clavo su mirada en el cuerpo del hombre que no se atrevía a mirarla y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas. La verdad, no lo hacía por capricho sino que ya había estado mucho tiempo lejos de Inuyasha y temía que esta sea la última vez que o viera de pie. Parpadeo tratando de borrar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos y tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, debía confiar en él, pues si lo amaba como ella decía hacerlo debía confiar ciegamente… aunque él no lo sepa.

Camino presurosa hasta el hombre que tenia la vista fija en el travesti que se encontraba en los cielos y se planto enfrente de él observándolo con resolución.

– Tengo que decirte algo… – musito insegura, Inuyasha la observo atentamente. – pero te lo diré cuando todo esto acabe, asique por tu vida que no pierdas, sino te juro que yo misma iré hasta donde quiera que llegue tu alma y te pateare tan fuerte el trasero que juro no te olvidaras de mi. – él alzo ambas cejas impresionado del vocabulario de su mocosa y sonrío levemente notando lo graciosa que se veía como una niña pequeña al amenazarlo con ahogarlo con su almohada de plumas. – ni por un minuto te rindas. – se puso de puntitas de pie y tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos besando tan fugazmente en la comisuras de sus labios, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar. – buena suerte. – susurró y corrió alejándose de los hombres.

¡Vaya! Jamás pensó que un simple "beso" –si es que se le podía llamar beso a eso– lo aria sentirse tan aturdido como se sentía ahora ¿o seria que solo su mocosa lograba golpearlo con una ola de sentimientos que no llegaba a comprender? Bien, sea lo que sea, solo ella lo lograba. Sintiéndose con las fuerzas renovadas saco su enorme espada de la funda empuñándola hacia el frente para que el travesti pudiera verla mejor y con su sonrisa más arrogante hablo.

– ¡Espero que estés listo Naraku!

«Porque ha llegado tu fin.»

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:**¡PENÚLTIMO CAP. LISTO! n,n ¡ahh! Que emoción, ya va terminando (para la mala suerte de algunas) jeje, pero no se crean las únicas, yo también me siento mal por llegar al final, me hubiera gustado seguir mas con él… pero no se puede porque yo solo aspiraba a llegar a los treinta y algo más. Para el último cap. me voy a tardar un poco pero no se preocupen que de esta semana no pasa, apenas tenga un poco de tiempo libre lo escribo, y subo ¿sí? ¡Ah! Y también quiero que sepan que ando con nuevo fic, ya tengo la mitad del primer cap. listo jeje, les doy un adelanto, se va a llamar: Enamorándola. Pero falta para publicarlo, solo quería avisar que pronto lo van a leer. Y sí también… aun ando enferma jeje, pero por lo menos ya no me duele tanto la garganta y hablo "mejor" n,ñ, gracias por el ánimo que me dan.

Gracias por leerme y nos leemos luego, alioz n,n

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**_**.–**


	33. Fin De Una Leyenda, Comienzo De Otra

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes del anime "Inuyasha" **NO ME PERTENECEN**, le pertenecen a la señora _**Rumiko Takahashi**_. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago porque me gusta y me entretengo al hacerlo, también quiero aclarar que esta historia es **MÍA** y de nadie más, yo la invente y tengo derecho de autor asique por favor nada de plagio. Este disclaimer va de aquí para adelante, por si preguntan ya saben que aquí esta… u.ú no lo volveré a mencionar.

_Este fic está dedicado para una amiga muy especial para mí: Ana, no me arrepiento de dedicártela estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo y ánimos que me das ¡mil gracias! n,n espero que este ultimo capitulo me allá quedado como tu esperabas. Y sin más que decir… ¡disfruten el cap.!_

**Capitulo 33:**** "Fin De Una Leyenda, Comienzo De Otra."**

_Sentirme en tus brazos es la sensación más placentera que pudiera existir para mí,  
y saber que siempre permanecerás a mi lado… me hace querer vivir por la eternidad._

– ¿¡Que!? – jadeo incrédula observando a ¿Naraku? Quien se encontraba en los cielos con una sonrisa tan arrogante que por un minuto pensó en creerle a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo era posible que ese demonio sea el travestí que tanto mencionaban todos? Era tan irreal, ella que pensó que Naraku era… "macho" por así decirlo, ya que no sabía cómo clasificar a un demonio y verlo como una mujer. No lo podía creer.

Miroku sonrío al escucharla jadear, sabía que la joven penmerlin no entendía nada de nada y eso lo hizo voltear el rostro para observarla por sobre su hombro. Se encontraba, casi clavando las uñas en el tronco del árbol observando atenta como Naraku sonreía.

– Sorprendente ¿no? – le dijo para llamar su atención, ella lo observo aun aturdida y el hombre prosiguió. – Naraku, tiene esa habilidad para cambiar de cuerpo, la esencia siempre es la misma al igual que los poderes, lo único que cambia de él es la voz y su cuerpo… juro que si no supiera que es hombre me lanzaría a sus brazos sin pensarlo… – la chica no pudo evitarlo e hizo una mueca de repulsión al imaginarse al caballero ciegamente enamorado de Naraku.

«¡Och! ¡Qué asco!»

– Pero… ¿porque lo hace? – le pregunto volviendo su mirada a donde se encontraba Naraku.

El caballero negro se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada.

– No lo sabemos, pero sospechamos que lo hace para confundir a sus enemigos. – y se echo a correr hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

La joven lo observo hasta que llego al lado de su amado Merlín custodio, los observo mientras ellos intercambiaban un par de palabas e Inuyasha asentía, para luego observar a Naraku. Asique todo este tiempo ese maldito demonio siempre fue el "travestí" como ellos le decían, siempre pensó que se trataba de otro hombre, no del mismo Naraku. Era increíble pensar que ese demonio tenía dos personalidades. Alzo su mirada para contemplarlo. Tenía que admitir que era un travesti bien delicado, tenía un rostro angelical como si no sintiera odio por nadie, con una larga cabellera como en su forma de macho, llevando un vestido rojo como la sangre que se pegaba a su piel como una segunda, con un cuerpo bien formado que a Kagome le hizo sentirse muy pequeña a su lado, ese demonio había elegido un cuerpo de verdad voluptuoso. Ahora entendía como Miroku podía sentirse un poco atraído hacia Naraku.

– De todas maneras sigue pareciéndome asqueroso.

Naraku, con su transformación de mujer, sonrío sin poder evitarlo y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás riendo estruendosamente de una manera escalofriante que a los hombres, ya que estaban más cerca, les hizo sentir un escalofríos recorrer por todo lo ancho y largo de sus espaldas.

– Veo que han decidido enfrentarse a mi solos, muy valiente… ¿o muy estúpido? – les pregunto mientras se enjugaba una lagrimita que se escapo de uno de sus ojos cuando rio de buena gana. Miroku e Inuyasha fruncieron su seño con intensidad al escuchar las palabras llenas de veneno que les lanzaba Naraku. – ¡oh! Claro, claro, no se enfaden, no quise insultaros, lo único que quería decirles es que es más prudente para todos que me entreguen a la penmerlin en vez de enfrentarse a alguien que los vencerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kagome sintió una dolorosa punzada de dolor en su pecho.

– ¡Jamás! – rujio Inuyasha ejerciendo más presión en el mango de su espada. La chica lo observo impresionada. – ¡preferiría mil veces enfrentarme a ti que entregarte a Kagome!

El demonio alzo una ceja borrando su sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos en su pecho.

– Nunca podre entender porque los humanos tienden a sentir emociones por otra persona, me parece algo absurdo, tan vano y estúpido, se vuelven vulnerables, pierden lo que creían creer, se contradicen y hacen cosas de verdad idiotas, solo para que la persona que ame se sienta a gusto y feliz. ¡Bah! Esas son puras sandeces. Vamos Inuyasha, sabes que si me entregas a la penmerlin tú y tu madre podrán tener esa libertad que tanto deseaban, podrán ser felices y todas esas cosas triviales que para un humano son tan necesarias.

– Calla… – murmuró letalmente. – ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡Jamás podrás comprender el sentimiento de los humanos pensando de esa manera!… me tienes arto, estoy cansado de escucharte… – Naraku lo observo impasible. – ¡ya deja de hablar y ponte en guardia, porque no pienso entregarte a Kagome tan fácilmente!

Gimió sintiendo como lentamente a su garganta se asomaba un nudo tan grande que la hizo pensar que podría ahogarse. Él quería salvarla a toda costa, no le importaban las amenazas de ese maldito demonio, solo quería protegerla… solo eso… protegerla. Y ella que por un momento dudo del amor que él decía tenerle, pero es que saber que Inuyasha prácticamente tenía pensado utilizarla para sus propósitos fue un golpe bajo y que no se lo esperaba, se había desilusionado, tanto, a veces la desilusión suele ser más fuerte que cualquier dolor… pero todo eso quedo atrás… le había afirmado que no tenía pensado entregarla, que no podía hacerlo…

Y ella le creía.

– ¡Maldición! – se escucho gruñir a Miroku quien peleaba con algo parecido a un…

«¡Grises!»

¡¿Pero qué hacían esos monstruos allí?!

¿Naraku los abría enviado?

Bien, eso era lo más seguro de todo. ¿Tan cobarde era que no podía enfrentarse solo a ellos dos? Pues se notaba que si, era muy cobarde. Desvió su mirada buscando a Inuyasha por el claro en donde se encontraban y quedo estática al ver que no se encontraba por ningún lado, el corazón el latió violentamente dentro de su pecho y salió de su escondite tratando de acaparar con su mirada todo el lugar, buscando solo a una persona que la hacía sentirse en otra realidad. ¿En qué momento él había desaparecido? ¡En qué momento!

«Cuando estabas perdida en tus pensamientos…»

Sentía los latidos de su corazón en el tímpano de sus oídos tan claros y rápidos que creyó que por todo el lugar podrían oírse.

– ¿Dónde estás, Inuyasha? – gimió angustiada.

Un fuerte zarpazo golpeo dentro de ella haciéndola tambalearse levemente. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a derretirse paulatinamente y su campo visual se torno borroso mientras un brillo rojizo fulguro en sus ojos mostrándolos siniestros. El demonio que se encontraba dentro de ella estaba comenzando a aparecer y quería apoderarse de sus sentidos, haciendo acopio de su último hilo de fuerzas trato de mantenerlo a raya por un momento más, primero necesitaba encontrar a Inuyasha, eso era lo esencial. Afirmó una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho y sintió en la palma de su mano como latía de presuroso su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de concentrarse para encontrarlo, espero pacientemente escuchando como de vez en cuando Miroku soltaba una maldición y el chocar de los aceros se hacía audible, los minutos pasaban y la espera se hacía eterna para la joven que estaba más que preocupada.

Entonces lo sintió.

Una fuerte presencia se acercaba a ella desde su espalda, volteo con una sonrisa sintiendo el frio aire golpearle el rostro con fuerza, desordenando sus cabellos y meciendo su visto. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que su sangre se congelaba.

Inuyasha venía a toda prisa hacía ella, siendo empujado por Naraku que tenía una espada chocando con la del Merlín. La espalda del hombre impacto contra la tierra de una manera tan fuerte que se hundió unos metros bajo ella levantando gigantescos trozos de tierra hacia arriba destrozando el suelo por completo.

– ¿I-Inuyasha? – musito incrédula de ver semejante golpe. Temió por él, imaginándose que nadie podría sobrevivir a una caída tan fuerte como esa, arrugo la tela de su vestido con la mano que aun se mantenía en su pecho, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Inuyasha saliera de ese pozo en donde estaba, pero los minutos pasaban y el temor cada vez se hacía más fuerte. La nube de tierra que cubría el poso donde se encontraba el hombre y el demonio dejo vislumbrar una figura masculina de cabellos largos, y con una espada en la mano derecha, tenía la espalda levemente encorvada y se la notaba cansada. ¿Sería Inuyasha? ¿Podría serlo? Llena de temor se encamino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba esa figura rogando a los cielos porque el que fuera que se encontrar de pie, allí, sea su tosco hombre.

– ¡No! no se acerque.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar al caballero desde detrás de ella a unos metros de distancia, se lo sentía cansado, exhausto, volteo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, clavando su mirada en la del hombre que la observaba impasible.

– ¡No me impidas no ir! – gimió con suplica. – necesito saber si es él… ¿y si necesita nuestra ayuda?

– Se enfadara si se acercáis, milady.

La penmerlin lo observo con reproche arrugando los labios sabiendo que lo que Miroku afirmaba era verdad ¡pero es que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados! Sino sabia como se encontraba moriría de angustia. Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Miroku se echo a correr desesperada por llegar al lado de su querido Inuyasha. El caballero negro intento detenerla pero se sentía tan cansado que cuando hizo ademan de tomarla por un brazos, casi cayó de bruces al suelo. Apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, y era porque el muy maldito de Naraku trataba de quitarle sus poderes, como de seguro estaría haciendo con Inuyasha.

«¡Mierda!»

– ¡Milady, por favor no os acerquéis!

Pero ya era tarde. Kagome se había escabullido por entre la nube de humo que envolvía el lugar donde se encontrarían el travesti e Inuyasha. ¡Esa mocosa caprichosa! Ahora entendía porque su amigo siempre se empeñaba en tratar de hacerla entender, aunque siempre terminaban comportándose como dos niños mal criados. Pero bien, si se comportaban así, era por algo… y ese algo: era que ambos se amaban.

La punta de su pie izquierdo choco contra una pequeña roca que se encontraba incrustada en la tierra, haciéndola tener un traspié, todo indicaba que caería al suelo con fuerza, temiendo golpearse cruzo los antebrazos sobre su rostro y espero la caída que para su suerte jamás llego.

Unas manos frías y grandes la atraparon de los brazos evitando que cayera contra el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos en los trato de mentalizarse que quien la tenia de los brazos era nada más y nada menos que su amado Inuyasha, se incorporo paulatinamente tratando de controlar el agitado respirar que mantenía por el momento, al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos completamente dorados esbozó una sonrisa tan grande que pareció brillar, se lanzo a sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza desde el cuello del hombre sintiendo como la felicidad brotaba de interior con una vehemencia que abrazo a su corazón un calor único. Cuando percibió los brazos del hombre envolviendo su espalda un frio gélido la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Ese no era Inuyasha.

No lo era…

– ¡Suéltame! – chillo asustada, removiéndose inquieta en los brazos de ese bastardo que parecía no querer soltarla y justamente por eso no lo hacía. El miedo el golpeo con fuerza haciéndola temblar y erizarle los bellos de los brazos y el cuello. Lo escucho reír estruendosamente tirando como de costumbre su cabeza hacia atrás.

– Tonta niña, que caprichosa eres, si te hubieras quedado al lado de ese hombre – movió su cabeza señalando a Miroku, que ni se lo podía ver por la bruma. – Jamás hubieras caído en mis brazos, pero déjame decirte algo – se acerco a su oído y le susurro: – te lo agradezco mucho.

– ¡Déjame! – grito agitada, golpeando el pecho del hombre con fuerza, tratando de alejarlo de su lado, pero fue imposible ese demonio era demasiado fuerte para alguien que estaba temeroso de su vida, el solo tenerlo cerca la aterraba y hacia palpitar su corazón con violencia por el miedo que la invadía. – ¡aléjate de mi! ¡Fuera!

Naraku ya transformado en su verdadera forma volvió a reír a carcajadas sabiendo que la victoria ya estaba en sus manos, la chica no paraba de forcejear intentando ser liberada pero sin ningún resultado, sollozaba mascullando palabras ininteligibles respirando con dificultad y temblando visiblemente.

– Por… favor… déjame… – gimió sintiendo como su campo visual iba tornándose nubloso y no por las lagrimas sino porque estaba perdiendo fuerzas notando que por segundos todo se viera negro, cabizbaja, ya sin forcejear dejo que poco a poco su cabeza se inclinara hacia delante dejando una que otra lagrima resbalara por su fría mejilla. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y en los brazos del ser que la llevaría a su perdición.

Escucho el gruñido ahogado casi gutural que dejo escapar Naraku y lentamente levando su mirada quedando pasmada ante la expresión en el rostro del demonio.

– Te dijo que la soltaras. – mascullo Inuyasha desde la espalda del demonio quien soltó automáticamente a la joven haciéndola caer al suelo. Retiro la espada del cuerpo de Naraku y sin pensarlo dos veces corto la cabeza del demonio que cayó a un lado de Kagome, manchando con pequeñas gotas su vestido, horrorizada por tener la cabeza de Naraku a un lado soltó un chillido agudo levantándose de súbito del suelo y corriendo hacia Inuyasha quien observaba con un odio tan grande al cadáver pareciendo ser un monstruo o un demonio a quien ni lo perturbaba ver la horrorosa imagen de un cuerpo decapitado.

Miroku apareció ante ellos segundos después, quedando atónito ante la imagen de Naraku.

– ¿Está…? – quiso preguntar pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por temor a invocarlo sin saberlo.

Inuyasha no le respondió y siguió observando al demonio que se encontraba a sus pies. Tenía el ceño fruncido con la mandíbula tensa, y la espada sostenida por una de sus manos. Todo había sido tan fácil que le costaba creer que un ser como ese maldito demonio halla muerto de esa manera. Clavo la espalda en la tierra tratando de buscar alguna presencia distinta a la de ellos pero nada se presentía, abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado para concentrarse y notó como lentamente todo se iba a aclarando por el sol que se asomaba desde las montañas. Una suave neblina cubrió sus pies mientras que el gélido aire de la noche se disipaba lentamente para dar paso a una tranquila mañana, los rayos del sol alcanzaron los rostro de los jóvenes quienes entrecerraron sus ojos para que el sol no lastimara, uno que otro pájaro comenzó con su típico canto matutino.

– Aun no lo puedo creer… – musito Miroku cruzándose de brazos observando el cadáver del demonio. – es increíble…

– Mmm… – emitió Inuyasha no muy creyente.

– Yo no lo creo.

Todos voltearon para observar enfrente de ellos al ser que minutos atrás se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sin vida y decapitado. Las venas de Inuyasha se helaron pasmado ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ladeo el rostro observando de soslayo el cuerpo que aun se encontraba inerte en el suelo, para después observar a él ser que se encontraba enfrente de él sonriendo con malicia, vio como sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad maquiavélica.

Naraku no estaba muerto.

– Esto no puede ser verdad – soltó todo el aire retenido dejando sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como si no tuvieran vida. – él estaba muerto.

– Me parecía raro que alguien de tu linaje no podía morir tan rápido. – tomo el mango de la espada para atacarlo, pero antes de poder siquiera tantearlo…

– ¡NO! – grito horrorizada la joven.

Naraku le dio un certero golpe, justo en su pecho, haciendo traspasar la espada hasta el otro lado de su cuerpo.

– ¡Inuyasha! – grito desesperada la joven arrodillándose en el suelo para estar cerca del joven que yacía en el suelo, las manos le temblaban horrorosamente cuando las afirmo en el robusto pecho de su Merlín y su corazón golpeaba con ímpetu su pecho como queriendo salir de allí, las lagrimas no tardaron a llegar a sus ojos nublando su visión, no escuchaba nada de a su alrededor, lo único que le importaba era Inuyasha. La respiración del hombre era lenta, pausada, como si estuviera durmiendo, se mordió el labio soportando las ansias de tirarse en su pecho y llorar en el, lo vio toser escupiendo un poco de sangre que rodo por un lado de su labio desapareciendo en los cabellos plateados. Sollozo amargamente arrugando en la palma de su mano la sobreveste de Inuyasha. ¡¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto?! Si Naraku había muerto, ¿Por qué demonios no se quedo desaparecido? Noooo, si tenía que volver para hacer sufrir a los demás ¡tanto le divertía verlos sufrir que les hacia esto! – por favor… no mueras.

«¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ?!»

– Es una lástima – suspiro Naraku. – Yo que quería hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte – solto un suspiro fingido. – es una pena, bueno tendré que conformarme, tal vez con su madre las cosas sean diferentes…

– Maldito, hijo de perra… – dijo entre dientes el caballero sacando su espada. – tenias que hacerte el muerto para luego aparecer como si nada. – la ira que sentía era tan grande que por sus venas parecía lava hirviendo, la cálida mirada azul se volvió fría y calculadora, como si el hombre simpático y respetuoso, hubiera sido borrado de la faz de la Tierra para solo dejar allí a alguien que Kagome no supo reconocer. – ¡yo mismo te acabare!

Y se lanzo contra él.

Esquivándolo audazmente el demonio rio de buena gana.

– Acabarme ¡tú! Pero que patético. – sin embargo en un momento de descuido el caballero logro lastimarle uno de sus brazos creando un grave corte. La mirada de Naraku se termo siniestra. – veamos tu potencial.

Acaricio lentamente la mejilla del hombre que se encontraba fría. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y no habría los ojos. Las lágrimas caían copiosas, enormes, de los ojos castaños de la joven que no dejaba observar minuciosamente el rostro varonil. ¿Por qué no abría los ojos? Él no era de las personas débiles, él jamás se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad, era verdad que nunca lo vio pelear demasiado tiempo para afirmar lo que pensaba, pero no era necesaria hacerlo para saber que su amado Inuyasha era fuerte.

– Los hombres fuertes no se rinden con facilidad… por favor… abre los ojos. – la voz le tembló amenazando con un sollozo. – ¿eres capaz de abandonarme a mi suerte… después de… de…? – y no logro terminar la frase porque el nudo en su garganta la ahogaba, los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar y las mejillas las tenia heladas tanto como las de Inuyasha. Sabía que no estaba muerto… ¡entonces porque no despertaba! – abre los ojos… ábrelos… te lo imploro. – sollozo con fuerza y acerco su rostro al del hombre quien cada vez respiraba más lentamente, cerró los ojos y poso sus labios en los de él como si con ese simple tacto pudiera revivirlo. Cuando se separo espero pacientemente ver alguna reacción del su Merlín custodio, pero nada ni una simple mueca, nada. Afirmo su frente en el pecho masculino y derramo todo su dolor en el cuerpo casi inerte de su amor perdido, sentía que gran parte de su alma iba desapareciendo al tiempo que su corazón se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería acompañarlo en su dolor, estar junto a él, lejos de ese maldito mundo en el que nunca tuvo que haber llegado. – quiero irme contigo…

– Kago… me – dijo con dificultad despertando todos los sentidos de la chica que lo observo incrédula. Tenía la mirada brillosa y cansada, distante también, como si no pudiera verla, como si ya no la sintiera.

Si corazón fue aprisionado por un puño invisible.

– ¡Aquí estoy, aquí esto! – exclamo presurosa temiendo perderlo.

– Perdóname… de verdad que… me arrepiento… de lo que hice… – se disculpo con dificultad respirando con un estertor. La joven se quedo sin aliento y una navaja invisible traspaso su pecho. Él se estaba despidiendo.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! Tu no hiciste nada malo, jamás has lastimado a nadie… no hay porque arrepentirse… no…

Inuyasha sonrió de lado cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

– Claro que lastime a alguien…

– ¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡No lastimaste a nadie! – gimió moviéndolo con fuerza para que no cerrara sus ojos. – ¡no cierres los ojos, no lo hagas! ¡Inuyasha!

– Estoy cansado, Kagome… – le dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo la garganta seca, sabía que no quedaba demasiado tiempo, pronto partiría y se reuniría con su madre y Kikyuo, pero no se marcharía sin antes decirle a su mocosa lo que sentía. – ya no hay tiempo…

– ¡Si lo hay! Solo que tú no quieres verlo… ¡te dije que tenias que ganar, sino…!

– Sino me irías a buscar… donde quiera que este mi alma… – susurró sonriendo, abrió sus ojos con pesar y los enfoco en los brillosos de Kagome que no paraban de derramar intensas lagrimas. – eres una endemoniada bruja… una maldita perra… una mocosa mal criada… eres la única mujer que logro sacarme un… – tosió con fuerza sintiendo el horrible dolor de la garganta al hacerlo, todo su cuerpo le dolió a causa del esfuerzo. –… te amo… por sobre todas las cosas… mi maldita mocosa…

– Inuyasha…

Y dejo de respirar…

Sin pestañar observo el ya cadáver del tosco y bruto hombre que estaba frio y duro en el suelo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos levemente, los minutos pasaban cada vez mas y mas, pero la joven no se movía, estaba demasiado conmocionada por la muerte del hombre que ella tanto amaba, como para querer moverse. Casi parecía una estatua, sino fuera por la tenue respiración de que se notaba.

Inuyasha había muerto…

Yo no estaba cerca de ella.

Ahora nadie la regañaría, ya nadie la aria enfadar.

No existía más amor.

Estaba sola… con una misión que jamás deseó tener. Con un ser que… que…

«Que es el causante de su muerte…»

– Maldito desgraciado…

Una ola de viento la golpeo de lleno desordenando sus cabellos y quemando sus mejillas. La última lagrima cayo de uno de sus ojos y rodo por su mejilla hasta desaparecer en la tela de su vestido. Ese bastardo… ese maldito manipulador… ese hijo de puta… ¡le había quitado lo más importante para ella! lo único que creyó amar con aquella intensidad. Se levanto de súbito, tiendo como primer plano el cuerpo de Miroku en el suelo, lejos de ella. Su corazón palpitaba lenta y mordazmente avisándole que dentro suyo el demonio clamaba por ser liberado, dándole el gusto apretó los puños de sus manos dejando ver como una energía rojiza salía de ellas como si fuera una suave neblina.

Naraku quien estaba de espaldas a ella volteo lentamente sonriendo victorioso clavando sus ojos rojizos en los de la joven que iban tomando un tono verde igual de malvado que el de ese ser.

– Creo que estamos solos.

– Así parece.

Su voz sonaba grave, entre demoniaca y profunda, mezclándose con la de ella. Sus ojos fulguraron un brillo intenso incrementando sus poderes lentamente, recorriendo sus venas como su sangre nublando sus sentidos. El odio que sentía por ese ser era tan intenso, sobrepasando el infinito universo… por primera vez en toda su vida deseó ver correr sangre, una sangre de demonio, la sangre de Naraku. Soltó un gruñido que cortó el aire en dos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás como recibiendo más poder del que ya tenía, estiro los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo e invoco un vendaval invisible que la rodeo desordenando sus cabellos. Podía sentir como el demonio que habitaba en su interior iba acomodándose en su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse de ansias por ver sangre, su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los poderes que ya tenía y de cómo comenzaban a canalizarse con su sangre, golpeando cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la palma de su mano. Al fin eran libres de complicaciones u ataduras, ahora nada le impedía que se liberaran que fluyeran dentro de ella. Con un siseo ahogado Kagome dejo que se liberara contra el ser que se mantenía de pie sorprendido por cómo se comportaba la penmerlin.

Pero pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

Bolo lejos del rayo que cayó justo donde minutos antes él se encontraba, la tierra desprendió un humo le calor por lo caliente que de seguro era ese poder. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la mocosa que parecía tan torpe pudiera dejar que su demonio la controlara a su antojo. Frunció el ceño al notar como en el rostro femenino unas pequeñas venitas cruzaban sus sienes al igual que lo harían las raíces de un árbol, incrédulo de la nueva apariencia de la joven llevo su mirada a los ojos de la chica que eran verdes, y maquiavélicos.

Asique ahora era todo un demonio.

– Veo que al fin dejaste que tu demonio se liberara.

Ella le lanzo una mirada siniestra. Avanzo hacia él como lo aria un rayo, posándose enfrente respirando con fuerza agitada por la nueva sensación de sus poderes. ¡podía usarlos como ella deseara! Y nadie selo impediría. Ahora conocía como sabia tener poderes, lo delicioso que se sentía tenerlo al alcance de su mano, poder hacer con ellos lo que quisiese. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Nadie podría detenerla.

Mostro todos sus perfectos dientes y estiro su mano a el rostro del demonio que ni tuvo tiempo de esquivar el certero golpe que Kagome le propino. Soltó un nuevo rayo que fue directo al rostro de Naraku quemando su piel y haciéndolo volar bien lejos de ella. ¡Cuánto disfrutaba de todo eso! Rio estruendosamente mientras se acercaba al demonio que apenas si se levantaba.

– ¿Cómo se siente? – le pregunto flotando en el aire. Él la observo sin entender tomándose el rostro con una mano, le ardía demasiado y podía ver como la sangre caía a chorros de él, ¡esa maldita mocosa le había desfigurado el rostro! – ¿Cómo se siente el sufrir? duele ¿no?… de esa manera sufrimos todos. – le golpeo de una sola patada el estomago tirándolo lejos de ella, lo escucho jadear del dolor y eso la hizo más feliz, ahora entendía lo bien que se sentía el hacer sufrir a otras personas. – eso fue por entrometerte en mi vida.

Creo una espada con el dedo índice y mayor como acariciando el aire y tomo el mango de la espada, brillaba intensamente de un color verde intenso, pareciendo ser un rayo. Agito la espada y la dejo caer donde se encontraba Naraku quien para su suerte pudo leer el ataque y esquivarlo a tiempo antes de ser cortado en dos. Dejo ver su rostro. Se encontraba sin nada de piel, cayendo sangre por entre los tejidos faltándole pedazos de carne en las mejillas. Sin duda alguna la penmerlin le había desfigurado el rostro.

– Te ves mejor así. – sentencio. Agito una vez más la espada y dio una estocada que fue directo al pecho dándole de lleno. Sonrió con malicia y la movió hacia los lados creando más grande la hendidura. La retiro de un solo movimiento y espero al ver la reacción del ser que se quedo sin aire al sentir el agudo dolor de su carne cortada. Quiso llevarse una mano a la herida pero temió que con solo tocarla pudiera arderle más de lo que ya le ardía, pues hasta la más mínima briza le hacía doler. – eso es por las desgracias que le hiciste cometer a Inuyasha.

¡Cuánto le divertía todo aquello! Se sentía tan extrañamente delicioso ver cómo podía hacerlo pagar por sus pecados que deseó mas sangre de la que ya veía. Noto como respiraba con estertores y caía al suelo de rodillas hasta caer completamente al suelo, estaba acabado, destruido, hecho añicos, y no le parecía suficiente, lanzo la espada lejos de ella y afirmó los pies en el suelo, caminando lentamente hacia Naraku quien apenas respiraba. Esa era la imagen mas repulsiva que había visto en toda su vida. Realmente asquerosa.

«Y tú la provocaste.»

Un hilo de conciencia golpeo su mente y corazón, queriendo despertarla de la maldad en donde estaba envuelta. Se llevo una mano al pecho y respiro a bocanadas sintiendo como su corazón era apresado por algo que no entendió bien, era como si la desgarrara por dentro. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimitas por el esfuerzo y dolor. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

«Tu no eres así.»

– ¿Así? – repitió incrédula. Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar lentamente a un tono marrón. Las ansias de ver sangre se esfumaron tan rápido que no supo que era lo que hacía, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, la cabeza la pesaba y no dejaba de sentir un agudo dolor en su pecho.

«Vuelve, Kagome, no dejes que te domine.»

Era la voz de Inuyasha.

Algo que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser, y que Kagome ignoraba que aun lo mantuviera allí, fue tocado por aquellas palabras que la dejaron sin aliento. Recordó la profunda mirada de Inuyasha, esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces dejaba ver, su mal carácter, lo agrio con las palabras que podía llegar a ser, lo amable que podía ser: Inuyasha. Todos los momentos que pidieron demostrarse su amor golpearon su mente perturbando su mente de una manera que casi la hizo flaquear. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, observando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos un punto indefinido a los lejos del horizonte de las montañas.

«Se que puedes volver… confió en ti.»

Parpadeo un par de veces dejando que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Los ojos que antes eran de un verde siniestro volvieron a tornar el cálido color castaño que tanto los identificaba. No entendía bien lo que sucedía ni porque estaba de rodillas en el suelo, lo único que podía recordar era que un dolor agudo se hacía sentir en su pecho. Observó hacia los lados tratando de encontrar algún vestigio que le indique que era lo que había sucedido, pero lo único que encontraba era tierra removida a grandes trozos, pasto quemado y uno que otro árbol arrancado, el lugar claramente se notaba destrozado… ¿pero por quien?

– Me las pagaras.

Llevo su mirada al frente para quedar estupefacta ante su visión. Era Naraku con todo el rostro destrozado. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

– ¿No lo recuerdas?

– Recordar ¿Qué? – le pregunto, provocando su furia sin saberlo.

Lleno de odio por las palabras tan inocentes de la mocosa se dispuso a atacarla. La joven al ver que se acercaba a ella se incorporo del suelo tirándose a un lado para evitar el golpe y se levanto del suelo corriendo desesperadamente para algún lugar en donde poder refugiarse, el corazón le latía rápido, y el dolor de su pecho era más notable con cada movimiento. Naraku logro alcanzarla tomándola del pelo, haciendo que la chica soltara un chillido de puro miedo, la arrimo a él para voltearla con rudeza y estamparla contra el tronco de un árbol.

– Te juro que cuando termines de abrir las siete puertas y me entregues la fuente de poderes, te matare al instante. – la amenazo, alzando un dedo a la altura de su rostro para que ella lo observara atentamente.

Kagome trago con fuerza y deseo hablar, pero al mismo tiempo no lo deseo. No tenia caso rogar, algo le decía que mejor era morir que seguir con vida, sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo muy importante para ella no se encontraba en el mundo. Lo observo con tristeza por un instante, sintiéndose sofocada por la presencia del demoniaco ser. Bajo los ojos al suelo tratando de recordar que era lo que le faltaba para estar completa…

– ¿¡ME ENTENDISTE!? – le pregunto con la voz como un rayo aturdiéndola, haciendo que abriera de par en par sus ojos, el corazón le latió con fuerza por el repentino cambio de voz y comenzó a sentir un sudor frio que la envolvía por completo, sus fosas nasales se hicieron mas sensibles por el miedo permitiéndole percibir mejor los aromas que la rodeaban.

– Yo… Yo… – musito temerosa.

– ¡Responde! – le ordeno tomando su cuello entre sus manos aprisionándolo con fuerza. La joven trato de quitarse las manos del demonio de encima pero fue en vano, no podía siquiera moverlas un poco, entrecerró los ojos tratando de soportar el intenso dolor que sentía sobre su cuello, trato de respirar abocanadas pero era imposible cada vez que abría la boca Naraku ejercía más fuerza en su agarre y eso le impedía hablar… pronto se quedaría sin aire.

El sonido del aire cortado por el acero se escucho.

– No puede ser…

&

Cerro el libro con decisión mientras observaba a los niños de no más de cinco años de edad, sonrió con picardía e hizo ademan para levantarse, pero rápidamente fue sentado por los ruegos de los niños que lo observaban con suplica.

– ¿Y qué paso después? – inquirió una niña tirando suavemente de la capa del hombre, sus enormes ojos castaños lo observaban intensamente fulgurando un brillo tan cálido que le recordó a su madre.

– ¿Al final como termino la historia? – interrumpió otro niño observándolo con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, al igual que su hermana estos eran castaños y tenían leves tintes dorados, pero muy escasos, su cabello era largo como el de su padre y era el mayor de los tres hermanos.

– ¿La penmerlin vivirá? – escucho a otro que se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos dorados se le llenaban de lagrimas por el temor de que la chica de la historia pudiera morir. Era el más pequeño de los tres, y aun así era el único de los tres que tenía el cabello plateado.

El hombre volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla y dejaba el libro en su regazo.

– Mejor se los dejo en duda y lo terminamos mañana ¿quieren?

– ¡NO! – dijeron los tres al unisonó, dejando sorprendido al hombre por la decisión de los pequeños.

– Yo quiero saber el final ahora y no mañana… ¿y si se pierde el libro? – le reprocho la pequeña que ya se encontraba de pie amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento. – ¡no es justo! Mamá nos dijo que si nos portábamos bien podríamos terminar de leer el libro.

– ¡sí! Y nos portamos bien, no rompimos nada ni tampoco molestamos a papá ¡merecemos que nos leas el libro! – le espeto el mayor de los tres observándolo con resolución.

– Yo toy con mis hemanos. – acompaño el más pequeño de todos. – ¡tío Midoku, sino nos lees el libo jugo que le dide a la tía Sango que quiziste apobechate de una doncella de mamá!

Miroku palideció.

Presuroso tomo el libro de su regazo y busco la pagina del libro en donde había terminado de leer. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser niñero de tres malditos cachorros? Él que era el caballero negro que salvo a la princesa de una muerte segura, él, que tenía derecho a vivir en un castillo más grande que donde vivía, ÉL, que…

»– _No puede ser – jadeo la penmerlin atónita por…_

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Irrumpió la voz amenazadora del padre de los niños. Los tres pequeñines se levantaron de súbito del suelo y corrieron despareciendo por la puerta por donde minutos antes el hombre abría entrado. El más pequeños de todos quedo atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre lo alzo en vilo tomándolo de las ropas hasta tenerlo enfrente de su rostro. El chiquillo no paraba de reír a carcajadas y sonreía con alegría tratando de tocar el rostro de su padre que lo observaba con una media sonrisa, mentalizándose que no podía enfadarse con él. Aun no creía que estuviera viviendo todas esas cosas.

– ¿Estaban leyendo la historia que les prohibí? – le pregunto observándolo de lado para poder descubrir si su hijo le mentía.

– ¡No! – afirmo efusivo. – en dealidad, fue el tío Midoku quien nos leía la histodia, no nosotos.

– Ahh… bueno, eso es diferente.

– ¡Hey, no, espera! ¡Teníamos un trato! – replico Miroku incorporándose de la silla en donde estaba. – ¡ellos me amenazaron! ¡No tenia opción!

El hombre observo entornando los ojos al pequeño que aun se encontraba sostenido por las ropas.

– ¿Eso es verdad, Hiro?

– ¡No, él miente! – le mintió apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo índice. – ¡él tío Midoku quedia leédnosla a toda costa!

– Mirokuu… – lo llamo amenazadoramente.

– ¡Que no!

– ¿Qué son esos gritos?… – pregunto la mujer. Su mirada se encontró de lleno con la del hombre de cabellos plateados quien sostenía a su hijo desde la ropa y lo tenía a la altura de su cara. – ¡Inuyasha, baja a, Hiro, en este mismo instante! – le espeto caminando presurosa para tomar a su hijo en sus brazos. – ¿¡como se te ocurre tomarlo de esa manera!?

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¿¡Y si caía, al suelo?! ¿O si se lastimaba? Y… – continuó recriminándole por un buen rato. Puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de su mujer.

Miroku que para todo esto ya había huido del lugar sonrió de lado, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando estaban viajando para poder dejar a la penmerlin en su hogar. Ahh… que bien se sentía poder escuchar cuan felices eran, después de tantos peligro y percances tener una vida de paz como la que tenían era muy reconfortante. Entrelazo los dedos tras su nuca y camino despreocupadamente por el largo pacillo del castillo de Kagome, escucho los presurosos pasitos de alguien que se aproximaba a él desde detrás de su espalda y volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Hiro que estaba palio como una hoja de papal.

– ¡Cogde! – balbuceó, corriendo en la dirección que Miroku llevaba.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Escudriño la puerta por donde el niño había salido y se pregunto qué demonios sucedía para que su sobrino corriera como alma que lleva el diablo.

&

Se separo de su lado por falta de aire y poso sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, tratando de recuperar el aire ya perdido. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, entremezclándose los alientos, ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados por la pación que estaba comenzando a despertar una vez más.

– Inuyasha… Hiro… se fue gritando… – alcanzo a decir, estremeciéndose cuando sintió los dientes del hombre morder su labio inferior.

– Déjalo… que lo hace por chillón…

La tomo de la cintura elevándola un poco para poder sentarla en el escritorio que se encontraba detrás de la chica. La beso con vehemencia tratando de saciar sus ansias de ella, recorriendo con sus manos su estrecha cintura subiendo lentamente acariciando las costillas de la joven hasta llegar a las montañas de sus seños aprisionando uno con la palma de su mano. La escucho gemir dentro del beso, provocando que él comenzara a dejar un sendero de besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello sintiendo el agitado respirar de la joven que chocaba contra su oreja. Bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de Kagome recorriéndolo a lo largo hasta detenerse entre la curva de su rodilla y obligarla a abrirse de piernas para permitirle un lugar más comodo para él y así poder estar un poco más cerca de ella. El corazón le latía rápido y sentía como toda su sangre se concentraba en un punto definido de su cuerpo, clamando por ser atendido. Llevo sus manos al trasero de la penmerlin para arrimarla a él y así hacerla sentir su sexo contra el de ella. Kagome jadeo e inclino su cabeza hacia delante aferrándose a la sobreveste del hombre que lentamente comenzó a acariciarse con ella disfrutando de la sofocante tortura.

– Inuyasha… este no… oh… vasta… – balbuceaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero ni sus propias palabras lograban hacerla creer en eso.

– ¿No te gusta? – le pregunto con la voz ronca por el deseó, busco sus ojos y los encontró viéndolos brillantes como también opacos por le deseó que sentía. Claramente podía verse reflejado en los ojos de la penmerlin y eso le daba más ánimos a continuar con su acometido.

– No… no es eso… oh… vasta… – suplicaba, pero lentamente iba cayendo en la redes del hombre que se negaba a soltarla y que cada vez hacia mas torturantemente deseoso ese rose de sus sexos.

El hombre se contorneaba en toda su amplitud y la acercaba cada vez más. Esa maldita fricción que mantenían lo estaba enloqueciendo y si no se saciaba se volvería loco, presuroso por saciarse tomo las faldas del vestido de Kagome llevándolas hacia arriba para poder entrar en ella, retrocedió solo uno paso para deshacerse de sus ropas pero cuando lo hizo Kagome aprovecho a salir de arriba del escritorio acomodándose las faldas de su vestido. Inuyasha quedo mortalmente aturdido ante el comportamiento de la joven y el intenso dolor de su entre pierna lo estaba matando.

– ¿pero qué haces? – inquirió enfadado.

– te dije que este no es el lugar. – su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba levemente perlada.

Inuyasha la observo con suplica y claramente frustrado.

– ¡¿pero no pensaras dejarme así?¡ – inquirió estirando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo para que ella pudiera verlo en todo su esplendor.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda tratando de no caer en las suplicas de su merlin.

– Te hubieras controlado… ¡oh, mira! – se interrumpió observando maravillada un libro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca en donde se encontraban. – ¡es el libro de la leyenda! – dijo emocionada tomándolo en sus manos para mostrárselo a un Inuyasha algo enfadado.

– No me interesa. – exclamo cortante.

Haciendo caso omiso al enfado del hombre la mujer se sentó en la silla que anteriormente Miroku había utilizado. Abrió el libro en la un pagina que tenía un lazo rojo de seda y la leyó atentamente…

– Hace mucho tiempo que no veía este libro. – dijo llena de emoción acariciando la tapa del ya mencionado libro. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo especial y nostálgico que a Inuyasha le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado. Ese libro mucho no le gustaba. – ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

– Miroku se los leía a los niños. – ella lo observo intensamente.

– Nunca comprendí porque odias este libro.

– ¡Feh! Nunca lo odie.

– ¿Entonces por qué esa mirada tan seria?

– ¡Mi mirada ya es así y nunca cambiara! Pensé que ya lo sabías.

Kagome lo contempló en silencio por un eterno instante. Se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mirada perdida en el suelo como si recordara algo, la mandíbula tensa y una pierna moviéndose inquieta. Algo le ocultaba.

– Yo no… – dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de la mujer. – ese libro, nunca tubo que haberse escrito… muestra mucho sufrimiento. – la observo a los ojos y eso la dejo sin aliento. – mis errores están muy presentes aun… y ese libro me los recuerda cada vez que lo veo.

«Por eso odia al libro.»

– Pero también muestra cuán arrepentido estas… – musito sin dejar de observarlo. –… y como enmendaste cada uno de ellos. No fue tu culpa, tú jamás hiciste algo con mala intención… Inuyasha, yo se que tu eres un hombre con un pasado trágico, con una vida dura, pero para mí todo eso no tiene importancia, lo pasado en el pasado queda, lo importante es vivir el presente para poder tener futuro… tu eres mi presente y siempre serás mi futuro. – los ojos del hombre comenzaron a arderle y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar para que ella no pudiera verlo tan vulnerable como aquella vez en la cueva. – no importa lo que diga un libro, solo es eso: un libro. Lo importantes es que tu familia te ama tal cual eres, con tu pasado o sin él.

– Kagome…

– Estoy muy agradecida de tenerte a mi lado… esa vez cuando nos enfrentamos a Naraku y pensé que morías… desee morir también… no encontraba la razón de vivir, aunque en esos instantes perdí conciencia de lo que había sucedido, sabía que algo me faltaba para vivir… y cuando Naraku se dispuso a matarme… tu llegaste y me salvaste… – alzo su mano para posarla en la majilla del hombre, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar, el hombre cerró los ojos y se dejo querer mientras ella susurraba palabras que regocijaban su corazón. – te amo… gracias por salvarme…

– Yo también te amo…

**Fin****.**

**N/A:**Estoy demacrada… cansada… y me duele mis ponpas jejeje n,n. E aquí el final de mi más larga historia n,n estoy feliz porque al fin pude terminarla, y también porque a lo largo de ella muchas personas leyeron mis caps. Pensar que por un momento casi quise dejarla ahhh… yo y mis inseguridades, pero la verdad menos mal que no lo hice; odio cuando las personas dejan sus fics a la mitad y no lo continúan ¬¬ arrgg de verdad no me gusta. Bien, agradezco a cada una de las personas que me leyeron, que dejan o no dejan reviews y a quienes ni conozco jeje n,n

Capaz el cap no fue como muchas esperaban que lo fuera, pero para mí creo que así tiene que terminar terrible enredo que me arme jeje, algunas cosas tal vez dudas quedaron inconclusas tal vez y eso se los dejo a ustedes ¡que su imaginación invente lo que quieren! n,n

Aviso que dentro de unas semanas vuelvo con una nueva historia y espero verlas allí n,n bien no se que mas agregar, asique me voy y espero leerlas porto mis lindas lectoras. ¡Alioz…!

_Sonríe aunque estés triste, porque más triste que no sentir felicidad es no poder sonreír nunca más…_

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.–**_


End file.
